Meanie Married Life
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: (Chap 12 End! Up!) Perjalanan lembaran baru kehidupan bagi pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu yang berusaha menjadi suami dan kepala rumah tangga yang baik serta Wonwoo yang berusaha menjadi istri yang patuh terhadap suaminya. Meanie Couple. GS!Wonwoo. Sequel dari Surprise dan Everlasting Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Meanie Married Life**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Dibuat berdasarkan permintaan reader dari Surprise dan Everlasting Love. Didedikasikan untuk para reader yang selalu meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Ayaflu readers!**

 **Warning : Diberi rated M agar lebih bebas mengungkapkan walau tidak mendetail. Hehehe...**

 **Happy Reading ^^.**

.

.

.

 **The Beginning**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah pasangan yang baru menikah. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama, hanya saja saat awal pernikahan terkadang mereka lupa kalau sudah menjadi suami istri. Seperti saat Mingyu menjemput Wonwoo pulang kerja, Wonwoo masih bekerja menyelesaikan kontraknya yang tinggal 2 minggu. Mingyu yang sudah lelah setelah seharian bekerja dan Wonwoo yang terlihat lelah juga tertidur di mobil.

"Sayang, bangun sudah sampai." Mingyu membangunkan dan Wonwoo mulai membuka mata walau masih berat, menguap dan mengucek matanya ia melihat Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi mulusnya. Wonwoo melepas _seatbelt_ , membuka pintu dan bersiap keluar.

"Sayang, kenapa kita kesini? Kamu ada perlu dengan _eomma_ dan _appa_?" tanya Wonwoo bingung menoleh ke Mingyu.

"Ini kan rumah…. Oh astaga!" Mingyu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan segera tersadar. Wonwoo hanya diam menatap suaminya dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum dengan kebodohannya.

"Kita pulang ya, tutup lagi pintunya." Mingyu tersenyum malu, Wonwoo menurut menutup pintu dan Mingyu membantu memasang _seatbelt_ langsung tancap gas meninggalkan komplek rumah mertuanya menuju apartemennya.

Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo yang lupa sudah menjadi seorang istri. "Sayang, haid kamu sudah selesai kan?" tanya Mingyu saat menonton tv di hari sabtu siang yang dimana keduanya libur kerja.

"Sudah 2 hari lalu, memang kenapa?" jawab Wonwoo dengan mata fokus menonton berita tentang prostitusi di kalangan remaja, sambil menyender dan kaki di silangkan di atas sofa. Tak lupa setoples popcorn sebagai teman menonton tv.

"Sayang, aku kepengin sudah penuh rasanya. Kepala atas dan bawah sakit." Mingyu memberi kode dengan berbisik tangan kiri merangkul dan tangan kanan meraba kewanitaan istrinya.

"Ih kamu apa-apaan sih raba-raba gitu, nakal tangannya. Kepengin apa maksudnya?" Wonwoo mengomel dan menepis tangan Mingyu dengan remote yang sedang ia pegang.

"Ya ini punyaku dimasukin ke situ, sudah lama sayang. Sudah penuh ini." Mingyu memohon sambil mengecup leher jenjang Wonwoo.

"Ih nanti kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" Wonwoo melirik dengan jutek dan matanya kembali ke arah tv.

"Kenapa kamu jadi marah? Tujuan kita menikah kan agar punya momongan, kenapa harus takut kalau kamu hamil? Aku kan suami kamu! Aku juga yang perawanin kamu!" Mingyu ikutan kesal langsung buang muka.

"Eh suami?" Wonwoo tersadar melihat cincin berlian yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Wonwoo menyadari kebodohannya.

"Maaf sayang, jangan marah." Ucap Wonwoo lembut, menyingkirkan toples dan remot lalu menempel sambil mengusap lengan Mingyu. Mingyu menolak di sentuh karena masih kesal, ia cukup tersinggung sempat ditolak istri sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf, iya aku sudah selesai haidnya. Ya sudah mau sekarang?" Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu dengan manja. Mingyu hanya diam.

"Sayang jangan marah…." Wonwoo bertingkah imut menggoda Mingyu, ia naik ke pangkuan dan menangkup wajah suaminya yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Jangan marah… Ini kamu mau yang mana? Main yang atas atau yang bawah dulu? Pilih saja, apa aku mandi lagi biar wangi ya." Wonwoo menuntun kedua tangan Mingyu ke payudaranya. Mingyu masih acuh namun tangannya tak menolak menyentuh payudara istrinya.

"Sayang, aku kan sudah minta maaf." Wonwoo menunduk sedih, Mingyu diam-diam tersenyum. Walau sempat kesal tapi ia tidak bisa marah lama-lama, apalagi melihat istrinya dengan rela menyerahkan diri.

Dengan cepat tangan besar Mingyu mendekatkan kepala istrinya dan meraih bibirnya langsung melumatnya dengan lembut. Tangan Wonwoo melingkar di leher, mereka berpagutan dan melenguh nikmat. Tangan Mingyu bergerak masuk kedalam kaos yang dipakai istrinya. Kaos ukuran besar milik Mingyu yang dipakai Wonwoo. Mingyu meraba sesuatu yang kenyal dengan lembut tanpa melepas ciumannya.

Wonwoo melepas ciuman sekedar mengambil nafas walau Mingyu tidak rela melepasnya. Tangan Mingyu bergerak melepas kancing celana pendek yang dipakai Wonwoo. Dengan nafas berburu nafsu ia agak tergesa namun bibirnya meminta ciuman lagi. Wonwoo melepas ciumannya dan beranjak bangun untuk melepas celana dan dalamannya yang dipakai hingga terlepas semua tinggal kaos yang dipakai.

Wonwoo diarahkan duduk si sofa dan Mingyu berjongkok didepannya dan ia melebarkan kedua kaki jenjang istrinya. Mingyu benar-benar terangsang dengan posisi Wonwoo seperti itu. Wonwoo melenguh nikmat saat Mingyu dengan lembut membelai area kewanitaannya atau memasukkan jari menyentuh titik sensitifnya, bahkan Mingyu dengan nafsu menjilatnya tanpa merasa jijik.

Wonwoo sudah sangat terangsang namun Mingyu masih ingin bermain. "Gantian manjakan aku sayang." Mingyu berdiri dengan celana yang sudah terasa sesak, Wonwoo duduk dengan tegak dan membantu membuka celana yang sudah menggembung.

"Mau bagaimana?" Wonwoo mendongak ke atas meminta saran.

"Di pijat pakai ini." Suara Mingyu terdengar sexy saat berbicara sambil menunjuk ke arah dada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menurut langsung membuka kaos dan melepas bra-nya. Ia menjepit kejantanan Mingyu yang sudah membesar dan mengeras dengan kedua payudaranya.

Wonwoo menahan dan Mingyu menggesekkan miliknya diantara payudara istrinya dengan kaki agak ditekuk.

"Ssshhh aaahhh sssss aaahhhh mmmmmmhhhh aaaahhh nikmaat sekali sayanggg…." Mingyu mendesah sementara Wonwoo tertawa geli melihat penis yang naik turun diantara payudaranya.

"Sini sayang." Mingyu melepas kemudian duduk melebarkan kaki dan menyuruh Wonwoo duduk dipangkuannya. Wonwoo menurut mengikuti perintah. Jemari lentik Wonwoo membantu memberi ruang untuk memudahkan saat Mingyu akan memasukkan. Dengan perlahan Mingyu memasukkan dan Wonwoo mulai bergerak naik turun. Keduanya mendesah didepan tv yang masih menyala tanpa peduli acara yang sedang disiarkan.

"You're so hot baby." Mingyu memuji tubuh polos Wonwoo sambil sesekali menyusu pada payudara istrinya yang terus bergoyang.

"Ganti posisi sayang." Mingyu mengecup lembut bibir istrinya dan dengan nafas tersengal ia menurut. Ia diarahkan menungging berpegangan pada sandaran sofa dengan kaki ditekuk dan Mingyu melanjutkannya lagi sampai mencapai klimaks dan keduanya sangat lelah karena energi yang dikeluarkan. Tubuh keduanya basah penuh oleh peluh. AC yang menyala tidak begitu pengaruh mendinginkan tubuh dari kegiatan panas mereka di siang hari.

Mingyu terkulai lemas, hasrat yang ia tahan akhirnya tersalurkan. Cukup lama mereka bermain. Wonwoo pun merasa sangat letih. Mingyu merebahkan diri dengan posisi miring di sofa dengan kaki panjangnya yang melewati panjang sofa dan Wonwoo tiduran menyamping berdesakan sambil memeluk. Mingyu tersenyum sambil mencium kening Wonwoo.

Setelah kejadian siang itu, Wonwoo tidak menolak saat suaminya 'minta' lagi kecuali saat ia benar-benar lelah atau sedang haid, ia akan bicara baik-baik dan Mingyu mengerti. Wonwoo tidak ingin dicap sebagai istri durhaka dan tidak ingin mengecewakan Mingyu yang terlampau baik dan sayang terhadap dirinya.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah benar-benar menjadi ibu rumah tangga, ia sudah melepas pekerjaannya walau sebenarnya saat itu dia sempat di promosikan naik jabatan tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengundurkan diri. Menepati janjinya untuk menjadi istri dan ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya. Sebagai gantinya, Mingyu bekerja lebih giat dan berusaha mencukupi kebutuhan ia dan istrinya sehari-hari, juga menyenangkan hati istrinya dengan membelikan barang kesukaannya.

Wonwoo mengisi kegiatan harian setelah Mingyu berangkat kerja yaitu terkadang mengecek pekerja menyelesaikan rumah barunya yang hampir selesai. Saat Mingyu libur, mereka belanja perabotan dan Wonwoo bertugas mengaturnya sesuai desain yang Mingyu buat. Terkadang Wonwoo berbelanja dengan ibunya melengkapi kebutuhan untuk peralatan dapurnya.

.

.

 **3 bulan kemudian…**

Setelah makan malam, Mingyu istirahat sambil menonton tv. Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lemas langsung cari posisi duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Pusing, lemas." Jawab Wonwoo langsung tiduran di paha Mingyu.

"Kamu sakit?" Mingyu mengecek suhu tubuh istrinya tapi normal.

"Hufffftt… seperti biasa." Jawab Wonwoo tak semangat sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Yaaa, puasa lagi dong akunya." Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Isshh selama ini kan kamu sering 'minta' sejak aku tidak bekerja lagi." Wonwoo mencubit hidung suaminya dan Mingyu hanya tertawa.

"Iya iya sekarang istirahat dulu, kalau sudah selesai kasih tahu ya. Sakit perutnya?" Mingyu ikut mengusap perut sang istri.

"Belum berasa sakit. Hanya lemas dan pusing saja."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya karena lelah sejak kemarin, bolak-balik atur barang di rumah. Payudara aku juga sakit."

"Heee? Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu kasar?"

"Oh benar suka tidak sabar, bagaimana kalau punya anak nanti? Bisa rebutan sepertinya." Wonwoo meledek memeletkan lidahnya dan Mingyu tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Wonwoo dengan gemas.

"Sayang, aku mau itu." Wonwoo bangun dan jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

"Mau apa hmm? Mau main dedek?" Mingyu tersenyum nakal.

"Isshh bukan. Aku mau makan cake." Wonwoo mulai manjanya.

"Cake apa sayangku?"

"Red velvet."

"Hmmm red velvet? Memangnya ada? Bukannya itu nama grup idol yang membernya ada yang mirip kamu?"

"Isssh bukan red velvet yang itu. Memangnya aku mirip dengan dia? Kok kamu tahu? Kamu fanboy mereka ya?"

"Aku pernah lihat mv-nya di tv sayang, menurut aku mirip, aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan kamu kembaran dia."

"Issshh memang kalau aku kembaran dia, trus kamu mau nikahin dia juga?" Wonwoo mengomel dan Mingyu hanya tertawa geli merasa gemas.

"Ya tidak sayang, punya 1 seperti kamu saja tidak habis masa mau tambah lagi? Yang ini saja kalau lagi galak, bujuknya susah apalagi kalau ada 2?" Mingyu makin geli sementara Wonwoo hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Kamu juga punya kembaran kan?" Wonwoo tidak mau kalah.

"Ehh yang mana? Member boyband kesukaan kamu itu? Siapa? Mingoo?"

"Bukan. Itu Song Yubin yang dari Superstar K6 terus ada Jirayu artis Thailand. Mereka semua mirip kamu."

"Masa? Kok aku baru tahu? Wajah aku pasaran dong?" Mingyu tersenyum malu.

"Hmm iya, saat aku melihatnya di tv atau internet aku sendiri kaget."

"Tapi kamu tidak jatuh cinta terhadap mereka kan? Kamu cintanya sama aku seorang kan?"

"Entahlah." Wonwoo senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Yaaa… apa kamu berencana mau poliandri?"

"Yak! Melayani kamu saja aku kadang kewalahan, nafsu kamu besar bagaimana kalau ada yang lain?" Wonwoo terlalu jujur membuat Mingyu tertawa mengingat hasrat sex-nya memang besar.

"Ayo beli. Coffee shop di bawah masih buka kan?"

"Haaa? Beli sekarang? Kan kita habis makan malam sayang. Nanti endut lho."

"Isshh memang kenapa kalau aku gendut? Kamu tidak suka? Sudah tidak cinta? Mau cari wanita lain begitu?" Wonwoo mendelik sebal.

"Ya ampun sayangku, aku cuma bercanda. Iya iya kita beli ya. Aku ambil dompet dulu ya." Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo kemudian ke kamar mengambil dompetnya. Mereka pergi berdua menuju coffee shop di lantai dasar apartemen.

Mata Wonwoo berbinar senang coffee shop masih buka dan cake yang di incar masih ada, tanpa basa basi ia langsung pesan 2 slice untuk dirinya sendiri dan langsung dine in. Mingyu sendiri hanya menemani tanpa memesan karena perutnya sudah kenyang.

"Apa enak sekali sayang?" Mingyu heran tidak biasanya Wonwoo makan cake.

"Hmm enaaak." Dengan cepat cake tersebut langsung tandas belum ada 5 menit dan Mingyu hanya tertawa geli.

"Ayo pulang, aku mengantuk." Ajak Wonwoo setelah suapan terakhir langsung beranjak dari duduk, Mingyu menurut.

"Sayang beli camilan dulu." Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu untuk mampir ke minimarket, tanpa menunggu jawaban Mingyu, mereka sudah masuk ke mini market dan tangan Wonwoo sudah memegang keranjang. Berbagai camilan biskuit, snack dan susu kemasan langsung memenuhi keranjang. Mingyu hanya terdiam langsung membayar semua camilan yang sudah diambil.

"Sudah? Ada lagi yang mau dibeli?" tanya Mingyu sambil menenteng belanjaan, walau terlihat besar namun ringan.

"Sudah, ayo cepat pulang aku mau pipis." Wonwoo berjalan dengan tergesa. Begitu sampai didepan unit apartemen dengan cepat Wonwoo menekan password dan buru-buru menyalurkan panggilan alamnya.

Mereka berdua bersiap tidur setelah menggosok gigi. Seperti biasa Mingyu akan memeluk istrinya saat tidur. Dengan cepat, Wonwoo mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Belum lama Wonwoo merebahkan diri ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi karena panggilan alamnya. Kejadiannya terus berulang hingga membuat ia benar-benar lelah dan membuat Mingyu terusik.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit perut?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Tidak. Hanya pipis saja." Wonwoo memeluk lagi.

"AC-nya terlalu dingin? Mau di matikan?" Mingyu mencari remot AC.

"Jangan nanti gerah." Wonwoo berusaha memejamkan mata, ia sangat lelah.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun tak lama alarmnya berbunyi, seperti biasa Wonwoo sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Biasanya memang Wonwoo bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Mingyu bingung keadaan diluar kamar sepi bahkan lampu kitchen setnya masih padam tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda Wonwoo memakai dapur. Namun ia tidak curiga, terkadang Wonwoo keluar di pagi hari untuk membeli sesuatu. Mingyu langsung ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap berangkat kerja. Setelah ia mandi, keadaan masih sepi.

"Dia kemana? Tidak biasanya pergi lama." Mingyu mengambil baju kerjanya sendiri, biasanya Wonwoo selalu menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Mingyu setiap pagi. Setelah rapi berpakaian, ia keluar kamar dan Wonwoo belum kelihatan, Mingyu mulai kesal. Saat akan menyetel tv untuk melihat berita, mata Mingyu membulat sempurna melihat istrinya meringkuk di atas sofa.

"Sayang kamu kenapa? Ya ampun pucat sekali. Kamu sakit?" Mingyu sangat panik.

Wonwoo merasa terusik, dengan perlahan ia membuka mata sipitnya dan melihat suaminya. "Hmmm mmppfftttt…" Wonwoo membekap mulutnya langsung buru-buru bangun dan menuju wastafel.

Mingyu mengikutinya, Wonwoo muntah-muntah dan Mingyu bermaksud memijat. "Kamu masuk angin? Kenapa tidur diluar? Tanpa selimut lagi."

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Wonwoo membentak, detik selanjutnya ia kembali muntah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah pernah lihat muntahan kamu dan tidak merasa jijik." Mingyu sudah memijat dan Wonwoo buru-buru menjauh.

"Sudah hmmmpphh aku bilang hmmppphh jangan mendekat hmmmppphh." Wonwoo langsung ke kamar mandi. Mingyu makin bingung. Mingyu hanya mengerutkan kening melihat penolakan dari istrinya sendiri. Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, wajahnya sangat pucat, dengan takut-takut ia menghindar dari Mingyu.

"Sayang kamu kenapa?" Mingyu berusaha mendekat tapi Wonwoo malah ketakutan.

"Kamu bau!" Wonwoo membekap mulutnya dan muntah lagi.

"Heee? Bau bagaimana? Aku sudah mandi dan pakaiannya bersih, kamu sendiri yang cuci dan aku sudah pakai parfum seperti biasa." Mingyu mengendus baunya, terasa segar dan harum.

"Kamu bau!" Wonwoo sangat kesal langsung pergi ke kamar, Mingyu masih membuntutinya.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Semalam masih baik-baik saja."

"Jangan dekat-dekat." Wonwoo mulai menangis ketakutan, Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Oke kalau aku bau trus aku harus apa? Mandi lagi?"

"Iya mandi lagi sana!" Wonwoo makin kencang menangis sambil memeluk bantal. Mingyu hanya bingung langsung membuka pakaiannya dengan kesal lalu ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Aku sudah mandi lagi, apa masih bau?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng tidak menjawab dan Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengambil pakaiannya lagi.

"Jangan pakai baju itu lagi! Ganti semua!" Wonwoo langsung membuka lemari dan mengambil kemeja serta celana yang baru.

"Jadi karena aku ambil baju sendiri yang biasanya disiapkan kamu? Kalau kamu suruh ganti ya bilang saja kenapa bilang aku bau?" Mingyu terkekeh geli.

"Memang bau, kenapa aku harus bohong?" Wonwoo menyerahkan kemeja yang ia pilih dan Mingyu memakainya.

Selesai berpakaian, Mingyu mengambil parfumnya. "Jangan pakai parfum itu, bau!"

Mingyu tertegun dengan larangan Wonwoo sambil menatap botol parfum yang ia pegang, ia merasa heran. Sejak berkenalan dengan Wonwoo dan mulai pacaran hingga menikah ia hanya memakai 1 merk parfum. Wonwoo sendiri selalu menempel padanya karena ia sangat menyukai aromanya.

"Jadi kamu mual gara-gara aroma parfum ini? Kepala kamu pusing karena ini?" Mingyu bertanya dan Wonwoo hanya bingung menjawab.

"Entahlah." jawab Wonwoo polos, Mingyu makin bingung namun ia tak ambil pusing. Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan ia sudah mau didekati lagi.

Wonwoo membekap mulutnya lagi buru-buru keluar kamar. "Ah ya ampun kenapa lagi?" Mingyu menysul istrinya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit sayang?" Mingyu makin panik. Wonwoo terus muntah-muntah sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Biasanya kamu kalau haid tidak semual ini. Apa pengaruh sama cake yang kamu makan semalam? Aku tuntut coffee shop itu kalau benar kamu keracunan." Mingyu mengusap pelan punggung Wonwoo.

"Entahlah dari semalam perut aku tidak beres dan pagi-pagi rasanya mual sekali. Makanya aku pindah takut ganggu kamu tidur." Wonwoo mengusap perutnya, Mingyu memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Ya sudah, kita sarapan saja ya. Aku mau telur dadar gulung." Mingyu meminta sambil tersenyum dan Wonwoo menurut untuk membuatkannya.

Telur baru dituang di wajan, buru-buru Wonwoo mematikan kompor dan berlari ke kamar membuat Mingyu bingung langsung menyusul. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Jangan suruh aku goreng telur!" Wonwoo mulai menangis lagi.

"Iya memangnya kenapa? Biasanya juga tidak masalah."

"Aku bilang tidak mau!" Wonwoo makin kencang menangis lagi dan membuat Mingyu pusing dibuatnya. Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya, sungguh ia benar-benar stress.

"Iya iya oke, aku tidak suruh lagi. Sekarang berhenti menangis ya." Mingyu menghapus air mata yang banjir. Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo kembali ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Mingyu mengambil alih menggoreng telur.

"Matikan kompornya!" Wonwoo mulai berteriak.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi marah-marah? Aku tidak minta kamu menggoreng, aku goreng sendiri."

"Aku bilang matikan! Atau aku yang pergi!" Wonwoo menangis lagi dan Mingyu makin heran diancam begitu. Wonwoo langsung ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Mingyu yang makin dibuat bingung tapi menurut mematikan kompor.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lemas, sepagi ini ia sudah uring-uringan dan beberapa kali adu mulut yang biasanya tidak pernah ia lakukan. "Kamu kenapa? Sebelah mana yang sakit?" Mingyu benar-benar bingung.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu diperutku.

"Kita ke dokter ya, aku takut kamu keracunan makanan."

"Tapi hmmmmppphhh…." Wonwoo mulai muntah lagi. Mingyu ikutan pusing melihatnya. Tubuh Wonwoo benar-benar lemas hampir ambruk, dengan cepat Mingyu memapahnya membawa ke kamar.

"Aku buatkan teh hangat ya."

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa? Biar hangat perutnya sayang."

"Air putih hangat saja."

Mingyu menurut langsung mengambil air putih hangat dan Wonwoo dengan cepat menghabiskannya dalam hitungan detik. Wajar ia menghabiskannya karena ia selalu muntah sejak tadi.

"Perutnya mau di usap?"

"Maaaauuu." Wonwoo mulai manja dan Mingyu tersenyum. Mingyu mulai membuka botol minyak kayu putih dan bersiap menuangkan ke telapak tangan.

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bau!"

"Memang baunya seperti ini sayang, biasanya kan kamu pakai."

"Bau…." Wonwoo menangis lagi, Mingyu benar-benar pusing dibuatnya. Ponselnya berbunyi, ibunya menelepon. Mingyu buru-buru keluar kamar agar suara tangisan Wonwoo tidak terdengar.

Wonwoo masih menangis di kamar, bantal sudah basah kena air mata. Mingyu masuk ke kamar dengan tergesa dan menangkup wajah istrinya yang sudah sembab. Wonwoo hanya kaget.

"Kamu tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku." Mingyu langsung pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kebingungan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

.

.

Mingyu panik langsung keluar dari unit apartemennya, menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabar. Saat pintu lift terbuka dengan buru-buru ia melesat masuk dan menekan terus tombol lobby membuat orang yang didalam lift kebingungan padahal tombol lobby sudah menyala. Mingyu langsung berlari keluar dari lift saat sudah sampai di lobby bawah menuju _medicine_ _store_. Apartemen tempat ia tinggal termasuk lengkap, dekat dengan berbagai toko, minimarket dan coffee shop untuk penghuni apartemen atau orang umum. Bahkan stasiun subway juga sangat dekat.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa pegawai toko ramah.

"Ah iya itu, aku butuh hmm itu aduh apa namanya." Mingyu yang panik dengan nafas sedikit tersengal kesulitan bicara saat mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Ya anda butuh apa?" tanya pegawai toko lagi.

"Itu sakit perut, obat mual ah bukan, itu pembalut oh astaga!" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya lagi karena makin panik.

Pegawai toko ikut panik dengan permintaan Mingyu. "Maksudnya kekasih anda sedang datang bulan?" tanya pegawai dengan berbisik.

"Aissshh bukan itu." Mingyu menggerutu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan mencoba tenang.

"Testpack." ujar Mingyu singkat, padat dan jelas dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Aaahhh testpack untuk wanita hamil?"

"Hmm iya."

"Apa anda kebobolan karena anda tidak pakai pengaman?" tanya pegawai penuh selidik.

"Aisshh ini untuk istriku, aku sudah menikah!" Mingyu memperlihatkan cincin kawinnya dan pegawai itu paham.

"Mau merk apa?"

"Yang paling akurat yang mana?"

"Semuanya 99.99% akurat."

"Ada berapa merk?"

"Kita jual ada 4 merk." Pegawai itu mengeluarkan berbagai merk testpack agar Mingyu bisa memilih. "Mau yang mana?"

Mingyu bingung dengan berbagai kemasan testpack dihadapannya.

"Ini bagaimana pakainya?"

"Yang ini dicelup, yang ini langsung dicoba saat buang air kecil. Sebelum pakai dibaca dahulu petunjuknya." Pegawai itu menjelaskan dan Mingyu sedikit paham. Ponselnya berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk menampilkan wajah selfie Wonwoo sedang tersenyum manis yang dipasang oleh Wonwoo sendiri.

"Iya sayang."

" _Kamu dimana?"_

"Iya tunggu ya, sudah mau selesai. Sebentar aku pulang ya."

" _Ppali…..!"_ Wonwoo berteriak dan memutus sambungan telepon. Mingyu menarik nafas karena istrinya mulai ngambek.

"Aku beli semua merk masing-masing 1." perintah Mingyu dan pegawai toko melongo bingung.

"Cepatlah, aku harus pulang sekarang!" Mingyu agak membentak dan pegawai tadi langsung menghitung belanjaan Mingyu.

Setelah membayar, Mingyu langsung keluar toko dan buru-buru masuk lift kembali ke unit apartemennya.

.

.

"Kamu kemana saja sih!" Wonwoo mengomel karena ditinggal begitu saja.

"Tadi aku ke bawah beli ini sayang, jangan marah dulu." Mingyu menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berisi berbagai merk test pack. Wonwoo bingung, pikirannya blank. Mingyu sibuk mencari wadah kecil di kitchen setnya, namun tidak menemukan karena ia tipe orang yang jarang menyimpan berbagai perabotan. Mingyu membuka kulkas dan mengambil es krim milik Wonwoo.

"Es krim aku jangan dihabiskan."

"Aku hanya memindahkannya saja sayang, aku butuh tempatnya saja." Mingyu membuka es krim cup dan menaruh isinya dipindah ke gelas. Menyimpan kembali es krim dan mencuci bersih cup bekas es krim. Wonwoo hanya diam melihat kemasan test pack.

"Ini kamu coba tes." Mingyu memberikan cup bekas es krim yang sudah dicuci dan dikeringkan. Wonwoo menatap ragu, Mingyu membuka semua kemasan test pack.

"Tapi aku tidak…"

"Sayang, sejak semalam kamu sudah memperlihatkan tanda-tandanya. Mungkin itu bukan haid tapi flek. _Eomma_ -ku yang menyimpulkan."

"Bagaimana kalau hasilnya negatif?"

"Tidak apa, kita usaha lagi. Aku akan terus berdo'a agar diberi keturunan. Tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba kan?" Mingyu tersenyum tulus membuat Wonwoo terharu langsung mendekat dan memeluk suaminya. Mingyu tersenyum senang, Wonwoo kembali seperti biasa mau memeluknya dan tidak bilang bau lagi.

"Kita coba ya." Mingyu menyerahkan cup bekas es krim dan berbagai test pack. Wonwoo mengelus perutnya dan merasa ingin buang air kecil langsung menuju kamar mandi. Mingyu menunggu dengan cemas, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada istrinya. Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Seokmin untuk cuti sehari.

.

.

"Sayang sudah belum?" Mingyu tidak sabar karena sudah 30 menit istrinya tak kunjung keluar, ia menyender dekat pintu kamar mandi. Wonwoo keluar dengan menunduk sambil meremas bajunya membuat Mingyu terdiam dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan istrinya.

Wonwoo menangis dan terisak tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa, Mingyu menariknya dalam pelukan dan mencoba menenangkan.

"Kenapa? Belum berhasil ya?"

"Aku takut kamu marah, jadi aku diam saja didalam."

Mingyu menarik nafas mendengar alasan Wonwoo dan mengecup dengan lembut kepala sang istri sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tidak apa sayang, sudah ya jangan menangis." Mingyu ikutan sedih mendengar istrinya tak berhenti menangis malah semakin kencang menangis.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Iya tidak apa sayang, sungguh." Mingyu menangkup wajah sang istri dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Wonwoo ikutan menghapus air mata suaminya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Sayang, tidak apa hmm. Mau bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku harus panggil kamu apa sekarang?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ayah, _appa_ , papa, papi, daddy? Kamu mau dipanggil apa? Aku ikut saja menyesuaikan panggilan untuk anak kita kelak."

" _Mwo?"_ Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Wonwoo tertawa geli dan menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Kamu siapkan panggilan agar aku membiasakan anak kita nanti mau panggil apa untuk kita." ujar Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Kaa… kamu…" mata Mingyu berbinar memancarkan kebahagiaan. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Mingyu yang masih belum percaya, masuk ke kamar mandi dan melihat hasil test pack ada 3 yang menunjukkan 2 garis. Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan foto hasil test pack.

"Itu tadi aku salah, ternyata terbalik jadi aku coba yang lain lagi dan semuanya hasilnya sama." Wonwoo menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak langsung keluar? Aku menunggu dengan cemas."

"Itu, aku hanya iseng mau kerjai kamu saja." Wonwoo tertawa geli.

"Tapi sungguh tadi aku menangis bukan karena sedih." Wonwoo tersenyum dan Mingyu memeluk istrinya dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih sayang." Mingyu mengucap syukur dan mencium puncak kepala istrinya lalu bersama keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Annyeong, ini tuh beneran ga ada ide buat bikin meanie baru, masih bingung sama latar ceritanya. Bikin draft ujung2nya gagal ga dilanjut. Malah dilanjut lagi si Wonu 'drama queen' hehehe...

Semoga pada suka ya, terutama yang minta Wonu ngidam, nyinggung debay dan minta sequel di kotak review sekarang terjawab ya. Bakal lanjut kalau responnya bagus hehe...

27 Maret 2017


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita** **sebelumnya….**

Sungguh Mingyu dibuat pusing 7 keliling dengan sikap istrinya di pagi hari. Tidak ada yang menyadari tanda-tanda kehamilan bagi pasangan muda itu, karena minimnya informasi dan belum ada pengalaman bagi keduanya. Mereka menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga layaknya masih pacaran.

Disaat Mingyu pusing dengan keadaan, ibu kandungnya menelepon. Mingyu makin panik merasa ibunya menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia buru-buru keluar kamar meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terus menangis.

"Iya _eomma_." Jawab Mingyu tanpa semangat.

" _Mingyu-ya apa kamu sibuk? Eomma hanya rindu sama kamu jadi menelepon."_

"Tidak _eomma_."

" _Kamu kenapa? Ada masalah?"_

"Tidak _eomma_ , tidak ada."

" _Jangan bohong, kamu sudah berangkat kerja?"_

"Aku… Aku masih dirumah, _eomma_."

" _Mana Wonwoo? Eomma rindu padanya."_

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya. "Ituu, hmm Wonwoo…"

" _Kenapa kamu? Cepat cerita ada apa?"_

"Aku juga tidak tahu _eomma_ , semalam kita masih baik-baik saja hanya saja pagi ini ia aneh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat sensitif. Serba salah." Mingyu memijat pelipisnya mengingat kejadian yang baru dialami.

" _Apa yang dia rasa? Ceritakan dengan jelas."_

"Pagi ini ia mual-mual terus, semalam ia sempat makan cake, aku mau antar ke dokter. Aku takut ada masalah di perutnya."

" _Mual?_ _Apa dia bolak balik buang air kecil?"_

"Hmm iya beberapa kali semalam dan tadi juga."

" _Sayang, dia hamil!"_ Ibunya Mingyu terdengar berteriak _._

Degg! Mingyu mematung mendengar ibunya bicara begitu. "Tapi semalam ia bilang haid _eomma_. Bagaimana bisa?"

" _Mungkin itu flek, hal yang wajar saat hamil muda. Tanda-tandanya memang mirip saat baru haid. Tadi kamu bilang ia mual dan bolak balik buang air kecil. Sebaiknya di tes saja kamu beli testpack di apotek. Cepatlah eomma tunggu hasilnya. Segera kabari."_

"I…iya _eomma_ …" sambungan telepon terputus. Dengan tergesa Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih di kamar. Dengan pikiran campur aduk antara senang, bingung, panik menjadi satu. Ia bersyukur ibunya menelepon di saat yang tepat.

.

.

 **Meanie Married Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check Up!**

"Sekarang kamu mandi ya, kita ke dokter." Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo ke dokter untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng kepala, tidak mau mandi.

"Kenapa?"

"Mual." Jawab Wonwoo lirih, Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

"Mandi sebentar lalu siap-siap ya. Aku buatkan sarapan." Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan di dapurnya.

"Makan roti saja ya, kamu mandi dulu."

Dengan malas, Wonwoo mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi sementara Mingyu menyiapkan sarapan dengan roti tawar yang di oles selai cokelat. Mingyu memilih cara aman daripada Wonwoo marah-marah lagi dengan masalah telur goreng.

Wonwoo sarapan setelah rapi dan berdandan, duduk bersama di meja makan.

"Sayang, sarapan dulu." Mingyu memberikan roti.

"Malas makan, mual." Wonwoo merengek tidak mau makan karena masih sangat mual.

"Tapi kamu harus makan sayang, ya. Sedikit saja. Sini aku suapi." Mingyu memotong roti dan menyuapi istrinya. Wonwoo menurut untuk makan, baru 1 suapan ia langsung buru-buru memuntahkannya. Mingyu membantu memijat. Tubuh Wonwoo sangat lemas, ia hanya ingin tiduran.

Wonwoo memeluk suaminya dan menangis sedih, Mingyu hanya mencium kepala istrinya mencoba menenangkan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau hamil seperti ini, 1 potong roti pun tidak bisa aku telan."

"Kamu harus kuat sayang, pelan-pelan saja ya. Kamu harus makan." Mingyu menuntun lagi ke meja makan dan menyuapi istrinya lagi. Wonwoo berusaha sekuat mungkin menghabiskan roti dengan susah payah karena ia masih mual dan roti yang sudah dimakan dengan terpaksa keluar lagi. Mingyu tidak bisa memaksakan, wajah istrinya yang putih sudah sangat pucat.

Mingyu merangkul dan Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia masih merasa sedih. Mingyu mengusap perut sang istri. "Apa kita berangkat saja ke RS? Hmm bagaimana kalau makan buah?"

Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya "Mau buah." Pinta Wonwoo dengan manja dan Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir sang istri.

"Iya kita beli buah ya." Mingyu membereskan sisa roti yang tidak habis, mereka bersiap ke RS.

"Itu apa?" Wonwoo menunjuk termos kecil yang dipegang Mingyu.

"Air hangat, buat kamu sayang. Buat jaga-jaga kalau kamu haus." Mingyu tersenyum dan pipi Wonwoo merona malu, suaminya sangat perhatian.

"Lalu itu banyak kantung plastik buat apa?" Wonwoo masih memeriksa isi tas kecil yang disiapkan Mingyu.

"Untuk kamu juga takut mual jadi bisa muntah disini." Mingyu meledek mengekspresikan muntah sementara Wonwoo hanya diam menarik nafas dan cemberut membuat Mingyu gemas langsung mencium pipi sang istri.

"Pelan-pelan jalannya, jangan pakai sepatu hak tinggi ya." Ucap Mingyu.

"Iya iya, tapi sepatuku rata-rata berhak tinggi."

"Pakai sendal saja."

"Hee? Tidak mau! Tidak matching." Wonwoo menghentakkan kaki. Mingyu hanya diam kalau urusan penampilan, istrinya maunya tampil _catchy_ _and_ _chic_ katanya. Akhirnya ia menemukan sepasang sepatu yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Nanti aku belikan yang baru, kamu pakai ini dulu sementara."

"Hmm _not bad_ , sudah lama aku tidak pakai." Wonwoo menurut.

.

.

"Mau ke RS mana?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengunyah jeruk yang baru dibeli. Mingyu belum memberitahu tujuannya.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau RS universitas kita? Disana lengkap kan?" Mingyu melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Mungkin lengkap asal bukan dokter praktek saja yang menangani."

"Ya kita coba saja dulu." Mingyu melajukan mobilnya menuju RS sementara Wonwoo hanya menyender, tubuhnya masih lemas.

Mereka sampai di RS dengan nama universitas mereka saat kuliah dulu. Wonwoo duduk menunggu sementara Mingyu menuju meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, dokter kandungannya ada?" tanya Mingyu pada pegawai RS.

"Ada, untuk hari ini ada dokter Jung San. Mau periksa?"

Mingyu merasa ragu, berfikir dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang duduk menunggu.

"Tidak terima kasih." Mingyu berlalu dari meja resepsionis menuju istrinya yang sedang duduk.

"Ayo, cari RS lain." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo agar bangun.

"Hee? Kenapa? Dokternya tidak ada?" Wonwoo bingung langsung bangun dari duduk.

"Ada. Tapi lebih baik cari RS lain saja." Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo, berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa?"

"Dokternya seorang pria, aku tidak mau ada lelaki lain yang periksa tubuh kamu. Kita cari dokter wanita saja."

"Haaaaa?" Wonwoo hanya melongo dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Kita kemana lagi?" Wonwoo memasang _seatbelt_ , Mingyu hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus kemana.

"Kita cari sembari jalan ya." Mingyu mulai melajukan mobilnya, Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Sayang, itu ada klinik apa kita ke situ saja? Kita coba ya." Mingyu menunjuk klinik bersalin.

"Kamu, buat anak sendiri dari tadi bilangnya coba-coba saja!" Wonwoo kesal memukul pakai bantal bonekanya yang sedari tadi di peluk.

"Ampun sayang, jangan begitu aku lagi mengemudi sayang." Mingyu berusaha menghindar amukan istrinya. Wonwoo berhenti memukul dan membuang nafas dengan kasar. Ia melirik tajam dan Mingyu hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf sayang, iya kita cari RS yang bagus ya." Migyu mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

"Memangnya kantor kamu tidak ada rujukan RS?"

 _Ciiiiiiitttttttt…._

"Yak! Kalau mengemudi hati-hati! Ingat kamu bawa wanita hamil!" Wonwoo mengomel lagi karena Mingyu mengerem mendadak.

"Maaf sayang, maaf ya kamu jadi kaget." Mingyu mengusap-usap lengan dan menenangkan hati istrinya kemudian langsung melajukan lagi mobilnya. Wonwoo hanya bingung melihat suaminya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah ya ampun kenapa aku bisa lupa? Untung kamu tanya, sekarang kita kesana ya." Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan Wonwoo memandangnya dengan bingung.

.

.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke RS yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Begitu sampai, ia langsung mengurus administrasi. Untuk mempercepat pemeriksaan, Wonwoo menjalani tes terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dokter kandungan.

"Apa dokternya wanita?" tanya Wonwoo saat menunggu dipanggil.

"Iya wanita kalau tidak salah tadi perawat bilang namanya dokter Oh Hye Rin. Kenapa aku sampai lupa? Kadang aku tes kesehatan di RS ini. Ah ya ampun, maaf ya." Mingyu mengusap perut Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menyender manja sambil memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Aku mengantuk papa."

"Hmm? Papa?" Mingyu menoleh bingung kemudian tersenyum. "Papa? Sepertinya bagus panggilan itu sayang." Mingyu mengusap lembut lengan Wonwoo sambil mencium puncak kepala istrinya yang sedang menyender di pundaknya.

"Papa, aku mau ke toilet."

"Iya aku antar ya." Mingyu mengantar istrinya ke toilet dan menunggunya di luar. Setelah selesai mereka kembali menunggu. Tak lama mereka dipanggil oleh perawat dan di antarkan ke ruangan dokter kandungan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya, sang dokter kandungan tersenyum pada pasangan muda yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Silahkan duduk." Sapa sang dokter ramah.

Mingyu menggeser kursi dan menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk. Sang dokter memeriksa data.

"Kehamilan pertama ya? Tadi sudah tes ya dan hasilnya segera dikirim dari lab. Sekarang langsung saja ya."

Wonwoo diarahkan berbaring di ranjang yang disediakan, Mingyu setia menemani karena Wonwoo tidak mau lepas. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum maklum. Dokter Oh memeriksa perut Wonwoo dan mengerutkan keningnya sembari melirik ke arah Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Wonwoo jadi panik takut ada masalah, ia terus menggenggam tangan Mingyu hingga berkeringat.

Tak lama seulas senyum terpatri di wajah dokter Oh. "Tidak usah tegang, santai saja." Ucap sang dokter menenangkan. Ia memeriksa dengan alat USG. Mengoleskan gel di perut Wonwoo, dokter Oh memperlihatkan janin yang terekam. Mingyu dan Wonwoo keduanya hanya bingung melihat layar.

"Selamat, bayinya kembar." Dokter Oh tersenyum, Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam pikiran keduanya blank.

" _Mmwoo?_ Kem..kembar? _"_ Mingyu tidak percaya dengan yang dilihat. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling berpandangan, air mata Wonwoo mengalir dengan sendirinya. Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo dengan sayang dan mencoba tidak menangis walau ingin. Ia sangat bahagia. Dokter menjelaskan arti dari gambar di layar. Mingyu dan Wonwoo melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kaget? Kalau bayinya kembar? Hmm saya tahu mungkin karena anak pertama lalu langsung diberi 2 sekaligus." Dokter Oh duduk di kursinya setelah selesai memeriksa. Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali duduk berhadapan dengan dokter kandungan.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu juga dengan Mingyu yang selalu tersenyum.

"Hal ini bisa saja, kalau ada gen anak kembar dari keluarga. Jadi dari siapa yang ada silsilah anak kembar?"dokter Oh bertanya seperti itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum mengingat obrolan mereka semalam yang absurd.

"Ah dari istri saya, dokter lihat kan? Wajahnya mirip Kang Seulgi Red Velvet, idol itu."

"Issh suami saya dokter, mirip Song Yubin yang penyanyi juga." Wonwoo hanya tertawa begitu juga dengan Mingyu.

"Yak! Jangan bercanda begitu! Justru saya lihat kalian pertama kali mirip member grup Seventeen!"

"Saya juga mirip member After School!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung terdiam, sang dokter kelihatan agak kesal.

 _Krik…krik…krik…_

"Maaf, hari ini banyak pasien." Dokter Oh membenarkan letak kacamata dan meringis ke arah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli melihat sang dokter minta maaf, dokter kandungan pun ikutan tertawa dan suasana kembali santai.

"Jadi tidak ada gen anak kembar? Ini benar-benar anugerah, kalian dipercaya mengasuh 2 anak langsung." Dokter Oh ikut bahagia, Mingyu menggenggam tangan istrinya dan senyum keduanya tidak lepas.

Sang dokter memulai menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Mingyu dan Wonwoo serius menyimak dan bertanya. Karena ini kehamilan pertama bagi pasangan muda yang belum lama menikah.

.

.

Wonwoo masih uring-uringan keesokannya dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak nyaman. Sebentar mual, sebentar ingin buang air kecil. Membuat ia lelah bolak balik ke toilet. Mingyu ikut prihatin dengan kondisi istrinya, tidak tega harus mengalaminya seorang diri.

Pekerjaan rumah jadi terbengkalai, namun Mingyu tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri.

"Sayang, makan dulu ya." Mingyu menghampiri istrinya yang sedang berbaring di kamar. Seharian Wonwoo hanya berbaring lemas dan sendirian karena Mingyu yang bekerja. Mingyu pulang lebih awal karena ingin menemani istrinya yang sedang hamil muda.

"Aku malas."

"Jangan begitu sayang, makan ya. Kasihan dedek bayi, butuh asupan makan dari kamu sayang." Mingyu mengusap kepala sang istri dengan sayang.

"Mau makan disini? Aku ambilkan ya."

Wonwoo berusaha bangun, sebenarnya ia tidak nafsu makan tapi benar apa kata suaminya. Ia harus makan untuk bayinya. "Gendong." Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya, Mingyu tersenyum dan menuruti menggendong istrinya menuju ruang makan.

"Aku sudah belikan susu, nanti aku buatkan ya. Sekarang makan dulu." Mingyu menyiapkan mangkuk berisi nasi dan memberi lauk yang ia beli karena indera penciuman Wonwoo masih sensitif jika mencium bau masakan. Wonwoo tersenyum, ia senang suaminya sangat perhatian. Wonwoo memakan makanannya dengan pelan, kerongkongannya beradu antara ingin memasukkan makanan atau mengeluarkan isinya karena ia masih sangat mual. Ia berusaha menelan semua makanan, demi bayi yang dikandungnya.

"Hmmppphh." Wonwoo menahan mulutnya agar tidak memuntahkan saat baru memasukkan makanan. Mingyu dengan setia mengusap-usap memberi semangat agar istrinya terus makan.

Satu suapan saja sangat menyiksa bagi Wonwoo, ia langsung memeluk leher suaminya. Mingyu hanya menarik nafas, melihat istrinya tidak selera makan.

"Dimakan dulu sayang." Mingyu mengusap lembut punggung sang istri, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng tidak mau melepas pelukannya.

"Sedikit saja ya." Mingyu terus membujuk, akhirnya Wonwoo melepas pelukan dengan mata yang sudah basah. Ia memulai makan lagi, melawan rasa mualnya.

"Sudah." Wonwoo tidak sanggup menghabiskannya, nasinya tinggal sisa sedikit. Mingyu mengalah, tidak memaksa untuk menghabiskannya.

Setelah makan, Mingyu mencuci piring. Wonwoo ingin membantu tapi ditolak, ia hanya disuruh istirahat saja. Wonwoo menunggu sambil menonton tv.

Mingyu mengeluarkan buah yang baru dibeli dari supermarket saat pulang kerja, Mingyu berfikir hanya dengan buah Wonwoo mau makan.

"Di makan sayang." Mingyu menyodorkan sepiring buah potong ada jeruk sunkist, blueberry dan strawberry. Mata Wonwoo berubah senang melihat sepiring buah, dengan cepat ia mengambil piring tersebut.

"Kamu belanja banyak tadi?" Wonwoo mulai memakan buah.

"Iya aku sudah stok makanan di kulkas, untuk kamu saat aku tidak di rumah." Mingyu merasa ngilu melihat jeruk yang masam tapi Wonwoo dengan lahap menyantapnya.

"Thank you…." Wonwoo tersenyum mengecup pipi sang suami dan Mingyu membalas menciumnya dengan lembut di bibir dan sedikit mengecap rasa jeruk yang masam dari bibir sang istri dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi suaminya ikut mengecap rasa masam.

"Kalau bosan, kamu minta temani _eomma_ kamu saja datang ke sini."

"Hmm iya." Wonwoo berselera makan buah tanpa terasa sepiring ia habiskan sendiri dan Mingyu tersenyum senang.

"Mau tambah lagi?"

"Sudah kenyang." Wonwoo mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Minum susunya ya, sebentar aku buatkan." Mingyu mengecup pipi sang istri kembali ke dapur sambil membawa piring bekas buah.

Mereka bersiap tidur, seperti biasa Wonwoo akan menempel minta dipeluk saat tidur.

"Sayang, dedek bayi minta di usap-usap."

Mingyu menurut mengusap perut istrinya yang masih terlihat rata, Wonwoo merasa sangat nyaman. "Dedek bayi jangan nakal ya." Mingyu menasehati sambil mencium kepala istrinya.

"Sayang, besok belikan buku cerita, dongeng anak-anak. Ah pinjam saja di perpustakaan." Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah suaminya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Jadi setiap malam kamu bacakan cerita untuk dedek bayi, kasihan dia disini kesepian kalau dengar suara papanya pasti dia senang."

Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar permintaan istrinya. "Iya iya besok aku mampir ke perpustakaan kota ya. Jadi setiap hari aku harus baca dongeng ya."

"Iya nanti saat dedek bayi lahir, ia langsung mengenali suara papanya."

"Iya sayang." Mingyu mengecup kembali kepala istrinya dan tangannya terus mengusap-usap. Ia pantang berhenti mengusap, pernah Mingyu tertidur saat mengusap yang ada Wonwoo mengamuk dan mengomel. Jadi Mingyu harus terus mengusap sampai istrinya tertidur.

"Sayang, belikan cd lagu klasik ya."

"CD lagu?"

"Iya instrumen musik klasik, katanya bagus untuk perkembangan otak janin."

"Iya besok ya sayang, sudah malam tidur ya." Mingyu benar-benar mengantuk, tapi Wonwoo terus berceloteh.

.

.

"Sayang bangun sudah siang." Wonwoo membangunkan suaminya ke esokannya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Mingyu malas dengan mata masih berat.

"Jam 5. Cepat kamu mandi nanti terlambat." Ujar Wonwoo sambil sibuk mengambil cucian kotor.

"Haaaa? Jam 5? Biasanya alarmku bunyi jam 6 sayang. Aku masih mengantuk." Mingyu masih bergumul dibawah selimut.

"Cepat bangun! Aku mau cuci baju kamu." Wonwoo mengomel membuat Mingyu kaget tidak biasanya istrinya mengomel pagi-pagi. Mata Mingyu terbuka lebar melihat istrinya sudah rapi sambil membawa pakaian kotor.

"Cepat bangun! Ini buka bajunya sekarang!" Wonwoo gemas membuka baju suaminya secara paksa. Mingyu yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa diam ditelanjangi oleh istrinya sendiri. Pakaiannya dibawa keluar kamar bersama cucian lain, Mingyu hanya terdiam di kasur dengan keadaan polos. Ia menarik selimut lagi melanjutkan tidurnya. Wonwoo kembali ke kamar langsung menarik selimut.

"Aissshhh." Mingyu menggerutu sebal sementara Wonwoo langsung keluar kamar lagi. Mingyu merasa aneh Wonwoo jadi semangat biasanya ia selalu tiduran efek morning sickness.

Mingyu yang masih bingung keluar kamar dan melihat dapur sudah rapi, terlihat istrinya sibuk menggiling cucian. "Sayang, kamu bangun jam berapa?" Mingyu berjalan ke dapur mengambil minum. Wonwoo terlihat tak peduli melihat suaminya telanjang ke dapur lalu ia memberikan handuk bersih dan hanya melirik menyuruhnya mandi. Tak lupa Mingyu mengecup pipi sang istri sebelum ia mandi. Lebih baik menurut untuk mandi daripada diomelin pagi-pagi.

Selesai mandi, ternyata Wonwoo sudah dikamar menunggunya dan sudah menyiapkan baju kerja untuk suaminya. Mingyu tersenyum senang, ia dilayani dengan baik.

"Kamu tidak mual lagi?"

"Tentu saja masih." Wonwoo menarik handuk yang melilit di pinggang suaminya dan Mingyu kaget.

"Sayang, kamu lagi 'ingin' ya? Bangunin aku pagi-pagi ada maksud?" Mingyu tersenyum meledek.

"Maksud apa? Kakinya di naikin 1." Wonwoo menunduk dengan maksud ingin memakaikan celana dalam. Mingyu bingung tapi menurut. Wonwoo berdiri sambil menarik celana dalam dan memberikan sedikit sentuhan dengan lembut setelah memakaikannya membuat Mingyu berdesis dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, sepasang matanya terlihat mulai lapar melihat belahan payudara istrinya. Saat itu Wonwoo memakai dress tanpa lengan. Mingyu mengelus miliknya, Wonwoo sudah memegang kaos dalam.

"Sayang, aku bisa sendiri."

"Diam saja!" Wonwoo membentak, Mingyu makin bingung, baru kali ini ia di pakaikan baju. Wonwoo memasukkan kaos dalam di celana dalam, merapihkannya. Tangannya iseng mengelus bokong suaminya saat merapihkan dan tersenyum. Air liur Mingyu hampir menetes dan hanya bisa berdesis saja.

"Sayang, tidak mau ucapkan salam dulu?" Mingyu menyolek tangan Wonwoo yang hendak mengambil kemeja.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tangan Wonwoo membuka kancing-kancing kemeja sebelum memakaikannya.

"Ya ini minta di elus-elus." Mingyu mengarahkan tangan Wonwoo untuk membelai miliknya. Wonwoo menurut mengelus sesuatu yang kenyal dengan lembut dan tersenyum sementara Mingyu tersenyum merasa nikmat. Wonwoo melepas dan kembali ke kemeja yang dipegang kemudian memakaikannya tak lupa celana panjang serta ikat pinggang.

"Kamu kenapa? Tidak biasanya begini. Aku kira kamu ingin _sex in the morning_." Mingyu cemberut manja.

"Kalau bicara di jaga, di depan anak jaga ucapannya!" Wonwoo mengomel lagi sambil memakaikan dasi.

"Haaa?" Mingyu hanya melongo dan tertawa geli istrinya menyebut anak seolah-olah ada anaknya saat itu.

"Sini duduk." Wonwoo menyuruh suaminya duduk di tepian ranjang dan mulai menyisir rambutnya, sedikit memberi gel rambut. Mingyu memeluk dan mengecup perut istrinya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum geli perutnya terus di cium.

"Sudah rapi." Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Mingyu beranjak hendak bercermin namun Wonwoo menarik lengan suaminya hingga menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo memeluk leher dan berusaha mencium bibir suaminya dengan berjinjit, Mingyu kaget agak membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya dan membalas melumat bibir.

Mingyu sedikit meremas bokong sang istri, mereka saling melumat bibir. Wonwoo melepas ciuman, Mingyu terlihat tidak rela masih memajukan bibirnya dan cemberut manja.

"Kalau saja trimester pertama sudah selesai, aku sudah 'minta' sayang. Kasihan ini sakit harus menahan." Mingyu mengusap-usap celananya yang sudah menggembung.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli, Mingyu harus rela berpuasa karena ia takut Wonwoo kenapa-kenapa kalau harus berhubungan intim saat hamil muda.

Wonwoo menyemprotkan parfum miliknya ke Mingyu. "Sayang, ini kan parfum kamu kenapa di semprot ke aku?"

"Kamu harus pakai ini biar wangi. Aromanya enak." Wonwoo memegang parfum berwarna merah muda, berbentuk segi 8 dan ada hiasan pita hitam dengan merk terkenal.

"Tapi ini parfum wanita sayang, aku pakai punyaku saja ya." Mingyu mengambil parfum miliknya namun direbut.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan pakai parfum yang ini! Ini pakai parfum aku saja!" Wonwoo kesal, dengan asal menyemprot ke seluruh kemeja, meletakkan botol parfum dengan kasar dan langsung keluar kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aissshhh.." Mingyu mengendus aroma parfum yang terlanjur menempel di pakaiannya, ia menyusul istrinya keluar kamar dan mendapati istrinya menangis sedih.

"Kamu kenapa lagi? Jangan menangis." Mingyu mendekati istrinya.

"Sana! Jangan dekat-dekat!" tolak Wonwoo sambil melempar bantal sofa, Mingyu makin bingung hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya ampun kenapa sih? Salah aku apa sayang?" ditanya begitu Wonwoo makin kencang menangis. Mingyu mulai stress hanya diam melihat istrinya menangis.

"Ih kamu tidak peka bukannya baik-baikin aku juga malah diam saja!" Wonwoo memukul pakai bantal sofa yang lain.

"Ya kamu maunya bagaimana? Sudah berhenti jangan menangis lagi nanti tetangga dengar disangkanya ada apa-apa." Mingyu mendekat dan Wonwoo langsung memeluk sambil menangis.

"Sudah sayang berhenti ya. Itu baju aku basah." Mingyu menepuk pelan punggung istrinya.

"Kamu lebih mementingkan baju daripada istri sendiri?" Wonwoo makin kencang menangis.

"Ya ampun salah lagi. Sudah diam sudah." Mingyu gemas sendiri dan membekap mulut istrinya dengan tangannya, kepalanya mulai mendidih. Mingyu tidak tega melihat wajah istrinya banjir air mata, Wonwoo masih terisak, ia melepas tangannya kemudian memeluknya lagi dan mengusap-usap menenangkan.

"Aku salah apa? Tolong jelaskan, jangan marah. Aku tidak mau bertengkar kasihan dedek bayinya jadi kaget."

"Parfum." Ujar Wonwoo lirih sambil terisak.

"Iya maaf aku lupa, kamu mual ya kalau cium aroma parfum aku. Untuk sementara aku tidak pakai parfum itu dulu, jangan menangis lagi ya." Mingyu mengecup kepala sang istri.

"Hmm iya aku mual, maksudnya aku sengaja semprot pakai parfum aku agar kamu bisa hirup aromaku dari parfum itu saat kamu di kantor. Agar kamu selalu ingat aku."

"Oh ya ampun karena alasan itu? Aku selalu ingat kamu sayang, apalagi ada anak kita disini tentu saja aku ingat." Mingyu membersihkan jejak air mata dan mencium kening sang istri. Wonwoo mulai tenang.

"Tapi kamu tidak mual dengan aroma parfum kamu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Entahlah, biasa saja rasanya tidak mual." Wonwoo memeluk dengan manja, sementara Mingyu masih heran sambil melirik istrinya yang sangat nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Sarapan pakai oatmeal saja ya, aku belum berani masak. Maaf."

"Iya tidak apa sayang." Mingyu mencium dengan lembut. Wonwoo tersipu malu.

.

.

"Pagi Seok." Mingyu menyapa Seokmin teman sekantornya dan langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Oh hai Gyu. Eh?" Seokmin mengendus-endus dengan hidung mancungnya, mengikuti Mingyu dan duduk berhadapan.

"Yak! Parfummu ganti? Aromanya beda, ini manis bukan maskulin." Seokmin terkekeh geli mencium aroma parfum ditambah ekspresi Mingyu yang merasa malu.

"Wajahmu kelihatan pucat Gyu, kantung matamu menghitam."

"Hhaahh… jam 2 pagi Wonwoo membangunkanku hanya minta dibelikan samgak kimbap, aku mencarinya di minimarket dekat apartemenku tapi sudah habis jadi aku cari ke tempat lain. Aku usul buat sendiri, ia tidak mau. Maunya beli saja. Dan harus rasa tuna."

"Ngidam?" Seokmin tertawa geli.

"Ya, dan kamu tahu kejadian setelah aku berhasil mendapat samgak kimbap?"

"Dia langsung menghabiskannya?"

" _Ani_ , dia hanya menggigit bagian kecil di 3 sisi ujungnya setelah itu ia pergi tidur meninggalkan makanan itu setelah sejam lebih aku berkeliling kota dini hari." Mingyu bercerita dengan gemas dan menyender di bangkunya membuat Seokmin tertawa mendengar cerita Mingyu.

"Kepribadiannya pun berubah, kadang manja kadang cengeng, nanti berubah marah-marah, lalu kembali normal perhatian seperti biasa." Mingyu menarik nafas dan Seokmin masih setia mendengarkan sambil tertawa geli.

"Kim Mingyu." Sapa seorang gadis bermata mirip kucing dan bertubuh kecil namun tetap tinggi memotong curhat colongan Mingyu.

"Oh _noona_ , duduk." Seokmin bangun dan mempersilahkan duduk. Hong Jisoo gadis itu duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu langsung memberi file dokumen dan Mingyu bingung menatapnya.

"Apa ini _noona_?"

"Kamu kerjakan segera, perusahaan sudah hampir kena pinalti."

Mingyu membuka file dan mengerutkan keningnya, begitu juga Seokmin. "Wow bagaimana bisa? Ini banyak yang belum dikerjakan. Lagipula ini kan proyek tim lain."

"Hmm benar, mereka tidak sanggup mengerjakan karena masih harus menyelesaikan proyek yang lain. Aku mengusulkan kamu yang mengerjakan, kalau kamu berhasil tepat waktu, bos akan kasih bonus. Ambillah, anggap sebagai batu loncatan. Aku tahu kamu ahlinya di bidang interior tidak ada salahnya kamu ambil sipil juga." Jisoo beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oh 1 lagi Mingyu, kalau kamu sukses. Fee-nya bisa untuk beli parfum untukmu dan tentunya istrimu juga senang, parfum miliknya tidak kamu pakai lagi. Bahkan tokonya bisa kamu beli juga." Jisoo pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Seokmin yang tertawa geli dan Mingyu hanya bisa bersabar.

"Yak apa kamu akan ambil? Ini kesempatan bagus, sepertinya ini rezeki anakmu."

Mingyu hanya diam mempelajari kemudian mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Oke aku ambil, kalau ini sukses segera ajak ia makan malam. Berani tidak?" Mingyu meledek balik Seokmin dan Seokmin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Ponsel Mingyu berbunyi menampilkan wajahnya sendiri dan membuat Mingyu kaget, namun nama dan nomor yang ditampilkan milik Wonwoo. "Astaga, kapan dia menggantinya?"

"Iya sayang."

" _Papa, aku mau tteokbokki."_

"Jangan sayang, itu pedas. Makan yang lain saja ya."

" _Tapi aku mau tteokbokki sekarang! Cepat belikan! Ah tteokbokki yang didepan SMP ku dulu ya."_

Mingyu memijat pelipisnya mendengar permintaan aneh istrinya dan berusaha sabar. "Sayang, aku masih di kantor tidak bisa turuti permintaan kamu, apalagi SMP kamu kan di Changwon sayang. Makan yang lain saja ya."

" _Aku mau tteokbokki sekarang!"_ Wonwoo berteriak dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Mingyu hanya bisa menarik nafas. Mingyu menelepon balik.

"Sayang, maaf tolong mengerti ya." Ucap Mingyu lembut.

" _Aku mau tteokbokki papa! Bukan aku, dedek bayi yang minta!"_ Wonwoo menangis lagi.

"Iya sayang, tapi jangan sekarang ya. Ayo dedek bayi jangan nakal ya sama mama."

" _Mau tteokbokki…"_ Wonwoo makin kencang menangis _._

"Iya sayang nan…" telepon terputus, Wonwoo memutuskan sambungan telepon dan Mingyu hanya menarik nafas melihat layar ponselnya.

"Gyu, kau tidak apa?" tanya Seokmin yang melihat Mingyu menahan kesal. Mingyu berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hmmm, aku tak apa." Mingyu menjawab lirih dan mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi kita ada _meeting_ , bersiaplah." Seokmin mengingatkan jadwal dan Mingyu merapihkan berkas apa yang harus dibawa.

.

.

Selama _meeting_ , ponsel Mingyu terus bergetar ada panggilan masuk dan itu dari Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak bisa mengangkatnya, ia jadi tidak konsen. Pikirannya melayang mengingat istrinya yang pasti sedang marah. Selesai _meeting_ , Mingyu mencoba menelepon balik namun tidak di angkat, ia kirim pesan pun tidak di balas makin membuat Mingyu panik.

Ingin rasanya Mingyu pulang saat itu juga, namun pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal membuat ia menahan diri dan segera menyelesaikannya agar ia bisa segera pulang.

.

.

"Sayang, aku pulang." Mingyu membuka pintu dan keadaan apartemennya sepi dengan lampu yang belum di nyalakan. Ia mencari istrinya namun tidak ada dimana pun. Ia menjadi panik dan langsung meneleponnya, kepanikannya bertambah karena ia mendengar suara ponsel lain yang ternyata milik Wonwoo tertinggal di sofa.

"Astaga dia kemana? Tidak membawa ponselnya!" Mingyu sangat panik langsung ke kamar memeriksa tas dan dompet milik istrinya dan ternyata ditinggal. Mingyu juga melihat vitamin dari dokter yang tergeletak di meja. "Dia kemana? Tidak bawa obatnya juga, kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Ya ampun kamu kemana sayang?" Mingyu mengecek isi ponsel istrinya berharap ada petunjuk. Mingyu menunggu namun istrinya tak kunjung pulang, membuat ia makin tidak tenang langsung keluar dari unit apartemennya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Ket :**

 **Jung San (San E), Oh Hye Rin (Raina). Meanie pernah jadi model untuk lagu A Midsummer Night's Sweetness.**

Annyeong, wow aku ga nyangka responnya bagus. Gomawo… untuk reader yang meninggalkan review, fav dan follow. Walau awalnya ragu untuk publish karena aku sendiri belum mengalami hal begini.

 **Mocca2294** tengkyu udah kasih semangat dan akhirnya aku mengalah membuat sequelnya, aku mau tagih janji kamu ya hehehe...

 **rizka0419** hehe iya klo manja udah pasti itu, Mingyu-nya udah dibikin stress dari awal. Sesuai permintaan kamu dulu ya, dari menikah trus punya anak.

 **tunanganwonupacarmingyu** iya ini udah dibikin ngidamnya ya.

 **KimHaelin29** sesuai permintaan kamu dulu, anak kembar ya dedek bayinya hehe..

 **DevilPrince** yups betul amnesia mendadak mereka, morning sickness hamil muda Wonu dibikin seperti itu karena ada 2 janin, kebayang rempongnya hehe...

 **Mutianisa25** ini udah dilanjut ya ditambah ada keselnya chap ini melengkapi chap kemarin.

 **WooMina** iya makasih, ini udah dilanjut ya..

 **kjjjhww** iya ini udah dilanjut ya..

 **Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha** kampretnya di sebelah mana ya? Hehe…

 **Jeonna** iya ini udah di next next..

 **pizzagyu** iya maklumin aja namanya juga lagi hamil hehe…

 **jeononu** awas capslock jebol hehehe… seru seru baca review kamu. Iya untuk kasus Wonu lumayan ribet morning sickness-nya tapi setelah dikasih obat udah mendingan kok, ga tega euy takut makin kurus hehe…

 **seira minkyu** gulanya standar kok ini hehe /berasa jd mba2 di ch*time/ ini udah dilanjut ya..

 **jeonwoww** iya ini udah dilanjut ya…

Review juseyo ^^,

H-2 Mingyu Day

#happy_mingoo_day

 **4 April 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita sebelumnya…**

Wonwoo kesal merasa sedih keinginannya untuk makan _tteokbokki_ tidak di turuti. Ia sadar suaminya sedang di kantor tapi entah mengapa hasrat untuk makan tidak bisa dibendung. Ia hanya bisa menangis sedih seorang diri di apartemen.

"Sayang, kita pergi saja ya. Papa tidak sayang sama kita bertiga." Wonwoo mengusap perut dan menghapus air matanya setelah ia berulang kali menelepon Mingyu namun tidak diangkat. Ia mengambil coat panjangnya untuk membungkus tubuhnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

Wonwoo tidak tahu mau kemana, semula ia ingin makan _tteokbokki_ namun mengurungkan niatnya setelah melewati kedai di pinggir jalan. Ia sudah tidak selera lagi mengingat Mingyu menolak membelikannya.

" _Eomma_ …" tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat ibunya sambil menahan air mata, ia langsung ke stasiun subway dan melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Sesampainya dirumah, ibu dan adiknya sedang menonton tv. Mereka kaget dengan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba datang seorang diri.

"Wonie, sama siapa?" ibunya bertanya heran. Tanpa menjawab, Wonwoo hanya memeluk.

"Aku lelah _eomma_ , jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur." Wonwoo pergi ke kamarnya dan membuat ibu serta adiknya bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanie Married Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can't help falling in love with you... by Elvis Presley**

Mingyu yang panik, pulang kerja tidak menemukan istrinya di apartemennya. Bahkan ponsel dan dompetnya tidak dibawa. Ia memutuskan mencari di sekitar gedung apartemennya bahkan sampai ke taman. Mingyu hampir putus asa, ia pergi ke ruang keamanan gedung berharap ada petunjuk.

"Ya, maaf ada apa ya? Disini bukan untuk umum." Sapa penjaga gedung.

"Tolong perlihatkan rekaman cctv, saya dari unit 717 tower A." Nafas Mingyu terengah-engah kelelahan setelah berkeliling.

"Maaf tapi."

"Tolong _ahjussi_ saya harus tahu istri saya pergi kemana. Ia tidak membawa ponselnya dan dompetnya juga ditinggal."

"Mungkin ke minimarket."

"Saya sudah mengecek ke semua toko tapi ia tidak ada. Tolonglah, ia sepertinya menghilang dari jam 4 sore, ia tidak membaca pesan yang saya kirim saat jam 4." Mingyu hampir menangis dan membuat penjaga tidak tega.

"Baiklah saya cari, tadi dari lantai berapa?"

"Lantai 7 tower A."

Penjaga gedung mulai memutar cctv dan menemukan Wonwoo saat masuk lift dengan wajah menunduk dan keluar dari gedung seorang diri.

"Itu dia, astaga dia kemana? Tolong cari kamera lain diluar." Mingyu sangat panik mengacak rambutnya.

"Sepertinya ia menuju stasiun _subway_." Ujar penjaga yang lain. Kedua lutut Mingyu langsung lemas melihat istrinya berjalan seorang diri dengan kondisi hamil muda.

"Apa anda sudah mengecek teman-temannya atau keluarga lain?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Mingyu sadar, melupakan petunjuk lagi karena ia tidak dapat berfikir dengan jernih dan terlalu panik.

"Ah benar, terima kasih." Mingyu merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon adik iparnya, Bohyuk. Berharap mendapat petunjuk.

"Bohyuk-ah apa _noona_ -mu ada disitu?"

" _Noona? Iya ada sejak sore ia datang. Ia di kamarnya."_

Mingyu hampir menangis lagi dan bernafas lega. "Terima kasih Tuhan, hmm aku segera kesana." Mingyu memutus sambungan telepon dan buru-buru ke tempat parkir.

"Heee? Drama apalagi mereka berdua." Bohyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setelah Mingyu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

.

Mingyu menekan bel dan Wonwoo membukanya, Mingyu langsung menarik tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan pergi seperti ini lagi, aku sangat panik." Mingyu berbisik, Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukan. Mingyu melepas pelukan dan melihat Wonwoo hanya menunduk.

"Siapa yang datang? Oh Mingyu kamu sudah datang? Masuklah kita makan malam." Ibunya Wonwoo menghampiri dan mereka pergi ke ruang makan. Wonwoo masih terdiam tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun ke suaminya.

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang, Wonwoo meletakkan sumpitnya dan menyender ke sandaran kursi membuat Mingyu melirik.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya tapi Wonwoo masih diam.

"Kamu sudah kenyang Wonie? Tanya ibunya.

"Aku mau disuapi." Ucap Wonwoo membuat semua anggota keluarga terdiam berhenti dari kegiatan makannya dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Aku minta disuapi sama Papa!" Wonwoo mulai membentak.

Ayahnya Wonwoo kaget dan tersenyum pada putri kesayangannya.

"Suapi papa! Hngggg…" Wonwoo kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kamu kenapa? Tumbenan minta disuapi sama _Appa_." Melihat putrinya yang merajuk, ayahnya Wonwoo mengambil mangkuk nasi milik Wonwoo dan Mingyu meliriknya.

"Cepat Papa!" Wonwoo makin membentak, Mingyu mengambil alih mangkuk dari tangan ayah mertuanya, lalu mengambil sumpit menuruti kemauan Wonwoo minta disuapi.

"Jangan pakai tangan kiri, pakai tangan kanan!" omelan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu memejamkan matanya menahan emosi, ia harus sabar menghadapi istrinya. Ayah, ibu dan adiknya Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat Wonwoo yang membentak dan Mingyu yang tetap sabar.

Tangan Mingyu bergetar karena ia tidak biasa memakai tangan kanannya, ibunya Wonwoo mengambil sendok guna memudahkan. Mingyu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lirih dan mulai menyuapi makanan, Wonwoo menahan mual saat disuapi. Mingyu menunggu dengan sabar sampai Wonwoo berhasil menelan makanan. Orang tua dan adiknya Wonwoo hanya melongo melihat pemandangan didepannya. Mingyu terlihat sabar menyuapi dengan pelan sesekali mengusap saat Wonwoo sedang mengunyah.

.

.

"Kita pulang ya." Ajak Mingyu setelah makan.

"Aku mau tidur disini. Kamu pulang saja."

"Sayang, jangan marah begitu tidak enak sama orang tua kamu." Ucap Mingyu lembut.

"Aku tetap tidur disini! Bawakan ponselku yang tertinggal esok pagi, kamu pulang saja. Istirahat!" Wonwoo pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Mingyu, sikap Wonwoo membuat kedua orang tuanya Wonwoo melirik tajam ke arah Mingyu terutama ayah mertuanya.

Mingyu hanya menunduk menerima penolakan dari istrinya. "Kalian bertengkar? Ini alasan dia pulang?" Ayahnya Wonwoo menjadi serius.

"Tidak, saya tidak bertengkar." Mingyu membela diri.

"Kalau tidak ada masalah kenapa ia begitu? Belum pernah ia seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Saya harus bicara dengannya." Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang dulu, ia masih terlihat kesal." Ayah mertua melarang Mingyu.

"Tapi saya suaminya."

"Tapi dia terlihat tidak mau, kamu jangan memaksa. Biarkan ia tenang dulu." Ayahnya Wonwoo mulai terlihat kesal.

"Baiklah, saya pamit." Mingyu mengalah tak ada gunanya berdebat. Ia juga sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat.

Mingyu kembali ke apartemennya dengan langkah gontai, membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Ia merasa kesepian tidur sendiri, biasanya ada Wonwoo yang selalu ia peluk saat tidur dan Wonwoo selalu memanjakannya saat ia letih seharian bekerja. Hatinya terasa perih, ia rindu dengan istrinya. Ia membuka ponsel istrinya dan melihat isinya, mereka berdua memang terbiasa membuka ponsel pasangannya agar tidak ada rasa curiga dalam hubungan keduanya.

Mingyu menemukan video yang direkam oleh Wonwoo. Dalam video itu Wonwoo terlihat ceria memperlihatkan foto hasil USG. Tanpa sadar Mingyu tertawa melihat keimutan wajah istrinya, dalam rekaman itu juga terlihat Mingyu yang sedang tidur dan Wonwoo enggan mengganggu langsung keluar kamar.

"Papa I love you so much! Chuu~~~" kalimat terakhir dari Wonwoo di rekaman itu membuat Mingyu terharu, ia mem-pause rekaman dan melihat Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis dan mengulang rekaman bagian Wonwoo mengucap kata cinta untuknya. Tanpa terasa ada lelehan air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Mingyu. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat tapi pikirannya tetap tertuju ke Wonwoo. Tak lama ia tertidur karena lelah.

Ponselnya terus berbunyi membuat ia terbangun, dengan malas ia meraba mencari ponselnya dan melihat siapa penelepon dengan mata menyipit karena cahaya dari ponselnya dan kaget dengan nama adik iparnya menelepon tengah malam.

" _Yak Hyung! Cepat kesini!"_

"Ada apa?" Mingyu langsung panik dan langsung sadar.

" _Noona menangis terus, cepat kamu kesini! Berisik sekali, aku tidak bisa belajar, besok aku ada ujian. Eomma dan appa tidak bisa menenangkannya."_

"Iya iya aku segera kesana." Mingyu makin panik takut Wonwoo kenapa-kenapa, langsung bangun mengambil jaket, kunci mobil dan dompetnya langsung pergi ke rumah mertuanya.

.

.

"Mingyu kamu sudah datang, syukurlah. Ia dikamar." Ibunya Wonwoo panik saat membuka pintu, Mingyu langsung menuju kamar istrinya dan melihat ayah mertuanya sedang mengelus putrinya yang terus menangis membelakangi ayahnya.

"Papa…" Wonwoo terisak memanggil dalam tangisannya. Ayah mertuanya melihat Mingyu datang langsung berpindah.

Tangan Mingyu terulur mengusap kepala istrinya. "Sayang…" ucap Mingyu lembut, Wonwoo segera berbalik badan mengenali suara dan melihat suaminya datang lalu bangun dan menghambur memeluknya sambil menangis. Ayahnya Wonwoo berangsur mundur melihat putrinya tidak mau lepas dari suaminya. Orang tuanya Wonwoo keluar dari kamar meninggalkan anak dan menantunya. Pintu ditutup.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu mengusap dengan sayang setelah ditinggal berdua.

"Jangan pergi." Wonwoo masih terisak dan membuat Mingyu tersenyum.

"Iya aku disini sayang. Kamu istirahat ya, sudah malam." Mingyu melepas pelukan, menghapus air mata dan merapihkan rambut Wonwoo yang sudah lepek kena air mata.

"Aku mau pulang." Wonwoo mulai merajuk.

"Pulang?" Mingyu tersenyum dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Katanya mau tidur disini." Mingyu mengecup bibir istrinya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau pulang sama Papa." Wonwoo merengut manja.

"Iya kita pulang ya. Cuci muka dulu."

"Beli _tteokbokki._ " Wonwoo memeluk manja lagi.

"Iya tunggu aku libur ya, kita kesana hmm."

"Janji?"

"Iya sayang, janji." Mingyu mengusap kepala istrinya dan Wonwoo tersenyum senang langsung ke kamar mandi mencuci mukanya. Mingyu membuka pintu kamar dan kaget ternyata mertua dan adik iparnya menguping.

"Oh, Wonie sudah baikan?" ayahnya Wonwoo tertawa hambar kepergok menguping.

"Oh itu, mungkin karena bawaan bayi. Memang sejak pagi agak aneh tanda-tandanya." Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"BAYI?!" tanya mereka serempak, membuat Mingyu kaget dan bingung.

"Wonwoo belum cerita? Kalau ia sedang mengandung?"

Mertua dan adik iparnya saling pandang dan menggeleng bersama. Mingyu hanya melongo kemudian tertawa. Wonwoo keluar dari kamar langsung mengapit lengan suaminya sambil tersenyum.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_ , kami pulang dulu ya." Pamit Wonwoo seolah tidak ada apa-apa setelah membuat keributan tengah malam dan kembali ceria setelah Mingyu datang belum ada 5 menit.

"Sayang, kamu hamil?" tanya ibunya.

"Oh iya _eomma_ , aku lupa bilang. Kemarin aku mual terus jadi lupa belum beritahu." Wonwoo malu-malu sambil mengusap perutnya dan sikapnya benar-benar beda.

"Wonie, ikut _appa_. _Appa_ mau bicara. Kamu juga Mingyu." Mereka semua turun ke ruang tamu kecuali Bohyuk memilih kembali ke kamar melanjutkan belajar. Wonwoo terus menempel tidak mau lepas.

"Jadi kalian tidak ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja tadi siang Wonwoo ngambek minta _tteokbokki_ dan saya tidak bisa menurutinya karena ada meeting dan banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan." Mingyu menjelaskan dan ayah mertuanya mengangguk paham.

"Kalau kamu Wonie? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pulang?"

"Aku, aku hanya kesal _appa_. Maaf." Wonwoo menunduk takut.

"Jangan minta maaf pada _appa_ tapi sama suami kamu. Ingat sayang, kamu sudah berumah tangga bukan gadis yang masih bebas. Kamu sudah dewasa."

Dinasehati begitu, Wonwoo bersembunyi dibalik bahu suaminya sambil meremas lengan Mingyu.

"Tidak apa _abonim_ , biasanya Wonwoo selalu izin kok. Untung ia pergi ke sini tidak ke tempat lain." Mingyu membela istrinya.

"Sudah sayang, Wonie memang lagi sensitif karena kehamilannya." Ibunya Wonwoo ikut membela.

"Ya sudah, _appa_ hanya mengingatkan saja. Mingyu kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan, karena kita sudah menjadi keluarga. Wonie, jangan seperti ini lagi, telepon saja _eomma_ kalau kamu butuh sesuatu."

"Iya _appa_."

"Sudah larut malam, kalian istirahatlah." Ayahnya Wonwoo beranjak bangun.

"Kami pamit dulu." Ucap Mingyu ikut beranjak dari duduk.

"Tidak menginap disini saja?"

"Tidak _appa_ , aku belum siapkan baju Mingyu untuk kerja besok." Jawab Wonwoo polos sambil menunduk, tangannya memainkan jaket suaminya dan membuat Mingyu tersenyum. Orang tuanya Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas dan tersenyum maklum.

"Ya sudah kalian hati-hati ya. Besok _eomma_ ke apartemen kalian bawa makanan kesukaan kamu sayang."

" _Jinjja?_ Terima kasih _eomma_." Wonwoo memeluk ibunya.

.

.

Mingyu merasakan sesuatu menempel di pipinya, dengan terpaksa ia membuka mata padahal belum lama ia tertidur setelah menjemput istrinya pulang.

"Kenapa sayang?"Mingyu masih sangat mengantuk, samar-samar ia melihat istrinya terus mencium pipinya.

"Temani ngobrol."

Mingyu hanya tertawa, tangannya meraba mencari ponselnya. Pukul 3 dini hari. Rasanya baru sejam ia sampai dirumah dan mengalah lagi menuruti istrinya, ia bangun dan menyender. Wonwoo ikut bangun dan memeluk.

"Jadi mau cerita apa hmm?"

"Aku mau ke rumah nenek, mau menginap."

"Iya tunggu aku libur ya, nanti kita kesana." Mingyu benar-benar mengantuk, jam tidurnya selalu terganggu sejak Wonwoo mengidam.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, bosan dirumah."

"Iya tunggu aku libur ya."

Wonwoo kesal, setiap bicara jawaban Mingyu selalu sama, ia melihat Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Dengan lembut ia mencium bibir suaminya, Mingyu kaget langsung tersenyum dan membalas ciuman. Ia membuka matanya, tangannya bergerak meraba payudara istrinya seperti biasa.

"Jangan." Wonwoo melepas ciuman.

"Kenapa?"

"Sakit."

"Oh maaf aku lupa sayang. Maaf ya? Masih sakit ya?"

"Sakit papa, ini nanti buat dedek bayi. Jatah buat papanya sementara dialihkan ke dedek semua."Wonwoo meraba payudaranya sendiri.

Mingyu tertawa. "Iya tidak apa, papanya mengalah kok. Buat papanya dimana yang boleh?"

Wonwoo tampak berfikir. "Hmmm disini saja." Wonwoo menunjuk bibirnya, Mingyu tersenyum melanjutkan ciuman.

"Sayang, tolong jangan ulangi seperti tadi ya pergi tanpa izin. Aku benar-benar panik, nanti kalau kamu diculik bagaimana? Kalau kamu pingsan dijalan bagaimana? Jangan pergi sendiri dengan kondisi kamu hamil muda begini ya."

"Maaf, sayang. Maaf." Wonwoo menunduk merasa menyesal.

"Iya, sekarang istirahat ya. Sini." Mingyu mulai tiduran lagi, merentangkan tangannya dan Wonwoo segera menyusul tidur dalam dekapan suaminya. Dalam hitungan detik, Mingyu tertidur meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terjaga.

.

.

Esoknya Wonwoo mulai bersikap seperti biasa, mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehamilannya, terkadang masih merengek minta dibelikan sesuatu dan Mingyu menuruti seperti biasa. Di pagi hari Wonwoo memberanikan diri memasak sarapan dengan masih gejala mualnya. Setelah memasak walau hanya masak nasi dan lauk 1 macam, ia sudah lemas hanya tiduran di meja makan.

Mingyu kaget melihat istrinya terkulai lemas langsung menghampiri. "Kenapa tiduran disini?"

"Sudah bangun? Mandilah, aku siapkan baju." Wonwoo berusaha bangun walau dengan kondisi sangat lemas.

"Sayang, sudah jangan dipaksa. Kamu istirahat saja ya. Sini aku gendong."

"Papa, tubuhku bau masakan. Mandikan aku."

"Eh? Mandi bareng? Ayo dengan senang hati. Iya aku mandiin ya." Mingyu menggendong istrinya ke kamar mandi.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat mual kalau mandi, tapi kalau sama kamu mualnya berkurang."

"Ya sudah, setiap hari aku mandiin kamu ya." Mingyu senyum-senyum sambil melucuti pakaian ia dan istrinya. Wonwoo hanya tertawa sambil duduk di kloset menunggu di mandikan.

.

.

Wonwoo memulai beberes setelah Mingyu berangkat kerja.

" _Ting tong ting tong…"_ seseorang menekan bell dan Wonwoo mengintip siapa yang datang namun tidak terlihat terhalang sesuatu. Suara bell terus ditekan, dengan was-was Wonwoo membuka pintu.

"Wonwoo!"

" _Eommonim."_ Wonwoo kaget ibu mertuanya datang dengan membawa banyak barang hingga kesulitan membawa dan Wonwoo membantu membawakannya, bersama masuk ke dalam.

Wonwoo bingung dengan bawaan ibu mertuanya ada kotak besar dibungkus kain, paper bag besar dan beberapa tentengan lainnya. Setelah meletakkan semua bawaannya di meja ruang tamu, ibunya Mingyu memeluk menantu tunggalnya lama tidak bertemu.

"Bagaimana? Kamu sehat?" ibu mertua mengusap perut Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu.

"Iya sehat, _emmonim_ dan _abonim_ sehat juga kan? Kapan sampai di Korea?"

"Baru sampai semalam, _eomma_ pulang sendiri karena _appa_ belum bisa libur. _Eomma_ tidak sabar ingin segera pulang setelah Mingyu memberitahu kalau kamu hamil. _Eomma_ sangat senang setelah melihat foto hasil test pack dan hasil USGyang dikirim dari Mingyu." Ibunya Mingyu sudah duduk di sofa dan Wonwoo ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Aaaahh malu, kenapa dia kirim foto hasil test pack." Wajah Wonwoo bersemu merah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa harus malu?"

"Iya nanti bau pesing." Ujar Wonwoo manja dan membuat ibu mertuanya tertawa geli.

"Ini, _eomma_ bawa obat untuk kamu. Ini obat untuk penguat janin, kamu harus rutin meminumnya. Ini obat sudah turun temurun dan hasilnya bagus, saat _eomma_ mengandung Mingyu juga minum ini. Ini obat, _eomma_ minta langsung sama para tetua keluarga Kim." Ibu mertuanya menunjukkan kotak besar yang dibawa dan membuat Wonwoo kaget.

"Aku harus habiskan ini semua?"

"Iya tentu saja. Saat Mingyu lahir ia sangat sehat berkat _eomma_ rajin minum ini, saat itu nenek Mingyu yang menyuruh." Ibunya Mingyu menjelaskan dengan semangat seperti tukang obat kepada pelanggan.

"Ah, iya _eommonim_ nanti aku minum." Jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Ah ini oleh-oleh buat kamu. Semoga kamu suka, modelnya lagi trend." Ibu mertuanya memberikan lagi paper bag besar berisi kotak besar berwarna orens berlogo kereta kuda dan nama merk. Wonwoo membukanya dan kaget dengan isinya.

" _Eommonim_ ini? Untukku?" Wonwoo memegang sebuah handbag.

"Iya buat kamu sayang, kamu suka? Ini model terbaru. Cantik ya."

" _Eommonim_ , benarkah?" Mata Wonwoo membulat lebar dan memekik gemas merasa senang dengan pemberian ibu mertuanya langsung memeluk ibu mertuanya.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Wonwoo memeriksa isi dan mencoba memakainya.

"Benarkan cantik sekali kalau kamu yang pakai sayang." Ibu mertuanya memuji Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo tersenyum malu.

"Ah aku lupa, _eommonim_ mau minum apa?" Wonwoo menyimpan tas pemberian ibu mertuanya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa saja yang dingin."

"Aku buatkan orange squash ya _emmonim_ , Mingyu membeli banyak jeruk." Wonwoo segera ke dapur membuatkan minuman untuk ibu mertuanya.

.

.

"Sayang, aku pulang." Mingyu pulang terlambat karena ada acara dari kantornya. Keadaan apartemennya sepi, ia langsung ke kamar dan mendapati istrinya tertidur. Dengan perlahan Mingyu meletakkan tas dan membuka jasnya, langsung menghampiri dan mencium pipinya.

Wonwoo kaget sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya yang mulus dan langsung membuka matanya. "Sudah pulang?"

"Kamu tidur saja."

"Sudah makan belum?" Wonwoo berusaha bangun dan langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Hmm belum, tapi sudah malam. Besok pagi saja makannya."

"Makanlah sebentar nanti kamu masuk angin, aku hangatkan supnya dulu." Wonwoo beranjak bangun, Mingyu tersenyum senang.

Mingyu ke ruang makan setelah berganti pakaian, langsung duduk manis dan istrinya sudah menyiapkan makanan hangat di meja. Mingyu memulai makan ditemani istrinya.

" _Eomma_ pulang jam berapa?" tanya Mingyu disela makannya.

"Tadi jam 6 sore sudah pulang. Katanya masih ada janji dengan teman-temannya." Wonwoo menjawab sambil menuangkan air putih.

"Ah ya ampun sudah mau jadi nenek-nenek masih saja kumpul dengan teman arisannya." Mingyu geli sendiri mengingat tingkah ibu kandungnya.

"Iya katanya teman-temannya minta oleh-oleh dari Paris."

"Aaah paling _eomma_ bawa gantungan kunci seperti biasa." Mingyu terus memasukkan makanan. Wonwoo tertawa geli mendengar komentar suaminya mengenai ibu mertuanya.

"Tapi aku dibelikan tas sayang. Tas itu sangat mahal."

"Kamu suka? _Eomma_ memang terlihat mirip sama kamu sayang. Selera kalian berdua sangat bagus."

"Tentu saja aku suka, wanita mana yang tidak suka diberi barang seperti itu. Senang ya, _eomma_ bisa jalan-jalan ke luar negeri."

" _Eomma_ ikut _appa_ kan karena tugas disana sayang, aku saja sering bosan karena harus pindah-pindah sekolah saat kecil. Aku lebih pilih tinggal dengan nenek, lebih enak tinggal di negara sendiri. Boleh tambah nasinya sayang?" tanpa terasa Mingyu menghabiskan makannya dengan cepat, Wonwoo menurut mengambil nasi lagi dan memberikan pada suaminya.

"Aku diberi ramuan katanya turun temurun di keluarga Kim. Apa itu benar-benar berkhasiat?" Wonwoo masih belum percaya, Mingyu tertawa geli sampai tersedak langsung buru-buru minum.

"Hmm benar, di rumah nenek ada bagian yang khusus membuat ramuan. Semua anak dan menantu keluarga Kim yang sedang hamil diwajibkan minum ramuan, kalau ada yang belum hamil akan diberi ramuan khusus lagi untuk menyuburkan kandungan." Mingyu menjelaskan dengan tertawa geli.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, apa kamu lapar sekali?" Wonwoo heran dengan nafsu makan suaminya.

"Hmm? Entahlah biasanya kalau sudah larut malam aku malas makan. Mungkin bawaan bayi." Mingyu tersenyum meledek. Wonwoo hanya mencubit gemas.

"Terima kasih makanannya sayang." Mingyu tersenyum setelah menghabiskan makanan. Wonwoo membereskan mangkuk dan piring langsung mencucinya sementara Mingyu menonton tv.

Wonwoo duduk ikutan menonton tv setelah selesai mencuci piring. "Sayang tiduran disini." Wonwoo menyuruh suaminya tiduran di pahanya, Mingyu menurut tiduran sambil matanya menonton tv.

Dengan bermodal senter kecil dan cotton bud ia membersihkan telinga suaminya. "Sebentar aku pindah dulu." Mingyu menggeser kepalanya karena ia ingin menghadap perut sang istri sambil menciumnya selagi Wonwoo membersihkan telinga. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum merasa geli karena perutnya terus dicium.

"Telinga satunya lagi." Wonwoo menyuruh suaminya bangun, dengan cepat Mingyu bangun dan berpindah duduk hingga Wonwoo harus bergeser, karena Mingyu tetap mau menghadap ke perut istrinya. Mingyu merasa nyaman saat dibersihkan telinganya, ditambah perutnya yang kenyang ia tertidur.

"Sayang sudah selesai." Wonwoo menatap suaminya yang terlihat lelah sudah tertidur, ia mengusap kepala dan punggung suaminya. "Sayang bangun, pindah ke kamar." Mingyu enggan bangun malah makin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Sayang bangun, kasihan ini dedek bayi mau ikut rebahan." Wonwoo mencubit-cubit pipi suaminya. Mingyu membuka mata dengan malas langsung bangun. "Sikat gigi dulu." Wonwoo menuntun suaminya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Papa…." Wonwoo memanggil dengan lirih sambil memainkan wajah Mingyu dengan jari telunjuknya. Mingyu masih terlelap, Wonwoo terus memanggil sambil menatap penuh harap suaminya mau membuka mata walau ia tahu suaminya sangat nyenyak tidurnya.

"Papa…. Bangun…."

"Hngghhh.. kenapa sayang?" akhirnya Mingyu menanggapi setelah setengah jam Wonwoo memanggil. Mingyu mulai membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantornya. Wonwoo terus menatap sampai Mingyu benar-benar membuka matanya. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mencium kening istrinya.

"Ada apa? Apa sudah pagi?" tangan Mingyu bergerak melihat ponsel di meja sebelahnya. Pukul 02.35 dini hari. Mingyu tersadar kejadiannya terulang lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang masih terdiam seperti tidak enak telah membangunkannya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kamu butuh sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu lembut, ia harus extra sabar agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Wonwoo yang masih sensitif.

"Aku mau udon papa…" jawab Wonwoo lirih, ia tidak tega membangunkan suaminya tapi ia sangat ingin makan. Mingyu memejamkan mata dan ia membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mau udon dimana?" Mingyu mencium kening istrinya dan Wonwoo langsung tersenyum.

"Kita cari di kedai pinggir jalan." Wonwoo langsung semangat, ia langsung bangun dan bersiap pergi, Mingyu hanya menarik nafas. Ia ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

"Sayang, aku sudah siap." Wonwoo sudah rapi mengganti baju tidurnya dengan pakaian tertutup karena udara masih dingin di musim semi. Ia mencari suaminya di kamar mandi, pintunya tidak ditutup.

Mingyu tertidur saat buang air kecil, Wonwoo menghampiri langsung menekan tombol flush membuat Mingyu tersadar. "Cepat disimpan, nanti ia membeku. Aku tidak ada mainan lagi." Wonwoo menyindir suaminya yang tertidur sambil berdiri saat buang air kecil. Mingyu buru-buru membersihkannya dan lanjut cuci muka.

Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan jaket untuk Mingyu. Mereka berdua keluar menuruti keinginan bayi untuk makan udon. Entah memang sudah rezekinya si bayi, dengan mudah Mingyu langsung menemukan kedai udon yang masih buka. Wonwoo langsung meminta 1 porsi dan memakannya saat keadaan masih panas.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya senang menyeruput kuah udon yangmenghangatkan tenggorokannya. Ia meniup sebentar helaian udon dan memakannya. Baru sekitar 4 suap ia sudah berhenti makan.

"Sudah." Wonwoo minum air dan membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissu.

"Sayang, ini masih banyak. Kenapa tidak di habiskan?"

"Sudah cukup, tadi suapan pertama untuk papa, suapan kedua untuk mama dan suapan ketiga serta ke empat untuk sikembar. Ayo pulang, besok kamu kesiangan berangkat kerjanya."

"Sayang, tunggu dulu. Aku tahu kamu sedang hamil dan ngidam ingin makan udon tapi kan sayang kalau buang makanan begini."

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang papa. Dedek bayi sudah bobo setelah mam." Wonwoo mengusap perutnya beralasan agar Mingyu tidak marah dan memasang wajah innocent andalannya.

Mingyu hanya memejamkan mata berusaha mengontrol emosi. Ia harus super sabar sudah dibangunkan hanya untuk mencari makan. "Oke, aku habiskan dulu ya. Daripada mubazir, kamu tunggu ya." Mingyu mau tidak mau menghabiskan udon yang masih semangkuk. Padahal perutnya sudah kenyang. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya menghabiskan udon.

Mereka sampai di apartemen pukul 4 pagi,dengan Wonwoo yang senang sudah mencicipi udon dan Mingyu merasa begah terlalu banyak makan dan ia menjadi segar tidak mengantuk lagi padahal baru sebentar ia tertidur. Kalau saja ia tidak dibangunkan hanya untuk semangkuk udon, jam istirahatnya cukup untuk aktifitas esok. Ia sudah mengira esok siangnya pasti ia akan tertidur lagi karena jam tidur malamnya terganggu.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,** maaf yang merasa kasihan pada karakter Mingyu disini, mianhae... namanya juga Wonwoo lagi hamil dan Mingyu yang sudah terlanjur sayang jadi apapun akan diperjuangkan ceileeehh... Sungguh ini hanya fiksi belaka.

 **WooMina** hehehe penderitaan belum berakhir untuk seorang Mingyu

 **Mocca2294** Wonu ga kemana-mana masih dalam kota aja hehehe... sudah dijawab di chap ini

 **Cha KristaFer** yo' my lil' sis ini udah dilanjut, biar ga sipit matanya tar di cariin pic roti sobek ya hehehe...

 **DevilPrince** sudah terjawab ya Wonu pulang kerumahnya, ngambek hehehe. Iya nanti bakal aku sebut lagi SeokSoo

 **Re-Panda68** Wonu ga kemana-kemana kok hehe,,, iya ini udah dilanjut

 **rizka0419** hallooo,,, iya dibikin kembar aja biar rame nanti plus rempong bedua wkwkwk... makasih selalu nunggu aku update, iya tau aja tar juga si Mingyu dapet jatahnya lagi wkwkwk (spoiler)

 **pizzagyu** mianhae kalo Mingyu dibikin ngenes disini hehe,,, sudah terjawab ya Wonu kemana

 **utsukushii02** iya Mingyu kan suami SIAGA alias siap antar jaga kaya di iklan begitu

 **KimHaelin29** iya ini sudah dilanjut, Wonu ga kemana-kemana kok hehehe...

 **jeononu** #team_menistakan_mingoo hahaha kenapa pikiran kita sejalan begini? Benar karena Mingyu terlalu tampan wkwk,,, iya ikutin aja prosesnya mereka berdua menjadi orang tua hehehe

 **Jeonna** iya sudah terjawab Wonu masih didalam kota aja, makasih ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** untuk chap ini belum otw Changwon hehehe...

 **tjngdevi** Mingyu aslinya sudah sweet kok apalagi klo udah nyengir, melted akutuh liat pesonanya, ini udah di next ya...

 **msmiya** aduh aku mah apa tuh cuma remahan roti sobek babeh hehehe, btw makasih lho aku jadi semangat dalam mengetik.

Btw, aku mau kasih info fakta orang ngidam dari beberapa teman yang aku tanya memang benar adanya saat hamil muda malas mandi, haha dan aku baru ngeh pernah mengalami saat kuliah dulu teman sekelas dengan pede ngomong "jangan deket-deket, gue dari kemarin ga mandi, rambut udah lepek, cuma cuci muka sama gosok gigi aja, tapi ga terlalu bau kan?" Alasannya takut kalau mau mandi, parno jadi mual gitu. Tapi kasus teman yang lain ada yang bilang memang males tapi harus dipaksa. So, dalam pengetikan ff ini aku pake mode interview juga selain cari info sama si mbah.

 **10 April 2017**


	4. Chapter 4

Sejak Wonwoo hamil muda, ada saja yang diminta membuat Mingyu 'wajib' menurutinya, kalau tidak? Dia akan terus merengek sampai Mingyu menuruti keinginan sang istri, bukan! tapi keinginan bayi yang dikandung, selalu itu alasan yang dikatakan Wonwoo. Katakanlah Wonwoo egois yang suka tidak berfikir lagi saat meminta, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin terus dimanja dan diperhatikan suami tercintanya Kim Mingyu yang sudah menanam benih dan benih cinta itu mulai berkembang dan tumbuh menjadi janin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanie Married Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Everyday is date...**

Mingyu menuruti permintaan istrinya ke Changwon saat ia libur kerja. Sejak pagi-pagi Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan bekal sandwich untuk makan di perjalanan. Mingyu memilih naik transportasi kereta karena ingin santai, tentunya agar Wonwoo lebih nyaman juga tidak kena macet di jalan. Ia memilih jadwal pertama agar lebih banyak waktu di Changwon.

Sesampainya di Changwon, mereka langsung ke rumah nenek Wonwoo karena ia rindu dengan neneknya.

"Wonie, sehat kamu sayang? Ah ini si tampan ya." Sang nenek senang ditengok cucunya, Wonwoo langsung memeluk.

"Apa kabar _halmeoni_?" sapa Mingyu, neneknya Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

"Baik. Ayo masuk, kalian pasti lelah." Sang nenek mempersilahkan masuk dan mereka duduk bersama.

" _Halmeoni_ , aku sedang hamil." Pamer Wonwoo pada neneknya sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai menonjol dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ooohh benarkah? Cucu _halmeoni_ yang cantik ini mau jadi seorang ibu?" sang nenek menatap perut cucu kesayangannya seolah tidak percaya.

"Berapa bulan sayang?" sang nenek mengusap perut cucunya.

"Hmm 8 minggu ya sayang?" Wonwoo menoleh dan bertanya pada Mingyu.

"Iya 8 minggu…. 20 hari." Mingyu mencoba mengingat dan menghitung sejak periksa ke dokter kandungan.

"Iya _halmeoni,_ Mingyu yang hafal. Aku sudah terlalu senang jadi tidak hitung lagi usia kandunganku hahaha."

" _Aigoo_ sudah 2,5 bulan rupanya, hati-hati sayang jangan terlalu lelah. Selamat sayangku, _halmeoni_ doakan semoga semuanya sehat, lancar dan selalu dilindungi." Sang nenek memberi do'a.

"Terima kasih _halmeoni_." Wonwoo terharu dan memeluk neneknya lagi, Mingyu yang melihat keakraban nenek dan cucu ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Makan dulu ya, sebentar _halmeoni_ suruh bibi Ahn siapkan makanan." Sang nenek beranjak mencari asisten rumahnya.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, Wonwoo ke sekolahnya dulu menuruti permintaan sang bayi yang dikandungnya makan _tteokbokki_. Kedai tempat Wonwoo sering berkumpul dengan teman-temannya saat pulang sekolah masih buka. Ia sering membeli makanan disana sebelum pindah sekolah ke Seoul karena mengikuti pekerjaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan pindah rumah juga.

Keadaan kedai masih sepi karena belum jam pulang sekolah. "Shin _ahjumma_!" sapa Wonwoo pada wanita paruh baya.

"Oh siapa ya? Sebentar." Sang penjual makanan tampak berfikir mencoba mengingat sambil melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo ya?" tanyanya ragu.

"Huaaa _daebak_ , _ahjumma_ masih mengingat dengan jelas."

"Benar kan? Tentu saja, _ahjumma_ hafal dengan anak-anak disini. Apalagi kamu, postur tubuh kamu mudah dikenali saat masih sekolah disini." Pemilik kedai yang dipanggil Shin _ahjumma_ mempersilahkan duduk.

"Ini siapa? Pacar kamu ya? Tampan, tidak salah kamu pilih pacar." Bisik Shin _ahjumma_ pada Wonwoo.

"Dia suamiku _ahjumma_ , aku sudah menikah." Wonwoo memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Eeeeehhhh Wonie sudah menikah?" Shin _ahjumma_ terkejut dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum manis, Mingyu ikut tersenyum juga.

"Mau makan apa sayang?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin _tteokbokki_ disini _ahjumma_. Bayiku ingin mencicipinya." Ujar Wonwoo sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Eeeeehhhh kamu hamil sayang?" Shin _ahjumma_ terkejut lagi, Wonwoo dan Mingyu tertawa geli.

"Tapi itu pedas, kalau _ahjumma_ beri keju bagaimana? Mau?"

"Mau!" jawab Wonwoo cepat dan Shin _ahjumma_ langsung meracik _tteokbokki_ khusus untuk Wonwoo yang tidak pedas.

Seperti biasa, Wonwoo hanya mencicipinya sedikit dan tidak menghabiskannya. Kesabaran Mingyu teruji lagi dan terpaksa ia yang menghabiskannya.

.

.

Malamnya setelah makan dan membersihkan diri, Mingyu bermain game di ponselnya. Mereka berdua sudah di kamar tapi belum tidur.

"Sayang, mainnya berhenti dulu." Wonwoo duduk disebelah suaminya.

"Sebentar sayang, ini lagi melawan musuhnya." Mingyu masih asyik bermain game sambil duduk di atas ranjang.

"Iiihhh aku bilang berhenti!" Wonwoo merebut ponsel suaminya dan raut wajahnya berubah kesal, Mingyu kaget istrinya mengomel lagi.

' _Oh astaga apa lagi sekarang? Rasanya baru kemarin ia sensitif dan kembali normal.'_ Mingyu mulai mengerti keadaan.

"Kamu lebih pilih main game dibanding istri sendiri?" Wonwoo mulai dengan omelannya.

"Iya maaf sayang, jangan marah ya." Mingyu berusaha menenangkan sambil mengusap lembut perut istrinya.

"Uuwwhh sayang, jangan cemberut nanti cantiknya hilang. Sini sama papa." Mingyu memeluk dari belakang dan mengusap kepala Wonwoo sambil menciumnya.

"Iya kenapa sayang hmm?" Mingyu berusaha lembut agar tidak ada serangan lagi. Raut wajah Wonwoo berubah lembut lagi dan tersenyum.

"Ini!" Wonwoo menunjukkan tempat make up-nya.

"Hmm kenapa?" Mingyu masih bingung melihat tempat make up istrinya, mata Mingyu berkedip lucu melirik tempat make up dan menatap istrinya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau make up-in kamu biar cantik." Wonwoo tersenyum centil, mata Mingyu membulat dan senyumnya langsung pudar.

"Sayang, kalau kamu mau makan sesuatu aku akan turuti tapi tolong jangan ini sayang." Mingyu mulai panik berusaha bicara dengan lembut agar istrinya tidak sensitif, Wonwoo mengeluarkan berbagai alat make up.

"Tapi aku mau dandani kamu!" Wonwoo membentak.

"Biar cantik." Wonwoo berubah tersenyum dalam hitungan detik. Mingyu sudah sangat ketakutan, cukup sekali ia di make up saat akan menikah, itu pun make up khusus untuk pria tapi kondisi sekarang? Wonwoo memegang kendali dan Mingyu hanya pasrah menuruti kemauan istrinya, bukan tapi kemauan bayi. Selalu itu alasannya, Wonwoo sudah siap memegang salah satu produk make up-nya dan Mingyu hanya tertawa sedih menatap istrinya sambil meremas bantal yang berada di dekatnya.

Wonwoo mulai memberikan foundation lalu pelembab dan segala macam jenis make up yang ia miliki. Wajah yang diberi bedak padat, bulu mata yang dijepit, pipi yang diberi blush on serta bibir yang dipoles lipstick. Mingyu hanya pasrah, asal istrinya senang.

Wonwoo selalu tertawa riang saat sedang memberi make up dan Mingyu yang gemas mencubit pipi istrinya. "Jangan banyak gerak nanti hasilnya tidak bagus!" omel Wonwoo.

' _Untung sayang, kalau tidak sudah aku lapor polisi atas tindakan tidak menyenangkan.'_ Bathin Mingyu.

"Ah aku lupa maskaranya belum." Wonwoo tersenyum geli memakaikan semua di wajah suaminya.

"Eyeshadow, pensil alis, eyeliner. Semuanya sudah. Cantiknyaaa." Wonwoo memekik gemas dan tertawa geli dengan hasil make up karyanya. Ia lanjut menyisir rambut suaminya dan memberikan jepitan kecil di rambut.

"Huaaa foto-foto!" Wonwoo memekik gemas dan mencari ponselnya.

"Jangan sayang kumohon." Mingyu memohon dengan sangat.

"Sudah cantik begini harus di foto! Dedek bayi yang minta!" Wonwoo mulai membentak membawa alasan bayi, Mingyu menurut dan pasrah. Mereka foto berdua sampai beberapa kali dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Sudah ya, aku mau cuci muka." Wajah Mingyu memelas.

"Oh iya, ini bersihkan pakai ini dulu sebelum cuci muka." Wonwoo memberi pembersih make up dan Mingyu membersihkan sendiri wajahnya dari make up sementara Wonwoo tersenyum geli melihat foto yang sudah diambil. Mingyu buru-buru keluar kamar dengan menutup wajah memakai handuk takut bertemu sang nenek saat ke kamar mandi.

"Sayang, sini." Wonwoo menunjuk kasur sebelah Wonwoo duduk agar Mingyu tiduran setelah selesai cuci muka.

Mingyu menurut, langsung rebahan disebelah istrinya. Wonwoo membuka bungkusan dan mengeluarkan masker, bermaksud memakaikan di wajah sang suami. Mingyu yang kaget refleks menepis tangan istrinya dan masker yang dipegang terlempar.

Wonwoo kaget, seketika matanya berkaca-kaca dan dengan mudah air matanya mengalir. Wonwoo menangis saat itu juga, suaranya terdengar pilu. Mingyu panik melihat istrinya menangis lagi langsung memeluk namun Wonwoo menolak.

Mingyu langsung membekap mulut istrinya agar tangisannya tidak terdengar sang nenek. "Aku minta maaf, jangan menangis tolong sayang. Nanti nenek kamu dengar. Sudah, tolong berhenti."

Wonwoo mencoba melepas telapak tangan suaminya yang membekap mulutnya dengan keadaan masih menangis dan air matanya terus mengalir.

Mingyu langsung memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggung untuk menenangkannya. Tangisan Wonwoo berangsur reda.

"Papa jahat…" Wonwoo masih terisak.

"Iya iya papa jahat, papa minta maaf ya sayang."

"Gendong."

Mingyu melepas pelukan dan melihat istrinya meminta gendong dengan wajah sedih. "Iya sayang, gendong ya. Tapi disini saja ya tidak usah keluar kamar."

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan cepat dan Mingyu menurut mau menggendongnya ala bridal seperti biasanya.

"Bukan gendong yang begini, mau piggyback."

"Sayang, nanti perutnya ketekan."

"Mau piggyback." Wonwoo mulai menangis, Mingyu buru-buru berjongkok menuruti permintaan sebelum tangisan menjadi kencang. Wonwoo berhenti menangis dan langsung tertawa riang memeluk leher suaminya dan Mingyu mulai menggendongnya.

Wonwoo sangat senang, ia bisa di gendong walau hanya bolak balik di kamar, Mingyu hanya tersenyum geli menikmati proses menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya dan suami yang selalu sabar menuruti setiap permintaan.

.

.

"Semalam kalian nonton drama apa?" tanya sang nenek saat sarapan.

"Drama?" Wonwoo bingung.

"Iya sepertinya seru sekali, ada suara tangisan terdengar seperti nyata lalu ada suara tertawa. Akting pemainnya bagus. Kalian stel stasiun tv mana semalam?"

Wonwoo hanya terdiam, sementara Mingyu menahan geli ingin tertawa tapi ia menunduk saja dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Wonwoo mencubit paha suaminya agar berhenti mengejeknya. Mingyu langsung diam dan melanjutkan makan.

" _Halmeoni_ kita mau ke Jinhae nanti." Wonwoo mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ooh begitu, ya benar mumpung disini kalian mampirlah ke festival musim semi."

"Iya sudah lama aku tidak kesana." Wonwoo buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya, agar sang nenek tidak menyinggung drama lagi.

.

.

Wonwoo pergi melihat festival berdua dengan Mingyu sebelum pulang ke Seoul. Suasana sangat ramai dengan pemandangan pohon cherry blossom yang berjejer rapi berwarna putih - merah muda.

"Sayang, foto!" Wonwoo minta di foto dengan background pohon sakura di belakangnya. Mingyu menurut langsung mengambil gambar dengan kamera ponselnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mingyu membereskan tasnya bersiap pulang, sejak Wonwoo hamil ia berusaha pulang sore karena istrinya menjadi lebih manja minta ditemani di rumah. Mingyu keluar ruangan bersama Seokmin.

"Kulihat kamu semakin chubby. Yang hamil istrimu kenapa kamu yang terlihat gemuk?" Seokmin meledek karena pipi Mingyu terlihat lebih berisi.

"Karena aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaan hidup bersama dengan seorang wanita yang aku cintai." Bisik Mingyu sambil merangkul Seokmin.

"Pppfffttt…" Seokmin menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa mendengar penuturan dari Mingyu.

"Kukira kamu mau jawab karena susunya cocok jadi kamu terlihat gemuk." Mereka berdua tertawa saat berjalan menuju lift.

"Oh!" Seokmin kaget langsung melepas rangkulan dan berjalan mundur bersembunyi dibalik tubuh bongsor Mingyu. Mingyu bingung langsung menoleh ke belakang dan meluruskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Yak! Jangan bersembunyi! Cepat dekati dia!" pekik Mingyu gemas menarik tubuh Seokmin agar berjalan ke depan dan mendorong hingga hampir saja Seokmin menubruk tubuh seseorang di depannya yang jaraknya sudah sangat dekat, dengan sekali lirikan Seokmin langsung menunduk.

"Maaf _noona_."

"Oh kamu mengagetkanku." Jisoo meletakkan tangan di dadanya dan agak menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari Seokmin. Seokmin menengok ke belakang dan menggertakkan gigi ke arah Mingyu sementara Mingyu hanya memberikan gestur tangan agar Seokmin tetap berada didekat Jisoo.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Jisoo bingung melihat ke arah Mingyu, Seokmin langsung menoleh ke arah Jisoo dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa _noona_. Mau pulang?" sapa Seokmin basa-basi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hmm iya tentu saja, untuk apa berdiri disini." Jawab Jisoo sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Pintu lift terbuka dan keadaan sudah penuh dengan karyawan yang hendak pulang juga, Jisoo langsung masuk sementara Seokmin ragu untuk masuk. Dalam hitungan detik Mingyu mendorong tubuh Seokmin agar masuk ke dalam bersama Jisoo sebelum pintu lift tertutup dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arah Seokmin.

Mingyu menekan tombol lift lain dan tak lama terbuka yang sudah terisi beberapa karyawati sedang bercanda. Saat Mingyu masuk semuanya langsung diam dan mereka curi-curi pandang ke arah Mingyu terdengar kasak kusuk dibelakang, sebenarnya Mingyu sadar sedang diperhatikan terlihat dari dinding lift yang memantul. Mingyu laki-laki seorang diri di dalam lift diantara karyawati. Sesaat pintu lift terbuka bertepatan dengan Wonwoo menelepon ke ponselnya.

"Iya sayang, aku mau pulang. Ada mau titip sesuatu?" Mingyu sudah hafal pasti Wonwoo minta sesuatu saat Mingyu pulang kerja.

" _Papa, aku mau goguma."_

"Goguma? Dedek bayi minta goguma? Ya aku coba cari ya, ada lagi sayang?" Mingyu berhenti melangkah.

" _Mau_ _semangka_." Jawab Wonwoo cepat dan Mingyu tersenyum geli.

"Iya nanti aku belikan ya. Tunggu dirumah ya. _Saranghae_."

" _Aishiteru_ papa."Mingyu tertawa mendengar balasan dari istrinya dan memutus sambungan. Gerombolan karyawati yang 1 lift tadi hanya melongo mendengar percakapan singkat Mingyu.

"Yaaa, dia sudah menikah." Ucap seseorang yang kecewa membuat Mingyu tersenyum langsung berlalu keluar gedung menuju tempat parkir dan ia melihat mobil Seokmin melintas, terlihat ada seseorang duduk di sebelah Seokmin yang ia yakini adalah Jisoo. Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang makan goguma sambil menonton acara musik.

"Enak?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum melihat Wonwoo berselera makan.

"Enak." Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum senang, seperti biasa ia bermanja-manja menyender dan dengan senang hati Mingyu memeluknya.

"Sayang, aku mau kasih tahu. Hari minggu sore besok aku tinggal dulu ya. Aku ada tugas ke Jepang, 3 hari. Kalau kamu mau menginap di rumah orang tua kamu, tidak apa takut kamu bosan sendiri."

Wonwoo berhenti mengunyah, melirik dengan tajam membuat Mingyu terdiam mengetahui istrinya bakal marah. Wonwoo hanya diam menaruh sisa goguma, bangun dari duduknya dan menghentakkan kaki langsung masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu.

'BRAK!' Mingyu tersentak kaget mendengar pintu dibanting dan ia menarik nafas , mematikan tv dan langsung menghampiri istrinya yang ngambek ke sekian kali. Wonwoo tidur menyamping menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Mingyu duduk di tepian ranjang menepuk pelan tubuh istrinya.

"Sayang jangan marah, aku cuma pergi 3 hari saja. Lepas bantalnya nanti kamu sesak nafas."Mingyu membujuk namun Wonwoo masih enggan menampakkan wajahnya. Mingyu mendaratkan kecupan di lengan atas sambil mengusap punggung istrinya.

"Sayang, jangan diam saja." Mingyu menunggu tapi Wonwoo tetap diam, Mingyu mengalah. Ia bersiap tidur dengan Wonwoo yang masih diam, tidak memeluk seperti biasanya. Wonwoo bergeser membelakangi suaminya. Mingyu hanya memandang punggung istrinya sesekali mengusap belakang kepala istrinya. Mingyu yang tidak tahan memeluk dari belakang, Wonwoo tidak menolak hanya diam.

Mingyu terbangun dan menyadari tidur seorang diri langsung mencari ponselnya, pukul 02.15 seperti biasa pasti Wonwoo sudah terbangun. Biasanya Wonwoo selalu membangunkannya minta sesuatu, Mingyu memejamkan matanya lagi karena Wonwoo tidak mengganggu tidurnya namun ia hanya bolak-balik tidak bisa tidur merasa tidak enak, tidak ada yang mengganggu seperti malam sebelumnya. Ia keluar kamar mengecek istrinya.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat istrinya dengan tenang sedang makan buah di ruang makan. "Dedek bayi minta buah?" Mingyu duduk disebelah istrinya. Wonwoo masih dalam diamnya sambil terus makan dengan tenang.

"Sayang, kamu masih marah?"

Wonwoo langsung bangun meninggalkan suaminya menaruh piring bekas buah langsung menuju kamar. Mingyu hanya menggigit bibirnya, kesal dan kecewa merasa dijauhi dan ia mengepalkan tangannya. Wonwoo masih ngambek. Ia menyusul ke kamar, Wonwoo yang masih diam sedang merapihkan baju kerja Mingyu, ada koper yang sudah di siapkan.

Mingyu merebut bajunya, Wonwoo hanya menunduk. "Aku sudah pernah bilang, kalau ada sesuatu mau marah silahkan, jangan diam saja seperti ini!"

"Aku pamit juga baik-baik. Kalau kamu tidak suka, kamu marah ya bilang jangan diam saja!"

"Aku kurang sabar apa sih sama kamu? Kamu minta apa aku turuti! Tolong hargai aku sebagai suami kamu! Aku ajak bicara baik-baik, kamu diam saja!"

"Kamu anggap aku apa hah? Aku menikah dengan hantu? Bicara sendiri? Jelas-jelas didepanku ada kamu!"

Mingyu mengomel, Wonwoo hanya menunduk menghapus air matanya sendiri. Wonwoo tidak melawan sedikitpun saat di marahi.

"Kamu masih mau diam saja?"

"JAWAB!" Mingyu kesal melempar baju ke kopernya.

Wonwoo masih menunduk sambil sesenggukkan, Mingyu membuang nafas dengan kasar sambil berkacak pinggang dan melirik istrinya yang masih menunduk.

"Maaf." Ucap Wonwoo lirih namun masih menunduk. Wonwoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi hanya suara isak tangis yang ditahan oleh Wonwoo. Tangan kanan Wonwoo meraih tangan kiri Mingyu dan menggenggamnya.

Mingyu mendekat dan memeluk istrinya serta membelai rambut panjangnya sambil terus mencium kepala istrinya. Memeluk dengan erat.

"Maaf. Jangan marah papa, aku takut." Suara Wonwoo bergetar sambil sesenggukan.

"Iya sayang. Aku minta maaf juga ya." Mingyu menjadi lembut kembali.

"Jangan marah, sungguh aku takut. Aku minta maaf."

"Iya sayang, maaf kalau aku kasar."

"Aku hanya sedih ditinggal walau hanya 3 hari. Aku tidak terbiasa tidur sendiri, tidak ada yang mengusap dedek bayi."

Mingyu tertawa mendengar alasan istrinya. Mingyu menghapus air mata di wajah Wonwoo.

"Maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu, aku bukan istri yang baik." Wonwoo makin kencang menangis setelah di marahi. Mingyu hanya memeluk berusaha menenangkan.

"Tidak sayang, aku cuma bilang kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja jangan diam seperti tadi. Ini disini tidak enak rasanya kalau kita saling diam. Paham?" Mingyu menunjuk dadanya. Wonwoo mengangguk, Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium wajah istrinya yang sudah banjir air mata.

"Sudah-sudah, kita tidur lagi ya. Apa kamu butuh sesuatu lagi? Dedek bayi mau makan apa?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya. Mingyu menyingkirkan kopernya dan menuntun Wonwoo untuk kembali tidur.

"Kalau begini kan enak." Mingyu memeluk sambil mencium kening istrinya saat tidur.

"Papa, aku ikut boleh?"

"Sayang, aku kesana untuk kerja bukan jalan-jalan. Lain waktu kita liburan lagi ya."

"Aku bisa menunggu kamu selesai kerja. Aku mau bertemu Jihoon."

"Sayang, rumah Soonyoung di Tokyo sementara aku ke Osaka. Lain waktu ya kita kesana saat kandungan kamu sudah kuat ya. Untuk saat ini kamu tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh dulu."

"Tapi aku mau ikut." Wonwoo menangis lagi, Mingyu yang sudah terbiasa dengan tangisan manja istrinya hanya tertawa. Mingyu menatap istrinya yang sedang menangis sambil tersenyum.

"Heeeeeenggggg owowoowowo hhheennngggg owowowowowow…." Mingyu tertawa geli tangannya iseng menepuk pelan secara berulang dengan jemarinya di mulut Wonwoo yang terbuka saat menangis. Wonwoo hanya memukul sambil menangis karena diledek.

"Mau pelukkk…."

"Iya sini sayang, peluk. Sudah jangan menangis lagi nanti air matanya habis."

"Biarin!"

"Iya sudah ya, diam ya." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukan, Wonwoo langsung tenang dan tak lama tertidur setelah menangis. Mingyu melihatnya dengan tersenyum, tangannya bergerak menghapus sisa air mata.

"Apa sikembar nanti ada yang cengeng dan manja seperti ini? Tiru ibunya?" Mingyu tertawa geli sambil membayangkan sifat anaknya. Mingyu mencium kening sang istri dan Wonwoo menarik bibirnya ke atas dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Paginya Mingyu merasa sesuatu yang berat saat membuka mata. Ternyata Wonwoo masih memeluk, biasanya ia sudah bangun lebih dulu. Tangan Mingyu terasa pegal rasanya, Wonwoo tidak bergeser sedikit pun. Mingyu mengusap kepala, Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" Mingyu mencium kening ucapan selamat pagi.

"Sudah dari tadi."

"Biasanya kamu langsung bangun, tumben masih tiduran? Efek _morning sickness_?"

" _Ani_ , hanya kangen saja. Besok kamu pergi." Wonwoo menindih tubuh suaminya.

Mingyu tersenyum sambil menatap. "Anggap saja aku sedang kerja seperti biasa."

"Beda rasanya, aku tidur sendiri malamnya."

"Setiap malam aku telepon, kita video call." Mingyu mengusap-usap kepala, Wonwoo hanya diam tidak menjawab. Tangannya bergerak mengelus dada suaminya, Mingyu meraih tangan istrinya dan menciumnya.

"Papa, mumpung kamu libur bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Boleh, mau kemana?"

"Nonton, shopping? Papa, belikan baju baru."

"Baju?" Tangan Mingyu menyampirkan rambut ke belakang telinga istrinya.

"Aku butuh baju baru sebelum tubuhku membesar." Ucap Wonwoo manja membuat Mingyu tertawa.

"Oke, kita shopping ya. Uang bulanan masih sayang?"

"Masih."Wonwoo memang pegang semua gaji Mingyu, sementara Mingyu pegang uang seperlunya karena Wonwoo yang atur keuangan. Tapi untuk beli sesuatu selain kebutuhan pokok, Wonwoo selalu minta lagi tentunya dengan kartu Mingyu. Padahal Mingyu sudah memberi kartu kredit tambahan hanya saja Wonwoo jarang menggunakannya, alasannya pakai kartu yang dipegang Mingyu saja agar tidak terlalu banyak pembayaran setiap bulan.

"Ya sudah mandi kita siap-siap." Mingyu bangun dari tidurnya meregangkan otot apalagi tangannya, tulangnya langsung bunyi. Wonwoo hanya diam melihatnya sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Kenapa sayang? Masih mual ya?" Mingyu membantu memijat.

"Hmmmpphh. Aku tak apa, sudah terbiasa. Hmmmppphh." Wonwoo mengatur nafas melawan rasa mualnya.

"Keluarkan saja kalau mual jangan di tahan."

"Tidak apa, aku rajin minum ramuan dari _eomma_. Lumayan berkurang mualnya." Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mingyu dan mengecup bibir dengan lembut, Mingyu membalasnya.

"Kalau setiap hari sikap kamu manis, tidak mengomel, tidak menangis sambil menjerit. Aku makin sayang sama kamu." Mingyu mengecup pipi istrinya.

"Jadi yang sekarang tidak sayang?" Wonwoo mencubit perut suaminya.

"Tentu saja sayang, kalau tidak sayang mana mau aku menikah sama kamu." Mingyu menghujani kecupan di wajah istrinya membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah karena malu.

Mingyu bangun dari ranjang, Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya seperti biasa. Mingyu paham untuk menggendongnya.

"Mau diantar kemana sayang?" Mingyu menggendong berjalan keluar kamar.

"Mandi."

"Mandi sendiri ya."

"Hngggg, mandikan seperti biasa."

"Aduh aku yang tidak tahan sayang, belum ada 4 bulan kan dedek bayi? Mandi sendiri ya. Kamu tahu sendiri kan, aku sudah menahannya lama."

Wonwoo makin mengeratkan pelukan tidak mau lepas, Mingyu hanya tertawa merasa gemas. Sungguh ini lumayan menyiksa Mingyu menahan hasratnya sejak Wonwoo hamil muda.

"Nanti aku bantu keluarkan." Bisik Wonwoo.

"Oh oke kalau begitu, aku jadi semangat sayang." Mingyu mengecup pipi sang istri dan masuk ke kamar mandi berdua. Jujur, Mingyu selalu terangsang saat melihat istrinya dalam keadaan polos. Ia tidak tahan langsung menyerang memberikan ciuman.

Wonwoo langsung terpojok menempel di dinding kamar mandi dengan Mingyu yang menciumnya dengan nafsu. Mingyu tetap menjaga jarak tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menekan perut sang istri.

Mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum dengan kedua ujung hidung yang masih menempel satu sama lain. Mingyu sangat bergairah kembali melumat bibir dengan lembut. Ia sadar tidak akan meminta lebih.

Mingyu cukup puas dengan permainan tangan istrinya pada kejantanannya ditambah dengan ciuman makin membuat Mingyu mengerang nikmat saat cairannya keluar. Mingyu tersenyum bahagia, seketika pikirannya menjadi lebih ringan.

.

.

Mingyu terus menempel dan mencium istrinya setelah mandi. "Hari ini dirumah saja ya."

Wonwoo hanya cemberut menaruh botol lotionnya kembali dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Mingyu sangat gemas melihatnya, langsung mendekati dan mencium pipi sang istri. "Aku takut kamu lelah kalau harus berkeliling mall seharian, kondisi kamu tidak sama saat kamu masih gadis sayang."

Wonwoo hanya menunduk. "Iya tidak apa, dirumah saja."

"Kamu marah?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng lemah, membuat Mingyu tidak tega.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah janji. Tapi setelah beli baju langsung pulang ya."

"Lain waktu saja, aku masih bisa pakai yang lain."

Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo sangat kecewa, permintaannya tidak dituruti. Anehnya, Wonwoo sedang dalam kondisi tenang tidak marah seperti biasanya. "Bersiaplah, kita jadi pergi kok. Kalau kamu lelah, cepat bilang ya."

Wonwoo menurut langsung berpakaian dengan tenang. Di satu sisi, Mingyu merasa kehilangan biasanya Wonwoo selalu berkomentar, suasana pagi itu sangat sepi tanpa suara omelan Wonwoo.

Setelah semuanya rapi, Mingyu membuatkan susu untuk istrinya. Wonwoo menurut langsung meminumnya. "Mau sarapan apa sayang?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng setelah meneguk susu. Pandangannya sayu tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kamu marah?"

" _Ani,_ kenapa marah? Aku tahu kamu sangat khawatir akan kondisi aku."

Mingyu mengusap kepala istrinya. "Jangan mellow begini, aku lebih suka kalau kamu merengek seperti biasanya."

"Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang, kalau sikapku manis setiap hari kamu makin sayang."

Mingyu tertawa mengingat omongannya ternyata Wonwoo benar-benar memikirkannya. "Oke sayang, aku memang makin sayang sama kamu kalau sikap kamu manis tapi aku lebih suka kamu apa adanya." Mingyu mengecup kepala istrinya dan Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Aku lebih suka Kim Wonwooku yang cerewet, manja, cengeng."

Wonwoo mendelik saat Mingyu menyebut kata cengeng dan langsung mencubit dengan gemas membuat Mingyu tertawa.

"Sekarang mau sarapan apa hmm?"

"Aku mau croissant."

"Oke kita beli di coffee shop ya." Mingyu menuruti membelikan makanan.

.

.

"Masih pagi, mall-nya belum buka." Wonwoo sibuk mengunyah roti yang baru dibelinya.

"Mampir dulu ke rumah sayang, sudah lama kan kamu tidak menengoknya?"

"Ah iya sudah berapa lama ya."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, semenjak Wonwoo positif hamil ia memang melarang istrinya pergi-pergi.

Suasana masih pagi ditambah weekend ada beberapa keluarga kecil sedang di halaman rumah mereka. Perumahan yang dipilih Mingyu memang rata-rata penghuninya adalah keluarga muda. Mingyu memakirkan mobil didepan rumahnya.

"Wow, kamu menyuruh orang menanam rumput?" Wonwoo kaget dengan kondisi rumahnya, halaman depan sudah penuh dengan rumput. Mingyu tersenyum senang, memang sengaja ia ingin membuat kejutan. Mereka keluar dari mobil dengan Wonwoo yang masih dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya dan tersenyum senang ke arah Mingyu.

"Apa sudah rapi semua? Warna catnya bagus." Wonwoo puas memandang rumah berlantai 2 didepannya.

"Passwordnya tanggal lahir kamu dan aku. Buka saja."

"Wah bahkan sudah ganti kunci otomatis." Wonwoo menurut menekan password rumah mereka.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo dibuat terkejut ke sekian kalinya dengan kejutan yang selalu diberikan Mingyu. Isi rumahnya sudah tertata rapi, lantainya juga bersih.

"Ah aku ingat sandalnya di taruh disini." Wonwoo tertawa girang menemukan sandal rumah yang ia beli sebelumnya ada di lemari sepatu. Ia langsung memakainya begitu juga Mingyu.

"Ini kapan di kerjakan?"

"Aku menyewa jasa cleaning service untuk membersihkan semuanya dari debu. Baru selesai kemarin, bagaimana?"

"Itu, tv dan elektronik lainnya kapan dibeli?"

"Aku tinggal telepon relasiku dan mereka langsung mengirimkannya. Menghemat waktu dan tenaga."

Wonwoo sangat senang langsung memeluk suaminya. "Kita lihat kamar kita." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo ke kamar.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo terkejut, kamarnya sudah rapi dengan ranjang yang ia pilih sendiri saat berbelanja dengan Mingyu. "Itu?" Wonwoo menunjuk foto pernikahannya yang di pajang di kamar dengan bingkai yang besar.

"Oh itu foto nyonya pemilik rumah ini. Cantik ya." Mingyu memuji dan tentu saja membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu. Wonwoo ke kamar mandi, tidak banyak berubah hanya saja sudah bersih.

"Ah, ada yang mau aku tunjukkan. Sini tutup dulu matanya." Mingyu menutup mata istrinya dari belakang dan menuntunnya keluar kamar. Wonwoo hanya menurut dengan hati yang berdebar.

"Pelan-pelan buka matanya."

Perlahan Wonwoo membuka mata dan kaget dengan yang dilihat. "Lucunya…." Wonwoo memekik gemas melihat kamar bayi yang sudah dipersiapkan. Wallpaper berwarna cerah dengan gambar binatang, ada laci susun untuk pakaian bayi berwarna biru muda dan sofa.

"Ini kamar tamu kan?"

"Iya tapi aku alihkan untuk kamar bayi dulu, kalau mereka sudah besar bisa pindah ke atas. Kita belum tahu jenis kelamin anak kita, jadi sementara aku buat ini dulu. Untuk perlengkapan lain, nanti kamu yang pilih."

Wonwoo berjalan mengitari rumahnya menuju dapur, peralatan yang pernah dibeli sudah tertata rapi. "Sepertinya sudah rapi semua."

"Tentu saja, kita tinggal ngepak baju saja, semua sudah tersedia disini." Mingyu tersenyum senang ia berhasil membuat kejutan.

"Barang-barang di apartemen bagaimana?"

"Hmm sepertinya tidak perlu dibawa."

"Ah sofa dan ranjang itu, dibawa saja untuk di lantai atas." Usul Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa? Kita bisa beli yang baru. Atau dijual saja, uangnya lumayan buat beli barang yang lain."

" _Andwae_! Itu itu… banyak kenangannya." Ucap Wonwoo lirih sambil menarik baju suaminya.

"Hmm? Kenangan apa?"

"Tentu saja kenangan kita berdua, bercinta di situ." Wonwoo tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang sudah merah. Mingyu hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, ranjangnya di kamar bayi saja kalau begitu dan sofanya di lantai atas." Usul Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk malu.

"Ayo katanya mau shopping, kalau berangkat jam segini belum terlalu ramai."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo keluar dari rumahnya, Wonwoo sangat senang suaminya selalu memberi kejutan.

"Hai, tetangga baru ya." Sapa seseorang membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap orang yang menyapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ket : ada plot yang terinspirasi dari variety show WGM jadul** **dari Goguma Couple.**

 **Annyeong,** seperti biasa alur di ff ini ringan dan santai, karena memang aku ambil dari kejadian sehari-hari aja yang gampang. Well ini mata sampe pegel ngedit karena banyak kata yang hilang, semoga setelah publish kalimatnya nyambung. Amiin.

 **Mocca2294** masih belum stabil emosinya Wonu heee,,, entah mau dibikin sampe kapan #mikirnya sambil nunggu dinotice bias wkwkwk

 **pizzagyu** iya masih ngidam tapi nanti juga hilang dengan sendirinya hehehe,,,

 **ujisoonhoonchihoon** makasih sayang, aku juga seneng baca review dari kamu

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** Mingyu selalu sabar kok hehehe,,,

 **Re-Panda68** hu-um udah embul itu kalo liat foto aslinya yang sekarang #eeh ga ada hubungannya sama ff disini hehehe,,,

 **Jeonna** duwh ga yakin mau berbagi buat yang lain, hanya untuk Wonu seorang, hehehe iya ini udah di next

 **rizka0419** aku juga seneng banget dapet review dari kamu sayang, nah disini Mingyu udah ikutin permintaan Wonu. Hahaha boleh jadi ide nanti Mingyu yang repot ngurusin 3 bayi, iya ini udah update, gulanya nanti ditambahin kalau kurang, warung sebelah masih buka hehe,,,

 **jeononu** waduh apa iya chap kemarin mirip dengan kakak sepupumu? Padahal aku cuma berimajinasi aja lho, ga kebayang deh liat yang begitu didepan mata sendiri bikin baper hehehe,,, Yups setelah Wonu dibikin hamil jadi Mingyu yang bersibuk-sibuk ria deh

 **Kim Haelin29** akhirnya ada yang bertanya, sudah terjawab ya di chap ini hehehe,,,

 **Cha KristaFer** duwh hujan gula sepertinya asal ga banyak semut aja hehehe,,, gulanya pake Tr*picana jadi ga terlalu manis hehehe...

 **utsukushii02** Selalu bersabar sudah terekam dalam otak seorang Kim Mingyu, hehe ini sudah di next

 **tunanganwonupacarmingyu** jadi 50 : 50 donk ya hehehe antara kasian tapi suka

Yang berkenan isi kotak review boleh ^^,

 **Selamat hari Mingyu, 16 April 2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Akan banyak karakter baru muncul di chap ini. Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanie Married Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New** **Neighbour (I)**

"Hai! Tetangga baru ya?" sapa seorang wanita kepada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Ah benar, salam kenal saya Kim Mingyu dan ini istri saya Kim Wonwoo." Mingyu menghampiri tetangga yang menyapa mereka di halaman rumahnya sebelah rumah mereka persis.

"Nama saya Sanghyuk, eh Kim? Astaga ada keluarga Kim lagi. Kalian lihat rumah disitu? Rumah keluarga Kim Namjoon, istrinya Seokjin. Ini rumah saya, suami saya Kim Youngbin. Dan ini rumah kalian dengan marga Kim juga." Sanghyuk menggeleng kepalanya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya saling tatap dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi sebelah kiri rumah kami itu rumah anda dan sebelah kanan siapa tadi?" Mingyu mencoba mengingat tetangganya.

"Kim Namjoon." Jawab Sanghyuk.

"Aaahh begitu." Mingyu mengangguk paham.

"Kalian mampir dulu ke rumah, ayo karena kita jadi tetangga. Ayo sebentar saja." Ajak Sanghyuk ramah.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya saling pandang tidak enak menolak jadi mengikuti Sanghyuk masuk ke rumahnya.

" _Yeobo_ , kemari sebentar kenalan dengan tetangga sebelah! Eh silahkan duduk." Sanghyuk mempersilahkan duduk, Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk di ruang tamu rumah tetangga barunya.

Seorang laki-laki datang bersama putranya. "Iya ada apa?"

"Ini suami saya Kim Youngbin dan ini putra kami Hwiyoung." Sanghyuk memperkenalkan dan Mingyu bersalaman dengan Youngbin selaku kepala keluarga.

Wonwoo sangat tertarik dengan Hwiyoung. "Hai." Sapa Wonwoo, sang bocah terlihat malu-malu bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya. Mingyu kaget dengan interaksi Wonwoo dengan Hwiyoung. Mingyu sedikit paham mungkin karena kondisi Wonwoo yang sedang hamil jadi senang dengan anak-anak.

"Dia malu sama tante cantik." Ucap Youngbin sambil tersenyum. Raut wajah Mingyu yang semula tersenyum menjadi serius.

"Sini, umur berapa Hwiyoung?" tanya Wonwoo setelah berhasil menarik tangan Hwiyoung agar mendekat.

"Baru 2,5 tahun." Jawab Youngbin sementara Sanghyuk sedang membuat minuman.

"Sayang lihat, lucu ya." Wonwoo senang memainkan pipi gembil Hwiyoung saat memangkunya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Sudah ingin punya anak ya?" tanya Youngbin.

"Ah istri saya sedang hamil." Mingyu dengan cepat menjawab dan Youngbin mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum melihat keakraban Wonwoo dengan Hwiyoung.

.

.

"Sayang, nanti kalau sudah pindah jangan terlalu dekat sama sebelah rumah." Ucap Mingyu di mobil setelah pamit dari rumah tetangga menuju mall menuruti permintaan Wonwoo yang minta dibelikan baju baru.

"Kenapa? Hwiyoung lucu, nanti bisa jadi teman anak kita."

"Aku tidak suka saat Youngbin menatapmu." Mingyu melirik sekilas.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengar alasannya. "Kenapa? Tapi istrinya sangat baik dan ramah."

"Pokoknya kalau aku bilang jangan ya jangan, kalau boleh ya boleh." Mingyu agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Oh kalau begitu tidak usah pindah rumah saja, tinggal saja di apartemen yang tidak kenal tetangga." Jawab Wonwoo langsung membuang muka sambil mendengus sebal.

Mingyu hanya melirik, ia tidak rela ada lelaki lain yang curi-curi pandang terhadap istrinya. Mereka saling diam setelah debat kecil, Mingyu yang fokus menyetir dan Wonwoo hanya menyender melihat pemandangan luar. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mingyu dengan sifat protektifnya dan Wonwoo merasa kesal kalau pergaulannya dibatasi.

Wonwoo melirik melihat suaminya yang masih terlihat kesal. Ia mengalah untuk melunak, mengambil sisi positifnya saja kalau Mingyu benar-benar sayang padanya. Ia menggeser badannya agar menempel pada lengan suaminya dan menyender. Mingyu melirik dan tersenyum, ia menarik tangan istrinya dan menciumnya selagi menyetir. Mingyu menyempatkan memberi kecupan dikepala Wonwoo saat berhenti di lampu merah. Mereka berbaikan lagi, pada dasarnya memang mereka tidak bisa bertengkar lebih lama. Wonwoo tersenyum senang akan perlakuan Mingyu yang selalu membuat ia merasa nyaman.

"Sayang, aku mau pulang ke rumah _appa_ saja. Tidak usah ke mall." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kangen _eomma_ , kita siap-siap saja ambil baju, bawa baju kamu juga, kita menginap disana sebelum kamu ke Jepang."

"Iya sayang." Mingyu menurut kembali ke apartemennya dan menyiapkan apa yang harus dibawa.

.

.

Bohyuk memandang sinis pada kakak perempuannya yang sedang manja-manja tiduran di paha suaminya, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo sedang menonton sambil mengemil biskuit sementara Mingyu sibuk dengan ponselnya mengetik email.

" _Eomma_ , tumben mereka datang." Bohyuk menghampiri ibunya di dapur.

"Coba kamu cicipi, bumbunya sudah merata kan?" nyonya Jeon sang ibunda Wonwoo dan Bohyuk menyuapi Japchae yang sedang ia buat ke anak bungsunya.

"Iya enak. _Eomma_ jawab dulu yang tadi."

"Kakakmu mau menginap karena Mingyu mau tugas ke Jepang besok."

"Oh, begitu. Ah sudah jamnya." Bohyuk tersadar melihat jam langsung ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton acara musik tak lupa membawa beberapa jeruk dan minuman jus dalam botol. Ia langsung mencari remot yang ternyata sedang di pegang Wonwoo.

" _Noona_ , aku mau menonton, sebentar lagi acaranya mulai."

"Kamu belajar saja sana jangan banyak menonton tv!" Wonwoo menyembunyikan remot tv. Bohyuk mendecak kesal melihatnya, Mingyu hanya bisa diam melirik kakak beradik itu. Bohyuk tak hilang akal, ia mengganti channel tv langsung tanpa remot dan Wonwoo langsung menggantinya, Bohyuk kesal langsung menggantinya lagi dan Wonwoo juga langsung menggantinya, begitu seterusnya.

" _Noona_ , menonton di kamar saja! Di kamar _noona_ kan ada tv!"

" _Ani_ , aku mau menonton disini." Wonwoo tidak mau mengalah, adiknya sangat kesal.

"Sayang, adik kamu mau menonton." Mingyu melerai pertengkaran kakak adik itu.

"Kok kamu bukannya membela aku, aku juga lagi nonton."

"Kita nonton di kamar saja ya."

" _Shireo_! Aku mau disini!"

Mingyu mengambil paksa remot dari istrinya, tapi Wonwoo tetap tidak mau mengalah. Mingyu mengelitiknya, ia tahu kelemahan istrinya. Wonwoo merasa geli dan terus tertawa tak mau kalah ia membalas mengelitiki Mingyu. Mereka tertawa berdua, tidak peduli ada Bohyuk yang melihatnya sudah benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah kakak kandung dan kakak iparnya. Remot terjatuh dengan sendirinya, Mingyu langsung menggendong istrinya membawa ke kamar agar tidak ada pertengkaran hanya masalah tv. Wonwoo hanya diam tidak melawan saat dibawa ke kamar, Bohyuk hanya diam melihatnya dengan tatapan sebal sambil mengambil remot tv.

.

.

Pukul 01.45 dini hari

"Mingyu, kamu mau kemana?" tanya ibu mertua saat berpapasan di dapur hendak mengambil minum.

"Oh itu _eommonim_ , Wonwoo minta yogurt. Aku mau beli sebentar." Pamit Mingyu buru-buru keluar rumah menuju minimarket di komplek rumah mertuanya. Ia tidak mau Wonwoo menunggu lama. Ibunya Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas dan tersenyum melihat menantunya yang sangat menyayangi putrinya.

Mingyu selesai membeli langsung ke kamar, Wonwoo sudah menunggu dan langsung girang melihat bungkusan yang dibawa suaminya.

"Papa, suapi."

Mingyu mendekat ikut duduk di atas karpet dan tersenyum langsung membuka tutup yogurt dan menyendoknya. "Habiskan ya."

"Hmmm… tidak bisa aku menghabiskannya." Wonwoo mengecap yogurt yang disuapi, ia sangat suka karena rasanya yang masam segar.

"Kenapa sayang? Aku sudah jauh-jauh jalan kaki ke depan mencari minimarket yang masih buka."

"Bungkusnya kan tidak bisa aku habiskan." Wonwoo tersenyum geli, Mingyu gemas langsung mencubit pipi istrinya yang mulai terlihat berisi. Mingyu senang, kali ini Wonwoo berselera makan saat meminta sesuatu, biasanya hanya di cicipi sebentar kemudian di tinggal.

"Aaaaaa…" Mingyu membuka mulut saat menyuapi dan Wonwoo ikut membuka mulut.

Chup ~~ Mingyu mengecup pipi istrinya, meledek tidak jadi menyuapi.

"Papa iiihhhh nakal." Wonwoo mencubit dengan pipi yang merona, Mingyu tertawa. Mingyu masih iseng terus menyuapi dengan tempo cepat, Wonwoo memukul pelan sambil menelan yogurt.

"Hnnggg pelan-pelan….." ucap Wonwoo manja sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Chup ~~ Mingyu mengecup sisa yogurt yang menempel di bibir istrinya. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tersipu malu langsung mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan ke leher suaminya sambil tertawa.

"Ini biar puas." Wonwoo mencium bibir dengan lembut, Mingyu tentu saja senang. Tangannya meraba pinggul turun ke paha istrinya. Keduanya tertawa lagi.

….

"Aiissshhh _jinjja_! Mau sampai kapan mereka berisik?!" Bohyuk menggerutu sebal jam tidurnya terganggu karena letak kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar kakak perempuannya. Ia hanya membolak balik tubuhnya dibawah selimut, lalu mengambil earphone dan menyetel musik dari ponselnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **New** **Neighbour (II)**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah pindah ke rumah barunya. Sebagai ucapan perkenalan, Wonwoo mengantarkan _tteok_ (kue beras) ke tetangga. Kali ini ia ke tetangga sebelah kanan rumahnya.

Wonwoo mengantar seorang diri karena Mingyu sedang mengatur barang yang dibawa dari apartemen lamanya. Wonwoo menekan bel tak lama pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya dan anak perempuan dengan hidung mancung, mata bulat dan bibir yang tipis menyambutnya.

"Saya tetangga sebelah. Hai, adik manis." Sapa Wonwoo.

"Mari silahkan masuk." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Mamah mamah mamah…." Sang anak berlari kecil memanggil ibunya, tak lama seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi datang.

"Siapa yang datang dek? Oh siapa ya?"

"Saya Wonwoo tetangga sebelah, salam kenal."

"Oh ini tetangga baru rupanya, mari masuk. Maaf berantakan, maklum punya anak kecil. Silahkan duduk. Bibi Yang, buatkan minum."

"Tidak usah saya hanya sebentar. Ini ada camilan untuk anak-anak." Wonwoo memberikan sekotak yang berisi berbagai _tteok_.

"Oh buru-buru? Oh iya terima kasih, ah iya nama saya Seokjin ini anak saya Jungkook panggilannya Kookie. Dek, diberi kue bilang apa nak?"

"Thank you." Jawab Kookie dengan matanya yang berkedip dan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Aissh jawab yang benar, maaf ia suka tiru papahnya yang suka bicara bahasa inggris."

"Terima kasih tante." Jawab Kookie sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang bulat membuat Wonwoo gemas.

"Lucu sekali, berapa tahun?" Wonwoo terlihat gemas melihat Kookie. Kookie tanpa malu-malu memberikan mainannya pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo menerimanya.

"Umurnya 3 tahun." Jawab Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

"Kookie cantik sangat mirip dengan _eonnie_. Ah, saya panggil _eonnie_ apa tidak masalah?"

"Tidak apa, lagipula kamu terlihat muda dari saya."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya mau antar kue ke sebelah juga rumahnya Hwiyoung." Wonwoo pamit.

"Sudah kenal dengan _eomma_ -nya Hwiyoung?"

"Oh iya sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Hati-hati jangan terlalu dekat." bisik Seokjin.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo mengernyitkan alis mendengar peringatan dari Seokjin.

"Tidak apa, nanti juga tahu sendiri." Seokjin tertawa, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Wonwoo pamit untuk mengantar kue lagi, walau dengan pikiran yang masih bingung. Wonwoo ke rumah sebelah kirinya menemui Sanghyuk.

.

.

"Hai Wonwoo! Mari masuk, oh apa ini? Tidak usah repot-repot." Wonwoo belum berbasa basi tapi Sanghyuk sudah mengambil bungkusan yang Wonwoo bawa. Wonwoo yang kaget hanya diam.

"Sepi, Hwiyoung mana?"

"Hwiyoung sedang tidur, memang jamnya tidur siang. Sudah rapi rumahnya?"

"Ah iya masih beberes, tadi juga sudah berkenalan dengan sebelah, Seokjin _eonnie_."

"Seokjin? Mamahnya Kookie? Hati-hati sama dia, jangan terlalu dekat."

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" Wonwoo bingung.

"Kenapa ya? Pokoknya jangan terlalu dekat, nanti juga tahu sendiri, dia seperti apa."

Wonwoo hanya bingung mencoba mencerna maksud dari kedua tetangga barunya, tak lama ia pamit beralasan mau beberes rumah.

.

.

Malamnya, Wonwoo sedang menyiapkan makan malam sementara Mingyu sedang mandi. Seseorang menekan bel pintu rumah, Wonwoo mengintip dari monitor kecil tampak Seokjin datang dengan seorang wanita. Wonwoo membuka pintu untuk menyambut tamunya.

" _Eonnie_ , ada apa? Mari masuk." Wonwoo mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Ah ini Wonwoo, kenalkan namanya Jaehwan dia istri ketua komplek rumah kita." Seokjin mengenalkan sahabatnya pada Wonwoo.

"Ah ya ampun maaf saya tidak tahu, kalau begitu seharusnya saya yang datang sendiri. Sebentar saya ambilkan minum."

"Tidak perlu, kita cuma sebentar. Seokjin memberitahu kalau ada warga baru disini jadi setelah pulang dari kantor saya kesini." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Ah begitu, iya saya Wonwoo ah itu suami saya Kim Mingyu. Papa sini." Wonwoo memanggil suaminya dan Mingyu mendekat.

"Owwwhh." Seokjin dan Jaehwan saling pandang merasa kagum saat pertama kali melihat Mingyu. Mingyu bersalaman dan tersenyum, giliran Wonwoo merasa cemburu.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan ngobrolnya." Mingyu berlalu meninggalkan para ibu muda.

"Begini, maksud dan tujuan saya datang untuk memberitahu ketentuan di lingkungan sini. Seharusnya ini tugas suami saya tapi ia sedang ada bisnis di luar negeri dan kembalinya 2 hari lagi." Jaehwan memberikan copy rincian berisi iuran kemanan dan kebersihan. Wonwoo membacanya sekilas.

"Ah Wonwoo juga harus ikut rapat rutin ibu-ibu komplek." Ucap Seokjin.

"Ah begitu." Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudah?" tanya Jaehwan dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kita pamit dulu, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saya atau Seokjin selaku sekretaris, nomornya ada disini." Jaehwan menunjuk kertas yang sedang Wonwoo pegang dan Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti lalu kedua wanita itu pergi.

Wonwoo menghampiri suaminya yang sudah siap duduk di meja makan. Wonwoo langsung duduk di pangkuan sambil memeluk, Mingyu mengecup pundak sang istri sambil mengelus paha istrinya.

"Ibu-ibu itu menyeramkan."

"Kenapa?" Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Entahlah, belum 1 hari disini tapi aku merasa sudah tegang."

"Kalau kamu tegang, punyaku lebih tegang sayang."

Wonwoo melepas pelukan, menatap suaminya yang senyum-senyum dan iseng memainkan hidungnya tak lupa memberinya ciuman tentu saja Mingyu sangat menyukai sikap manis istrinya. Wonwoo melepas ciuman dan Mingyu tersenyum gemas. Mereka makan malam di hari pertama dirumah barunya. Rumah yang lumayan besar tapi masih sepi hanya berdua berbeda dari kanan kiri rumah mereka yang ramai dengan suara anak kecil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sore hari, Wonwoo berolah raga sedikit merapihkan tanaman depan rumahnya. Sanghyuk sedang menyiram tanaman sembari memerhatikan Hwiyoung yang sedang bermain di halaman rumah dengan sepeda roda tiganya. Seokjin sedang menemani Kookie belajar sepatu roda yang baru dibelikan papahnya. Kegiatan di sore hari dengan para ibu muda di depan rumahnya masing-masing.

Segerombolan anak memakai seragam sekolah datang ke perumahan mereka dan mereka berpencar mendekati para ibu muda didepan rumahnya masing-masing.

"Sore tante, kita dari sekolah seni rupa. Kita sedang ada tugas sekolah untuk melukis tong sampah." Sapa seorang anak gadis dengan nama Yuri kepada Sanghyuk.

"Iya kenapa?"

"Tante, kalau boleh tong sampahnya mau kita lukis. Gratis kok tante."

"Ooh boleh kalau gratis." Sanghyuk tertawa senang.

"Mau gambar apa tante?" Yuri memperlihatkan buku berbagai macam gambar kartun.

Wonwoo yang sedang berkotor-kotoran dengan tanah juga ditawari untuk dilukis tong sampah rumahnya oleh murid yang lain, ia langsung melepas sarung tangan ikut memilih gambar. Begitu juga dengan Seokjin, ia terlihat tertarik dengan gambar-gambar kartun.

"Dek, kamu pilih mau gambar yang mana sayang?" Seokjin memperlihatkan gambar pada putrinya untuk memilih.

"Hwiyoung, kamu mau gambar apa?" Sanghyuk meninggikan suara meminta pendapat pada anaknya juga. Seokjin mendecak kesal pada Sanghyuk dari kejauhan.

Wonwoo yang berada ditengah mereka hanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Wah kamu anak pintar, tante pilih yang ini ya." Sanghyuk menunjuk gambar ke Yuri.

"Oh Kookie anakku cerdas sekali, kamu pilih yang ini pasti bagus." Ucap Seokjin tak mau kalah.

"Kamu harus gambar yang paling bagus ya." Ucap Sanghyuk pada Yuri dan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kamu sama teman kamu itu lebih jago mana menggambarnya?" tanya Seokjin pada anak lelaki dengan nama Chanyeol.

"Hmm itu, tante jangan khawatir saya jago menggambar kok pasti hasilnya bagus." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Benar ya, awas kalau jelek. Kalau bagus nanti tante beri kue." Seokjin mengancam.

"Iya tante tenang saja, jadi ya gambar yang ini." Chanyeol mencatat nomor rumah dan gambar yang dipilih.

"Chanyeol, sudah? Kamu mau gambar apa?" tanya Yuri dari jauh.

"Gambar Thomas and friends." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Wah sama, tante itu juga pilih Thomas." Jawab Yuri.

Sanghyuk dan Seokjin langsung mendelik sebal. "Hei, yang pilih gambarnya itu tante dulu jadi itu pilihan tante ya!" Sanghyuk tidak terima pilihan gambarnya sama dengan Seokjin, ia protes ke Yuri.

"Hei, yang usul minta pendapat sama anak itu saya!" Seokjin tidak terima. Mereka saling mendekat berhenti di depan persis rumah Wonwoo.

"Tapi saya lebih dulu yang pilih, tanya saja Yuri! Iya kan?" Sanghyuk tidak mau mengalah.

"Oh tidak bisa, karakter Thomas itu kesukaan Kookie!" Seokjin tidak mau mengalah juga.

"Yak! Tapi saya dulu yang pilih gambar itu untuk Hwiyoung!"

"Yak! Berhenti meniru! Itu hanya untuk Kookie!"

Wonwoo hanya bengong melihat pertengkaran antara Sanghyuk dan Seokjin. " _Noona_ mau pilih gambar apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang masih menunggu Wonwoo memilih gambar.

"Ah ya, aku pilih ini Hello Kitty saja."

"Wah itu bagus, nanti aku gambar yang paling bagus untuk _noona_." Sehun murid lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa itu untuk Hwiyoung!"

"Tidak! Itu pilihan Kookie!"

Sanghyuk dan Seokjin masih bersitegang hanya masalah gambar, mereka saling menatap tajam tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Yuri dan Chanyeol gemetar ketakutan melihatnya. Kookie menangis ketakutan. Hwiyoung hanya diam melihat ibunya bertengkar.

Sebuah sedan hitam datang langsung berhenti dan seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi memakai kacamata keluar dari mobil. "Jinny, kenapa lagi sayang?"

"Ini sayang, dia cari gara-gara lagi!"

"Oh mengadu lagi ya sama suaminya!" ledek Sanghyuk.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar di depan anak-anak!" Namjoon melerai.

"DIAM!" teriak Sanghyuk dan Seokjin bebarengan ke arah Namjoon. Namjoon tersentak kaget dibentak 2 wanita di depannya.

"Hei! Dia suami saya kenapa kamu berteriak HAH?!"

"Ada apa ini?" Youngbin yang baru pulang kerja langsung datang menghampiri keramaian. Suasana makin memanas.

"Ini dia cari gara-gara lagi!"

"Oh mengadu juga ke suaminya! Dasar tukang ngadu!" ledek Seokjin balik dengan mata melotot.

Youngbin dan Namjoon hanya menarik nafas melihat pertengkaran. Tak lama mobil Mingyu datang, bingung dengan keributan di depan rumahnya langsung keluar dari mobilnya juga dan menghampiri istrinya yang hanya terdiam.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa mereka?"

"Itu mereka mengerikan." Wonwoo mencengkeram lengan suaminya.

Yuri dan Chanyeol mendekati Sehun memberi kode untuk segera pergi meninggalkan komplek.

" _Noona_ aku pergi dulu, besok aku kembali lagi untuk menggambar pesanan _noona_." Pamit Sehun, dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Sanghyuk dan Seokjin masih bersitegang, Namjoon mendekati putrinya yang masih menangis lalu menggendongnya, Youngbin berusaha menarik tubuh istrinya namun ditolak karena tenaga Sanghyuk yang kuat.

Sebuah mobil mewah melintas dan berhenti. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, berkulit putih pucat dan mata sipit dengan tatapan dingin keluar dari mobil mendekati keributan. Seorang wanita ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?!" Taekwoon sang ketua komplek berkacak pinggang. Semuanya menjadi diam dan menoleh.

"Kim 1 dan Kim 2 mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar terus?"

"Ah _hyung_ , maaf." Namjoon meminta maaf.

"Maafkan istri saya juga." Youngbin ikut meminta maaf.

"Sudah bubar, jangan ribut lagi!" Usir Taekwoon dan mereka bubar secara teratur hanya sekali perintah. Jaehwan tampak mengusap punggung Seokjin agar amarah sahabatnya mereda. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumahnya masing-masing.

"Oh kamu Kim 3 salam kenal ya. Aku Jung Taekwoon selaku ketua komplek disini."

"Kim 3?" ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo lirih bebarengan dan saling tatap.

"Kim 1 dan Kim 2 sudah cukup membuatku pusing tolong Kim 3 jangan menambah beban ya." Taekwoon berjalan menuju mobilnya disusul istrinya Jaehwan masuk ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih bingung dengan panggilan baru. Komplek rumah sepi setelah keributan.

"Ayo masuk, hari sudah mulai gelap." Ajak Mingyu dan Wonwoo menurut ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo di ajak rapat bersama ibu-ibu komplek lainnya. Di komplek rumahnya ada bangunan gedung serba guna untuk berkumpul para warga. Walau kawasan rumah mereka terbilang elite namun mereka saling mengenal dengan tetangga.

Jung Jaehwan selaku istri dari ketua komplek Jung Taekwoon memimpin rapat ibu-ibu. "Jadi sesuai yang pernah kita bahas sebelumnya, Kookie akan mengikuti lomba modelling mewakili perumahan kita. Dan untuk bagian konsumsi masih kurang 1 orang. Bagaimana kalau nyonya Kim 3 ikut berpartisipasi?"

Wonwoo yang sejak datang hanya D3: datang, duduk, diam karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibahas ditambah ia baru pindah rumah belum ada seminggu.

"Nyonya Kim 3?" panggil Jaehwan lagi, semua mata melirik ke arah Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo hanya diam saja.

"Hei sayang, ia memanggilmu." Ucap Seokjin, Wonwoo kaget dan merasa semua menatapnya.

"Saya?" Wonwoo menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Tentu saja, kamu Kim 3. Kalau aku Kim 1 yang paling tua sementara si bawel itu Kim 2." Bisik Seokjin sambil melirik ke arah Sanghyuk. Wonwoo akhirnya paham dengan sebutan Kim 3 hanya mengangguk dan menyampirkan rambut panjangnya.

"Bagaimana nyonya Kim 3? Bersedia?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Ah iya saya ikut." Wonwoo menurut saja dan Seokjin tersenyum karena ia ketua konsumsi untuk acara Bazaar yang akan di selenggarakan bersama komplek perumahan sebelah. Dari kejauhan Sanghyuk hanya menatap dengan sinis.

.

.

Mingyu pulang kerja seperti biasa, ia memakirkan mobil di halaman rumahnya. Saat Mingyu membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, Wonwoo sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum menyambutnya. Wonwoo langsung menghambur memeluk.

"Senangnya disambut istriku, hmm harum. Baru mandi sayang?" Mingyu tidak melepas pelukan saat melepas sepatu dan berganti sandal rumah.

"Iya dong, saat kamu telepon bilang mau pulang, aku langsung mandi dan dandan yang cantik." Wonwoo mengapit lengan Mingyu menuju kamar mereka. Mingyu sangat senang setelah seharian bekerja, pulang dengan tubuh lelah berubah menjadi segar melihat istrinya yang cantik menyambut kedatangannya dengan sikap yang manis.

"Dedek bayi sehat?" Mingyu menunduk mencium perut sang istri yang mulai terlihat membesar.

"Kangen sama papanya." Wonwoo mengusap kepala sang suami saat sedang menunduk mencium perutnya.

"Mamanya kangen juga tidak?"

"Hmmm kangen tidak ya?" Wonwoo senyum-senyum membuat Mingyu gemas dan mengelitikinya.

"Ampun papa, pergilah mandi. Aku siapkan makan malam."

"Cium dulu." Mingyu langsung memeluk dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir sang istri, melumatnya dengan lembut. Seketika energi Mingyu yang terkuras seharian menjadi full charge saat bertemu istrinya dirumah.

Wonwoo menyiapkan makan malam seperti biasanya dan mereka makan berdua dengan tenang. Terdengar dari sebelah rumah, Sanghyuk berteriak menyuruh Hwiyoung makan sayuran. Suara Sanghyuk memang keras dan terdengar samar-samar sampai ke rumah pasangan yang belum lama menikah.

"Aku iri papa."

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Rumah tetangga kita sangat ramai suara anak kecil, disini masih sepi."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan istrinya. "Nanti juga ramai, mereka punya anak 1, kita sekaligus 2 sayang. Yang penting kamu sehat, agar si kembar saat waktunya bisa menyapa kita berdua."

Wonwoo tersenyum, ia menjadi semangat untuk menjaga kandungannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat anaknya nanti.

.

.

Paginya, Wonwoo menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Mingyu datang sudah rapi berpakaian langsung duduk menikmati sarapan.

"Sayang, ponselmu terus berbunyi berisik sekali."

"Oh, itu pasti chat grup. Nanti aku silent saja, aku juga pusing mendengarnya." Wonwoo menghidangkan sepiring nasi goreng ayam, secangkir kopi untuk suaminya dan segelas susu untuk dirinya. Tak lupa air putih juga siapkan.

"Chat grup apa? Biasanya chat grup kamu tidak berisik."

"Grup ibu-ibu komplek." Jawab Wonwoo kalem membuat Mingyu tersedak dan Wonwoo langsung memberi segelas air.

"Apa yang mereka obrolin pagi-pagi? Memangnya tidak ada kerjaan lain? Masih pagi sudah bergosip." Mingyu tertawa.

"Entahlah, aku masih beradaptasi disini berhubung aku yang paling muda disini jadi aku ikut saja saat ada kegiatan bersama mereka. Oh iya, aku diajak arisan setiap bulan."

Mingyu tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Ah jadi begini ya kalau kita punya tetangga. Ya kamu ikut bergaul dengan mereka tidak apa asal tidak mengganggu pekerjaan rumah dan pastinya kewajiban kamu sebagai seorang istri kamu harus ingat."

"Kewajiban yang bagaimana maksudnya?"

"Eih nakal ya pikirannya, maksudnya saat aku pulang kamu sudah dirumah, tidak berkeliaran bergosip dirumah tetangga. Dan 1 lagi jangan bertengkar seperti tetangga kita. Malu."

Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengar nasihat suaminya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu atur saja kalau memang harus ikut arisan, nanti kalau kamu menolak bergaul dibilang sombong."

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali Mingyu masih merasa geli dengan kehidupan barunya, ia merasa banyak kejutan sejak pindah rumah.

Seperti biasa Wonwoo mengantar sampai depan teras rumahnya saat Mingyu hendak berangkat kerja. Kegiatannya pun sama dilakukan tetangga kanan-kiri rumahnya.

Tampak Seokjin mengantar sambil menggendong Kookie yang terlihat masih mengantuk, tak lupa Namjoon memberikan kecupan pada putri kecilnya. Begitu juga dengan Sanghyuk yang tidak mau kalah mengantar Youngbin.

Kalau Sanghyuk dan Seokjin terlihat bermusuhan, lain halnya dengan Youngbin dan Namjoon terlihat saling menyapa. Pemandangan yang mulai terlihat biasa di mata Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

.

.

Wonwoo bosan di rumah sendiri, ia main ke sebelah rumahnya tentunya ia izin dulu pada suaminya dan Mingyu memberi izin. Ia bingung mau main ke kanan atau kiri rumahnya. Mendengar suara Kookie yang tertawa, ia putuskan main ke rumah Seokjin. Kedatangan Wonwoo disambut hangat oleh Seokjin dan Kookie yang sudah mengenal baik langsung mengajaknya bermain.

" _Eonnie_ sedang apa?" Wonwoo mengahampiri Seokjin di dapur.

"Ini buat kue, camilan Kookie agar ia tidak perlu jajan."

" _Eonnie_ suka memasak ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku suka memasak. Suami dan anakku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Seokjin bangga, walau ia punya asisten rumah tapi urusan memasak dia yang pegang.

" _Eonnie_ , aku boleh belajar memasak dari _eonnie_?"

"Oh dengan senang hati Wonwoo-ya, sering-seringlah main ke sini."

Wonwoo dan Seokjin semakin akrab karena Seokjin mau berbagi resep masakan dan Wonwoo mempraktekannya dirumah, tentu saja Mingyu sebagai penyicip masakan perdana dari setiap menu baru yang dibuat oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu senang, istrinya banyak berubah semakin terlihat sisi keibuannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Eonnie_ , sudah 2 hari ini aku tidak melihat _eomma-_ nya Hwiyoung. Kemana ya dia? Tapi setiap pagi aku melihat suaminya berangkat kerja seperti biasa." Tanya Wonwoo saat main ke rumah Seokjin di siang hari. Seokjin sengaja memanggil Wonwoo karena ia memasak lebih untuk makan siang berdua dengan Wonwoo yang sudah di anggap sebagai adiknya.

"Mungkin pulang kampung dia."

"Tapi aku mendengar suara Hwiyoung menangis setiap hari, tidak mungkin ia ditinggal sendirian dirumah. Apa ia sakit ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, di grup dia jarang ikut ngobrol." Seokjin masih dengan sikap tidak peduli.

" _Eonnie_ , bagaimana kalau kita jenguk?"

"Jenguk dia? Kamu saja, aku malas."

" _Eonnie_ , jangan begitu. Dia kan tetangga kita juga." Wonwoo mencoba meyakinkan Seokjin. Seokjin tampak berfikir sambil melirik Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kita kesana, tunggu Kookie tidur ya." Seokjin mengalah dan Wonwoo tersenyum.

Seokjin menidurkan putrinya dan menitipkan pada asisten rumahnya. Wonwoo dan Seokjin menuju rumah Sanghyuk. Cukup lama pintu dibuka setelah Wonwoo menekan bel rumah.

Sanghyuk membuka pintu dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut. " _Eonnie_ maaf mengganggu, aku hanya khawatir apa _eonnie_ sakit?"

"Masuklah." Sanghyuk mempersilahkan masuk, Wonwoo dan Seokjin tampak bingung dengan sikap Sanghyuk yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Keadaan rumah terlihat agak berantakan tidak seperti saat Wonwoo datang sebelumnya ditambah keadaan Sanghyuk yang membuat Wonwoo bertanya-tanya. Sanghyuk menghidangkan minuman.

" _Eonnie_ sakit?" sedari tadi hanya Wonwoo yang bertanya tidak seperti Seokjin yang diam saja.

"Tidak apa Wonwoo-ya, terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk." jawab Sanghyuk lirih.

"Kamu kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya." Seokjin akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku tak apa _eonnie_." Sanghyuk hanya menunduk.

Seokjin kaget baru kali ini Sanghyuk terlihat sopan, biasanya mereka selalu bertengkar meributkan hal-hal kecil. Seokjin merasa ada yang aneh, ia berpindah duduk mendekati Sanghyuk.

"Ya, kamu sakit? Apa yang dirasa? Wajahmu pucat dan matamu terlihat sembab." Seokjin berubah cemas. Sanghyuk yang menunduk terlihat menahan isak tangis makin membuat Seokjin dan Wonwoo bingung.

"Kamu kenapa? Cerita pada kami." Seokjin merangkul pundak Sanghyuk membuat ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Hwiyoung datang mendekati ibunya sambil menangis. Sanghyuk langsung memeluk putranya menenangkan.

" _Eonnie_ kenapa?" Wonwoo benar-benar bingung.

"Aku tidak apa, hanya ada masalah sedikit saja." Sanghyuk menghapus air matanya sambil memeluk Hwiyoung.

"Masalah apa? Ceritakan pada kami, siapa tahu bisa bantu. Itu gunanya tetangga. Jangan disimpan sendiri!" Seokjin mengomel seperti biasanya tapi kali ini ia terlihat sangat cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi ini hanya masalah rumah tangga saja."

"Masalah dengan suami kamu?" Seokjin penasaran dan Sanghyuk mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Seokjin masih mencecar dengan pertanyaan lainnya dan Sanghyuk mengangguk lagi. Ia menangis lagi membuat Seokjin tidak tega langsung memeluknya. Wonwoo melihat dengan takjub, tetangganya yang biasa bertengkar terlihat akrab.

"Apa benar kamu tidak mau cerita?"

Sanghyuk menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan diri. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat isi ponsel Youngbin, ia masih berhubungan dengan mantannya. Itu membuatku sakit rasanya."

"Yak bagaimana bisa dia selingkuh? Dia sudah punya anak dan istri." Seokjin menjadi gemas. Wonwoo hanya diam, ada hal baru yang ia temui dalam rumah tangga. Seorang istri menemukan suaminya selingkuh dan istri menjadi stress. Pandangan Wonwoo tertuju pada Hwiyoung, ia merasa kasihan pada bocah kecil itu.

" _Eonnie_ , apa Hwiyoung sudah makan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Dia sulit makan sejak kemarin, hanya ikut menangis saat melihatku menangis."

Wonwoo dan Seokjin hanya diam memaklumi keadaan. "Anakmu jangan sampai telat makan, nanti ia sakit. Apa kamu masak? Makanlah dirumahku, jangan sampai kalian sakit." Seokjin sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Sanghyuk dan Hwiyoung. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat kehangatan dari Seokjin.

.

.

Malamnya saat mereka bersiap untuk tidur. Mingyu mengecek pintu dan jendela ke sekeliling rumah apa sudah terkunci dengan benar dan ia menyusul istrinya di kamar. Wonwoo sudah di ranjang tampak sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya sambil menyender.

"Sudah malam sayang, istirahatlah. Gosip ibu-ibunya dilanjut besok." Ucap Mingyu langsung rebahan disamping Wonwoo.

"Ini siapa? Hong Jisoo siapa?" Wonwoo memperlihatkan ponsel pada suaminya.

"Lho itu ponselku, kenapa?" Mingyu kaget langsung bangun, ternyata sedari tadi Wonwoo mengecek isi ponsel Mingyu.

"Dia siapa? Jawab dulu." Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Dia senior dikantor, salah satu orang kepercayaan bos. Kenapa?"

"Dia cantik ya." Wonwoo membuka foto profil Jisoo.

"Iya cantik, tapi masih cantik istriku. Kenapa sih? Tumben tanya-tanya." Mingyu mencium pipi istrinya takut istrinya yang cemburuan marah.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Wonwoo masih mengecek isi ponsel suaminya. Mingyu merasa heran tidak biasanya Wonwoo mengecek sampai detail.

"Ya boleh saja, tapi.."

"Gadis yang pernah antar makanan ke kamu, tidak ada disini kan?"

"Yang mana sayang? Ooh itu? Aku tidak tahu sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Infonya bosnya tidak perpanjang sewa gedung lagi mungkin pindah."

"Ini kakak kelas kamu yang sexy itu kan?" Wonwoo memperlihatkan foto.

"Oh itu Jeonghan _noona_ , ia sudah menikah sekarang tinggal di Amerika sama Seungcheol _hyung_. Kenapa sih?"

"Oh sudah menikah." Wonwoo tersenyum senang, Mingyu masih bingung. Wonwoo bahkan mengecek sampai semua isi email dan gallery. Mingyu membiarkan istrinya mengecek isi ponselnya, ia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya bersiap tidur. Tak lama Wonwoo selesai memeriksa dan meletakkan ponsel suaminya ke meja sebelah Mingyu berbaring.

"Kenapa sih sayang?"

" _Ani_ , hanya iseng saja. _Jaljayo, saranghae_." Wonwoo mengecup pipi suaminya, lalu merebahkan diri sambil memeluk lengan suaminya. Mingyu bingung menatap istrinya, tak lama ia membalas mencium kening istrinya.

"Sweet dream sayang." Balas Mingyu sambil mengusap perut sang istri sampai tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ket :**

Waduh ga tau kenapa jadi nambah banyak karakter semoga yang baca ga pusing.

Namjin + Kookie dari BTS ; KEO dari Vixx ; Youngbin, Sanghyuk (Dawon) & Hwiyoung dari SF9. Mian, member Seventeen udah pernah disebut di judul ff lain sebelum ini tapi tetep muncul walau ga semua. Berhubung ga tau banyak member boyband jadi seingetnya aja hehe…

Bikin konflik rumah tangga tapi diluar Meanie, masih blom rela rumah tangga mereka digoncang prahara wkwk. Tetap fokus cerita ke Meanie.

Intinya Meanie mulai bersosialisasi, Wonwoo dengan gerombolan ibu-ibu komplek dan Mingyu dengan gerombolan bapak-bapak komplek. Mian kalau ga sesuai harapan reader, aku hanya menulis apa yang ada di otak saja.

 **giyu05** hehehe kemarin sudah tutup PO tanggal 6 April, hehe bercanda. Semoga semua reader disini mendapatkan jodoh yang terbaik, Amiin

 **Mocca2294** ini tetangga barunya cukup rempong tapi mereka semua baik kok

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** karena aku ingin yang beda untuk karakter Mingyu

 **LittleOoh** ini sudah lanjut ^^

 **naominoame** ini tetangganya dari berbagai grup idol hehehe

 **kimnimgyu** jangan bilang kamu seneng Wonu dimarahin hehehe kan chap sebelumnya Mingyu dikerjain Wonu terus ^^

 **q suqa meanie** cup cup sabar ini cuma fiksi belaka, makasih reviewnya walau guest tapi ada nama

 **rizka0419** hallo... sabar ya cantik ini hanya fiksi, oh iya mungkin nanti mau ada asisten rumah atau baby sitter di keluarga Kim. Tapi belum buka lowongan.

 **Re-Panda68** yups biasanya kalau pikiran tenang, bahagia bisa mempengaruhi tubuh seseorang

 **tunanganwonupacarmingyu** konflik tetap ada karena sesuai tema kehidupan pernikahan tapi aku bikin diluar Meanie

 **WooMina** mengenai manis sesuai senyuman Wonu jadi mengalir dengan sendirinya hehehe

 **KimHaelin29** hehehe tetangganya ada yang bawel sesuai sifat emak-emak

 **jeonwoww** aduh ikutan gemess juga ini, gemes seneng baca review

 **ujisoonochihoon** boleeh cubit tapi kalau pas Mingyu ga ada hehehe, tetangganya sesuai sifat asli orangnya yang rame di grup masing-masing

 **jeononu** tenang konfliknya ga berat kok, aku juga ga tega kalo kesayangan kenapa-kenapa hehehe

Yang mau review boleh, biar makin semangat ngelanjutinnya mumpung belum bulan puasa mengingat ini rated M.

 **Happy Holiday Guys, 24 April 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanie Married Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A little gift...**

Sabtu pagi, Mingyu libur kerja dan ia masih terlelap. Wonwoo yang terbiasa bangun pagi, masih belum beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia melihat suaminya masih tertidur disampingnya. Lama-lama ia bosan. Wonwoo bangun lalu duduk diatas kedua paha suaminya. Mingyu kaget merasa ada sesuatu yang berat, ia merasa terusik langsung membuka matanya.

"Sayang kamu lagi apa?" Mingyu menyapa dengan suaranya yang berat, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya melihat apa yang dilakukan istrinya.

"Bangunin kamu." Jawab Wonwoo sambil tertawa, usahanya berhasil membangunkan Mingyu.

"Aku malas bangun kalau caranya begitu." Mingyu tidak peduli.

"Aaaaaahhhh banguuun sudah pagi." Wonwoo manja langsung tiduran lagi sambil memeluk dada suaminya. Mingyu tersenyum senang bisa meledek.

"Tidak mau, bangunkan yang benar." Mingyu masih memejamkan matanya tak lama kemudian ia merasakan pipinya basah, ia tahu Wonwoo sedang menciumnya namun ia masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Iiihhh banguuunnn…" Wonwoo berteriak manja sambil mencubit pipi dan menarik-narik kedua tangan suaminya.

"Tidak mau, masih kurang." Mingyu pura-pura berontak melepas genggaman tangan dan balik badan yang sebenarnya tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau sex in the morning? Do you want it?" bisik Wonwoo sukses membuat Mingyu membuka matanya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah istrinya, Wonwoo sudah senyum-senyum membuat ia langsung semangat.

"Boleh ya?" mata Mingyu berbinar-binar setelah mendengar ucapan istrinya.

Wonwoo mengangguk meyakinkan. "Sudah 4 bulan, sudah boleh." Wonwoo mengusap perutnya. Mingyu langsung bangun merasa semangat. Bagai mendapat angin segar di pagi hari, Mingyu langsung menubruk tubuh istrinya sampai terjatuh kebelakang sambil menciumnya dengan tergesa.

"Pelan-pelan." Wonwoo sedikit memberontak dengan memukul namun terkesan manja, Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan ciumannya. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya menahan geli saat bibir Mingyu mengecup tiap inchi kulit mulusnya dengan perlahan. Wonwoo meremas rambut suaminya tanpa sadar malah menjambaknya.

"Aduh aduh sakit jangan ditarik-tarik." Mingyu mengaduh manja, Wonwoo hanya tertawa senang membuat Mingyu langsung membungkamnya dengan ciuman lagi.

"Kangen sayang." Bisik Mingyu pelan namun tangannya tidak sabaran membuka celananya sendiri.

"Kesukaan kamu ini, mau dimainkan dulu tidak?" goda Mingyu dan membuat Wonwoo langsung gemas melihatnya tanpa ditawari lagi langsung mengambil alih, Mingyu tersenyum senang melihat istrinya senang memainkan miliknya. Mingyu melenguh nikmat saat Wonwoo menjilat seluruh permukaan 'batang cokelat' miliknya. Wonwoo merasa tidak sabar juga karena sudah merasa terangsang setelah pemanasan, Mingyu membantu melepas dalaman istrinya. Ia sudah hafal kalau Wonwoo hanya memakai CD dibalik baju tidurnya. Tak ketinggalan ia juga melepas gaun tidur yang melekat ditubuh Wonwoo.

"Sini sini begini." Wonwoo memgambil posisi tiduran menyamping, Mingyu hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini begini, seperti ini." Wonwoo memperlihatkan posisi berhubungan intim untuk wanita hamil dari ponselnya. Mingyu menjadi geli sendiri karena istrinya mempelajari teknik kamasutra dari internet. Sebenarnya tanpa diajari, Mingyu sudah paham karena diam-diam ia juga mempelajari dari soft copy yang ia dapat dari Seokmin di kantor. Seokmin sengaja memberi hadiah saat mengetahui kalau Wonwoo hamil. Seokmin memang iseng, namun keisengan teman sekantornya itu membuat Mingyu sangat berterima kasih demi keharmonisan rumah tangganya.

"Jangan kasar ya, pelan-pelan ya." Wonwoo mengingatkan.

"Iya nyonya Kim, aku juga tidak mau melukai kamu dan anak-anak."

"Salah, ini masih dedek bayi belum jadi anak-anak."

Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Wonwoo entah mana yang benar ia tidak mau berdebat, dengan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan. Tak berbeda dari Mingyu, Wonwoo juga senang karena sudah lama mereka tidak merasakan nikmatnya 'surga dunia'. Mingyu terus mendorongnya dengan teratur sambil terus mengecup pundak dan leher istrinya. Tangannya memeluk dan mengusap perut Wonwoo yang mulai membesar dari belakang. Posisi mereka tiduran menyamping dengan Mingyu dibelakang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menautkan jemari tangan kirinya, meremas jemari tangan Mingyu sambil mengigit bibirnya saat mendesah merasakan kenikmatan. Mingyu tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi istrinya, ia merapihkan rambut istrinya yang sudah lepek dan mengecup pelipisnya.

"Ganti posisi ya." Ucap Mingyu.

"Lepas dulu itunya." Pinta Wonwoo manja, Mingyu melepasnya dan langsung rebahan. Wonwoo bergerak bangun lalu duduk melebarkan kedua kakinya. Wonwoo memegang kendali dan memulai sambil tertawa, Mingyu makin gemas melihatnya.

Wonwoo menumpu berat badannya dengan memegang lurus pada pundak suaminya, keduanya melenguh nikmat yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tak jarang tangan Wonwoo iseng mengelus dada dan memainkan puting suaminya yang dimana makin membuat Mingyu merangsang hebat.

"Sudah sayang, aku mau keluar." Pinta Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung bangun, Mingyu langsung memuntahkan isi cairannya diperut Wonwoo.

"Aaahh aku membuangnya lagi sayang, kamu lihat generasi penerusku." Mingyu menunjuk ke arah perut istrinya yang sudah basah dengan keringat bercampur cairan hasil bercinta di pagi hari dengan tampang sedih. Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu sampai mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ampun ampun." Mingyu terkekeh geli langsung mencium istrinya lagi.

"Yang aku kandung ini generasi penerus kamu."

"Eiih cantiknya kalau lagi mengomel. Terima kasih hadiahnya sayang. Mau mandi?"

"Maaauuu, gendong." Wonwoo langsung memeluk leher dengan manja dan Mingyu langsung mengangkat tubuh istrinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Berat ya sekarang." Mingyu meledek sambil mencium pipi Wonwoo.

"Iya aku gendut sekarang." Wonwoo mengomel sambil menjambak rambut Mingyu.

"Aaahh sakit, iya iya gendut tapi sexy kok. Aku suka." Mingyu terus mencium pipi Wonwoo membuat wajah Wonwoo merona. Olahraga pagi ditutup dengan mandi bersama.

.

.

Wonwoo minta ditemani ke pasar karena mau ada tamu, kakak sepupunya Mingyu mau datang menengok rumah baru. Mingyu menuruti untuk menemani ke pasar, tentunya selain menemani juga membawa belanjaan. Mingyu menjalaninya dengan senang hati karena ia tidak rela istrinya yang sedang hamil menenteng belanjaan, ditambah ia sudah mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari istrinya membuat ia senang sepanjang hari.

Setelah berbelanja, Wonwoo sibuk membongkar apa saja yang dibeli dari pasar. Mingyu membantunya sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan. Wonwoo mengeluarkan apron yang baru dibelinya. Apron couple dengan bentuk dan corak yang sama hanya beda warna. Ia memakaikan di tubuh suaminya. Mingyu tertawa geli melihatnya tapi ia senang-senang saja memakainya, asal istrinya senang.

"Sayang, foto dulu." Wonwoo mengajak berselfie ria berdua dengan apron renda-renda yang sangat feminim. Wonwoo mengabadikan momen saat memasak berdua untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Uwwhh? Suamiku yang tampan kelihatan sangat keren saat memasak." Puji Wonwoo gemas.

"Kamu baru sadar kalau aku ini keren?" Mingyu mendekat langsung mencuri kecupan dibibir sang istri.

"Iya keren asal tidak selingkuh saja, nanti aku potong-potong Kim Mingyu Junior kalau selingkuh." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mencuci sayuran. Mingyu terdiam mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Sayang, jangan bicara begitu. Seram. Siapa yang selingkuh?"

"Oh? Apa yang aku katakan barusan? Oh hahaha bercanda."

Mingyu tidak langsung percaya, ia kenal betul istrinya. "Ada yang kamu sembunyikan? Ayo cerita."

"Hnggg itu, tidak apa-apa. Mana dagingnya mau aku cuci. Pasti enak menunya sukiyaki, banyak sayuran." Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Ayo kenapa? Aku tidak selingkuh sayang." Mingyu mencengkeram lengan Wonwoo meminta penjelasan.

"Iya kamu tidak selingkuh aku percaya, itu ada hmm ada yang selingkuh begitu hmm iya begitu."

Mingyu bingung dengan jawaban istrinya, ia terus menatap dengan tajam membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah.

"Aaahh tapi kamu diam saja, jangan berisik. Tetangga kita ketahuan selingkuh, begitu."

"Siapa? Yang mana? Kanan atau kiri?" Mingyu tertarik dengan gosip yang awalnya meremehkan gosip ibu-ibu.

"Yang kiri, yang pria selingkuh, yang wanita stress. Begitu." Wonwoo menjelaskan dan Mingyu mengangguk paham.

"Awas saja kalau tuan Kim yang ini selingkuh, pulangkan aku ke rumah orang tuaku." Wonwoo balik badan lagi melanjutkan mencuci daging.

"Eeiih jangan bicara begitu, mana tahan aku jauh dari kamu sayang." Mingyu melingkarkan tangan diperut istrinya dan mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

"Masa istri cantik begini mau ditinggal? Merebut hatinya saja penuh perjuangan." Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang merona, mereka kembali menyiapkan apa yang mau di hidangkan nanti.

"Aku mau mandi lagi ya." Ucap Wonwoo setelah semua rapi.

"Cuaca tidak terlalu panas, sayang."

"Entahlah akhir-akhir ini aku sering berkeringat mungkin efek hamil." Wonwoo melepas apronnya.

"Aku ikut mandi ya." Mingyu buru-buru melepas apronnya juga.

"Iiisshh nakal, masih kurang yang tadi?" Wonwoo mendekat sambil memeluk dan mendongakkan kepala membuat Mingyu makin gemas langsung mengecup bibir sang istri.

"Memang boleh tambah ya? Kalau boleh mau saja." Mingyu terkekeh geli lalu mencium kening istrinya.

"Nakal." Wonwoo mencubit pinggang lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi lagi, Mingyu langsung mengekor takut ditinggal.

.

.

Mingyu membuka pintu menyambut kakak sepupunya Ro Woon datang bersama sekretaris sekaligus pacaranya yang kini sudah berganti status menjadi calon istrinya, Kim In Seong. Tak ketinggalan bayi yang pernah dititipi seharian dengan Mingyu sudah besar, Cha Ni.

"Apa kabar _hyung."_ Mingyu memeluk kakak sepupunya.

"Baik. Mana Wonwoo?" Ro Woon balik bertanya. Ro Woon merangkul Mingyu, dan Mingyu mengajak ke ruang keluarga.

"Ada, ayo masuk. Hai _noona_ , Cha Ni sudah besar?" Mingyu mengusak rambut Cha Ni.

"Hei, dia tidak ingat kamu. Kalau bertemu Wonwoo pasti ia ingat." Ujar Ro Woon membuat Mingyu terlihat kesal merasa tidak di akui, Ro Woon tertawa senang.

"Wow! Rumahmu bagus juga tidak sia-sia paman membiayai sekolahmu ya." Ro Woon melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Mingyu-ya ini hadiah untuk rumah baru kamu." In Seong memberi bungkusan besar sambil tertawa geli.

"Oh terima kasih _noona_." Mingyu senang menerimanya.

"Yak! Tissu? Hanya ini saja?" Mingyu kaget saat membuka plastik melihat isinya, In Seong hanya tertawa geli.

"Oh bagus kan hadiah pemberian dariku?" ucap Ro Woon ikut duduk di ruang keluarga sebelah In Seong.

"Aisshh yang benar saja _hyung!_ Masa hadiahnya cuma tissu toilet! Setidaknya tambah belikan AC juga!" Mingyu protes.

"Yak! Masih kurang hadiah dariku hah? Sudah bagus aku membawakan sesuatu dibanding kesini dengan tangan kosong." Ro Woon mengomel balik.

In Seong tertawa geli melihat 2 pemuda yang selalu berdebat setiap bertemu. Tak lama Wonwoo datang membawa minuman dan langsung ikut bergabung.

"Ah _hyung!_ Kenapa pelit tinggal tambah belikan AC apa susahnya? Dan sangat bermanfaat dalam jangka waktu panjang. Aku butuh untuk kamar di atas." Mingyu tetap tidak terima dengan pemberian kakak sepupunya.

"Aissh ini anak tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Ah _hyung_ jangan sebut aku anak. Begini juga aku sudah bisa buat anak."

"Hah?! Wonwoo sudah hamil?" Ro Woon dan In Seong bertanya serempak langsung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo tidak tahu ada masalah apa tiba-tiba ditatap. Ro Woon dan In Seong menatap tajam ke arah perut Wonwoo, keadaan hening. Wonwoo bingung.

"Hai!" sapa Wonwoo pada Ro Woon dan In Seong. Semuanya terdiam.

...

...

 _Fire… fire…fire… dududududu fire…fire…fire…_

Cha Ni asyik menyalakan mainan robotnya memecah keheningan saat Wonwoo jadi pusat perhatian.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Gelak tawa dari Ro Woon dan In Seong pecah setelah sekian detik, Cha Ni sampai kaget hampir melempar mainannya begitu juga dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatap aneh pada pasangan didepannya.

"Selamat Gyu! Jantan juga kamu!" Ro Woon mengucap selamat. Mingyu hanya ikut tertawa merasa bangga dianggap pria sejati oleh kakak sepupunya.

"Wonwoo-ya selamat adikku sayang." In Seong ikut memberi selamat sambil memeluk. Wonwoo yang masih bingung hanya ikut tertawa saja.

"Oh apa itu Cha Ni?" tanya Wonwoo yang baru sadar pada bocah tampan dengan rambut mangkok yang menutupi dahinya.

"Iya. Anak kalian dulu hahaha. Cha Ni beri salam." Suruh Ro Woon namun Cha Ni hanya tersenyum malu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh In Seong.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Beri salam dulu." In Seong ikut memerintah.

"Malu mom." Ucap Cha Ni polos.

"MOM?!" giliran Mingyu dan Wonwoo kaget. Ro Woon hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yak _hyung_! Kamu bilang dia adik angkatmu?" Mingyu penasaran berbisik.

"Memang iya, tapi _eomma_ mengajari memanggil In Seong seperti itu katanya tidak pantas kalau panggil _noona_. Sekarang ia jadi anakku, _eomma_ memaksa mendaftarkan namanya di kartu keluargaku nanti kalau aku sudah menikah." Jelas Ro Woon.

"HAHAHAHA." Mingyu balas tertawa yang biasanya ia selalu di ledek. In Seong hanya tersenyum malu, pasalnya mereka belum menikah tapi sudah mengangkat seorang anak.

"Jadi, aku dipanggil apa oleh Cha Ni?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aunty." Jawab In Seong sambil tersenyum.

"Lucunya, aunty mau peluk Cha Ni boleh?" pinta Wonwoo sementara Cha Ni masih malu-malu.

"Eeiihh Cha Ni lupa ya, dulu waktu poop yang bersihkan itu aunty Wonwoo lho." Ujar Mingyu.

" _Aniyo_ , Cha Ni poop suster." ucap Cha Ni. Mingyu tidak mengerti karena susunan kalimat dari Cha Ni.

"Maksudnya saat ia poop ada suster (baby sitter) yang membersihkan." In Seong menerangkan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk paham dna ber-oh ria.

.

.

Ro Woon pamit setelah makan siang bersama, ia masih ada janji bertemu klien di hari libur.

"Cha Ni beri salam dulu, sebelum pulang." Ro Woo menyuruh lagi, Cha Ni masih malu-malu berlari mendekati mobil, Ro Woon mengejarnya.

"Ayo beri salam dulu." Ro Woon memaksa.

"Belikan mainan Dad."

"Ah ya ampun malah minta mainan, sayang anakmu ini." Ro Woon gemas menyeret Cha Ni untuk memberi salam sebelum pulang. Mingyu tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya. In Seong membantu menarik Cha Ni.

Wonwoo sedikit menunduk dan Cha Ni memeluknya. "Cha Ni tidur disini ya." Ajak Wonwoo dibalas cium pipi dari Cha Ni.

"Oh bagus itu untuk latihan kalian mengasuh anak." Ro Woon setuju untuk menitipkan Cha Ni pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo lagi. Cha Ni yang mulai mengerti menempel pada Ro Woon minta gendong, takut berpisah.

"Wonwoo-ya aku pamit ya, nanti aku kabari ya kalau mau fitting gaun." Pamit In Seong.

"Oh iya kabari saja, aku siap menemani."

"Gyu, Wonwoo aku pamit ya." Pamit Ro Woon sambil mengoper Cha Ni agar digendong In Seong. Mereka sudah pergi dari rumah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Seokjin agak tergesa dari dalam rumahnya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh ke samping rumahnya tidak jadi masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo mendekati tembok pembatas rumahnya.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu? _Eomma-_ nya Hwiyoung semalam masuk RS."

Mingyu ikut mendekat. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu, mereka saling tatap dan menggeleng bersama. "Sakit apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Yang 'itu' karena masalah 'itu', kondisinya semakin melemah. Semalam ia dibawa oleh Youngbin. Apa kalian mau menjenguknya? Aku disuruh kesana karena Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sedang ada bisnis diluar kota."

Wonwoo menatap suaminya meminta jawaban. "Oh kalau begitu kita kesana bersama saja, tidak enak kan karena ia tetangga kita." Jawab Mingyu.

"Oke, nanti jam 4 kita kesana." Usul Seokjin lalu ia pamit masuk kedalam rumahnya lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sanghyuk sudah keluar dari RS, ia meminta Seokjin dan Wonwoo untuk menemaninya menemui sang selingkuhan suaminya. Sanghyuk tidak terima dengan adanya orang ketiga dalam rumah tangganya. Wonwoo menurut ikut tetangganya ke café tentunya ia izin dulu pada suaminya dan Mingyu memberi izin tanpa bertanya macam-macam karena Wonwoo sudah menjelaskan pergi dengan siapa.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di café tempat bertemu Sanghyuk dan wanita selingkuhan suaminya. Wonwoo dan Seokjin duduk agak menjauh sambil terus fokus melihat ke arah meja Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk masih menunggu seorang diri.

Lonceng berdenting di pintu masuk ada pelanggan datang, seorang wanita dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan langsing mengedarkan pandangan dan tak lama berjalan menghampiri Sanghyuk karena sebelumnya Sanghyuk sudah memberi tahu pakai baju warna apa. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dengan tatapan dingin wanita itu duduk berhadapan dengan Sanghyuk.

Seokjin dan Wonwoo terbius dengan wanita yang baru datang. "Ya, wanita itu lebih cantik dari Sanghyuk." Bisik Seokjin pada Wonwoo.

"Iya, tubuhnya bagus tinggi dan langsing." Wonwoo menambahkan, bibirnya tak lepas dari sedotan di gelas jusnya. Seokjin memandang heran pada Wonwoo lalu beralih lagi ke arah meja Sanghyuk.

"Ya, apa kamu tidak sadar? Dia terlihat mirip denganmu. Tingginya sepertinya sama denganmu, mata kalian juga terlihat sama sipitnya dan hidung kalian terlihat sama. Hidungnya mancung." Jelas Seokjin panjang lebar.

Wonwoo tersedak jus mendengar penjelasan Seokjin, lalu ia memerhatikan wanita itu lagi dengan seksama yang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Sanghyuk. Wonwoo langsung teringat akan omongan suaminya setelah berkenalan dengan Youngbin. Saat berkenalan, Youngbin langsung menyebut 'tante cantik' pada dirinya dan Mingyu yang bilang tidak suka saat Youngbin menatap dirinya. Ia baru sadar kalau Mingyu langsung peka saat itu.

"Eiih mana mungkin dia mirip aku, yang aku lihat dia seperti aktor Lee Jun Ki, jangan-jangan dia adiknya." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Oh Lee Jun Ki yang kemarin kabarnya sudah berkencan dengan aktris itu diam-diam sudah 2 tahun?" bagai gayung bersambut Seokjin mengerti arah pembicaraan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk dengan jawaban Seokjin.

"Ah aku jadi malas menonton drama lagi, mengingat dia sudah punya kekasih." Seokijin curhat dadakan. Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil, kenapa Seokjin jadi protes kalau sang aktor punya kekasih padahal ia sendiri sudah punya suami.

Wonwoo dan Seokjin tertawa geli karena keduanya malah bergosip artis. "Yak, kita fokus lagi ke mereka." Seokjin berhenti tertawa langsung mengajak Wonwoo melihat ke arah Sanghyuk dan wanita selingkuhan.

Wanita itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Sanghyuk keluar dari cafe. Seokjin langsung menghampiri Sanghyuk, Wonwoo mengekor. "Ya, bagaimana?" Seokjin penasaran langsung duduk disebelah Sanghyuk.

"Dia bilang, dia masih mencintai Youngbin. Dia minta maaf, dan ia akan pergi tidak akan menemui Youngbin lagi. Dia butuh waktu untuk melupakan semuanya, ternyata mereka berdua sudah membahasnya disaat aku masih terbaring di RS." Sanghyuk tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Seokjin memeluknya membiarkan Sanghyuk meluapkan semuanya, Wonwoo hanya diam melihatnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau posisi ia seperti Sanghyuk, apa ia akan kuat sementara ia sendiri cemburu sedikit langsung marah-marah terhadap Mingyu.

Ia jadi sangat merindukan Mingyu, ia jadi belajar untuk lebih baik lagi agar suaminya tidak berpaling pada wanita lain. Diam-diam ia mengetik pesan dan mengirimkan pada suaminya. Selang 1 menit Mingyu membalasnya dan membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

" _I miss and love u too, jangan sore-sore pulangnya sayang. Jangan terlalu lelah, titip salam untuk sikembar."_

 _._

 _._

Seperti biasa, Wonwoo sudah rapi, cantik dan wangi menyambut Mingyu pulang kerja, tentu saja Mingyu senang selalu di sambut setiap pulang kerja. "Sayang, cantik sekali. Aromanya harum lagi." Mingyu sangat senang memeluk istrinya saat baru sampai di rumah.

"Papa, lihat aku buat kue brownies rasanya enak." Wonwoo mengajak ke ruang tamu dan menyuapi suaminya, Mingyu sangat senang, langsung duduk di sofa. Tubuhnya masih menempel dengan Wonwoo yang sedang menyuapi kue.

"Hmm enak sayang, sudah cantik dan pintar masak. Istrinya siapa?" Mingyu menyolek pipi putih Wonwoo.

"Istrinya Kim Mingyu pastinya." Wonwoo tersipu malu langsung mengecup pipi suaminya. Mingyu sangat bahagia.

"Papa, belikan gaun. Masa mau ke pesta kakakmu aku tidak punya baju?"

"Oh sudah pasti aku belikan, tenang saja. Bonus dari bos sebentar lagi cair, kamu mau beli apa aku turuti. Jangankan gaun, untuk DP mobil seri terbaru juga bisa."

" _Jinjja_? Eh mobil? Bonus kamu banyak?"

"Hmm lumayan." Jawab Mingyu senang sambil mengunyah kue brownies.

"Kalau begitu aku mau siapkan rekening untuk tabungan pendidikan si kembar, biaya persalinan." Wonwoo sudah memperkirakan apa saja yang mau di anggarkan.

"Hmm biaya persalinan nanti dibayar kantor. Kamu tenang saja. Oh iya nanti aku ada rapat bapak-bapak. Kamu masak apa?" Mingyu masih lapar setelah menghabiskan 3 potong kue brownies.

"Oh iya makan dulu baru mandi." Wonwoo menarik tangan suaminya ke ruang makan, membantunya cuci tangan dengan menggulung lengan kemeja. Menyiapkan makanan seperti biasa. Mingyu senang dilayani dengan sangat baik.

.

.

Mingyu bertemu Youngbin saat rapat, ia teringat akan cerita istrinya apa yang dialami keluarga kecil Youngbin. Mingyu tak menyangka tetangganya yang terlihat tenang berani selingkuh dimana ia sudah punya anak. Mingyu melirik saat Youngbin menatap layar ponselnya terlihat sedang membalas chat. Ternyata tingkah Mingyu sama seperti Namjoon yang sama penasarannya dengan masalah keluarga Youngbin.

"Yak! Kim 1 dan Kim 3 apa kamu perhatikan saat saya sedang berbicara?" teriak sang ketua Jung Taekwoon membuat Mingyu dan Namjoon terdiam langsung fokus ke depan. Mereka seperti kena teguran dari guru killer di kelas. Rapat sudah bubar, Youngbin menghilang diantara kerumunan warga lain. Mingyu dan Namjoon kompak celingukan mencarinya diluar.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga minta maaf, kumohon jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf."

Mingyu dan Namjoon mendengar suara Youngbin sedang menelepon, mereka bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Salahkan tubuh bongsor keduanya yang terlihat jelas dimata Youngbin walau terhalang pohon.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Youngbin memutus sambungan telepon dan menghampiri kedua tetangganya yang sedang menguping.

Mingyu dan Namjoon hanya diam. Mingyu menyolek Namjoon untuk memberi alasan. "Ah itu kita mau ajak pulang bersama." Namjoon beralasan.

Youngbin menatap aneh pada kedua tetangganya. "Pulang bersama? Apa ini ajakan kencan anak sekolah?"

"Karena rumah kita searah dan berdekatan. Begitu." Mingyu menambah alasan.

"Sikap kalian aneh sejak di dalam, kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya." Youngbin langsung to the point.

Mingyu dan Namjoon hanya menunduk, mereka memang terlihat bodoh.

"Ya Young, maaf. Jinny memang cerita tapi kita tidak ada maksud ikut campur." Ucap Namjoon.

Youngbin hanya tersenyum, ia memang pria yang ramah dengan wajahnya yang tenang.

"Ya, apa dia cantik? Apa dia sexy?" tanya Namjoon sambil berbisik. Mingyu membulatkan matanya, jujur ia juga penasaran wanita seperti apa selingkuhan tetangganya itu. Youngbin hanya tertawa kecil melihat tetangganya yang mendekat untuk mengorek informasi.

"Ya, ayolah cerita. Kita sesama pria. Apa dia cantik? Bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya?" Namjoon sangat penasaran menyenggol lengan Youngbin, Mingyu yang paling muda diantara mereka juga tak kalah penasaran.

"Dia? Cantik, sekilas mirip Wonwoo." Youngbin melirik Mingyu.

" _Mwo_?! Mirip istriku? Bagaimana bisa?" Mingyu langsung sewot nama istrinya dibawa-bawa.

"Iya aku bilang kan sekilas, awalnya aku juga kaget saat kalian berdua pertama kali datang ke rumah." Ucap Youngbin masih merasa geli.

Namjoon melirik ke arah Mingyu. "Kalau kamu bilang sekilas mirip, berarti dia memang cantik. Tapi Jinny lebih sexy karena tubuhnya sangat padat dan berisi."

"Ya, istriku juga sexy apalagi sekarang lagi hamil, kecantikannya semakin bertambah." Mingyu tak mau kalah, Youngbin tertawa geli melihat tetangganya tidak ada yang mau mengalah saling memuji istrinya.

"Hei hei iya aku tahu, pasti wanita hamil memang sexy saat di ranjang." Goda Namjoon yang membuat Mingyu terdiam karena memang benar adanya. Youngbin makin tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang terlihat malu.

"Ya awalnya memang bagaimana? Benar ia mantanmu?" Namjoon sangat penasaran, ia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Seokjin yang serba ingin tahu.

"Iya mantan saat kuliah dulu, seharusnya aku menikah dengannya tapi ternyata kita belum berjodoh. Aku menikah dengan pilihan orang tuaku disaat aku kehilangan kontak karena ia melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Ah, kenapa aku jadi cerita begini." Youngbin tertawa perih mengingat masa lalunya.

"Lalu dia tahu kamu sudah menikah dan punya anak?" tanya Namjoon.

"Iya, dia tidak sengaja melihatku saat sedang belanja bersama Sanghyuk dan Hwiyoung setelah ia pulang kesini." Jawab Youngbin.

" _Hyung,_ kamu masih mencintainya?" tanya Mingyu masih penasaran sedari tadi ia hanya menyimak.

Youngbin hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. "Hmm iya."

"Yak kau gila ya! Bagaimana kalau istrimu tahu? Kamu mau bunuh dia hah? Kemarin saja ia sudah stress sampai di rawat inap." Namjoon mengomel hampir menghajar Youngbin dan Mingyu langsung menghalangi, Youngbin hanya tertawa.

"Gyu! Jangan ditiru ya!" Namjoon memberi nasehat. Youngbin masih saja tertawa geli sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

" _Hyung,_ dia menangis. Seorang pria kalau sudah mengeluarkan air mata pasti bebannya sangat berat." Bisik Mingyu ke Namjoon. Youngbin memang selalu tersenyum namun Mingyu merasa kalau senyuman itu dipaksa.

"Sudahlah, aku akan fokus ke keluargaku. Kasihan anakku masih kecil, aku tidak mau jadi ayah yang buruk." Ucap Youngbin.

"Bagus kalau itu keputusanmu. Semoga dia cepat mendapat pengganti dirimu." Namjoon menepuk pundak Youngbin.

Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol tanpa terasa sudah sampai didepan rumah dan berpisah. Mingyu langsung buru-buru menghampiri istrinya yang sedang menyetel musik klasik di kamar. Langsung memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Ih papa ganti baju dulu, sikat gigi sana jangan langsung naik ke tempat tidur." Wonwoo mengomel.

"Tapi aku kangen sayang. Iya aku ganti baju dan sikat gigi." Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo dan berlari kecil menuju lemari dan mengganti bajunya.

Wonwoo bingung dengan sikap suaminya. Mingyu selesai ganti piyama dan sikat gigi langsung ikut rebahan disamping istrinya.

"Sini sayang, aku mau bacakan cerita untuk si kembar." Mingyu sudah siap dengan buku cerita yang ia simpan di meja samping ranjang.

"Eih dedek bayi bosan dengan cerita itu, papa belikan buku yang baru."

"Ah aku cari di internet ya cerita yang baru." Mingyu sibuk browsing cerita anak-anak, Wonwoo langsung ambil posisi mendekat menyender pada dada suaminya. Dalam hati yang terdalam, Mingyu takut kehilangan Wonwoo sejak mengetahui mantan Youngbin dibilang mirip Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertawa senang saat Mingyu bercerita dengan merubah suaranya benar-benar menghayati dalam berdongeng. Wonwoo lama-lama mengantuk langsung tiduran dan Mingyu merapatkan selimut agar istrinya tidak kedinginan tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan selamat tidur di kening Wonwoo.

Mingyu terus memandang wajah istrinya yang sudah tidur dengan nyenyak, ia tak berhenti tersenyum saat memandang.

"Aku tidak bohong, kamu semakin cantik saja. Aku jadi ingin punya anak perempuan, pasti ia secantik kamu." Mingyu bermonolog sambil mengusap pelan kepala istrinya.

"Papa…."

"Eh? Kamu belum tidur sayang?" Mingyu kaget karena Wonwoo memanggil.

"Papa, itu banyak diskon disana. Itu disana. Tulisannya bayar 2 dapat 3."

Mingyu tertawa geli, Wonwoo mengigau lagi. "Ya ampun sayang, kamu seharian kemana sih? Kamu pergi kemana saja sama ibu-ibu sebelah rumah? Aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu lelah, jadi mengigau kan?"

Mingyu menggeser kepala Wonwoo agar tiduran di lengannya seperti biasa dan mengusap punggung istrinya. Wonwoo merasa sangat nyaman langsung mengeratkan pelukan.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ket :** flash back untuk para reader, hubungan Ro Woon dengan Cha Ni ada di ff Baby Sitter dan Ro Woon dengan In Seong di ff Surprise chap 9.

Yuhuu ada yang nungguin? Mian kemarin longweekend keluar kota dan paginya langsung kerja.

 **Mocca2294** hu-um lagi menganut konsep ibu-ibu komplek, di chap ini tinggal sosialisasi Mingyu dengan bapak-bapak komplek

 **giyu05** iya sis sudah tutup PO, next habis lebaran stocknya komplit ada 13 hehe jadi order sis? Iya-iya sayah juga ga tega klo praharanya gede duwh kesian Meanie.

 **nikeagustina16** hai, iya di chap ini interaksi Wonu dengan ibu-ibu dan Mingyu dengan bapak-bapak muda

 **tunanganwonupacarmingyu** hehe based on true story kalau hidup bertetangga pasti ada cerita

 **rizka0419** kok aku kepikiran nambah Kim Woo Bin trus istrinya Shin Min Ah lho hahaha #abaikan yang ada stress sendiri nanti. Iya mau daftar jadi baby sitter? Ya udah kirim CV ya hihihi, iya iya Meanie-nya dibikin romantis

 **guesschu** hai apa kamu Fantasy? Wah senangnya kamu bersedia mau baca ff receh ini. Aku jelasin kenapa aku pilih Youngbin karena ia leader dan dianggap 'Appa' sama member lain, kenapa Dawon karena ia paling rame kaya emak-emak (sama kaya Seokjin), dan Hwiyoung sebagai anaknya karena marga dia Kim. Btw apa sudah bisa menebak dari ciri-ciri siapa yang aku pilih buat jadi si 'mantan' Youngbin? Next chap aku ceritain.

 **wortelnyasebong** hehe iya ga berat kok cukup berat badanku aja yang berat #lhoo bercanda. Gimana udah dibikin encehnya disini.

 **jeonwoww** yuhuu ini udah di update lagi

 **WooMina** lahirannya mungkin di musim gugur ya Autumn gitu kan romantis suasananya hehe…

 **Re-Panda68** sabar yaaa dedeknya masih diperut

 **auliaMRQ** hehe kamu Exo-L ya? Mereka selingan aja, lucu inget mereka saat masih sekolah pakai seragam unyu-unyu

 **Dardara** hai hai makasih Dara udah mampir, ibu-ibu rumpi emang berisik apalagi klo ada 'slek' tingkahnya kaya bocah. Aseeek ada yang sadar juga kenapa Wonu pilih Hello Kitty yups benar karena ada Sehun disitu

 **kimnimgyu** okeh okeh ditunggu saja sarannya, masih proses

 **KimHaelin29** yups udah dilanjut ini

 **jeononu** hehehe as your wish ditunggu aja bagaimana prosesnya nanti, mereka masih menikmati masa-masa awal pernikahan, gula masih bertebaran

 **utsukushii02** sekarang Mingyu yang parno takut istrinya diambil orang hehehe…

 **3 Mei 2017**

 **Yang mau review boleh ^^**

 **Hwaiting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanie Married Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shopping time!**

Mingyu menuruti permintaan Wonwoo yang minta dibelikan gaun. Saat keluar rumah, Mingyu melihat Youngbin sedang bermain di halaman rumahnya bersama Hwiyoung putranya.

"Hai Gyu, mau jalan?" sapa Youngbin basa basi.

"Iya _hyung_." Mingyu memanaskan mesin mobilnya lalu mendekati Hwiyoung yang asyik bermain _remote control_.

"Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah siap." Ucap Youngbin menyadarkan Mingyu yang ikut fokus pada mainan Hwiyoung. Mingyu langsung menoleh ke arah istrinya yang baru menutup pintu. Dengan cepat Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan menggandeng mesra didepan Youngbin. Seperti biasa, ia membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo persis didepan Youngbin. Mingyu sengaja bersikap mesra agar Youngbin tidak berani mengganggu istrinya yang dibilang mirip mantan pacarnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Mingyu, Youngbin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk melihatnya. Tak lupa Mingyu memberi klakson pada Youngbin lalu mobil Mingyu meninggalkan komplek perumahan.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Kenapa apanya sayang?"

"Itu ramah sekali dengan tetangga."

"Ya namanya juga tetangga, istrinya baik juga kan sama kamu?" Mingyu tersenyum, Wonwoo merasa bingung dengan sikap suaminya. Wonwoo masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia dilarang untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan tetangganya. Tapi sekarang? Mingyu malah terlihat akrab dengan Youngbin.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah di mall, masuk ke beberapa toko mencari gaun yang cocok dengan selera Wonwoo.

"Jangan terlalu lama sayang, nanti kamu lelah." Mingyu mengingatkan istrinya.

"Iya kalau ada yang cocok juga langsung diambil." Wonwoo berkeliling tangannya sibuk memilah pakaian.

Wonwoo mengambil gaun dan memperlihatkan pada suaminya.

"Jangan, terlalu terbuka."

…

"Jangan, itu terlalu ketat kasihan perut kamu."

…

"Jangan, warnanya terlalu mencolok."

…

"Jangan, itu terlalu pendek. Tubuh kamu tinggi, pilih gaun panjang."

…

"Jangan, bahannya terlalu tipis nanti kamu kedinginan."

…

Berbagai larangan yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kesal. Apa yang ditunjukkan selalu dikomentarin oleh Mingyu. "Sebenarnya yang mau pakai itu, aku atau kamu sih!"

Mingyu langsung diam melihat istrinya mengomel. "Maaf sayang, aku hanya khawatir sama kamu. Kamu milik aku yang paling berharga."

Sudah dari ujung sampai ujung mall mereka datangi setiap toko. "Ah sudahlah tidak usah beli gaun." Wonwoo sudah kesal rasanya.

"Ya katanya mau beli, apa cari toko lain?"

"Mau cari dimana lagi?" Wonwoo menatap suaminya dan terlihat dengan jelas kalau Mingyu juga tidak tahu harus membeli gaun dimana. Ia hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi dan taringnya. Wonwoo mencoba sabar dan menarik nafasnya.

"Beli baju tidur saja kalau begitu. Dan tidak ada protes lagi apa yang aku pilih."

"Oh baju tidur? Ya itu terserah kamu kan hanya aku yang melihatnya, aku sudah membayangkan betapa sexy-nya tubuh istriku dibalut lingerie dengan perut yang sudah membesar." Mingyu mengoceh sambil mengikuti istrinya berjalan. Mingyu sangat bersemangat.

.

.

Mingyu lama-lama bosan menemani istrinya, baru kali ini ia mengekor Wonwoo berkeliling. Api semangat yang sempat berkobar sekarang sudah padam menyisakan raut tampang sedih, bosan dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Dulu saat masih pacaran, Wonwoo biasa berbelanja dengan Jihoon sahabatnya. Saat bersama Mingyu sekedar _window shopping_ saja atau beli barang yang memang sudah di incar.

"Sayang, masih lama?" Mingyu sudah tidak bersemangat, sudah 1.5 jam mereka berkutat di area pakaian wanita hamil.

"Sayang, bagus mana? Biru atau pink?" Wonwoo meminta pendapat.

"Biru saja warna kesukaan kamu."

"Tapi yang pink bagus."

"Ya sudah warna pink."

"Tapi yang biru lucu."

"Ya sudah ambil keduanya." Mingyu mulai kesal.

Wonwoo masih mengamati kedua pakaian yang ia pegang. Cukup lama ia berfikir mau ambil yang mana, Mingyu menunggu sampai bosan.

"Lho kok di taruh lagi sayang? Tidak jadi diambil?"

"Yang lain saja." Wonwoo mencari pakaian lain, Mingyu benar-benar sudah bosan. Wonwoo masih memilih-milih yang ia suka, Mingyu sudah menenteng _shopping bag_ berisi berbagai baju dan celana hamil.

"Masih ada yang dibeli sayang?" Mingyu bertanya sambil menguap, ia sudah sangat bosan.

"Iya kita kesana."

"Sayang, aku tunggu ditempat lain ya." Mingyu menahan tangan istrinya.

"Tidak bisa! Nanti kalau aku kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Kamu harus selalu didekat aku."

"Sayang, kamu mau minta apa aku belikan tapi tolong jangan bawa aku kesana ya."

"Ah ayo kesana!" Wonwoo menarik tangan suaminya dengan terpaksa Mingyu menurut, saat mereka berdebat beberapa orang sempat melihat dan diam-diam tertawa melihat pasangan suami istri itu.

"Nah disini ada bangku, kamu bisa duduk disini jangan kemana-mana awas kalau kabur." Wonwoo mengancam dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk lemah.

Mingyu hanya diam dan menurut sambil menunduk, Wonwoo terlihat bertanya pada seorang pramuniaga. Mingyu menunduk malu, beberapa orang yang lewat tersenyum melihat Mingyu.

"Kamu lihat? Dia lucu sekali."

"Kasihan sekali anak muda itu, tapi ia sangat tampan."

Berbagai komentar yang Mingyu dengar, ia hanya menunduk dan menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah sambil menahan malu.

"Astaga, kenapa begini? Aku memang menyukai bentuknya. Tapi tidak begini juga." Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati, duduk seorang diri ditengah-tengah berbagai pakaian dalam wanita. Sebelah kanan dan kiri Mingyu duduk terpampang jelas berbagai warna dan merk bra yang di pajang. Sungguh, Mingyu ingin kabur saat itu juga.

Mingyu benar-benar bosan, ia mengangkat kepalanya langsung agak panik. Ia mencari istrinya diantara pakaian dalam. Nihil. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih melihat istrinya sedang bertanya pada seorang pramuniaga.

"Maaf, istri saya kemana ya?" tanya Mingyu pada seorang pramuniaga. Yang ditanya hanya bingung, kaget dengan pria tampan didepannya. Lebih kaget lagi karena ada seorang pria di area pakaian dalam wanita. Mingyu pun juga bingung tadi istrinya bicara dengan pramuniaga yang mana. Mingyu tidak bisa menelepon karena ia memegang tas milik istrinya.

"Dia tingginya segini, rambutnya lurus panjang, pakai dress warna merah." Mingyu memberikan ciri-ciri Wonwoo, yang diajak bicara masih bingung, masih terpesona dengan wajah Mingyu.

"Oh nona itu, dia sedang di dalam mencoba beberapa bra." Jawab pramuniaga lain dan Mingyu yakin tadi istrinya bicara dengan dia. Tak lama Wonwoo keluar dari fitting room dan Mingyu bernafas lega.

"Sudah?" Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo.

"Oh, iya sudah hanya saja tadi aku kesulitan memakainya. Payudara aku sakit sekali." Wonwoo mengadu manja.

"Ya tidak usah dipakai kalau di rumah, pakainya kalau pergi saja." Saran Mingyu sambil berbisik dan Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, memberikan bra pilihannya pada pramuniaga untuk dibuatkan bon.

Mereka mengantri berdua saat akan membayar, Wonwoo selalu menempel tidak mau lepas, ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya dibelakang pinggang suaminya. Begitu juga Mingyu melingkarkan tangan kanan dibelakang pinggang istrinya. Sesekali Mingyu memberikan kecupan di kepala istrinya membuat orang disekitarnya merasa risih melihat kemesraan sepasang suami istri itu. Mingyu yang cuek dengan tingkahnya dan Wonwoo yang melirik sinis ke beberapa pasang mata yang melihat sambil mengusap perutnya. Mingyu membayar semua belanjaan yang sudah dipilih.

.

.

"Sayang, kaki aku pegal." Wonwoo merengek manja dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya kita cari tempat duduk ya." Mingyu merangkul sambil mengusap kepala istrinya.

"Sayang, lapar…." Wonwoo mengusap perutnya masih terus merengek manja.

"Iya kita makan, mau makan apa?" Mingyu tersenyum gemas melihat istrinya yang manja.

"Itu ke situ, makan disitu." Wonwoo menunjuk sebuah restoran. Mingyu menuruti permintaan istrinya.

Mereka sampai di restoran, karena akhir pekan jadi penuh dimana-mana. Mingyu mengedarkan padangan mencari kursi kosong tapi hasilnya nihil keadaan sangat ramai.

"Sayang, penuh semua. Kaki aku sakit sekali." Wonwoo masih manja menarik-narik baju suaminya.

Mingyu tidak tega, istrinya sudah cemberut hampir mau menangis. Mingyu melihat orang yang di kenal, lalu melirik istrinya yang sudah memelas wajahnya.

"Ayo kita kesana." Mingyu menarik tangan istrinya menuju meja di pojok.

"Seok tolong pindah." Mingyu menggeser piring dengan makanan yang masih utuh didepan Seokmin.

"Hmmpph.." Seokmin kaget langsung tersedak saat sedang minum menatap Mingyu dengan tidak percaya, wajahnya agak pucat.

"Cepatlah." Mingyu menarik paksa Seokmin agar segera bangun dan pindah duduk disebelah seorang wanita. Seokmin menurut duduk di sebelah wanita yang semeja dengannya. Wanita itu menutup wajahnya malu-malu.

"Duduk sayang." Mingyu mempersilahkan duduk pada istrinya, Wonwoo langsung senang bisa duduk. Wajah Seokmin masih tegang, ia menendang kaki Mingyu. Mingyu memberi kode minta maaf sambil melirik Wonwoo.

"Oh hai Seokmin-ssi, maaf ya kakiku pegal sekali."

"Iya maaf ya mengganggu kalian, kasihan Wonwoo sedang hamil." Mingyu ikut berbasa basi.

"Oh ini siapa? Pacar?" tanya Wonwoo agak berbisik pada Seokmin. Mingyu tertawa geli melihat kedua orang di depannya.

"Hai _noona_. Maaf ya kalau kita ganggu acara makannya."

"Ehem, iya tidak apa Gyu."

"Oh, sepertinya aku pernah lihat dimana ya?" Wonwoo berfikir mengingat wajah wanita didepannya. "Ah, ini yang namanya Hong Jisoo ya? Aku benar kan sayang?"

"Iya sayang, dia Jisoo _noona_." Mingyu senyum-senyum, sementara Jisoo masih menunduk malu.

Seokmin dan Jisoo malu-malu kepergok sedang kencan. Tapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak peduli, mereka sibuk melihat menu dan segera memesan. Selama menunggu, Wonwoo terus menempel tiduran di pundak suaminya. Tidak segan Mingyu selalu memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala istrinya sambil bercanda. Seokmin dan Jisoo bosan melihatnya. Lebih tepatnya risih dengan pemandangan didepannya yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan.

Jisoo dan Seokmin hanya membuang muka tidak mau melihat ke depan. Jisoo sampai mengibaskan rambutnya merasa panas padahal AC di restoran cukup dingin. Sementara Seokmin terkadang menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Eh kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Mingyu basa basi.

"Habis nonton."

"Dari rumah."

Seokmin dan Jisoo jawab bebarengan tapi jawabannya tidak sama. Mingyu hanya tertawa melihatnya. Tak lama pesanan makanan datang, Wonwoo langsung makan dengan lahap. Mingyu tersenyum melihat istrinya selera makan.

"Sayang, tambah lagi." Wonwoo minta tambah pesan makan.

"Mau apa?"

"Itu seperti punya _eonnie_ sepertinya enak." Wonwoo menunjuk makanan yang sedang di santap Jisoo.

"Oh ini _chicken teriyaki_." Jawab Jisoo. Mingyu langsung memanggil pelayan dan pesan makanan lagi. Seokmin diam-diam tertawa geli melihatnya. Wonwoo tidak peduli sedang ditertawakan, ia melanjutkan makan dan menghabiskan makanan yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Saat makanan kedua datang, Wonwoo langsung makan lagi.

"Wonwoo selera sekali makannya, pasti bayinya sehat." Ucap Seokmin, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia makan dengan sangat tenang dan lahap menghabiskan 2 porsi.

" _Eonnie_ , kapan-kapan main ke rumah sama Seokmin." Ajak Wonwoo setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Oh iya Wonwoo." Jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum ramah. Mingyu hanya tertawa geli dan Seokmin ikut tersenyum malu mendengar kalimat 'main ke rumah sama Seokmin.'

"Sudah makannya? Kita pulang ya, kamu harus istirahat." Mingyu mengusap kepala istrinya.

"Sayang, belikan crepes ya."

"Kamu masih lapar?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Untuk camilan di jalan. Ya belikan." Pinta Wonwoo manja.

"Iya kita beli ya." Mingyu menurut, Wonwoo sangat senang. Seokmin menahan geli, melihat Mingyu yang biasa memberi perintah saat dikantor berkebalikan saat dengan Wonwoo yang mau disuruh oleh istrinya. Mereka keluar dari restoran bersama.

"Habis belanja Gyu? Banyak sekali." Ledek Seokmin melirik belanjaan yang dipegang Mingyu.

"Ini punya nyonya Kim semua." Jawab Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya menunduk malu.

"Nanti kamu juga mengalami." Ucap Jisoo.

"Eh?" Seokmin melirik Jisoo yang seolah memberi kode. Mingyu tertawa melirik ke arah Seokmin dan Jisoo yang masih terlihat malu-malu.

"Aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa hari senin." Pamit Mingyu dan Wonwoo dadah-dadah sambil tersenyum ke arah Seokmin dan Jisoo. Mingyu tak langsung pulang karena menuruti permintaan Wonwoo untuk beli crepes.

"Maksud _noona_ apa ya tadi?" tanya Seokmim setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi.

"Tentu saja traktir aku belanja, aku tahu bonus kalian sudah cair kan?"

"Ooh itu, _noona_ mau apa?"

"Tadi aku lihat ada koleksi tas baru, disana." Jisoo langsung berjalan tanpa minta persetujuan Seokmin.

" _Aduh_ _pilihannya_ _pasti_ _mahal_ , _dia_ _kan_ _high_ _class_ _apa_ _aku_ _bisa_ _menuruti_ _keinginannya?"_ batin Seokmin tapi tetap menurut mengikuti sang gadis pujaan.

.

.

Wonwoo menunggu pesanan crepes dengan Mingyu, tak jauh dari mereka berdiri ada gerombolan remaja yang terlihat berisik memilih menu.

"Aku mau yang ini pakai nutella, Baek mau rasa apa?"

"Sama Lu, ini pakai pisang kan?"

"Ya Baek, kamu suka pisang? Ah, kenapa aku ditendang Yeol? Aku cuma tanya apa Baekhyun suka pisang?"

"Yak! Jangan ribut kalian berdua! Memang kenapa kalau aku suka pisang?" Baekhyun gadis mungil itu mengomel.

"Ya ya! Jangan ribut, jadi pesan tidak!" omel seorang pegawai.

"Sehun?" sapa Wonwoo melerai perdebatan remaja didepannya dan semuanya menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo _noona_! Apa kabar?" sapa Sehun ramah.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan gadis mungil lainnya yg berdiri disebelah Sehun.

"Oh dia pemilik rumah yang tong sampahnya aku lukis, pilihannya sama seperti kesukaan kamu. Hello kitty."

"Sedang kencan ya?" ledek Wonwoo membuat Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Ooh _noona_ yang rumahnya sebelah tante 'kue' ya?" Sapa Chanyeol ke arah Wonwoo.

"Issh, namanya tante Seokjin bukan tante 'kue'. Kapan-kapan kalian main nanti dibuatkan kue."

"Aku takut nanti ada perang dunia lagi, aku jadi ke perumahan lain untuk tugasku." jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kalau ada kue gratisan mau saja. Kapan-kapan kita main boleh kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, tidak di larang. Orangnya baik kok, dia suka tanya kemana murid yang janji mau gambar tong sampah rumahnya."

"Aku ikut juga!" ucap Luhan tak mau kalah.

Mingyu hanya diam melihat keakraban Wonwoo dengan anak-anak sekolah.

"Ya ya lihat! Jongin kirim foto di grup! Dimana dia?" ucap Chanyeol memperlihatkan ponsel pada teman-temannya.

"Ah itu ada _grand opening_ toko di perempatan sana!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Wah disana bagi-bagi es krim. Ayo kesana!" ajak Chanyeol.

"Es krim gratis? Ayo ayo kesana!" Baekhyun bersemangat menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Ikut! Ayo kesana!" Luhan tak kalah semangat langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Ini crepesnya tidak jadi beli?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah, kita susul sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo disana! Nanti keburu habis es krimnya." Ajak Chanyeol. Dan mereka berempat langsung pergi setelah pamit pada Wonwoo. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat 2 pasang remaja itu pergi.

Pesanan crepes Wonwoo sudah jadi dan Mingyu membayarnya.

"Sayang, aku mau es krim."

"Es krim? Ini juga belum dimakan." Mingyu mengacungkan bungkusan crepes yang masih hangat.

"Tapi aku mau es krim. Ayo kesana ada es krim gratis."

"Ya ampun sayang, aku masih mampu belikan es krim jangan seperti mereka. Mereka masih anak-anak, uang jajannya terbatas jadi wajar kalau ada gratisan."

"Tapi aku mau es krim juga. Yang gratisan lebih enak."

"Jangan, nanti batuk."

"Tapi mau es krim."

"Aku belikan yogurt saja ya, tidak es krim apalagi yang gratisan." Mingyu tetap menolak, Wonwoo masih bergelayut manja sambil berjalan.

"Sayang, Papa Kim Mingyu yang paling tampan. Mama Kim Wonwoo mau es krim. Ayo!"

Mingyu hanya menarik nafas, sudah cukup seharian menuruti permintaan istrinya.

"Mama Kim Wonwoo yang paling cantik dengar ya, jangan membantah sama suami kamu Kim Mingyu ya. Oke?"

"Tapi mau es krim." Wonwoo terus membujuk dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, Mingyu mengalah lagi.

"Iya tapi beli disini saja ya. Yang gratisan untuk anak-anak sekolah itu."

Wonwoo mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya, Mingyu merangkul sambil mengusap kepala istrinya. Tangan sebelahnya sudah penuh dengan tentengan belanjaan. Mata Wonwoo berbinar senang melihat berbagai rasa es krim yang di pajang, ia langsung memesan 1 cup ukuran sedang dengan 2 rasa cokelat dan vanilla, dimakan berdua dengan Wonwoo menyuapi Mingyu sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Lihat! Cantik kan?" Sanghyuk memamerkan cincin berliannya pada Seokjin dan Wonwoo di siang hari, di rumah Wonwoo. Seokjin dan Sanghyuk membawa anaknya, Hwiyoung bermain dengan Kookie di karpet bulu ruang keluarga.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Seokjin penasaran karena raut wajah Sanghyuk terlihat berseri-seri.

"Iya, _appa_ -nya Hwiyoung membelikan cincin dan ia meminta maaf padaku." Sanghyuk senyum malu-malu sambil memainkan cincin barunya.

Wonwoo dan Seokjin saling tatap, Seokjin melirik dengan sebal ke arah Sanghyuk. Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas melihatnya.

"Oh, Wonwoo apa jenis kelamin anakmu sudah kelihatan?" Seokjin mengalihkan perhatian.

"Belum _eonnie_ , kemarin saat periksa belum terlihat tapi dokter bilang mereka baik-baik saja." Wonwoo mengusap perutnya dan tersenyum senang.

" _Yeobo_ , aku lagi di rumah Wonwoo. Oh sudah mau pulang? Iya, aku siap-siap sekarang."

Wonwoo dan Seokjin hanya melirik ke Sanghyuk yang habis terima telepon dari suaminya. Sanghyuk terus tersenyum.

"Wonwoo, aku pamit ya. _Appa_ -nya Hwiyoung mengajak ke acara kantor. Aku dan Hwiyoung mau siap-siap. _Eonnie_ , aku duluan ya." Sanghyuk mengajak Hwiyoung pulang.

Wonwoo dan Seokjin hanya terdiam melihat Sanghyuk pulang bersama Hwiyoung.

 **…**

 **...**

"Apa-apaan dia? _Appa_ -nya Hwiyoung? Hah! Kamu ingat Wonwoo-ya saat ia menangis dia menyebut nama suaminya tapi sekarang dia bilang ' _appa_ -nya Hwiyoung? Dasar gila!" Seokjin sangat kesal langsung mengomel setelah Sanghyuk pulang dari rumah Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo hanya diam tak menyangka baru beberapa hari tetangganya akur apa sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang?

"Ah aku pamit juga Wonwoo, Kookie harus tidur siang." Seokjin menggandeng putrinya dan Wonwoo mengantar sampai pintu.

Hening. Wonwoo sendiri lagi dirumahnya, ia membereskan gelas bekas minuman tetangga dan anak mereka. Masuk ke kamarnya dan menyalakan AC.

"Papaaaaaaaaaaa….. !"

" _Kenapa sayang? Ada apa? Ada yang sakit? Sebelah mana?"_ Mingyu panik karena mendengar Wonwoo berteriak sambil menangis.

"Papaaaaaa belikan cincin berlian!"

" _Cincin? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta cincin sayang? Dedek bayi minta cincin? Kok aneh? Biasanya kamu minta makanan."_

"Mau cincin berlian papaaaaaaaaaaa…." Wonwoo makin kencang menangis.

" _Iya sayang, nanti beli ya. Sudah sekarang berhenti menangis ya."_

"Janji?"

" _Iya janji sayang."_

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu. Dadah papa." Wonwoo memutus sambungan telepon dan memeluk bantal hamil, langsung tidur siang. Sementara diseberang sana Mingyu hanya terdiam dan bingung sambil mencerna permintaan istrinya di siang hari.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esoknya In Seong menjemput Wonwoo dirumahnya untuk menemani fitting gaun pengantin. Sanghyuk melihat dari halaman rumahnya saat mobil sedan mewah berhenti didepan rumah Wonwoo.

In Seong sempat saling pandang dengan Sanghyuk ketika keluar dari mobil.

" _Eonnie_!" teriak Wonwoo keluar dari rumah menyadarkan In Seong ketika sedang melihat Sanghyuk.

"Oh, sudah siap?" In Seong tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang sudah rapi.

"Tentu saja, ayo. _Eonnie_ aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Wonwoo pada Sanghyuk dan dibalas lambaian tangan. Wonwoo langsung masuk ke mobil bersama In Seong duduk dibangku penumpang. Supir keluarga Ro Woon mengantar 2 wanita itu menuju butik.

"Tetangga kamu?"

"Oh itu? Iya, kenapa?"

"Hmm entahlah rasanya pernah lihat." In Seong tampak berfikir mengingat. Wonwoo hanya diam. Selang setengah jam mereka sampai di butik. In Seong langsung mencoba beberapa gaun. Wonwoo terlihat senang mengingatkan ia saat mencoba gaun ditemani Mingyu saat itu.

"In Seongie, _mian_ terlambat, aku tadi ada urusan."

Wonwoo kaget dengan yang di lihatnya, ia menatap tidak percaya pada seseorang didepannya yang baru datang. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas orang itu.

"Hai." Sapanya pada Wonwoo.

"Hai juga." Jawab Wonwoo hampir tak bersuara saking kagetnya.

"Oh Wonwoo kenalkan ia sahabatku. Dia adik sepupu ipar Ro Woon." In Seong menjelaskan.

"Oh, panggil saja Juho."

"Ju.. Ho-ney lebih enak didengar." Ledek In Seong.

"Yak jangan panggil aku begitu. Itu masa lalu."

"Owh masa lalu dengan Bonnie?" In Seong masih meledek, Wonwoo hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Juho mendekati In Seong yang sedang bercermin. "Andai aku juga bisa memakainya."

"Ya, sudahlah jangan kamu pikirkan lagi. Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Hei, aku ada gaun bagaimana kalau kalian berdua memakainya. Tubuh kalian juga sama tinggi."

Wonwoo menatap Juho, keduanya saling diam. "Baiklah, aku ikut saja." Jawab Juho tanpa beban.

"Wonwoo bagaimana? Kamu belum ada gaun kan? Tenang saja ukurannya pasti pas."

"Ah iya _eonnie_." Wonwoo menyetujuinya tentu saja karena ia memang belum ada gaun untuk di pakainya. Wonwoo bisa menatap dengan jelas Juho didepannya dan ia menjadi geli sendiri mengingat Seokjin berkata kalau Wonwoo terlihat mirip dengan Juho.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA" Seokjin tertawa keras saat Wonwoo bercerita kalau ia habis bertemu dan berkenalan dengan mantan Youngbin. Seokjin terlihat sangat senang mendengar cerita Wonwoo, hingga ia mengeluarkan air mata saat tertawa. Wonwoo hanya diam melihatnya, entah ia ikut senang atau sedih. Ia mencoba netral saja tidak mau memihak siapa pun.

"Ceritakan lagi Wonwoo, bagaimana kamu bertemu dia. Lucu sekali." Seokjin masih saja tertawa, sudah 5x Wonwoo mengulang cerita. Rasanya mulut Wonwoo sudah berbusa hanya mengulang cerita pada tetangganya.

"Benarkan? Ia lebih cantik dari Sanghyuk? Pantas saja Youngbin masih mencintainya diam-diam. Apa kamu tahu, kalau Youngbin itu dulunya menikah karena dijodohkan? Pantas saja ia selingkuh, siapa juga yang tahan dengan wanita seperti Sanghyuk?"

Wonwoo hanya terdiam, Seokjin terus saja mengulang kalimatnya. Wonwoo beralasan mau masak untuk makan malam, ia bosan melihat Seokjin terus tertawa. Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika sudah keluar dari rumah Seokjin.

"Punya tetangga aneh semua!" Wonwoo menggerutu sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo datang ke pesta pernikahan kakak sepupunya Mingyu. Kedua orang tua Mingyu juga ikut hadir. Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo berada diruangan pengantin wanita sampai acara dimulai karena ia takut istrinya lelah.

Sesuai janji In Seong, Wonwoo diberi pinjam gaun berwarna biru muda yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Sedangkan Juho diberi gaun warna kuning. Dengan model gaun panjang berbahan brokat.

"Apa aku bilang, pas kan gaunnya. Belle dan Cinderella." In Seong tertawa geli melihatnya, ia merasa puas.

"Dasar, lalu siapa si buruk rupa pasanganku?" Juho terlihat kesal dikerjai In Seong.

"Kamu cari saja diantara tamu undangan kalau ada yang cocok langsung bawa ke pelaminan." In Seong terus tertawa geli melihat Wonwoo dan Juho terlihat seperti anak kembar.

Juho terlihat kesal awalnya tapi ia tersenyum menerimanya karena hari itu hari bahagia untuk sahabatnya. Wonwoo melihatnya ikut tertawa, ia menyukai persahabatan kedua wanita didepannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Jihoon sahabatnya. Ia sangat merindukannya, ia dikabari kalau Jihoon sudah melahirkan namun ia belum bisa menjenguknya.

Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan pengantin wanita, ia mencari suaminya diluar. Mingyu terlihat bersama Ro Woon sedang menyambut tamu undangan. Wonwoo langsung mendekat dan menempel.

"Oh kenapa sayang?"

"Papa, aku haus."

"Haus?" Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu yang diminta istrinya. Lalu menggandeng Wonwoo ke ruangan belakang menemui ibunya.

" _Eomma_ , menantu kesayangan _eomma_ haus." Mingyu menghampiri ibunya yang sibuk mengatur catering membuat Wonwoo malu menyubit lengan Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Menantu dan cucu _eomma_ haus? Sebentar _eomma_ ambilkan."

Mingyu tertawa geli melihat raut wajah istrinya yang kesal karena tidak enak meminta minum seperti anak-anak.

"Menyebalkan! Aku kan minta sama kamu kenapa menyuruh _eomma_? Hancur sudah reputasi aku sebagai menantu teladan." Omel Wonwoo.

"Apa? Menantu teladan? Memangnya ada saingan menantu yang lain? Aku kan cuma bilang kalau kamu haus, _eomma_ sendiri yang mau mengambilkan."

Tak lama datang ibunya Mingyu sekaligus ibu mertua Wonwoo bersama seorang pelayan membawa gelas-gelas berisi berbagai minuman sirup.

"Silahkan nona."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengambil salah satu gelas berisi air sirup.

"Wonwoo disini saja, banyak kue." Ajak ibu mertuanya dan membuat Wonwoo hampir meneteskan air liurnya karena tiba-tiba merasa lapar melihat berbagai macam kue dan refleks membuat Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah ibu hamil disini saja ya, aku ke depan lagi temani _hyung_ , kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja ya. Jangan berkeliaran." Mingyu mengantarkan Wonwoo pada salah satu meja dan Wonwoo duduk langsung diberi sepiring berbagai jenis kue oleh ibu mertuanya. Wonwoo mengangguk patuh untuk tidak kemana-mana dan langsung senang dengan berbagai potongan kue didepannya.

"Biarkan saja, dia pasti lapar." Bisik ibunya Mingyu sambil melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Iya, memang akhir-akhir ini dia sangat berselera makan. Aku ke depan lagi ya _eomma."_ pamit Mingyu pada ibunya.

.

.

Saat acara dimulai, Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk di barisan paling depan. Inseong masuk ke aula bersama ayahnya dan dibelakangnya tampak Juho mengiringi pengantin bersama Cha Ni yang memegang keranjang kecil berisi cincin.

"Oh, apa wanita itu yang kamu ceritakan?" bisik Mingyu menoleh ke istrinya.

"Hmm iya itu dia." Wonwoo mengiyakan dan Mingyu ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk, matanya fokus melihat ke arah orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh tamu undangan.

"Kamu lihatin dia terus ya?" Wonwoo sedikit mencubit menyadarkan suaminya.

"Tidak sayang, aku hanya ingat saat kita berdiri disitu. Untuk apa aku melihat wanita lain kalau disampingku ini sudah ada wanita yang paling aku cintai." Mingyu mengecup pipi istrinya dan Wonwoo menjadi malu-malu, ia memukul pelan lengan suaminya karena berani mencium di depan umum. Mingyu hanya tertawa dan merasa gemas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo menyiapkan berbagai camilan ada kue, keripik dan buah potong. Wonwoo juga membuat _strawberry milkshake_ dan menaruhnya di teko besar tak lupa es batu kecil-kecil. Setelah semua siap, ia masukkan camilan ke dalam keranjang. Mingyu juga tak kalah heboh sudah siap memakai kaos dan celana pendek serta kacamata hitam, menenteng tikar.

"Sudah mama?" Mingyu mulai membiasakan memanggil dengan sebutan mama pada istrinya.

"Sudah rapi semua papa." Wonwoo menunjuk keranjang yang sudah berisi camilan lalu Mingyu mengambilnya, membawakan keranjang sementara Wonwoo memegang teko yang berisi _strawberry milkshake_ serta 2 gelas ditangannya.

Piknik berdua kegiatan mereka menghabiskan libur kerja Mingyu di hari minggu di pukul 3 sore.

"Wah cuacanya bagus." Mingyu berteriak senang karena hari memang cerah seharian, ia langsung menggelar tikar dan mengeluarkan berbagai camilan dari keranjang. Wonwoo menuangkan _strawberry milkshake_ yang baru dibuatnya. Semilir angin menyejukkan kedua insan yang sedang berpiknik di teras atas lantai 2 rumah mereka, tepatnya teras belakang yang difungsikan sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian. Wonwoo menyetel musik dari ponselnya, tak ketinggalan speaker kecil menambah semarak suasana piknik berdua. Liburan sederhana ala suami istri itu mereka jalani dengan riang gembira, asal bersama orang tercinta tak masalah untuk tempat dengan _low budget_.

Mingyu rebahan di paha istrinya sambil memandang langit dengan kacamata hitamnya, tak ketinggalan mulutnya mengunyah keripik.

"Papa, apa kamu tahu? Mereka mau konser di Jepang." Wonwoo mengeraskan volume dan ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang distel sambil mengusap kepala suaminya. Mingyu hanya tertawa melihat istrinya menyanyi lagu boyband kesukaannya.

"Lalu kenapa kalau mereka konser di Jepang?"

"Ayo kita kesana, kita nonton!"

Mingyu tersedak keripik langsung bangun dan melorotkan kacamatanya sampai ke ujung hidungnya.

"Apa? Nonton konser? Mereka kan orang Korea juga, sama seperti kita kenapa kita jauh-jauh kesana hanya untuk nonton mereka?"

Wonwoo sudah tahu pasti Mingyu menolak, bukan Wonwoo namanya kalau tidak bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Mingyu.

"Mau di _massage_?" Wonwoo mengeluarkan sebotol minyak zaitun sambil tersenyum menggoda. Mingyu hanya tertawa sudah mengetahui arti dari memberi pijatan. Wonwoo memang wanita pintar yang penuh trik/jurus untuk membuat Mingyu mengalah kesekian kalinya.

"Hmm baiklah kalau pijatannya enak nanti aku pertimbangkan."

"Issh tentu saja enak, papa meragukan kemampuanku?" Wonwoo cemberut makin membuat Mingyu gemas rasanya. Mingyu langsung membuka kaosnya dan ambil posisi tengkurap. Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Biasanya ia memijat saat Mingyu pulang kerja saat suaminya terlihat lelah. Wonwoo berusaha pandai memijat karena ia tidak ingin ada tangan wanita lain yang memberikan pijatan pada tubuh suaminya. Apalagi kalau itu pijat plus-plus. Big No No dalam kamus Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mulai melumuri minyak zaitun dipunggung Mingyu dan mulai memijatnya perlahan. Mingyu hanya senyum-senyum, ia senang-senang saja saat dimanja, selama ini ia memang menuruti permintaan istrinya. Tapi kalau Wonwoo mulai memanjakannya itu atas dasar inisiatif sendiri yang makin membuat Mingyu tambah sayang dan tidak akan berpaling pada wanita lain.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Hmm enak. Jadi yang mana dulu? Cincin atau ke Jepang?" Mingyu memberi pilihan membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

"Hmmm semuanya?"

Mingyu langsung bangun dan menatap istrinya. "Semua? Oh ayolah mama sayang, bukannya aku tidak mau turuti semua permintaan kamu tapi kita kedepannya butuh dana banyak untuk anak-anak."

Wonwoo memeluk leher sambil mencium lembut bibir suaminya. "Kamu jangan khawatir, aku punya tabungan khusus untuk kita liburan berdua. Ayolah, kita berlibur lagi sebelum kita direpotkan anak-anak nantinya. Aku mau jalan-jalan bosan dirumah kalau tiap kamu libur kerja selalu dirumah."

Mingyu tertegun merasa tersentuh dengan pola pikir istrinya mengatur keuangan. "Tabungan khusus?"

"Hmm iya uang bulanan sebagian aku sisihkan untuk dana liburan, sebagian lagi untuk membeli kemeja, dasi dan celana kerja kamu. Aku tidak mau suamiku yang tampan ini berpakaian lusuh." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengambil buah dan mengunyahnya. Mingyu terdiam menyadari memang koleksi pakaian kerjanya bertambah sejak menikah.

Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala dan mencium kening sang istri. "Oke kita liburan lagi berdua."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang sambil menyuapi buah. "Ke rumah Jihoon ya, aku mau menengok bayinya Jihoon."

"Oh benar, sudah lama juga tidak bertemu Soonyoung. Menginap dirumah mereka saja kan? Lebih hemat." Ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa dan dibalas anggukan Wonwoo.

"Hmm iya, tapi tetap nonton konser ya. Ya boleh ya." Wonwoo menangkup wajah Mingyu dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Iya kita nonton konser. Uangnya dari kamu kan?" tanya Mingyu meledek sambil balas mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Hnggg tapi uangnya baru cukup untuk tiket pesawat PP dan beli oleh-oleh. Minggu lalu kan aku baru beli kemeja buat kamu."

"Kapan? Ooh yang kamu pergi sama ibu-ibu sebelah rumah? Diskonan ya?" Mingyu mengelitik pinggang istrinya sambil tertawa.

"Enak saja! Aku beli _special price_ itu bukan diskon! Lagipula itu merk terkenal." Wonwoo mengomel dan tidak terima balas mengelitik.

"Sama saja sayang _special price_ dan diskon." Mingyu mengecup pipi istrinya langsung berdiri.

"Beda! Itu bukan diskon, itu _special price_!" Wonwoo tidak mau mengalah, prinsipnya dimana-mana wanita selalu benar. Wonwoo mengejar suaminya yang berlari ke arah kolam renang. Mingyu memang menepati janji membuat _private pool_ di lantai 2 rumahnya. Mingyu melarikan diri langsung menceburkan diri ke kolam diikuti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo belum menyerah masih terus mengejarnya dan berakhir dalam pelukan Mingyu dan dengan lembut Mingyu menciumnya membuat Wonwoo tenang sambil tersipu malu.

"Iya itu _special price._ " ucap Mingyu sambil mencium lembut bibir istrinya yang tidak pernah membuat Mingyu bosan.

Piknik berdua ditutup dengan renang bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ffn sudah normal ya, jadi berani publish lagi hihihi… Yang chap 6 kemarin sepertinya banyak yang ga dapet notif email dari ffn.

 **KimKaChoi** mian kemarin sempat didelete dan publish ulang, moga kamu udah baca chap 6

 **giyu05** siap-siap ready stock pada tgl 23 september ^^. Stock komplit di ICE BSD. Mingyu disini aku bikin ga bakal ngelirik wanita lain, udah takut duluan dia hehehe..

 **wonwoo7teen** gulanya tetep standar kok ini hehehe… monggo yang mau cari Mingyu tanggal 23 september

 **prectieurl** keep loving Meanie! Jjang!

 **Dardara** chap ini ada selingan Chanbaek sama Hunhan, bagaimana? Abis kepo-kepoan sekarang iri-irian khas emak-emak hihi…

 **Mocca2294** yups benar little Gyu sudah bebas lagi tapi terancam kalau ada main sama yang lain wkwkwk

 **Re-panda68** hihi ditunggu aja hasil dari dokter kandungannya jenis kelamin anak Meanie.

 **guesschuu** yups you're alright! It's Juho! Duwh gegara keseringan baca hosip tentang pelakor (perebut laki orang) jadi kebawa bikin ff padahal aq juga suka Juho yang fisiknya mirip Wonu dan suaranya sama rendah dgn posisi rapper. Buat Jaeyoon aq blom ada ide mau dijadiin apa trus klo Taeyang awalnya jd anak WonBin tapi aq ubah ganti Hwiyoung. Mungkin nanti dia jd anak RoSeong tapi malah jadi adenya ChaNi. Ah entahlah wkwkwk. Gomawo koreksi typo-nya.

 **KimHaelin29** makasih mereka memang imut hehehe…

 **auliaMRQ** hihi nebak aja sih, masalah beli perlengkapan udah pasti itu tapi nanti nunggu USG dari dokter biar ga salah beli

 **wortelnyasebong** aaaaakk aku juga pengen atuh dapetin bibitnya dari Mingyu #eehh becanda

 **kimnimgyu** ingin apa?

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** kalau belum dapat sama yang dimau pasti kebawa mimpi wkwk…

 **utsukushii02** hu-um nempel seperti surat kuasa + materai 6k

 **tunanganwonupacarmingyu** yupss udah rapet terus ini serasa dunia milik berdua

 **rizka0419** untuk Baby Sitter ga dilanjut ini keburu Wonu udah tekdung jadi rawat anak sendiri heee… antri ya mau jadi baby sitter soalnya papa-nya anak-anak ganteng . lho mau asuh anak apa bapaknya ya?

 **jeononu** iya Cha Ni lupa saat itu masih bayi anggep aja umur setahun hehe atau belum setahun, tapi tetep maunya nempel sama Wonu walau masih malu. Next kalo ada ide dibuat momen Wonu sm Cha Ni. Haha disini Wonu udah ngerjain Mingyu saat shopping, bagaimana?

 **Cha KristaFer** terlalu sibuk sama realita sampe ngebut 3 chap wkwkwk. Ah naena-nya masih di rem disini ga gaspol seperti punya icha wkwkwk ngebayanginnya perih tapi mau eh ya sudahlah. Iya tar dilanjut sampe bagian gigit guling dipojokan wkwkwk

 **XiayuweLiu** aaaaaa johaaa juga. Gomawo…

 **yunielf39yeoja** makasih ya, ini udah dilanjut

Yang mau review boleh boleh ditunggu….

 **13 Mei 2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanie Married Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menghadiri rapat bulanan komplek seperti biasa, tubuhnya merasa lelah karena rapat komplek di adakan di malam hari. Selesai rapat, Namjoon mengajak Mingyu dan Youngbin ke café sekedar mengobrol sambil minum kopi.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa rapat tidak di hari sabtu atau minggu saja?" tanya Mingyu pada Namjoon sambil menyender pada sofa.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ orang yang sangat sibuk, biasanya hari sabtu ia main golf bersama relasinya dan hari minggu ia mengecek ke pabrik. Jadi dia selalu mengadakan rapat di hari biasa setelah jam pulang kerja." Namjoon menjelaskan. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu kelihatan lelah Gyu, banyak pekerjaan di kantor?" tanya Youngbin.

"Iya aku sedang diburu target agar aku bisa cuti. Wonwoo minta ke Jepang."

"Mau liburan?" Namjoon mulai dengan rasa penasaran.

" _Ani_ , hanya main ketempat teman kuliah saja. Mau menengok anak teman yang belum lama lahir."

"Oh pasti kamu pusing memikirkannya, aku juga pusing tiba-tiba kemarin Jinny minta dibelikan cincin dan kalung berlian." Namjoon mulai curhat.

"Oh sama, Wonwoo juga tiba-tiba minta cincin berlian. Kenapa bisa sama? Ada apa dengan mereka?" Mingyu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Namjoon dan Mingyu saling pandang dan terlihat berfikir, sementara Youngbin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sudah malam, aku duluan ya besok pagi ada _meeting_." Pamit Youngbin langsung bangun dari duduk bersiap meninggalkan Namjoon dan Mingyu.

"Oh aku juga mau pulang, ayo Gyu." Ajak Namjoon dan Mingyu ikut bangun dari duduknya. Selama di perjalanan pulang Namjoon dan Mingyu saling curhat mengenai permintaan istrinya masing-masing. Youngbin hanya diam mendengarnya.

.

.

Mingyu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, langsung menuju kamarnya dan melihat istrinya sedang duduk menyender di atas ranjang. Wonwoo terlihat menunduk dengan tangan kiri memegang sebuah novel.

"Mama, aku pulang." Sapa Mingyu menghampiri istrinya dan kaget melihat Wonwoo menangis.

"Kamu kenapa?" Mingyu mengusap lembut kepala istrinya dan melihat buku novel yang sedang di pegang.

"Eih, jangan terlalu dibawa perasaan, novel itu kan hanya fiksi sayang." Mingyu duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo di atas ranjang mereka, mata Mingyu menatap sepasang mata didepannya dengan intens sambil menghapus air mata.

"Sakit…" gumam Wonwoo lirih sambil mencengkeram erat tangan Mingyu.

"Apanya yang sakit?" Mingyu langsung panik.

"Sakit…" Wonwoo menahan sakit sambil menangis namun ada senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sayang, jangan buat aku panik. Apanya yang sakit? Disebelah mana? Sakit karena novel yang kamu baca?"

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat sambil menahan sakit namun masih tersenyum.

"Lalu sakit kenapa?"

Wonwoo mengarahkan tangan suaminya ke perutnya. "Tolong usap, ini sakit. Dedek bayi menendang dari tadi."

Mingyu terpaku mendengar penuturan istrinya, ia kaget karena ini pertama kalinya. "Papa, tolong usap." Pinta Wonwoo membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu.

"Iya sayang." Senyuman Mingyu mengembang, tangannya mengusap lembut perut sang istri dan Wonwoo tertawa senang sambil menghapus air matanya.

Mata Mingyu membulat karena merasakan tonjolan diperut sang istri, secara refleks ia tertawa sambil menatap istrinya dan Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia penasaran langsung menyingkap baju tidur istrinya dan ia terdiam.

"Disini! Jangan fokus disitu!" omel Wonwoo karena Mingyu malah melihat celana dalam yang ia pakai.

"Ehh iya sayang, maaf." Mingyu tersadar langsung melihat perut sang istri dan kembali mengusap sambil mencium dengan lembut.

"Eh hilang, sudah berhenti." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Hmm?" Mingyu masih penasaran masih memeriksa berharap ada gerakan dari sang bayi.

"Tidak ada, sudah berhenti. Setelah kamu cium, aku tidak merasakannya."

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut bibir sang istri. "Sepertinya mereka sudah tidur, mungkin mereka sengaja menungguku. Sudah malam, istirahatlah." Mingyu mengambil novel dan mengusap lembut kepala kemudian mencium kening sang istri. Wonwoo tersenyum senang, Mingyu berjalan ke lemari dan berganti piyama.

Mingyu sudah memakai piyama dan sudah menyikat gigi juga, kemudian bersiap tidur. Wonwoo masih pada posisinya seperti tadi, duduk menyender sambil mengusap perutnya. Namun baju tidurnya masih tersingkap sampai dada. Mingyu menelan ludahnya melihat keadaan istrinya seperti itu..

Mingyu duduk ditepian ranjang lagi ikut mengusap perut. "Si kembar menendang lagi?"

" _Ani,_ seperti papanya bilang anak-anak langsung tidur setelah dicium papanya." Jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi? Mumpung anak-anak sudah tidur, papa minta di manja sama mama." Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo memberi kode.

"Papa nakal, tapi pelan-pelan ya takut anak-anak bangun." Wonwoo terkekeh geli sambil mencubit manja dan Mingyu ikut tertawa sambil mengangguk. Wonwoo menangkup rahang sang suami dan mereka mulai berciuman dengan lembut.

Mingyu mulai menjelajahi leher putih mulus sang istri. "ASI kamu sudah keluar sayang? Aku mau mencicipinya."

"Eiitttt nakal, tidak boleh itu milik anak-anak. Ingat anak kita 2, masa jatah anaknya mau diambil papanya." Wonwoo menjauhkan wajah suaminya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bercanda mama sayang, aku paham kok." Mingyu tertawa senang bisa meledek istrinya. Ia bangun langsung melepas celananya. Miliknya sudah mengacung tegang membuat Wonwoo tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Lucu ya? Mainan kamu kan ini?" Mingyu menarik dan melepas dalaman istrinya lalu mendekatinya memberikan ciuman lagi. Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambut suaminya.

"Sekarang?" Mingyu meminta dan Wonwoo mengangguk menurut. Sudah kewajibannya memenuhi hasrat suaminya. Mingyu mengambil posisi rebahan dan Wonwoo melangkah diatas sambil merenggangkan kedua kakinya. Wonwoo terus menggesekkan kelaminnya sambil tertawa geli seolah-olah sedang menunggang kuda.

"Ssssssss aaaahhhhh... ssssss aaaahhhhhh... hnggggggg..." Mingyu berdesis kenikmatan sambil menggigit bibirnya dan melenguh nikmat.

"Enak?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hngggg enak sekali ooohhh... sssss aaaahhhh... mantap..."

Wonwoo menyadari penis Mingyu semakin mengeras, tak butuh waktu lama lagi setelah pemanasan lalu ia meraihnya dan memasukkan sendiri ke lubang vaginanya. Main menunggang kuda dilanjutkan dengan ritme yang mulai beraturan tanpa terburu-buru.

Migyu paham tidak akan meminta lebih karena kondisi istrinya. Asalkan saat ia meminta dan Wonwoo menyanggupinya ia sudah sangat bahagia. Nafas Wonwoo terengah-engah langsung merebahkan diri setelah mencapai puncaknya, Mingyu mengeluarkan cairannya di perut istrinya. Ia terus mengecup wajah istrinya setelah pelepasan. Mingyu selalu mengeluarkan diluar karena takut akan terjadi kontraksi pada janin yang dikandung istrinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang."

" _Me too_." Jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Mingyu membersihkan sisa-sisa hasil kegiatan panasnya dengan tissu, ia juga membersihkan dari perut istrinya.

"Tidurlah sayang." Mingyu mengecup kening dan merapihkan baju tidur istrinya kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Mau kemana?" Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Mau ambil celanaku sayang."

"Langsung tidur saja, sini." Wonwoo menarik agar Mingyu mendekat.

"Tapi ini belum 'dikandangin' nanti kedinginan."

"Sini cepat, aku mengantuk." Wonwoo terus memaksa dan Mingyu menurut langsung mendekat kemudian memeluknya seperti biasa.

"Ya, nanti 'bangun' lagi tapi kamu malah tidur." Mingyu frustasi sendiri, Wonwoo langsung terlelap setelah jatuh dalam pelukan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pulang sekolah Bohyuk langsung datang kerumah kakak perempuannya. " _Noona_ , aku boleh pinjam PS punya _hyung_ kan?"

"Iya boleh pakai saja, Mingyu sudah memberi izin dan ingat selama aku pergi jangan buat kekacauan dirumah karena aku belum punya asisten untuk beberes." Wonwoo menyuruh adiknya untuk jaga rumah selama ia dan Mingyu akan berlibur ke Jepang dan adiknya senang-senang saja setelah di iming-imingi boleh main PS sepuasnya dan bisa berenang dengan gratis, kebetulan Bohyuk juga sedang libur sekolah esoknya. Bohyuk hanya mengangguk patuh tanpa komentar, ia sudah merasa seperti dirumah sendiri dengan mengecek persediaan camilan di dapur.

" _Noona_ mau pergi?" tanya Bohyuk saat ia baru mengambil minuman kaleng menuju ruang keluarga, ia melihat kakaknya terlihat rapi habis mandi.

"Tidak kemana-mana." jawab Wonwoo santai.

Suara pintu dibuka dari luar dan tak lama Mingyu masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah berganti sendal menuju ke dalam mencari sosok istrinya, Wonwoo langsung berlari menghambur memeluk suaminya.

"Bbbbrrrfffftttt..." Bohyuk menyemburkan minuman soda yang baru diteguk karena kaget dengan yang dilihat didepan matanya sampai terbatuk. Setelah adegan memeluk dilanjut Mingyu mencium bibir istrinya didepan adik iparnya.

"NOONA! AKU PULANG SAJA! AKU TIDAK JADI MENGINAP!" Bohyuk marah-marah membuat Mingyu kaget langsung melepas ciuman dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa.

"Oh ada _dongsaengie_!" Mingyu tersenyum malu.

"Yak! Lakukan dikamar kalian! Untuk apa memperlihatkan didepan anak dibawah umur sepertiku hah? Aku baru 17 tahun!" Bohyuk masih mengomel.

"Ayo kita ke kamar saja, oh itu kamu bersihkan jangan sampai lengket dan hati-hati sama sofa itu. Harganya mahal." Omel Wonwoo pada adiknya sambil mengajak Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Bohyuk yang sudah merasa kesal tapi menurut mengambil tissu untuk membersihkan cipratan soda.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Reuni I**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah sampai pagi-pagi di bandara Gimpo menuju ke Jepang. Wonwoo sangat senang bisa berlibur lagi, tubuhnya sangat ia jaga agar dokter mengizinkan ia bepergian dengan naik pesawat. Sesampainya di bandara Narita, mereka di jemput Soonyoung seorang diri.

Tidak banyak perubahan dari diri Soonyoung, hanya ia terlihat lebih berisi dengan pipinya yang bulat jadi matanya semakin tidak terlihat. "Hai Gyu, Wonwoo apa kabar? Wah perutmu sudah membesar juga, berapa bulan?" Soonyoung kaget dengan perubahan tubuh Wonwoo yang semakin berisi jauh berbeda saat bertemu di hari pernikahannya.

"Hmm 5 bulan." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengusap perutnya.

" _Mwo?_ Bagaimana bisa kenapa terlihat sangat besar? Mingyu-ya apa kamu rajin menyuntiknya hah? Dasar mesum!"

"Yak jangan sebut aku mesum, perut Wonwoo terlihat besar karena ada dua janin yang dikandungnya." Mingyu membela diri walau kenyataannya memang ia akui tidak bisa mengontrol hawa nafsunya.

" _Mwo?_ Kembar? Wah selamat Gyu! Ayo, Jihoon sudah menunggu dirumah." Soonyoung segera mengajak Mingyu dan Wonwoo ke rumahnya.

.

.

Rumah Soonyoung termasuk besar untuk ukuran rumah-rumah di Jepang dengan lingkungan yang bersih dan tertata rapi. Begitu sampai, asisten rumah segera membantu membawa koper milik Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"WONWOO!"

"JIHOON!"

Kedua sahabat itu saling memeluk meluapkan rasa rindunya lama tidak bertemu. "Wonwoo-ya semakin bongsor saja kamu." Jihoon ikut terkejut dengan perubahan tubuh sahabatnya.

"Hehehe kamu juga sepertinya naik banyak." Wonwoo melihat tubuh Jihoon yang masih terlihat gemuk setelah melahirkan.

" Mana anakmu? Aku mau lihat." Wonwoo langsung minta untuk menengok anaknya Jihoon.

"Sedang tidur di dalam, ayo." Jihoon mengajak ke kamar bayi.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ji Young. Kwon Ji Young, Jihoon yang memberi nama, gabung dua nama kita berdua." Jawab Soonyoung bangga. Wonwoo sangat senang melihat bayi mungil yang terlihat tenang saat tertidur.

"Kira-kira mirip siapa?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Tentu saja dia sangat tampan seperti aku hahaha." Jawab Soonyoung senang.

"Wonwoo, apa sudah periksa jenis kelamin anakmu?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Belum terlihat jenis kelamin si kembar." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Ya, kalau anakmu perempuan apa mau kita jodohkan?" usul Soonyoung dan dibalas dengan pukulan dari Mingyu.

"Ya, anakku belum juga lahir sudah dipesan saja! Memangnya barang sudah bisa di pre-order?" omel Mingyu. Jihoon dan Wonwoo tertawa melihat keakraban para suaminya, sudah lama mereka tidak meributkan berbagai hal. Mereka berkumpul mengingatkan saat-saat mereka masih remaja dimana hanya memikirkan kesenangan berbeda dengan sekarang dimana keduanya sudah berumah tangga.

.

.

Wonwoo sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon, ia belajar banyak dalam merawat bayi. Wonwoo jadi semakin tidak sabar ingin anaknya segera lahir menyapa ia dan Mingyu sebagai orang tua si kembar.

"Jihoon, apa kamu lama tinggal disini?"

"Hmm entahlah, karena Soonyoung memimpin cabang disini kemungkinan lama. Kenapa?"

" _Ani,_ hanya saja aku suka bosan tidak ada teman ngobrol karena kita jauh."

"Memangnya kamu tidak ada teman di sana? Kamu sudah pindah rumah kan? Apa tetanggamu sombong?"

"Iya sudah pindah. Tidak juga, mereka semua baik hanya saja terkadang aku merasa bosan saja karena sudah terbiasa berbagi masalah denganmu. Lain rasanya walau kita bisa telepon atau chatting." Raut wajah Wonwoo terihat sedih, dan Jihoon sebagai sahabat sangat mengerti.

"Yak, apa kamu sudah ke Jeju lagi?" tanya Jihoon sambil menaikkan alisnya, mengalihkan perhatian agar Wonwoo tidak sedih.

"Hmm untuk apa?" Wonwoo bingung.

"Elus hidung patung kakek agar anakmu laki-laki, bukannya Mingyu minta anak laki-laki?" Jihoon meledek sambil meragakan mengusap hidung sambil tertawa mengingatkan mereka saat berlibur ke Jeju.

"Yaaaa, aku pikir kenapa." Wonwoo tertawa lepas, sudah lama ia tidak bercanda. Saat ia berkumpul dengan tetangganya, ia tidak bisa tertawa dengan lepas. Beda rasanya, ia lebih bebas saat mengobrol dengan Jihoon. Begitu juga dengan Mingyu lebih nyaman saat bercanda dengan Soonyoung, rasanya pikiran lebih ringan tanpa memikirkan masalah yang rumit.

"Dia tidak pernah menyinggung masalah patung kakek lagi, mengetahui aku hamil pertama kalinya saja sudah sangat senang." ucap Wonwoo dan dibalas anggukan Jihoon.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tujuan Wonwoo ke Jepang bukan karena sekedar bertemu Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Ia merengek minta nonton konser _boyband_ juga yang kebetulan sedang ada acara di Jepang. Padahal mereka berasal dari Korea juga tapi Wonwoo sangat ingin menonton di negara tetangga. Mingyu mengalah menurutinya lagi, ia menemani istrinya nonton konser. Para fans yang rata-rata remaja putri sudah ramai tampak memadati lingkungan diluar _Hall_.

"Tiketnya kamu bawa kan?" Wonwoo mewanti-wanti agar Mingyu tidak melupakan membawa tiket konser, karena Wonwoo meminta dibelikan.

"Iya ini dibawa sayang." Mingyu memperlihatkan tiket, Wonwoo tidak sabar menunggu masuk ke dalam _Venue_. Para remaja putri yang sedang menunggu melihat Wonwoo dengan perut yang besar sambil tersenyum dan tampak berbisik-bisik. Mingyu yang merasa sedang dibicarakan agak malu karena dia seorang pria berumur 26 tahun, dewasa, calon seorang ayah dengan dua anak, harus ikut menonton konser _boyband_ ditengah lautan para gadis remaja, sementara Wonwoo terlihat tidak peduli asal keinginan untuk menonton konser terlaksana.

Saat dipersilahkan masuk Wonwoo sangat antusias, ia segera mencari tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan _lightstick_ yang ia punya. Dengan pede ia mengeluarkan Carat Bong dan menyalakan lightsticknya. Fans remaja putri lainnya yang berada didekat Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Wonwoo masih tidak peduli. Lampu dalam Venue meredup dan konser dimulai, semuanya berteriak heboh menyambut para idol yang tampil di stage. Mingyu hanya diam sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya karena merasa bising dengan suara teriakan remaja putri disebelahnya, bukan hanya disebelah tempat ia duduk, tapi juga didepan dan dibelakangnya. Sementara itu Wonwoo juga berteriak tak kalah heboh. Mingyu hanya menarik nafas mencoba bersabar.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan diruangan yang gelap hanya berhiaskan cahaya dari berbagai fandom lightstick, ia melihat benda putih yang ia pegang dengan ujung bulat dengan hiasan diamond didalamnya dan melihat lagi ke sekeliling. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, sebelah ia duduk memegang lightstick berwarna hijau, lalu ada yang warna biru, ada juga pink dengan bentuk kepala panda. Ia merasa beda sendiri lightsticknya, yang semula ia sangat antusias menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Kamu kenapa?" Mingyu berbicara dengan istrinya dengan sangat dekat di telinganya karena suara musik yang keras ditambah suara teriakan disana-sini.

"Lightsticknya beda dengan yang lain, tidak ada yang sama." Jawab Wonwoo ditelinga suaminya lalu Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan melihat sekeliling yang dimaksud istrinya.

"Mungkin model baru." Jawab Mingyu asal karena ia buta kalau masalah idol apalagi boyband dan Wonwoo semakin tidak enak perasaannya. Mata Wonwoo melihat selebaran brosur disebelahnya yang terjatuh milik remaja putri yang duduk disebelahnya. Wonwoo mengambil kertas itu dan berusaha membacanya dengan cahaya lighsticknya.

Mata Wonwoo membulat menyadari sesuatu langsung menatap tajam suaminya, Mingyu bingung menatapnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu dengan gerak bibir yang ia yakini Wonwoo dapat membacanya. Wonwoo menyerahkan selebaran itu kepada suaminya, Mingyu yang masih bingung langsung membacanya namun tidak mengerti ditambah selebaran itu dengan huruf jepang entah hiragana, katakana atau kanji, ia tak mengerti. Wonwoo mengajaknya keluar.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Kamu bagaimana sih? Aku tuh mau nonton Seventeen, kan aku sudah bilang." Wonwoo merasa gemas ingin mengomel namun ditahan.

"Iya kan aku sudah beli tiketnya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Seventeen tampilnya besok! Bukan hari ini! Kenapa kamu beli tiket yang hari ini? Pantas saja lighstick yang aku punya beda dengan yang lain." Wonwoo hampir menangis rasanya pantas ia sedari tadi ditertawakan fans lain.

"He? Besok? Tapi besok kan jadwal kita pulang sayang, hari senin aku sudah harus masuk kerja."

"Aku mau nonton Seventeen." Wonwoo memukul dada suaminya sambil merengek karena Mingyu salah beli tiket. Mingyu tidak mengecek lagi siapa artis yang akan tampil, ia hanya disuruh beli tiket saja karena istrinya minta nonton Seventeen.

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak tahu. Kamu tidak bilang kalau mereka tampilnya hari minggu." Mingyu meminta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wonwoo benar-benar sudah terlanjur kecewa. Wonwoo yang kesal menghentakkan kakinya merasa gemas, Mingyu hanya diam.

"Sudah jangan menangis, malu dilihat orang. Cuci muka ya." Mingyu merangkul istrinya mencari toilet, kebetulan ia memang ingin ke toilet juga. Wonwoo menurut saja.

Wonwoo sudah merapihkan riasannya dan segera keluar dari toilet, ia berjalan dengan menunduk masih merasa sedih tidak bisa melihat idolanya. Segerombolan orang tampak bergegas membawa barang, tanpa sengaja Wonwoo ditabrak seseorang dan hampir terjatuh karena ia tidak fokus saat berjalan. Dengan sigap, orang yang berada dibelakang Wonwoo menahan tubuh Wonwoo agar tidak jatuh. Wonwoo kaget.

" _Sumimasen, daijoobu desuka_?"

"Hmm ne _gwaenchana_." Jawab Wonwoo lirih dan tersenyum karena berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda tinggi tegap dengan mata sipit tersenyum hangat.

"Oh Korea? Benar tidak apa-apa? Maafkan staff kami." Pemuda itu meminta maaf dan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang sedang hamil tidak terluka.

"Iya tidak apa." Ucap Wonwoo meyakinkan dan dibalas dengan senyuman pemuda itu hingga matanya tidak terlihat.

"Minhyuk-ah _ppali_! Teriak salah satu staff. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo terus memandang hingga pemuda itu menghilang bersama para staff.

"Sudah sayang?" tiba-tiba Mingyu datang membuyarkan pandangan Wonwoo.

"Minhyuk!" ucap Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Siapa? Minhyuk?" tanya Mingyu bingung mencari orang lain tapi suasana sepi.

"Ah, aku dapat nama untuk anak kita kalau ia laki-laki Kim Minhyuk? Bagaimana? Min ambil dari namamu." Wonwoo manggut-manggut senang dan Mingyu hanya terdiam belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"Oh ayo kita masuk lagi, nanti tertinggal banyak." Ajak Wonwoo menarik tangan suaminya.

"Kan Seventeennya tidak ada."

"Ya nonton saja, kan sudah beli tiket." Mereka masuk ke _Venue_ lagi dan kembali duduk ditempat semula, suasana makin ramai.

Semua terdiam, ada pergantian idol yang akan tampil tak lama ada band beranggotakan 4 orang tampil dan suasana kembali heboh, tampak lightstick warna biru yang menyala.

"Oh itu!" Wonwoo kaget dengan yang ia lihat di layar besar karena tempat ia jauh dari stage, Wonwoo masih ingat orang yang baru ia temui dekat toilet kini tampil di atas panggung, ia tampak lincah menabuh drum dengan lengannya yang berotot, mengiringi suara sang vokalis dengan gitarnya dan 2 personil lainnya tampak mempesona dengan alat musik yang dipegangnya juga.

Tanpa terasa Wonwoo bisa menikmati konser sampai selesai, namun saat ia mengingat grup Seventeen ia kembali murung. Mingyu yang sudah senang karena Wonwoo tidak merengek lagi saat nonton konser jadi repot lagi dengan tangisan istrinya.

"Sayang, sudah jangan sedih begitu nanti nonton mereka di Korea saja ya."

"Tapi aku mau nonton mereka disini."

"Iya tapi kita tidak ada waktu lagi, besok kita sudah harus pulang. Nanti aku belikan baju bagaimana?"

"Baju?" Wonwoo mulai tenang dijanjikan baju baru.

"Iya baju baru."

"Sama sepatu ya."

"Iya sepatu baru juga, oke?"

"Janji?"

"Janji sayang." Mingyu meyakinkan dengan akan membelikan hadiah dan Wonwoo mengangguk senang.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan-jalan berdua berkeliling kota Tokyo menghabiskan liburan mereka melihat pemandangan kota dan berbelanja. Wonwoo sangat senang karena Mingyu selalu membelikan apa yang Wonwoo suka dari mencicipi berbagai makanan atau barang-barang lucu. Mereka juga membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga dan tetangga.

Mingyu tidak bisa cuti lebih lama karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, Wonwoo pun sudah sangat puas Mingyu mau meluangkan waktunya menuruti keinginannya.

"Wonwoo-ya, datanglah lagi kita belum ke Disneyland. Mungkin nanti dengan anak-anak kita." Saran Jihoon saat Wonwoo hendak pulang kembali ke Korea.

"Oh aku jadi ingat saat kita ke Everland, sudah lama sekali." Wonwoo memeluk sahabatnya sebelum berpisah.

"Hmm benar kamu kan si 'Macan'." Ledek Soonyoung ke Wonwoo.

"Eih jangan lupa kamu juga sudah menikah dengan si 'Beruang'." Mingyu tak rela istrinya diledek.

"Yak! Seenaknya saja kalian menyebut kita dengan nama binatang!" Jihoon mengomel, Wonwoo hanya tertawa sudah lama ia tidak melihat sahabatnya mengomel.

"Jihoon kapan-kapan pulanglah main ke rumah, aku sudah bisa memasak banyak makanan."

"Oh, _uri_ Wonwoo sudah pintar memasak. Ya, aku akan pulang saat anakmu lahir."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpamitan kemudian pulang ke Korea, esoknya Mingyu masuk kerja seperti biasa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seokjin dan Sanghyuk main ke rumah Wonwoo karena Wonwoo membeli oleh-oleh. "Wonwoo-ya, aku jadi iri ingin liburan juga ke luar negeri." Ucap Seokjin sambil mencicipi Banana Tokyo yang dibeli Wonwoo.

"Oh, biasanya _eonnie_ liburan kemana?"

"Dulu aku pernah ikut Namjoon saat ada bisnis di Jepang juga, tahun kemarin liburan ke Hongkong saat libur akhir tahun."

"Ohh..." jawab Wonwoo, dalam hati ia menebak sepertinya acara saling pamer segera dimulai.

"Kalau kamu Sanghyuk? Rencana tahun ini mau liburan kemana? Kalau aku tahun ini mau ke China." ucap Seokjin.

"Oh aku, aku... Aku belum tahu karena biasanya akhir tahun Youngbin selalu sibuk harus rekap data, apa ya namanya yang setahun sekali itu."

"Tutup buku." Jawab Wonwoo cepat.

"Iya itu tutup buku, jadi pasti ia sibuk." Jawab Sanghyuk, dan Seokjin menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi dari Sanghyuk.

" _Eomma_ , poop." Hwiyoung merengek.

"Kenapa? Poop?" Sanghyuk mengintip celana putranya. "Wonwoo, aku pamit dulu ya. Hwiyoung sakit perut."

"Oh iya _eonnie_ , ini sekalian bawa oleh-olehnya." Wonwoo memberikan paper bag berisi oleh-oleh.

"Terima kasih Wonwoo, _eonnie_ aku duluan ya." Sanghyuk buru-buru menggendong putranya keluar dari rumah Wonwoo.

Seokjin melepas tawanya yang ia tahan. "Wonwoo-ya aku berani bertaruh, ia pasti belum pernah liburan dengan suaminya."

"Hmm, tapi setidaknya mereka pasti pergi bulan madu kan?" Wonwoo merasa kasihan pada tetangganya setelah mengetahui latar belakangnya. Seokjin hanya mengedikkan bahunya, Wonwoo jadi tersenyum melihat ekspresi Seokjin. Wonwoo pikir mereka bakal pamer ternyata tidak.

.

.

Wonwoo membaca novel setelah makan malam, Mingyu menonton tv sambil tiduran di paha istrinya. Namun Mingyu malah fokus ke ponselnya sembari sesekali tertawa sendiri asyik chatting.

"Itu tv-nya dicuekin, lebih baik dimatikan." Wonwoo kesal mencubit pipi suaminya karena lebih asyik chatting grupnya.

"Aduh aduh sakit. Mama sayang, minggu depan ikut aku ya." Ajak Mingyu.

"Kemana?"

"Reuni SMA, nanti aku kenalkan dengan Jeonghan _noona_ agar kamu tidak salah paham lagi. Kebetulan ia pulang ke sini karena dia panitia reuni."

"Oh kakak kelasmu yang sexy itu." Wonwoo tetap fokus pada novel ditangannya. Mingyu hanya tertawa entah istrinya masih cemburu atau tidak.

"Berkenalan tidak ada salahnya kan istriku yang cantik?" Mingyu sedikit menyingkirkan novel agar bisa menatap istrinya dan mengedip nakal.

"Baiklah, suamiku yang tampan. Apa tema acaranya? Agar aku bisa menyesuaikan baju." Wonwoo tetap fokus ke novelnya.

"Oh sebentar aku tanya di grup ya, istriku yang cantik memang selalu menjaga penampilannya." Mingyu mencium perut sang istri yang tepat di sebelah kepalanya, membuat Wonwoo diam-diam tersenyum senang dan mengusap kepala suaminya. Mingyu asyik chatting lagi dan Wonwoo masih melanjutkan membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ada yang tahu Meanie ceritanya lagi nonton apa di Jepang? Berhubung ga ngerti keadaan saat acara jadi imajinasi sendiri aja hehe, cuma sebatas tahu stage kecilnya. Flashback aja yang diomongin Jihoon dan Wonwoo mengenai patung kakek ada di ff Goes to Jeju Island dan sebutan Macan, Beruang itu bando yang dipakai Wonwoo dan Jihoon di ff Double Date chap 1. Kwon Ji Young nama anak SoonHoon kalau Kwon Ji Yong nama asli GD wkwk beda dikit ya.

Mau puasa nih, maapkeun kalau ada salah-salah kata yak . Buat encehnya pliz jangan ditagih (dulu), di chap ini udah dibikinin mumpung belum bulan puasa. Akhir kata makasih banget buat yang selalu setia mau baca dan beri repiu ff ini entah aku menyebut karya sendiri ini apa, iseng-iseng aja pokoknya. Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa (nanti tunggu sidang isbat), semoga ibadahnya lancar yak. Yang mau review boleh, ditunggu. Yang mau ngobrol boleh PM.

 **KimKaChoi** duh jadi malu ada yang kangen, apa lama seminggu sekali?

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** belum ada moment Seventeen bareng SF9, aku juga pengen liat hehe...

 **Mocca2294** kan pas Meanie nikah acara lempar buket bunga-nya ditangkep Ro Woon hehehe... Yosh SoonHoon udah muncul

 **wortelnyasebong** makasih makasih hearteu hearteu juga sama review kamu

 **XiayuweLiu** cincin? aku juga pengen hiks heee...

 **Re-Panda68** same with me, akuh juga pengen punya suami cem Mingyu hehehe...

 **yunielf39yeoja** makasih sarannya cantik, semoga bisa bikin sesuai saran kamu udah lama juga aku pikirin, next chap bagian 'hurt'-nya (mungkin?)

 **rizka0419** kamu jadi BongBong aja Rizka cantik, bisa dimasukin ke tas Papa Mingyu hehe ga perlu paspor, dan selalu bersama Mingyu. Ah aku juga pengen wkwkwk (baper sendiri sama keychain)

 **KimHaelin29** siap sudah dilanjut ini

 **Cha KristaFer** hu-um dunia ff memang sempit, se-sempit pikiran bos icha #lemparkoinsatuduspunyatukangsayur wkwkwk

 **kimnimgyu** hehehe biar ada peningkatan SeokSoo

 **Dardara** yups setelah para istri ngiri dan sekarang para suami curiga dibalik cincin berlian dan aku pun tak tahu mau sampai chap berapa ff ini wkwkwk

 **Guesschu** Andai SF9 mampir ke Indo disuruh icip tumpeng hehe ga cuma buat Hwiyoung, sayangnya mereka cuma mampir ke negara tetangga. Mengenai Produce 101 season 2 jujur aku blom paham saking banyaknya, pernah nonton itu pun pas perform dan cuma part aja di utub, paling apal sama Samuel wkwk. Tapi aku ada rencana masukin salah 1 pesertanya (mungkin?), makasih sarannya semoga bisa dibuatkan

 **auliaMRQ** wah apa kamu penggemar Arashi? Aku tau MatsuJun saat nonton Hana Yori Dango, Meanie-nya ga ketemu artis Jepang disini hehehe mian. Dia ceritanya ketemu idol Koriyah juga tapi suka bolak-balik ke Jepang

 **jeononu** hiks sibuk sekali ya dirimu, makasih banget masih sempetin untuk baca dan beri review #bow. Jenis kelamin si kembar next chap (mungkin?)

*hiatus dulu kah dari rated M?*

 **Selamat Malam Mingyu Yeorobun 😘😘😘**

 **20 Mei 2017**


	9. Chapter 9

.

 **Meanie Married Life**

.

.

.

 **Reuni II**

Wonwoo sudah bersiap pergi menemani suaminya reuni dengan memakai dress tanpa lengan dan panjang rok selutut yang ia beli saat di Jepang lengkap dengan flat shoes yang baru dibelinya juga serta _handbag_ hadiah dari ibu mertuanya. Rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat model cepol, ia beralasan mudah berkeringat efek dari kehamilannya. Mingyu mengizinkan karena memang cuaca sudah memasuki musim panas. Warna pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun tampak serasi satu sama lain.

"Mau jalan-jalan Gyu?" sapa Youngbin saat ia sedang bersepeda keliling komplek sore hari dengan Hwiyoung yang bonceng didepan.

"Oh iya ada acara."

"Tante, tante cantik." Sapa Hwiyoung melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Iya Hwi, lagi main sepeda ya sama _appa_?" Wonwoo balas melambaikan tangan dan Youngbin tersenyum melirik ke Wonwoo.

"Ayo sayang, nanti kita terlambat. Kita pergi dulu ya _hyung_." Mingyu memutus kontak mata Youngbin agar tidak lama-lama menatap istrinya. Mingyu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan komplek rumahnya menuju tempat reuni.

Reuni diadakan disalah satu cafe, Jeonghan yang dulu menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS sudah menikah dengan Seungcheol yang dulu menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Dan mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak, namun tidak bawa saat reuni.

" _Hyung_!" teriak Mingyu saat melihat Seungcheol.

"Mingyu-ya! Astaga lama tidak bertemu sepertinya tinggimu bertambah sejak SMA. Ini siapa?"

"Kenalkan istriku, Wonwoo." Mingyu memperkenalkan pada Seungcheol dan Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Oh iya kamu sudah menikah ya. Maaf tidak bisa datang. Namaku Choi Seungcheol."

"Tak apa _hyung_ , kamu masih di Amerika kan saat aku menikah."

"Masuklah, di dalam sudah ada beberapa yang datang. Jeonghan juga didalam."

"Oh iya kita masuk ya." Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan menemui Jeonghan untuk mengenalkannya pada Wonwoo.

" _Noona_ , apa kabar?" sapa Mingyu pada seorang wanita cantik.

"Oh hai Gyu, baik. Ini?"

"Ini istriku _noona_ , Wonwoo. Kim Wonwoo." Mingyu sengaja memberi marga-nya agar Wonwoo merasa diakui didepan Jeonghan yang dimana dulu Wonwoo pernah merasa cemburu.

"Astaga Kim Mingyu, pintar sekali kamu pilih istri. Sudah berapa bulan? Namaku Jeonghan, senior Mingyu dulu saat SMA." Jeonghan mengusap perut Wonwoo.

"Sudah 5 bulan _eonnie_."

"Wow, aku tak menyangka seorang Mingyu yang dulu dipuja-puja gadis di sekolah sebentar lagi jadi seorang ayah."

"Oh apa Mingyu sangat populer? Apa pacarnya banyak?" raut wajah Wonwoo berubah serius. Mingyu memberi kode jangan cerita macam-macam ke Jeonghan.

"Oh tidak, walau banyak penggemarnya tapi ia tidak pacaran dengan siapa pun. Apalagi Mingyu bertemu wanita cantik seperti kamu dan menikahinya, gadis manapun lewat tidak akan dilirik Mingyu." Jeonghan tertawa garing takut salah ucap.

"Oh begitu _eonnie_." Wonwoo tersenyum, Mingyu lega dan menghapus keringat dinginnya.

"Kalian duduk saja pilih tempat dimana yang kalian suka." Jeonghan mempersilahkan duduk. Mingyu sempat meninggalkan Wonwoo saat menyapa teman-temannya.

Wonwoo ke toilet, saat akan keluar dari cubicle-nya dan akan meraih kenop pintu ia mendengar ada yang bergosip membuat Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar saat itu.

"Yak kamu lihat? Mingyu semakin tampan saja, dia terlihat semakin bersih sekarang."

"Hmm benar, aku selalu suka saat ia tersenyum. Tapi kudengar ia sudah menikah, dan teman angkatan kita tidak banyak yang tahu."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa tampang istrinya? Apa dia secantik Min Ki _sunbae_?"

"Ah benar, apa Min Ki _sunbae_ datang? Mereka pasti terlihat serasi, yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik."

"Ah aku iri sekali, saat sekolah dulu memang mereka pasangan serasi dan mereka terlihat akrab dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan _sunbae_."

"Benar, karena mereka sekolah kita terkenal punya Raja dan Ratu. Tapi serius Mingyu sudah menikah? Yang aku tahu Min Ki _sunbae_ belum menikah, aku pikir mereka berdua melanjutkan hubungan sampai menikah."

"Iya sudah, tadi aku lihat ada cincin di jari manisnya. Tapi ia selalu pasang foto profil desain gedung terus, belum pernah ia pasang foto seorang wanita. Sepertinya ada hati yang ia jaga."

"Dia arsitek kan? Pasti uangnya banyak."

"Hmm iya aku dengar arsitek sekaligus desainer interior, ayahnya saja bekerja di kedutaan, bisa kau bayangkan seberapa banyak uangnya. Hahaha..."

"Hei acara sudah dimulai!"

"Oh ayo kesana!"

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dan suara tertawa meninggalkan toilet.

Keadaan hening di toilet, tinggal Wonwoo seorang diri yang berusaha menahan suara dan amarah sejak mendengar percakapan teman Mingyu. Wonwoo mencoba sabar, ia tidak bisa marah-marah itu hanya mempermalukan dirinya dan Mingyu. Wonwoo sekuat tenaga menahan isak tangis walau matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia hanya mengusap perutnya mengingat ada bayi yang dikandungnya. Setelah tenang, ia mencoba keluar dan benar saja tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya. Wonwoo keluar dari toilet kembali menuju ke dalam cafe yang suasananya semakin ramai membuat Wonwoo merasa asing kalau ia membaur. Wonwoo memilih meja yang masih kosong dan jaraknya agak menjauh, Wonwoo memesan minuman.

"Apa nona termasuk grup yang reuni?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Bukan. Aku akan bayar tagihan sendiri." Jawab Wonwoo lirih. Wonwoo hanya memerhatikan dari jauh dan melihat Mingyu tertawa senang berada di antara teman-temannya, ia mengecek ponselnya berharap Mingyu mengirim pesan atau ada panggilan tak terjawab. Hasilnya nihil, Wonwoo tersenyum kecut melihat layar ponselnya yang justru ramai grup ibu-ibu komplek rumahnya.

"Baiklah, biarkan ia bersama teman-temannya kan lama ia tidak berkumpul." Gumam Wonwoo lirih menyemangati dirinya. Wonwoo mulai melihat ke sumber keramaian cafe malam itu, mata Wonwoo membulat melihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri dekat Mingyu sambil tertawa riang dan disoraki teman-temannya. Wonwoo baru melihat wanita itu, ia teringat akan gosip teman-teman Mingyu saat di toilet dan mencoba mengingat nama yang disebut saat di toilet.

"Choi Min Ki! Choi Min Ki!" sorak yang lain. Wonwoo tidak tahan, ia langsung bangun dan membayar minuman serta minta pada pelayan untuk ditunjukkan jalan keluar lewat pintu belakang. Wonwoo langsung masuk ke mobil, ia memang memegang kunci mobil. Wonwoo menangis sedih merasa cemburu dengan yang dilihat. Seharusnya ia menolak datang sejak awal, ia terus mengusap perutnya berusaha untuk tenang.

Sudah sejam Wonwoo berada di mobil, matanya sudah tidak sembab lagi. Ia tidak mau ketahuan habis menangis. Mingyu mengirimnya pesan bertanya ada dimana dan Wonwoo membalasnya, ia sudah menunggu di mobil. Mingyu tak kunjung keluar setelah mengirim pesan, Wonwoo masih menunggunya. Andai ia lancar menyetir, ia sudah pergi dari tadi. Mingyu melarang Wonwoo membawa mobil walau dulu ia pernah belajar menyetir, ditambah kondisinya yang hamil merupakan larangan besar dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo menurutinya. Mingyu keluar bersama temannya sambil bercanda, hanya teman laki-laki bukan wanita yang Wonwoo lihat saat didalam dan cukup membuat Wonwoo bernafas lega.

"Kamu mengantuk?" tanya Mingyu saat masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hmm iya." Jawab Wonwoo lirih dan tersenyum tipis. Mingyu langsung melajukan mobilnya, sementara Wonwoo lebih memilih memejamkan matanya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Wonwoo langsung berganti pakaian dan mencuci muka serta menyikat gigi sebelum tidur. Wonwoo tidur duluan, Mingyu belum curiga pada perubahan sikap istrinya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Paginya, seperti biasa Wonwoo bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan saat Mingyu sedang mandi, ia membereskan tempat tidur serta menyiapkan baju untuk kerja Mingyu. Kegiatan rutin yang Wonwoo lakukan. Wonwoo melirik ponsel suaminya yang terus berkedip, ia membukanya dan ternyata banyak notif chat grup teman SMA-nya. Wonwoo membuka dan membaca semua obrolan di grup. Wonwoo hanya diam saat membacanya, teman-teman Mingyu mengolok-olok Mingyu dengan Min Ki membahas reuni semalam.

"Kamu sedang apa?"

Wonwoo tersentak kaget, aksinya ketahuan. "Oh itu, berpakaianlah. Aku siapkan sarapan." Wonwoo buru-buru menaruh kembali ponsel Mingyu dan langsung keluar kamar. Mingyu hanya diam dan meraih ponselnya kemudian membaca isi ponselnya.

Mingyu menatap istrinya yang berubah diam saat sarapan. "Kamu mau kemana?"

"Ah itu, aku sedang menggiling cucian sepertinya sudah selesai harus dijemur. Aku tinggal dulu." Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sarapan sendiri tidak seperti biasanya. Mingyu hanya diam mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang menjemur pakaian. "Aku mau berangkat."

"Hmm iya hati-hati, apa sudah dicek kembali tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Hmm iya sudah. Hari ini jadwal kontrol ya? Aku..."

"Tidak perlu diantar, aku sudah minta _eomma_ untuk menemani. Kamu kerja saja, pekerjaan kamu banyak kan?"

"Hmm iya, aku berangkat. Hati-hati, nanti mau langsung pulang atau mau ke rumah _eomma?_ Tolong kabari ya." Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo sebelum berangkat, Wonwoo hanya menunduk dan mengangguk. Mingyu ingin mencium bibir seperti biasa namun Wonwoo menghindar, Mingyu mulai paham ia hanya mengusap lembut kepala istrinya. Mingyu keluar rumah sendiri tanpa ditemani, ada rasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap dingin Wonwoo yang tidak seperti biasanya yang penuh senyuman.

Wonwoo menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar ia bisa langsung ke RS untuk kontrol kandungannya.

.

.

Mingyu menepati janji untuk menjemput istrinya dirumah mertuanya, setelah Wonwoo mengirim pesan karena tidak langsung pulang. Mingyu menekan bel dan ibu mertuanya membukakan pintu. Mingyu langsung masuk.

"Wonwoo dimana? Dikamar?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mingyu, _eomma_ mau bicara empat mata." Nada bicara ibu mertuanya sangat dingin membuat Mingyu merasa ada yang aneh.

"Ada apa?"

" _Eomma_ sudah bertanya pada Wonwoo tapi ia bilang tergantung keputusan kamu saja. Ia tidak mau mendengar apa kata _eomma-_ nya sendiri. Mingyu, tolong ingatkan Wonwoo jangan terlalu lelah. _Eomma_ tidak tahu apa saja yang dikerjakan Wonwoo dirumah kalian, tapi _eomma_ sangat khawatir akan kondisi fisik dan mentalnya. Dari luar ia terlihat sehat, namun ia seperti agak tertekan dan itu bisa mempengaruhi bayi yang dikandung."

"Maksudnya kenapa? Bayinya kenapa? Apa kata dokter?" Mingyu panik kalau sudah menyangkut bayi yang dikandung Wonwoo.

"Biar Wonwoo yang jelaskan nanti, _eomma_ sudah putuskan akan memperkerjakan asisten untuk dirumah kalian. Tidak perlu tidur disana tidak apa, dia akan datang pagi dan pulang sore. Sekedar membantu pekerjaan rumah, agar Wonwoo tidak terlalu lelah dan fokus pada kandungannya. Besok orang itu datang dan langsung bekerja, Bibi Lee namanya. Hanya itu saja, Wonwoo ada di kamarnya." Sang ibu mertua langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya diam, baru kali ini ibu mertuanya bersikap dingin dan masalah asisten rumah, Mingyu belum menyetujuinya tapi ibu mertuanya sudah ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangganya. Mingyu butuh penjelasan, ia langsung ke kamar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sedang membaca novel kesukaannya, "Kamu sudah datang?" sapa Wonwoo sambil tersenyum, lebih tepatnya agak memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan Mingyu menyadari ada yang aneh.

"Hmm iya, maaf agak lama tadi ada tamu dikantor. Apa hasil dari dokter?"

Wonwoo membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan hasil USG. "Seorang putri." Ucap Wonwoo lirih. Mingyu melihat hasil USG yang diberikan. Cukup lama Mingyu melihatnya, Wonwoo hanya diam menunggu respon suaminya.

"Ini? Kenapa hanya satu? Bukannya anak kita ada dua?" Mingyu membolak balik foto USG itu tetap menampilkan hanya ada 1 janin yang terlihat. Wonwoo hanya menunduk.

"Sayang, jawab kenapa cuma satu? Saat awal periksa sangat jelas ada dua titik. Bayi kita ada dua kan? Mereka kembar! Kenapa cuma satu?"

Wonwoo masih menunduk sambil menghapus air matanya. "Lihat, dia seorang putri pasti cantik." Wonwoo masih menunduk sambil mengusap perutnya tidak berani menatap Mingyu yang terlihat shock.

"Ini pasti ada yang salah, kamu yakin?" Mingyu sangat kecewa sampai mengacak rambutnya berharap hasil USG salah, milik orang lain tapi sudah jelas tercantum nama Wonwoo ada disitu serta usia kandungan bayinya. Mereka saling diam, Mingyu menarik nafas berusaha menerima keadaan.

"Ini salah, iya kan?" Mingyu mencengkeram kedua lengan Wonwoo sambil menatapnya namun Wonwoo hanya menunduk. Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Maaf, maaf sayang. Aku minta maaf kalau ada salah. Seorang putri juga tidak apa asal kamu dan anak kita sehat." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Wonwoo merasa seperti sudah sangat lama ia tidak dipeluk.

"Kita pulang ya." Ajak Mingyu dan Wonwoo membalas dengan anggukan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu terlihat sering melamun, sementara Wonwoo juga masih menjaga jarak. Mingyu bosan dirumah, ia mengajak kedua tetangganya keluar sekedar mengobrol di cafe yang biasa mereka datangi.

"Kenapa Gyu? Kamu terlihat suntuk." Goda Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , bayiku ternyata hanya satu. Bukan kembar." Jawab Mingyu memulai sesi curhat, ia berharap bisa bertukar pikiran dengan yang lebih berpengalaman.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan dengan jelas." Namjoon sangat penasaran.

"Wonwoo memberikan hasil USG hanya memperlihatkan 1 janin saja." Mingyu memijat dahinya merasa sangat stress.

"Gyu, maksudmu 1 bayimu meninggal?" tanya Youngbin.

"Meninggal?"

"Iya, biasanya kalau sudah meninggal maka harus dikeluarkan. Agar tidak mengganggu perkembangan bayi satunya lagi. Tapi kalian dirumah saja tidak di rumah sakit?" jelas Youngbin.

"Ah benar apa katanya Gyu, setidaknya Wonwoo menginap di rumah sakit selama proses mengeluarkan bayi yang meninggal." Ucap Namjoon.

"Apa dokter salah prediksi? Kalau ternyata memang dari awal hanya ada 1 janin saja." Tanya Mingyu.

"Kamu tanyakan saja pada Wonwoo, ajak ia bicara. Dia periksa sendiri ke dokter?" Youngbin terlihat lebih tenang menanggapi persoalan Mingyu.

"Iya dia periksa dengan ibunya karena aku tidak bisa mengantar."

"Iya ajak dia bicara, bisa dengan hal yang romantis agar ia mau bicara yang sebenarnya." usul Youngbin.

"Hmm benar kalau masalah hal yang romantis tanyakan pada dia Gyu, buktinya istrinya saja luluh dengan cincin berlian." Ledek Namjoon membuat Youngbin tertawa.

"Oh jadi gara-gara dia _hyung_? Istri kita iri cincin berlian?" Mingyu baru sadar, Namjoon mengangguk dan tertawa geli.

Youngbin hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya melihat ekspresi kedua tetangganya. "Hmm Gyu, saranku begitu ajak ia bicara. Kulihat kamu selalu mesra, pasti sudah hafal dengan semua sifatnya."

"Gyu, saranku belikan barang kesukaannya. Wonwoo sukanya apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Hmm dia suka, baju, sepatu, tas. Ya seperti itu khas wanita umumnya."

"Beda dengan Jinny, ia kalau aku belikan panci baru, sudah senang. Apalagi aku belikan oven terbaru, malamnya aku langsung dapat jatah." Namjoon tertawa geli membuat Mingyu dan Youngbin ikut tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , kamu beri oven terbaru langsung dapat jatah. Bagaimana dengan cincin dan kalung berlian yang sempat diminta?" tanya Mingyu. Namjoon hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ada deh..." jawab Namjoon dan membuat Mingyu serta Youngbin tertawa.

"Gyu, coba tanya tetangga kita kemarin dia dapat apa setelah membelikan cincin berlian? Aku curiga Hwiyoung sebentar lagi punya adik." Namjoon makin meledek.

"Yak! Itu rahasia perusahaan. Tidak bisa disebar luaskan." Ucap Youngbin sambil tertawa karena terus diledek. Mingyu ikut tertawa geli.

"Oh sepertinya sulit Gyu, pekerjaan dia kan audit jadi pasti serba rapi dan rahasia terjamin." Namjoon masih terus meledek.

"Ajak makan malam romantis Gyu, aku ada kenalan restoran kamu bisa _booking_ kalau berminat." Saran Youngbin.

"Hei kamu pernah makan malam romantis dengan siapa memangnya? Dengan istrimu atau mantanmu?" ledek Namjoon lagi dan membuat wajah Youngbin merah karena malu.

" _Hyung_ , tapi mantannya memang cantik." Bela Mingyu tidak tega Youngbin terus diledek Namjoon.

"Memangnya kamu sudah pernah bertemu?" tanya Namjoon masih merasa geli.

"Sudah."

"Dimana?" tanya Namjoon dan Youngbin serempak. Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto pada Namjoon dan sukses membuat Youngbin membulatkan matanya.

"Ho-ney. Cantik sekali. Gyu minta ya tolong kirim fotonya." Ucap Youngbin sambil tersenyum. Mingyu dan Namjoon tertawa tebahak-bahak melihat Youngbin yang belum bisa _move on_ dari mantannya.

"Aisshh jangan Gyu!" larang Namjoon sambil merebut ponsel Mingyu dan menyuruh Mingyu menyimpannya. Youngbin hanya tersenyum ditertawakan oleh tetangganya.

"Itu pernikahan In Seong dengan Ro Woon kan? Kamu kenal mereka?"

"Oh, Ro Woon kakak sepupuku." Jelas Mingyu dan membuat Youngbin kaget kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Ternyata, dunia memang sempit." Namjoon tertawa. Youngbin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mingyu ikut tertawa, beban masalah dipundaknya sedikit berkurang. Ia bertekad untuk bertanya mengenai bayi mereka pada Wonwoo.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu minta tolong pada ibu kandungnya untuk mengajak Wonwoo pergi belanja kebutuhan bayi perempuan dan memintanya mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang saat matahari sudah terbenam. Mingyu menyiapkan kejutan selama Wonwoo pergi, ia sudah memikirkannya masak-masak apa yang akan dilakukan.

Wonwoo diantar pulang oleh ibu mertuanya, dengan tangan memegang kantong belanjaan berisi pakaian bayi ia membuka pintu, keadaan sepi dirumahnya dan gelap. Wonwoo menemukan buket bunga yang tergeletak dekat sandal yang sudah disiapkan Mingyu. Wonwoo mengambil buket bunga itu dan ada senter kecil yang sudah disiapkan juga, Wonwoo membuka kartu ucapan untuk mengikuti arah panah. Wonwoo meletakkan belanjaan dan berjalan mengikuti arah panah yang terbuat dari _sticker glow in the dark_ , Mingyu sengaja mematikan lampu rumah namun dengan adanya sticker terlihat bercahaya dalam kegelapan. Wonwoo naik ke lantai 2 rumahnya dengan perasaan takut.

"Pa... dimana?" Wonwoo berjalan takut-takut ke arah teras belakang tempat favorit selain ruang keluarga dirumahnya. Wonwoo kaget dengan penataan teras belakang, ada sebuah meja lengkap dengan taplak beserta alat makan yang sudah ditata rapi serta vas bunga sebagai hiasan dan beberapa lilin. Disekitar teras dipasang lampu kecil yang kerlap kerlip beserta dekorasi bunga di sekeleliling, Mingyu berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja dan celana bahan.

"Selamat datang, nyonya Kim Wonwoo." Mingyu tersenyum manis menyambut istrinya, Wonwoo sempat terdiam menatap Mingyu yang terus tersenyum. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan gugup melihat ke sekeliling, Mingyu menunggu reaksi dari Wonwoo. Detik berikutnya Wonwoo langsung menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wonwoo menangis sejadi-jadinya merasa terharu dengan kejutan yang kesekian kalinya yang ia dapatkan. Rasa perih yang ia tahan beberapa hari seolah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Mingyu bingung hanya diam, membiarkan Wonwoo mengeluarkan semuanya.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati istrinya yang terus menangis. Mingyu hanya diam, tangisan Wonwoo terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Wonwoo berpegangan dengan kuat pada sandaran kursi, Mingyu langsung membawa kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Wonwoo masih menangis, Mingyu hanya mengusap punggung wanita tercintanya untuk menenangkan. Mingyu menuntun untuk duduk di bangku taman tanpa melepas pelukan. Cukup lama Wonwoo mengeluarkannya, dengan sabar Mingyu menunggu sambil terus mencium kepala Wonwoo dan terus mengusap punggung menenangkannya.

Nafas Wonwoo mulai teratur, isak tangisnya mulai mereda. Mingyu menghapus air mata sambil menatapnya dengan intens. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau ada kalimat kasar dari teman-temanku yang membuat kamu tersinggung. Sungguh, aku tak mengira kalau itu menjadi dampak negatif pada hubungan kita dan anak kita. Aku minta maaf. Mereka juga minta maaf, mereka hanya bercanda. Jangan dipikirkan lagi ya, aku tidak mau setiap hari melihat istriku seperti orang asing yang tidak kenal suaminya." Mingyu mengucapkan maaf membuat Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kamu sudah marah padaku saat kita pergi reuni minggu lalu. Aku minta maaf ya, aku terlalu asyik dengan teman-teman tapi aku tahu kamu duduk dimana."

"Jadi, sekarang nyonya Kim Wonwoo bisa jelaskan apa yang menjadi beban pikiran beberapa hari ini?" Mingyu bertanya dengan menatap mata istrinya mencari kejujuran disana, Wonwoo menjadi salah tingkah langsung memeluk dan menyandarkan kepala pada dada suaminya.

"Aku hanya cemburu, aku tidak tahu kamu sangat populer saat sekolah dulu. Mereka terus membicarakan kamu, aku kesal. Mereka bilang kamu terlihat bersih tentu saja karena aku yang merawat, mereka bilang kamu cocok dengan Min Ki entah siapa itu."

Mingyu tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Siapa yang bicara begitu? Berani sekali. Aku kucel? Memang sih dulu aku terlihat sedikit kucel dibanding sekarang, saat ini apa yang aku pakai terlihat rapi dan bagus. Aku akui dibalik semua itu ada tangan terampil istriku yang cantik ini merubah penampilan suaminya." Mingyu mencium kedua tangan Wonwoo dan tentu saja membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu.

"Oh lihat, jemari tangan ini pucat sekali." Mingyu mengusap lembut punggung tangan istrinya membuat Wonwo bingung. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari kantong celananya dan ada sebuah cincin disana membuat Wonwoo kaget. Dengan lembut Mingyu memakaikan cincin di salah satu jari tengah jemari istrinya.

"Sekarang terlihat lebih indah bukan?" Mingyu tersenyum dan membuat Wonwoo menangis lagi, Mingyu langsung memeluknya. "Kamu tahu? Aku lebih suka saat kamu minta sesuatu langsung mengatakannya jujur padaku. Sudah kewajiban aku memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu, selama aku bisa memberi nafkah aku akan lakukan semampuku, jangan iri lagi sama tetangga ya."

Wonwoo tertawa geli kalau Mingyu mengetahui dibalik alasan ia meminta cincin. "Maaf." Wonwoo malu-malu sambil melihat cincin berlian baru yang melingkar dijarinya.

"Mengenai Min Ki _noona_ , jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dulu saat sekolah ada lomba _modelling_ , karena tubuhku yang tinggi jadi aku mewakili sekolah bersama Min Ki _noona_ dan hasilnya kita menang. Sejak saat itu aku selalu dikaitkan dengan dia, tapi sungguh aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa hanya sebatas junior dan senior saja. Jadi, karena masalah ini istriku yang cantik ini merasa tersaingi?"

Wonwoo cemberut dan Mingyu tertawa senang, melihat ekspresi istrinya kembali seperti semula. "Satu lagi, ganti foto profil kamu dengan foto kita berdua biar teman-teman kamu lihat kalau kamu sudah ada yang punya."

"Oh itu, hmm aku takut mereka akan naksir kamu sayang. Kamu terlalu cantik untuk di pamerkan pada mereka." Goda Mingyu dan membuat Wonwoo merasa kesal langsung mencubitnya.

"Aduh aduh, iya ini ganti sendiri. Terserah mau foto yang mana." Mingyu menyerahkan ponselnya, Wonwoo langsung membuka profil untuk mengganti foto. Pilihan Wonwoo pada foto saat bulan madu di Bali dengan background pura, tentunya saat itu Wonwoo masih terlihat langsing. Wonwoo tersenyum puas sudah mengganti foto profil.

"Jadi, tadi beli apa saja? Pernak-pernik bayi perempuan pasti lucu-lucu."

"Hmm iya tapi masih ada yang belum dibeli." Wonwoo menatap suaminya.

"Masih kurang? Ya sudah nanti kita beli lagi ya. Mau beli apa lagi? Box bayi? Stroller?"

"Baju untuk bayi laki-laki." Jawab Wonwoo cepat.

"Eh? Bayi laki-laki? Kamu mau memakaikan pada siapa?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Tentu saja anak kita, masa bayi orang lain."

Mingyu terdiam, ia takut kalau Wonwoo berhalusinasi. Jelas-jelas hasil USG menyatakan bahwa jenis kelamin anaknya perempuan.

"Aku mau tanya juga hasil USG kemarin." Mingyu berubah serius.

"Maaf papa sayang."

"Untuk?"

"Aku selalu menyebut kata nakal padamu, seharusnya aku mengontrol apa yang aku ucap selama hamil."

"Maksudnya?" Mingyu makin bingung, Wonwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Wonwoo memberikan hasil USG yang lain.

"Mereka sepasang, lihat laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka kembar sepasang." Wonwoo menjelaskan, Mingyu hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Yang kemarin kamu kasih itu apa? Punya siapa?"

"Tentu saja anak kita, awalnya dokter juga kaget kenapa hanya terlihat 1 ternyata yang 1 lagi bersembunyi setelah di cari-cari lagi. Aaahh aku sampai panik saat itu, masih didalam perut saja ia sudah nakal. Maaf papa karena aku selalu menyebut kamu nakal." Wonwoo memeluk dengan manja takut Mingyu marah karena tidak menjelaskan secara rinci tentang bayinya.

"Oh ya ampun, kamu buat aku panik. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga pasti ada kesalahan. Aku sampai berpikir takut bayi kita meninggal di dalam."

"Iih papa! Amit-amit kalau bayi kita sampai meninggal. Kamu kan tahu sendiri kalau aku sangat menjaga mereka." Wonwoo memukul pelan tidak terima. Mingyu hanya tertawa melihat istrinya kembali seperti semula.

"Iya maaf, jadi mereka sepasang ya?" Mingyu tersenyum senang dan Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mingyu mendaratkan ciuman dengan lembut, melumat manis bibir yang sudah lama tidak ia jamah (padahal belum genap seminggu).

"Jadi, kenapa kemarin aku hanya dikasih lihat foto yang itu?" Mingyu memeluk dari samping sambil menaruh dagunya di pundak Wonwoo.

"Aaaaah itu, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat kamu saja. Hmm begitu."

"Kamu tidak lihat kalau aku sampai stress? Aku sulit konsentrasi, ditambah sikap kamu seperti menghindar."

"Maaf." Wonwoo menoleh dan mencium kening Mingyu.

"Jangan ada rahasia lagi ya, ceritakan semuanya ke aku." Mingu mengusap lembut puncak kepala istrinya dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kamu lapar? Aku sudah siapkan makan malam spesial buat kamu."

"Maaaauuuu." Wonwoo mulai dengan sikap manjanya yang sangat dirindukan Mingyu.

Mingyu menuntun istrinya untuk duduk dan memberikan kain di pangkuan persis seperti di restoran mewah. Wonwoo tersenyum senang dilayani dengan baik, Mingyu menuangkan minuman di gelas.

"Ibu hamil tidak boleh minum alkohol, jadi diganti jus jeruk saja ya."

"Iya, walau tidak hamil juga aku tidak kuat minum alkohol." Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya.

"Eih jangan begitu nanti anak kita bibirnya monyong." Mingyu mengusap kepala istrinya lalu menghidangkan makanan pembuka berupa sup krim jagung dan Wonwoo langsung tersenyum. Mingyu duduk berseberangan.

"Ini enak, kamu yang membuatnya?" Wonwoo merasa terharu saat mencicipinya.

"Hmm iya, semuanya aku kerjakan sendiri. Makanya aku minta tolong _eomma_ untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Wonwoo terus menghapus air matanya setiap ia mengambil suapan soup, air matanya terus mengalir melihat pengorbanan suaminya seharian untuk membuat kejutan. Mingyu menggeser kursinya mendekati Wonwoo. Ia mengambil alih sendok dan menyuapi istrinya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, jangan menangis lagi, kasihan anak-anak."

Wonwoo menghambur memeluk leher Mingyu. "Maaf, aku sempat meragukan kamu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang. Dimakan lagi ya, nanti keburu dingin." Mingyu mengusap belakang kepala istrinya dengan lembut. Wonwoo merenggangkan pelukan dan menangkup wajah suaminya dan menciumnya. Mingyu mengusap puncak kepala istrinya sambil tertawa, melanjutkan menyuapi makan.

Hidangan utama dikeluarkan, Wonwoo sangat dimanja dengan berbagai masakan yang sudah dibuat hasil dari masakan suaminya yang semuanya terasa enak. Makan malam romantis yang tidak ada tandingannya karena Mingyu yang menyiapkan semuanya serba sendiri dan mampu membuat hati Wonwoo tersentuh.

.

.

"Ma, boleh tidak malam ini?"

"Apanya?"

"Biasa, main kuda-kudaan lagi."

"Isshhh na.."

"Hayo mau bilang apa?"

"Hmm iya boleh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Ada yang kangen? Heee...

Update juga setelah di tagih di ff lainnya, akhirnya aku mengalah. Plotnya mirip sama ff sebelah yak? Mianhae tapi yang I hate you but I love you beda sama yang ini, disini ceritanya Mingyu dan Wonu kenal saat masa kuliah kalau ff sebelah memang dibuat 1 sekolah.

Sesuai janji ada peserta Produce 101 season 2 walau cuma disebut. Untuk hurt aku sudah mencoba di chap ini, masih belajar untuk membuatnya hehe mian kalau tidak memberi efek.

Aku senang dapat kabar kalau Mingyu sampai di Bali (alhamdulillah si dedek selamat, noona senang), wkwkwk langsung teringat dengan ff Everlasting Love tentang Meanie bulan madu di Bali.

Oia menjawab **Guesschu** di review chap lalu ceritanya Meanie nonton KCON Japan 2017, lightstick yang warna hijau itu Got7 dan biru itu CNBLUE karena aku melihatnya dari line-up di hari kedua dan di hari ketiganya itu Seventeen tampil minus Vernon. Dari kemarin mau balas tapi ga pake akun, semoga Guesschu membaca chap ini. Dan untuk karakter PD 101 chap depan aku tampilkan lagi. Untuk **meanie0617** maaf kalau kelamaan update karena sebelumnya aku sudah beri note untuk hiatus rate M selama bulan puasa tapi makasih banget sudah mampir di Secret Admirer. Semoga kalian bisa membuat akun agar aku gampang membalas reviewnya ^^.

Untuk kelanjutannya, insya allah di update setelah lebaran ya, karena minggu ini bakal sibuk dengan kerjaan untuk persiapan libur lebaran dan akhir bulan mau fangirlingan dulu hehe...

Lebaran sebentar lagi... Mohon maaf lahir bathin ya para reader yang selalu aktif membaca dan memberi review, beserta yang sudah mau memfollow dan favorit ff ini, untuk sider juga. Mohon maaf kalau ada salah selama ini.

Ditunggu review kalian. Saranghae ^^,

 **19 Juni 2017**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Meanie Married Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo sudah bangun seperti biasa, sementara Mingyu masih terlelap karena sangat lelah setelah kemarin seharian penuh menyiapkan kejutan untuk Wonwoo ditambah olahraga malam makin menguras energinya. Wonwoo sengaja tidak membangunkannya, ia memilih menyibukkan diri membuat sarapan di dapur. Membuat waffle dan segelas susu memulai kegiatan Wonwoo di pagi hari.

Wonwoo terlihat sibuk sampai tidak menyadari kalau Mingyu sudah bangun dan menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di karpet bulu di ruang keluarga.

"Oh sudah bangun? Sudah mandi?"

"Sudah mandi mama sayang. Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku seperti biasa?" Mingyu manja memeluk dari belakang sembari mencium leher jenjang sang istri.

"Sengaja, biar kamu istirahat. Mau sarapan apa?" tangan kanan Wonwoo mengelus kepala suaminya sementara ia masih fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Sudah siang, makannya dirapel saja. Kamu lagi buat apa?" Mingyu melihat tumpukan kertas foto kecil, mini printer untuk foto dan beberapa album.

"Oh aku mencetaknya, lihat ini foto dari masa kita kuliah dulu. Aku menyusunnya dari awal kita jadian, lalu album yang ini saat kamu lamar aku sampai acara pernikahan." Wonwoo menjelaskan dengan antusias, Mingyu melihatnya sambil tersenyum senang seakan merasa kembali ke masa lalu melihat berbagai foto yang Wonwoo ambil saat itu.

"Wow, pantas saja dulu bos kamu sedih saat kamu _resign_. Kamu sangat rapi dalam menyusun segalanya." Mingyu memuji sambil mengecup pipi istrinya membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu.

"Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Hari ini, biar aku yang masak. Kamu lanjutkan saja cetak fotonya ya." Mingyu beranjak bangun menuju dapur, Wonwoo menurut melanjutkan menyusun foto-foto. Asisten rumah yang bekerja memang tidak masuk saat Mingyu libur kerja karena Mingyu yang minta. Ia tidak mau ada orang lain saat ia dirumah karena ingin bebas berdua dengan istrinya.

Saat Mingyu sibuk di dapur, Wonwoo mengikuti dan diam-diam membidiknya mengambil gambar dengan kamera polaroid.

"Kamu foto apa?"

"Uwh tampan sekali. Bisa untuk cerita ke anak-anak nantinya." Wonwoo tersenyum puas melihat hasil foto.

"Oh jadi itu maksud kamu membuat semua dokumentasi itu? Lucu juga, aku malah tidak berpikir sampai kesana sayang." Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo disela memasak.

"Benar, bisa jadi obat juga saat kita ada masalah." Ucap Wonwoo lirih.

"Ah mama sayang, foto lagi. Aku pura-pura tidak melihat kamera ya. Aku sudah keren kan?" Mingyu mengalihkan perhatian agar Wonwoo tidak sedih lagi dengan masalah beberapa hari yang lalu karena baru semalam mereka berbaikan. Mingyu merapihkan pakaian dan rambutnya.

"Candid maksudnya?" Wonwoo tersenyum geli.

"Iya candid yang sedang kekinian." Mingyu tersenyum lebar, Wonwoo menurut untuk mengambil foto lagi.

.

.

 **Shopping Time 2!**

Mingyu menepati janjinya untuk belanja keperluan _baby_ dengan Wonwoo. Sejak pagi Wonwoo sudah bersiap, ia senang bisa pergi berbelanja.

"Cantiknya, mau kemana sih sayangku?" Mingyu memeluk dari belakang sambil mencium pipi saat Wonwoo sedang berdandan.

"Mau jalan-jalan berempat." Ucap Wonwoo lalu memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick warna merah. Mingyu beranjak melihat istrinya dari depan.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu langsung menangkup wajah istrinya dan mencium bibir. "Jangan terlalu mencolok warnanya, nah sekarang sudah tipis." Mingyu langsung pergi, Wonwoo hanya melongo dan bercermin lagi warna lipsticknya agak pudar setelah dicium suaminya.

"Aish dasar." Wonwoo merapihkan sisa lipstick yang agak berantakan ulah permainan bibir suaminya. Tak lama ia langsung menyudahi acara berdandannya, dan langsung menyusul suaminya yang sudah diluar rumah.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke _baby shop_ salah satu kenalannya.

"Pa, besok ikut kelas yoga yuk."

"Yoga?" Mingyu melirik sekilas lalu fokus kembali menyetir.

"Iya, yang lainnya sama suaminya. Aku sejak ikut kelas yoga hanya ditemani _eomma_."

Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar permintaan istrinya.

"Kok kamu malah tertawa sih? Bukannya kasihan sama istri sendiri." Wonwoo merengut kesal.

"Iya besok kan? Jam berapa? Besok aku izin masuk siang." Mingyu mengusap kepala istrinya, Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

"Biasa berangkat pagi saja, jam 10 juga sudah selesai."

"Iya siap nyonya Kim Wonwoo sayang." Mingyu mengedip nakal, Wonwoo ingin menyender namun perutnya yang besar sulit bergerak saat _seatbelt_ terpasang. Jadi mereka hanya menautkan jarinya, dan Mingyu akan sesekali mencium tangan istrinya saat menyetir.

Mereka sampai di _baby shop_. Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang istrinya, berjalan berdua masuk ke dalam toko.

"Oh hai Mingyu-ya!" Sapa pemilik toko ramah menyambut kedatangan Mingyu yang memang sudah diberitahu sebelumnya.

"Hai _hyung_!"

"Ini pasti nyonya Kim Wonwoo, saya Lee Jaeyoon. Bagaimana? Butuh apa untuk baby-nya? Disini sangat komplit, mari silahkan dilihat-lihat."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mengangguk senang, ia mengapit lengan Mingyu menuju rak-rak perlengkapan bayi.

Wonwoo senang dengan segala macam kebutuhan untuk bayi, ia langsung sibuk memilih.

"Bayinya apa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Jaeyoon.

"Keduanya." Jawab Wonwoo senang.

"Oh benarkah? Kembar? Selamat ya. Wah hebat kamu Gyu!" Jaeyoon menepuk lengan Mingyu membuat Mingyu ikut tertawa senang.

"Biar saya suruh anak _trainee_ membantu ya. Gyu kalau mau kita bisa mengobrol di ruanganku, aku ada bisnis mau buka cabang."

"Oh boleh _hyung_ , sayang aku tinggal boleh?"

"Iya papa." Wonwoo mengangguk setuju.

"Tenang nanti ada anak _trainee_ yang bantu bawa barang."

Jaeyoon mengajak Mingyu ke ruangannya. "Minah, panggikanl Seungwoo untuk membantu nyonya Kim disana. Lalu buatkan minuman dan segera bawa ke ruangan saya."

Minah hanya diam ditempat bingung dengan perintah bosnya yang bicara dengan cepat. Ia beranjak pergi ke gudang untuk memanggil Seungwoo.

"Seungwoo-ssi, kamu disuruh bos bantu nyonya Kim di rak sana."

"Siapa? Panggil siapa?"

"Ah _molla_ tadi bos bilang Seungwoo, tapi tidak jelas Park atau Ong. Kalian berdua saja ke sana. Aku mau buat minuman." Minah langsung pergi menuju _pantry_ untuk membuat minuman.

Kedua _trainee_ yang dipanggil menghampiri Wonwoo karena saat itu hanya ada Wonwoo yang berada di deretan rak sementara pengunjung lain di bagian perlengkapan kamar bayi.

"Selamat siang, bisa saya bantu? Apa anda nyonya Kim?"

Wonwoo menoleh pada seorang pemuda didepannya, berpakaian seragam dan ada _name tag_ Park Seungwoo. "Oh ini anak _trainee_ yang dijanjikan? Kenapa 2?"

"Oh tidak apa, kita tetap bantu." Ucap pemuda lainnya bernama Ong Sungwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lalu fokus memilih lagi.

"Hei, kamu kembali ke gudang saja sana. Biar aku disini." Ucap Park Seungwoo sambil berbisik.

"Tidak bisa, ini kesempatanku melayani pelanggan dengan begini aku bisa jadi karyawan tetap." Balas Ong Sungwoo.

"Yak! Aku lebih tua darimu, sana kembali ke gudang." Park Seungwoo tak mau kalah.

"Maaf, bantal menyusui dimana ya?" Wonwoo melerai pertengkaran kedua anak _trainee_.

"Oh sebelah sini nyonya." Ong Sungwoo bersemangat menunjukkan jalan, Wonwoo hendak mengikuti sambil membawa kantung belanjaan.

"Biar saya yang bawakan." Tawar Park Seungwoo ramah mengambil belanjaan Wonwoo. Ong Sungwoo hanya menggigit bibirnya merasa kalah. Wonwoo merasa lucu dengan kedua anak _trainee_.

"Ini nyonya bantalnya." Ong Sungwoo memberikan contoh bantal.

"Sepertinya bukan ini, ini tidak bisa." Wonwoo menggeleng menolak bantal yang diberikan.

"Ah, bayinya kembar ya?" Tanya Park Seungwoo cepat tanggap.

"Oh benar! Tepat sekali!" Wonwoo bersorak riang.

Kedua _trainee_ itu langsung bergegas mengambil bantal yang dimaksud Wonwoo. Mereka berlomba agar kinerja kerjanya terlihat bagus.

"Ini nyonya." Kedua _trainee_ itu masing-masing menyodorkan bantal yang dicari Wonwoo.

"Ah benar, bantal ini yang aku cari. Tapi aku tidak suka warnanya." Wonwoo menggeleng lagi menolak tidak suka. Kedua _trainee_ berlomba mencari stok yang lain. Keadaan jadi grabak grubuk membuat pelanggan yang lain menoleh ke sumber keributan.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" Nafas Park Seungwoo terengah-engah karena ia sampai mencari ke gudang.

"Oh ini lucu, bagus. Tapi bahannya tidak ada yang lebih lembut?" Wonwoo lagi-lagi kurang suka, Park Seungwoo hanya memejamkan matanya mencoba sabar menghadapi ibu hamil didepannya.

"Nyonya ini bagaimana?" Ong Seungwoo datang kemudian.

"Tidak suka, warnanya terlalu gelap. Stroller dimana?" Wonwoo menolak 1 barang beralih mencari barang lain.

Kedua trainee itu saling menatap. "Aku penasaran seperti apa suaminya."bisik Park Seungwoo.

"Yang jelas ia orang yang sangat sabar. Untung cantik." Balas Ong Sungwoo.

"Permisi, strollernya dimana?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Oh iya nyonya disebelah sana." Park Seungwoo memaksa tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke bagian lain.

Wonwoo melihat berbagai model stroller, pilihannya jatuh pada stroller dengan 2 dudukan karena memang khusus untuk bayi kembar.

"Baju bayi dimana?"

"Disana." Jawab anak _trainee_ serempak. Wonwoo berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk dan diiringi kedua anak _trainee_ yang membawa belanjaan Wonwoo.

"Yang ini stoknya banyak kan? Bisa grosir?"

"Bisa nyonya." Jawab kedua serempak lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya mau yang ini 1 lusin, yang ini juga, ini juga, yang ini warnanya campur, ah ini juga. Mereka harus sepasang. Cari warna yang cerah. Ini juga." Wonwoo tersenyum memberikan sample baju bayi dari kaos lengan pendek, tanpa lengan, celana pendek, celana panjang, popok dll membuat kedua _trainee_ hanya terdiam dengan banyaknya perintah dari Wonwoo.

"Ambil dari ukuran S, M, L. Segera."

"Iya nyonya." Kedua anak _trainee_ mengangguk lemas dan mereka langsung mencarikan permintaan Wonwoo.

"Kaos kaki dimana? Topi? Sepatu?" Belum selesai barang yang diminta Wonwoo diambilkan, Wonwoo sudah meminta yang lain.

" _Hyung_ saja ikuti dia, aku siapkan ini dulu." Ucap Ong Sungwoo, Park Seungwoo mau tidak mau menemani Wonwoo lagi membantu yang dibutuhkan.

"Ini ada warna apa saja? Ambilkan 6 pasang. Yang ini juga, ini juga." Wonwoo asal perintah, Park Seungwoo hanya menarik nafas lanjut mencarikan yang diminta Wonwoo.

"Aku lelah, bangkunya dimana ya? Kaki aku pegal." Wonwoo mulai merengek. Kedua _trainee_ hanya bisa menarik nafas berurusan dengan Wonwoo.

"Ah ruangan bos kalian dimana? Tolong antarkan."

"Oh iya disebelah sana." Ong Sungwoo menunjuk jalan, Wonwoo berjalan duluan.

"Wah gawat, dia mau mengadu sepertinya." Bisik Park Seungwoo sambil membawa belanjaan yang lain.

"Semoga saja tidak _hyung_." Bisik Ong Sungwoo sambil mendorong stroller yang sudah dipilih.

"Papa!" Wonwoo langsung duduk disebelah Mingyu.

"Iya sayang, sudah selesai?"

"Ada yang belum didapat." Wonwoo mengadu manja membuat Jaeyoon tertawa.

"Benarkah? Disini sangat lengkap." Ucap Jaeyoon.

"Apa yang belum didapat?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Bantal menyusui."

"Lho banyak stoknya masa tidak ada, ada anak _trainee_ kan?"

"Ada diluar, sebentar aku panggil." Wonwoo keluar memanggil kedua _trainee_ yang menemani berkeliling.

"Aduh _hyung_! Habislah kita." Ucap Ong Sungwoo. Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membuat Jaeyoon kaget.

"Lho kok? Minah mana?"

Park Seungwoo keluar mencari Minah, tak lama Minah bergabung masuk ke ruangan.

"Minah kenapa kamu suruh mereka semua? Bukankah mereka sedang _stock opname_?"

"Lho pak tadi kan bapak suruh panggil mereka tapi tidak jelas panggil yang mana jadi saya suruh mereka semua untuk membantu nyonya Kim." Minah membela diri, Jaeyoon tertawa paham karena ia bermaksud menyuruh Park Seungwoo tapi lupa menambahkan marganya.

"Ya sudah kamu boleh keluar. Jadi masalahnya bagaimana? Bukankah stok bantal ada?"

"Maksudnya begini, tadi mereka sudah memberikan tapi saya kurang suka bahannya." Wonwoo menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu?" Jaeyoon tertawa, Mingyu menunduk mengerti karena ia memang sudah sangat paham dengan sifat istrinya. Kedua _trainee_ hanya menunduk bernafas lega takut dimarahi ternyata tidak.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian ambil di gudang satunya lagi kemarin ada barang datang. Biar nyonya Kim memilih siapa tahu ada yang cocok."

Kedua _trainee_ mengangguk melaksanakan perintah. Tak lama mereka membawa 1 dus dan Wonwoo memilih yang disuka.

"Iya yang begini." Wonwoo langsung senang mendapat apa yang ia mau. Kedua _trainee_ bernafas lega melihatnya.

"Sudah lengkap? Kalau ada yang kurang bisa kembali lagi." Ucap Jaeyoon. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Oke, kita bayar ya." Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo keluar ruangan untuk membayar. Saat ia keluar, Mingyu kaget dengan yang dilihat.

"Ma, ini semuanya?" Mingyu hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat belanjaan yang dibeli.

"Iya semuanya papa sayang. Disini lengkap semua dan itu semua penting untuk anak-anak." Wonwoo mengusap perutnya.

Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menuruti keinginan istrinya. Kedua anak trainee membawa semua belanjaan menuju kasir.

"Itu apa?"

"Itu untuk pompa ASI."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu untuk menyimpan ASI di lemari pendingin."

"Semua botol susu itu?" Mingyu heran karena Wonwoo membeli botol susu dalam jumlah banyak.

"Iya, ini ada plastiknya juga." Wonwoo menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Mingyu terus bertanya melihat benda aneh didepannya saat barang sedang dihitung. Kasirnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat suami istri didepannya. Selesai membayar, kedua anak trainee tadi membantu membawa dan memasukkan ke dalam mobil Mingyu.

"Gyu-ah biar besok strollernya kita antar, catat alamatmu saja. Mungkin sebaiknya kamu ganti mobil yang lebih besar apalagi anakmu sebentar lagi lahir." Saran Jaeyoon karena stroller yang dipilih Wonwoo besar tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mobil sedan Mingyu.

"Haha iya _hyung_ , nanti saja kalau anakku sudah lahir. Mobil ini juga banyak kenangannya saat kita masih kuliah dulu." Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo menunduk malu.

Setelah berpamitan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan _baby shop_.

"Papa, lapar."

"Iya, mau makan apa?"

"Papa, makan pizza boleh?"

"Tidak mama sayang, yang lain ya jangan pizza."

Wonwoo merengut, selama hamil banyak pantangan makan. "Makan spaghetti boleh?" Entah mengapa Wonwoo sangat ingin makan makanan Italia.

Mingyu menoleh ke samping lalu tersenyum. "Iya boleh." Mingyu mengusap-usap kepala istrinya lalu mengusap perut membuat Wonwoo senang karena sangat diperhatikan dan disayang.

Setelah selesai makan, Wonwoo mengurus pembayaran di kasir.

"Ini bisa _delivery_ juga?"

"Bisa nyonya, mau layanan antar ini kartu namanya." Sang pegawai memberikan kartu nama. Wonwoo tampak berpikir.

"Kalau begitu saya pesan 2 loyang pizza jumbo ya dan cola." Wonwoo mencatat pesanan untuk layanan pesan antar dan membayarnya.

"Sudah ma?" Tanya Mingyu setelah dari toilet, Wonwoo mengangguk. Keduanya melanjutkan pulang. Selama di perjalanan, Wonwoo tertidur karena lelah habis belanja dan perutnya juga sudah kenyang. Mingyu jadi kesepian saat menyetir, ponselnya menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Mingyu langsung mengaktifkan _bluethooth_ untuk menerima.

"Iya _hyung_."

"Mingyu-ya aku mewakili anak-anak mau mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka sangat senang dengan pemberian darimu." Ucap Jaeyoon dari seberang.

"Maksudnya apa ya _hyung_?"

"Bukankah kamu yang kirim pizza untuk pegawaiku? Maksudku pegawai _trainee_ yang tadi membantu istrimu. Mereka sangat senang."

"Ooh begitu, iya _hyung_ terima kasih juga sudah membantu." Mingyu paham, ia melirik istrinya.

"Oke Gyu-ya besok sisa belanjaanmu dikirim ke rumah ya."

Setelah telepon terputus, Mingyu menoleh ke arah istrinya yang masih tertidur lalu mengusap lembut tangan Wonwoo dan menciumnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Esoknya Mingyu mengikuti kelas yoga, Mingyu sampai izin untuk masuk siang dan sementara waktu Seokmin yang menghandle tugasnya selama di kantor seperti biasa. Wonwoo sangat senang bisa ditemani latihan seperti ibu hamil yang lain datang bersama suaminya.

Mingyu merasa agak risih dengan pemandangan disekitarnya dimana banyak ibu-ibu hamil yang perutnya besar-besar. Selama ini ia hanya melihat perut istrinya saja, ditambah pakaian yang dikenakan ketat-ketat. Mingyu merasa ngeri sendiri. Apalagi Wonwoo juga berpakaian ketat dan benar apa kata Wonwoo para suami ikut menemani istrinya latihan. Dengan kata lain, pria lain jadi melihat bentuk tubuh Wonwoo.

"Sayang, lebih baik latihan dirumah saja. Biar aku carikan instruktur pribadi." Ucap Mingyu setelah selesai latihan yoga.

"Tapi papa, kalau disini kan banyak teman."

"Iya, tapi kalau dirumah kan lebih santai mama sayang. Waktunya lebih _flexible_ juga dan aku tidak perlu sampai izin."

"Papa tidak rela hanya temani aku sebentar saja?" Wonwoo merengut kesal sambil meremas tas berisi pakaian.

"Bukan begitu mama sayang, ya sudah sekarang kita pulang ya."

"Papa berangkat saja nanti semakin siang, aku naik taksi saja."

"Itu kan kamu ngambek, aku antar sampai rumah lalu lanjut ke kantor." Mingyu merangkul istrinya menuju mobil mengantarnya pulang.

Setelah mengantar pulang, Mingyu langsung ke kantor. Ia berpapasan bertemu dengan Seokmin dan Jisoo di lobby.

"Oh kalian mau kemana? Memang sudah jam makan siang?" Mingyu meledek pada pasangan didepannya.

"Oh itu Gyu maaf aku izin sebentar ya. Aku mau jemput ibunya di bandara." Seokmin berbisik pada Mingyu. Mingyu membulatkan matanya karena kaget namun paham akan situasinya.

"Oh oke tidak masalah, _good luck_ ya!" Mingyu memberi semangat dan Jisoo hanya tersenyum. Seokmin dan Jisoo segera meninggalkan gedung kantor menuju bandara.

.

.

Mingyu pulang agak larut karena ia masuk siang. Saat melewati ruang keluarga, Wonwoo tertidur di sofa karena menunggu suaminya pulang.

"Sayangku kenapa tidur disini?" Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo untuk membangunkan, namun niat membangunkan ia urungkan. Mingyu malah iseng memberikan kecupan di bibir istrinya berulang-ulang sampai Wonwoo merasa terusik dan membuka matanya.

"Kenapa tidak dikamar tidurnya?" Mingyu menatap istrinya yang masih terlihat mengantuk, tangan kirinya ia gunakan mengusap kepala istrinya. Wonwoo langsung memeluk leher suaminya.

"Aduh aduh pelan-pelan, kangen ya?" Mingyu mengaduh manja karena Wonwoo memeluknya dengan kuat dan pipinya di cium istri tercintanya.

"Pulangnya malam! Bete!" Wonwoo melepas pelukan dan mulai bangun, Mingyu duduk disebelah istrinya sudah siap dimarahi.

"Iya maaf kan tadi aku ke kantornya sudah siang sayangku. Besok pulang sore kok seperti biasa." Mingyu merangkul dan Wonwoo memeluknya lagi, menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya yang baru pulang kerja.

"Bosan sendirian."

"Iya, maaf ya. Kalau bosan bibi Lee suruh menginap saja. Sudah ah jangan cemberut begitu nanti kecantikannya memudar." Mingyu meledek melihat istrinya yang manja lalu mencium keningnya membuat Wonwoo makin menempel sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah malam, pindah ke kamar ya."

"Gendong." Wonwoo terkekeh geli minta di gendong.

" _Mwo_?! Gendong?" Bukannya Mingyu tidak mau tapi dengan fisik tubuh Wonwoo yang sekarang ditambah Mingyu yang baru pulang kerja.

"Kenapa kaget? Aku cuma minta gendong bukan minta yang lain. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, kamu sudah berubah."

"Lho kamu jadi marah? Bukan begitu sayang, tapi..."

"Kenapa? Mau bilang aku gendut? Aku begini juga kan mengandung anak kamu."

"Ralat sayang, anak kita bukan hanya aku. Ya sudah, aku gendong tapi jangan marah lagi ya." Mingyu langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya, Wonwoo langsung memeluk leher sambil diam-diam tersenyum. Dengan sekuat tenaga Mingyu berusaha mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan saat akan melangkah, Wonwoo memberikan kecupan di pipi suaminya lalu memeluk leher lagi. Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

Mingyu berhasil sampai dikamar dan membaringkan istrinya diranjang, detik selanjutnya Mingyu terkapar lemas langsung berbaring dekat istrinya. Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kamu kerjain aku ya?" Mingyu langsung bangun dan menindih istrinya memberi ciuman bertubi-tubi, Wonwoo hanya tertawa mencoba menghindar namun tenaga Mingyu lebih kuat.

"Ampun papa, ganti baju dulu, cuci muka, sikat gigi sana!"

"Tidak mau! Biar saja aku tidur begini."

"Ihhh sana ganti baju! Kasihan anak-anak." Wonwoo memukul-mukul.

"Tidak mau. Kalau dilayani kamu, baru aku mau." Mingyu mengerjai balik, ia paling hafal kalau Wonwoo tidak suka Mingyu belum bersih-bersih tapi sudah tiduran. Mingyu memilih memeluk bantal.

"Sana ganti dulu ih!" Wonwoo memukul bokong suaminya. Mingyu tetap diam memunggungi istrinya.

"Aduh aduh aduh papa sakit aduh sakit!"

Mingyu langsung kaget, ia menoleh ke arah istrinya. Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli, ia bisa membalas suaminya. Mingyu hanya menatapnya tajam, Wonwoo langsung terdiam dan menunduk.

"Tidak lucu sayang, jangan bercanda begitu. Aku pikir kamu benar-benar kesakitan."

"Maaf." Wonwoo menunduk takut dengan tatapan suaminya. Mingyu mencoba sabar karena ia sangat lelah baru pulang kerja jadi agak sensitif padahal Wonwoo hanya ingin bercanda. Mingyu merangkul membawa Wonwoo dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan buat aku panik, ya sayang."

"Iya papa, maaf. Sekarang ganti baju, aku siapkan ya." Wonwoo beranjak menuju lemari mengambil piyama, Mingyu mengikutinya. Wonwoo membantu melepas dasi dan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Mingyu sampai menemaninya menyikat gigi dan cuci muka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong** ada yang kangen?

I'm back karena sudah janji bakal update setelah lebaran. Gimana libur lebaran kalian? Have fun pastinya hehe... Ada yang ikut nonton Diamond Edge di ICE bulan september nanti?

Sesuai janji ada penambahan karakter dari PD 101 S2, dan ada 1 member SF9 muncul yaitu si Lee Jaeyoon. Oh my, doi ramah banget saat aku berkesempatan Hi-Touch dia bilang "Thank You So Much!" sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Damn! Jaeyoon berasa perusak list bias.

Oke kembali ke ff kalau diceritain pengalaman fangirlingan aku bakal lama. Hahaha. Jadi sepertinya ini sudah mendekati tamat ya para reader, sampai Wonu melahirkan saja karena banyak permintaan agar cepat lahir. Dan untuk kedepannya belum tahu mau buat ff apa karena belum ada ide lagi. Next semoga bisa di update secepatnya karena di tanggal 15 sibuk fangirlingan (lagi? inget umur, inget saldo makin menipis woy! Asli jangan ditiru ya!)

Next special thank's untuk para reader yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak review di chap lalu

 **wortelnyasebong / Devil Prince / Mocca2294 / Jeon06 / rizka0419 / KimHaelin29 / Guesschu / KimKaChoi / giyu05 /kimnimgyu / marinierlianasafitri / auliaMRQ / Ririn-ah / Re-panda68 / tunanganwonupacarmingyu / XiayuweLiu / Dardara / Khasabat04 / NCTzenmulfand / fera95 / daebaektaeluv / Meanie children's / Cha KristaFer**

Tak lepas juga yang memfavorit dan memfollow ff ini **, Thank You So Much!**

 **6 July 2017**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Meanie Married Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Good morning_!" Wonwoo menyapa suaminya Mingyu yang masih tertidur dengan cara menangkup wajah dan memberikan _morning_ _kiss_. Mingyu hanya tersenyum karena bibirnya terus dilumat.

Wonwoo melepas ciuman lalu mengusap lembut pipi sang suami, Mingyu membuka matanya dan menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya lagi. Hari masih pagi namun seperti biasa Wonwoo sudah terbangun.

"Papa, apa kamu masih mengantuk?"

"Kenapa memangnya mama sayang?" Mingyu mengecup kening sang istri sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

"Temani jalan-jalan, hari masih pagi dan udara sangat segar. Dokter Oh mengatakan aku harus banyak jalan kaki agar saat melahirkan lancar."

"Hmmm begitu ya? Baiklah mandi dulu ya." Kini giliran Mingyu yang membalas _morning_ _kiss_ , Mingyu menindih tubuh Wonwoo tanpa terlalu menekan tubuh istrinya dan sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan di perut besar sang istri yang usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ke-7.

Setelah semuanya mandi, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan disekitar komplek rumahnya. Hari masih pagi dan akhir pekan, tidak begitu banyak kegiatan para penghuni komplek karena banyak yang memilih memperpanjang jam tidur mereka didalam rumahnya yang hangat.

Wonwoo berjalan kaki menuju taman komplek rumahnya ditemani Mingyu.

"Sayang, kira-kira si kembar mirip siapa ya?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil terkekeh geli, tangan kiri mengusap perutnya dan tangan kanan digenggam oleh Mingyu.

"Yang pasti tampan seperti papanya dan cantik seperti mamanya. Tidak mungkin mirip tetangga kita kan? Yang disini adalah hasil kerja kerasku, kualitas terbaik yang pernah aku hasilkan." Mingyu mengusap perut sang istri sambil tertawa.

"Apa sih kamu ah!" Wonwoo mencubit dengan gemas sambil tertawa.

"Ya benar kan mama sayang, dari milyaran sel yang aku berikan hanya yang kualitas terbaik bisa menembusnya. Dan terbukti berhasil ada dua janin yang kamu kandung."

"Aaaaahhh sudah-sudah." Raut wajah Wonwoo memerah menahan malu karena penjelasan Mingyu, takut ada tetangga yang mendengar percakapan absurd mereka dipagi hari. Mingyu hanya tertawa melihat ekspresinya istrinya yang malu lalu merangkulnya sambil berjalan pelan.

"Dokter Oh menyarankan olahraga apa lagi?"

"Hmm berenang papa. Ah aku ingat!" Wonwoo bersorak membuat Mingyu kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Papa, setelah ini kita berenang ya! Lalu direkam! Untuk kenang-kenangan, bisa untuk cerita ke anak-anak nantinya." Wonwoo sangat bersemangat. Mingyu hanya tersenyum sambil mnegusap lembut rambut Wonwoo, memorinya memutar kembali saat Wonwoo membuat beberapa album foto dengan alasan untuk cerita pada anak-anaknya nanti kalau sudah besar.

Setelah selesai olahraga jalan kaki, mereka sudah berada dikolam renang rumahnya. Mingyu sudah menyiapkan handycam untuk merekam.

"Apa namanya sayang? Yang sedang trend?" Mingyu mulai menyalakan handycam.

"Namanya vlog papa sayang." Ucap Wonwoo dengan perlahan ia masuk kedalam kolam dan mulai berenang. Mingyu menuruti untuk merekam kegiatan berenang istrinya. Merasa bosan, Mingyu menaruh kamera dipinggiran kolam dan mulai bergerak menyusul Wonwoo.

Mingyu membantu Wonwoo berenang, merasa tidak tahan karena melihat tubuh Wonwoo yang basah terlihat sangat sexy dengan perutnya yang besar, Mingyu memeluknya dan mengunci tubuh istrinya sampai ke pinggiran kolam lalu menciumnya dengan nafsu yang memburu.

Wonwoo pun membalas dengan sikapnya yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sang suami. Memberikan akses agar bibir sang suami bergerak bebas menyusuri dari bibir hingga leher yang terus dikecupnya.

"Ya ya ya ya papa!" Wonwoo memukul agar Mingyu berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu, apa kameranya masih merekam?" Wonwoo melirik ke arah kamera yang diletakkan di seberang pinggir kolam.

"Sudah aku matikan dari tadi." Mingyu melanjutkan ciumannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ya ya serius? Benar sudah mati? Aku tidak mau anak-anak melihat rekaman orang tuanya sedang begini."

Mingyu tertawa geli. "Nanti tinggal di edit sayang, aku juga paham."

"Benarkah? Mencurigakan, aku mau lihat."

"Eih, sudah disini saja. Kameranya sudah mati dari tadi. Ayo berenang lagi aku bantu."

Wonwoo menurut berenang lagi, tanpa ia ketahui kalau Mingyu telah berbohong. Mingyu sengaja tetap menyalakan kamera untuk merekam. Untuk kenang-kenangan pikir Mingyu, kapan lagi bisa bermesraan berdua sebelum kedua anaknya lahir.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **1 bulan kemudian...**

Pagi ini Wonwoo berubah sangat manja, ia tidak mau melepas Mingyu yang akan pergi bekerja. Setelah sarapan, Mingyu tidak boleh pergi.

"Kenapa mama sayang? Tumben sekali. Aku harus berangkat, hari ini mau ada tamu."

" _Andwae_ , di _cancel_ saja janjinya. Kamu jangan kemana-mana. Di rumah saja."

"Eih, jangan begitu. Aku kerja kan hasilnya untuk kita semua. Ya boleh ya?" Mingyu sudah berusaha membujuk namun Wonwoo tetap bersikukuh tidak mau melepas pelukan.

"Jangan pergi papa, kaki aku sakit. Gendong papa."

"Eih, nanti aku terlambat sayang. Nanti pulangnya aku belikan camilan ya. Mau apa?"

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau kamu dirumah saja." Wonwoo makin mengeratkan pelukan tidak mau berpisah. Mingyu hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut punggung sang istri dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

Hingga bibi Lee sang asisten datang seperti biasa di pagi hari melihat kebersamaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. "Oh lihat, bibi Lee sudah datang. Kamu sudah ada teman ya. Aku harus berangkat sekarang."

Dengan berat hati Wonwoo melepas pelukan sambil cemberut. "Nanti kamu menyesal."

"Aduh sayangku kenapa mengancam segala? Nanti aku pulang cepat ya. Aku janji oke." Mingyu berpamitan untuk bekerja seperti biasa walau ia merasa berat karena Wonwoo masih saja merengut.

Wonwoo merasa kesal langsung masuk ke kamarnya sementara bibi Lee sudah sibuk dengan membereskan meja makan sisa sarapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

.

.

"BIBI! BIBI! BIBI!" Wonwoo terus berteriak dari dalam kamarnya membuat bibi Lee berlari mendekati Wonwoo yang ada dikamar.

"Astaga ya ampun, nona kenapa?"

"Sakit! Bibi tolong ini sakit!" Wonwoo menangis sambil menjerit-jerit kesakitan sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Apa yang dirasa?"

"Sakit! Mulas! SAKIT!" Wonwoo sampai memukul dan meremas bantal menahan sakit sementara keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajahnya. Bibi Lee melihat seprai merembes, air ketuban sudah pecah.

"Nona mau melahirkan!" Bibi Lee berubah panik lalu berlari keluar kamar meminta bantuan, ia sempat bingung hendak kemana. Mau menelepon tapi bingung karena panik lalu ia keluar rumah dan melihat Sanghyuk didepan halaman rumahnya.

"Nyonya Kim tolong! Tolong!"

"Ada apa?"

"Nona muda mau melahirkan! Tolong!"

"Wonwoo!" Sanghyuk berlari masuk ke rumah Wonwoo untuk memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo yang terus menangis kesakitan.

"Won! Tenang! Tenang! Bibi tolong panggil mamahnya Kookie cepat!" Sanghyuk memerintah dan bibi Lee segera berlari lagi keluar memanggil Seokjin.

"Tenang Won, tenang." Sanghyuk mencoba menenangkan.

"Sakit _eonnie_! Sakit!" Wonwoo terus menangis.

"Sudah telepon Mingyu?"

"Tidak diangkat." Wonwoo menggeleng, masih terus menangis dan tangannya terlihat mencengkeram erat ponselnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa? Apa sudah waktunya?" Seokjin datang dengan nafas tersengal setelah dipanggil bibi Lee.

"Aku tidak tahu, kata dokter HPL ( Hari Prediksi Lahir) masih sekitar 4 minggu lagi. Tapi ini sangat sakit." Wonwoo masih terus menangis, wajah dan rambutnya sudah basah.

"Apa? _Eon_ , sepertinya ini kontraksi asli bukan palsu. Cepat bawa ia ke RS." Saran Sanghyuk.

"Baiklah, apa kamu sudah siapkan semua keperluan?" tanya Seokjin dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Bibi tolong ambilkan." Wonwoo memerintah dan sang bibi mengerti langsung mengambil 1 buah tas yang berisi perlengkapan saat Wonwoo akan melahirkan yang sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari.

"Panggil ambulans saja?" tanya Sanghyuk.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantar. Aku ambil mobil, kamu temani Wonwoo. Kita bertiga akan ke RS akan lebih cepat daripada menunggu ambulans." Saran Seokjin, ia langsung keluar rumah untuk bersiap.

"Aku ambil tasku dulu, bibi nanti aku minta tolong titip Hwiyoung ya. Won, terus kabari Mingyu agar menyusul." Sanghyuk langsung keluar menuju rumahnya dengan tergesa.

Seokjin sudah memakirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Wonwoo, sementara yang lain membantu Wonwoo masuk ke mobil, ia duduk di belakang bersama Sanghyuk. Wonwoo terus menangis sambil menjerit-jerit.

"Won tenanglah!" - Sanghyuk

"Ini sangat sakit _eon_! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" - Wonwoo

"Iya aku tahu, aku juga pernah mengalami. Bayimu memang sedang mencari jalan keluarnya didalam." - Sanghyuk

"Yak tenanglah, aku jadi panik menyetir ini!" - Seokjin

"Kamu sendiri yang usul mau bawa mobil padahal aku sudah kasih saran untuk panggil ambulans." - Sanghyuk

"Yak! Wonwoo sudah kesakitan harus segera dibawa!" - Seokjin

"Yak! _Eon_! Kalau belok beri tanda yang benar, _sign_ ke kiri kenapa kamu belok ke kanan! SIM kamu bisa dicabut!" - Sanghyuk

"Diam! Aku jadi tidak konsen menyetir!" - Seokjin

"Yak! Jangan ribut kalian berdua! Ini sangat sakit!" - Wonwoo

Wonwoo terus saja menangis membuat kedua tetangganya ikut panik dan saling berdebat.

"Oh astaga, kamu sudah telepon Mingyu lagi?" tanya Sanghyuk yang sudah pusing dengan tangisan Wonwoo.

"Tidak diangkat! Sudah puluhan kali!" teriak Wonwoo disela tangisannya.

"Mana sini coba aku telepon." Sanghyuk mengambil alih ponsel Wonwoo mencoba menelepon Mingyu.

"Oh Seokmin, cari nama Seokmin! Telepon dia!" pinta Wonwoo dan Sanghyuk menurut untuk mencari di daftar kontak.

"Apa namanya Lee Seokmin?" tanya Sanghyuk dan Wonwoo mengangguk cepat.

"HALO! MINGYU MANA! MANA MINGYU! INI ISTRINYA MAU MELAHIRKAN! BISA BERITAHU UNTUK MENGANGKAT TELEPONNYA!" Sanghyuk yang sudah terlanjur kesal langsung mengomel saat telepon tersambung ke Seokmin.

Sementara Seokmin hanya terdiam tiba-tiba diomeli seorang wanita dengan nama penelepon Wonwoo dilayar ponselnya.

"HALO HALO TOLONG JAWAB! INI ISTRINYA MENANGIS TERUS KESAKITAN! KALIAN PARA PRIA TIDAK MERASAKAN SAKITNYA SEPERTI APA! KALAU ADA MAUNYA SAJA MINTA JATAH!"

"Yak! Bisa tidak kamu tidak curhat? Cepat tanyakan dimana Mingyu!" omel Seokjin.

"IYA IYA. HALO DIMANA MINGYU!"

 _"Aku akan segera beritahu Mingyu, katakan bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo."_ Tanya Seokmin.

"Iya Wonwoo sedang menuju RS cepat beritahu Mingyu agar segera menyusul!" Sanghyuk memutus sambungan telepon. Seokjin sudah memakirkan mobilnya tepat didepan UGD. Ia langsung keluar untuk membuka pintu dan membantu Wonwoo keluar dari mobil.

Seokjin mencari bantuan pada perawat. "TOLONG ADA YANG MAU MELAHIRKAN!" Seokjin berteriak heboh hingga perawat yang sedang berjaga kaget dengan teriakan seorang wanita di siang hari. Dengan cepat para perawat membawa emergency stretcher mendekati mobil Seokjin dan membantu membawa Wonwoo.

"Kamu temani Wonwoo, aku parkir mobil dulu."

"Iya oke." Sanghyuk membawa tas perlengkapan milik Wonwoo dan membantu mengurus administrasinya.

.

.

Seokmin mendekati ruang rapat dimana Mingyu berada bersama tamu. Mingyu memang ada rapat penting dengan tamu dari Taiwan. Seokmin sejenak ragu untuk mengganggu karena saat ini ada proyek besar namun mengingat ia tiba-tiba diomelin tanpa sebab ia menjadi yakin untuk memberitahu Mingyu mengenai Wonwoo.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah sayang, buat aku kaget." Seokmin kaget dengan kedatangan Jisoo.

"Aku mau beritahu Mingyu kalau Wonwoo mau melahirkan tapi tidak enak karena mereka masih rapat."

"Beritahu saja, ini sangat penting. Biar aku yang _handle_." Jisoo tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam ruang rapat dan membisikkan pada Mingyu dan minta izin untuk menggantikan Mingyu. Mingyu langsung panik keluar ruangan dan memeriksa ponselnya banyak panggilan tak terjawab semua dari Wonwoo. Mingyu menyesal karena ponselnya dalam keadaan silent.

"Astaga Wonwoo!" Mingyu mencoba menelepon istrinya namun tidak diangkat sambil berjalan tergesa.

"Gyu, tadi ada yang bilang kamu disuruh menyusul ke RS." Ucap Seokmin sambil menemani Mingyu berjalan keluar kantor menuju tempat parkir.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah ada suara wanita yang mengomel sambil berteriak bilang kalau kamu menyusul saja ke RS. Aku yakin ia bicara begitu karena aku mendengar ada yang menangis kencang selama wanita itu menelepon, jadi terdengar sangat berisik."

"Bi! Wonwoo pergi sama siapa?" Mingyu menelepon ke rumahnya berharap ada petunjuk.

 _"Dengan nyonya Kim, tuan muda."_

"Nyonya Kim yang mana?" Mingyu makin panik.

 _"Yang sebelah rumah."_

"Aish yang benar Bi! Sebelah mana? Kanan atau kiri! Semuanya bermarga Kim!" Mingyu frustasi memijat pelipisnya.

 _"Keduanya. Kanan dan kiri."_

Mingyu memutus sambungan telepon, ia mencoba menelepon Youngbin namun tidak diangkat. Lanjut menelepon Namjoon.

" _Hyung!_ Aku minta nomor istrimu sekarang! Penting!"

 _"What's wrong? She's my wife Gyu!"_

"Ini penting _hyung_! Aku mau tahu keadaan Wonwoo. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Dia sedang bersama Wonwoo."

 _"Oh oke aku kirim nomornya."_

Mingyu memutus sambungan telepon, menunggu Namjoon mengirimkan nomor Seokjin.

"Aku pamit dulu tolong urus selama aku pergi." ucap Mingyu sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Oke, tenang saja Gyu. Hati-hati menyetir dan tetap fokus." Seokmin memberi saran dan mobil Mingyu mulai meninggalkan area kantornya.

Mingyu mencoba menelepon Seokjin setelah mendapat nomor dari Namjoon. Dia terus mencari tahu kondisi Wonwoo selama perjalanan menuju RS.

" _Noona_ , ini aku Mingyu."

"Akhirnya, cepatlah Wonwoo sudah pembukaan 4. Dia menangis kesakitan. Dia terus mencarimu. Kita dilantai 6 kamar nomor 604"

"Iya aku segera kesana." Mingyu melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang, pikirannya terus tertuju pada Wonwoo.

.

.

"Mingyu meneleponmu?" tanya Sanghyuk.

"Iya barusan dia menelepon, kenapa tidak menelepon ke kamu Won?" tanya Seokjin bingung menatap Wonwoo yang sudah berbaring. Wonwoo mulai tenang setelah tahu Mingyu mencarinya.

"Dia pasti meneleponku. Ponselku mana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Terakhir sama kamu kan?" tanya Seokjin ke Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk menyadari, ia mencarinya namun tidak ada. Wonwoo menangis lagi karena ponselnya hilang.

"Tenang Won, sabar. Sepertinya terjatuh dimobil saat kamu mau turun." Ucap Sanghyuk.

"Aish dasar! Cepat ambil!" omel Seokjin sambil memukul lengan Sanghyuk.

"Iya aku ambil, mana kunci mobilnya?"

Seokjin memberi kunci mobil, Sanghyuk langsung keluar kamar tak lama ia masuk lagi.

" _Eonnie_ , mobilnya di parkir dimana?" Sanghyuk tersenyum takut diomelin Seokjin.

.

.

Ibunya Wonwoo berjalan dengan tergesa setelah dikabari bibi Lee, ia ikut panik karena ini adalah cucu pertama sekaligus kedua. Ia mencari tahu melalui perawat dimana letak kamar putrinya. Ia mendapati putrinya dikamar seorang diri, karena saat itu Seokjin dan Sanghyuk sedang mengambil ponsel Wonwoo yang tertinggal di mobil.

" _Eomma_!" Wonwoo menangis dalam pelukan ibu kandungnya, ia merasa sangat ketakutan karena akan melahirkan.

"Tenang Wonie sayang, kamu pasti kuat."

" _Eomma_ sakit sekali, _eomma_ aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku ada salah. Maaf kalau aku suka tidak mendengar nasehat _eomma_. _Eomma_ kalau aku tidak selamat, tolong jaga anakku." Wonwoo terus meracau meminta maaf seolah akan berpamitan.

"Wonie, jangan bicara seperti itu sayang. Kamu pasti bisa melewatinya."

" _Eomma_ , ini sakit sekali. Aku benar-benar takut." Wonwoo terus menangis sambil meminta maaf membuat sang ibu ikut menangis. Sang ibu terus berusaha menenangkan, memberi dukungan agar putrinya terus semangat.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_ mana? Bohyuk mana?"

"Wonie, nanti _appa_ menyusul. Bohyuk masih disekolah."

" _Eomma_ , aku mau bertemu _appa_." Wonwoo menangis histeris lagi. Sang ibu hanya menarik nafas melihat putrinya yang terus-terusan menangis ketakutan.

" _Eomma_! Telepon _appa_ sekarang, _appa_ harus datang. _Eomma_ aku mau bicara dengan _appa_." Wonwoo terus menerus menangis histeris mencari ayah kandungnya. Sang ibu menjadi bingung dan panik melihat kondisi putrinya yang tidak sabar tapi tetap menuruti untuk menelepon suaminya.

" _Appa_ dimana? Apa cepat kesini. _Appa_ , aku minta maaf kalau ada salah selama menjadi putrimu. Maaf _appa_." Wonwoo terus meracau saat menelepon ayahnya. Sang ibu berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya, diam-diam berpaling dari Wonwoo untuk menghapus air matanya.

Selang 15 menit Mingyu datang dengan nafas tersengal. Wonwoo melihat suaminya datang langsung histeris lagi, beruntunglah Wonwoo berada di kamar VIP jadi tidak mengganggu pasien lain karena sejak dapat kamar ia terus menangis.

"Kamu temani Wonwoo, _eomma_ akan mencari dokter Oh untuk bertanya lebih lanjut." Ibunya Wonwoo berusaha tenang, memberikan waktu untuk Mingyu agar bersama Wonwoo.

Mingyu memeluk istrinya sambil terus mengucapkan maaf karena datang terlambat. Wonwoo terus menangis karena ketakutan, Mingyu ikut sedih karena bingung harus apa menghadapi istrinya yang ketakutan luar biasa karena akan melahirkan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku ada salah. Maaf sudah selalu merepotkanmu selama menjadi istrimu."

"Kamu bicara apa? Jangan minta maaf seperti itu. Aku yang minta maaf karena datang terlambat."

"Aku takut, sangat takut. Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan anak kita. Kamu berjanjilah padaku agar selalu menjaganya, menyayanginya walau aku tidak bersama kalian."

"Kamu bicara apa sih dari tadi. Kamu tidak akan kemana-mana. Kamu akan selalu ada untuk aku dan anak-anak."

"Aku takut tidak bisa melihat mereka nanti. Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Seokjin dan Sanghyuk _eonnie_ yang sudah mau mengantarku kesini."

"Dengar sayang! Kamu tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu temani kamu sampai persalinan selesai. Kita berdua akan menyapa anak-anak."

"Tapi aku sangat takut. Ini sangat sakit!"

Wonwoo terus menangis membuat Mingyu ikut menangis mendengar kicauan tidak jelas dari Wonwoo yang seolah akan pergi. Wonwoo mengaduh kesakitan yang luar biasa membuat Mingyu makin panik, ia langsung menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat.

Seorang perawat langsung masuk tak lama Mingyu menekan tombol.

"Sepertinya akan segera melahirkan, pembukaanya termasuk cepat. Saya akan beritahu dokter." Sang perawat bergegas memberitahu dokter.

"Tenang sayang, kamu pasti selamat. Kamu harus kuat. Aku akan selalu menunggu kamu." Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo sangat lama, ia berusaha tidak akan menangis lagi didepan istrinya.

Tak lama beberapa perawat masuk dan membawa Wonwoo keluar kamar dengan bed-nya menuju ruang bersalin. Mingyu masih terus bersama Wonwoo karena ia tidak mau ditinggal sedetikpun.

"Oh apa sudah waktunya?" ucap Seokjin melihat Wonwoo dibawa keluar kamar, mereka sudah kembali setelah mengambil ponsel Wonwoo.

"Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Amin." Sanghyuk berdoa untuk Wonwoo. Seokjin juga ikut berdoa.

Seokjin dan Sanghyuk bertemu ibunya Wonwoo. Ibunya Wonwoo mengucapkan terima kasih karena tetangga putrinya dengan cekatan langsung membawa Wonwoo ke RS. Seokjin dan Sanghyuk pamit tidak dapat menemani karena hari sudah sore, dan mereka masih punya tugas lagi dirumahnya untuk melayani suaminya yang pulang kerja serta anaknya yang ditinggal sejak siang. Tak lupa menitipkan ponsel milik Wonwoo pada ibunya.

.

.

Dokter menyarankan agar Wonwoo melahirkan secara normal. Mingyu ikut didalam ruang bersalin setelah di izinkan dokter, ia terus memberi semangat walau sebenarnya ia juga ikut stress, frustasi, takut bercampur jadi satu. Namun Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mau ditinggal, sempat ditawari agar ditemani ibu kandungnya tapi Wonwoo lebih memilih Mingyu yang menemaninya.

Wonwoo mengejan sekuat tenaga memberi dorongan agar sang bayi keluar dari rahimnya. Mingyu dan perawat terus memberi semangat. Mingyu terus mencium kepala sang istri sambil membisikkan kalimat cintanya walau ia ikut merasakan perih karena Wonwoo terus meremas tangannya.

Bayi pertama keluar, sesuai prediksi sebelumnya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dokter dan para perawat yang membantu persalinan sangat senang karena sang bayi sempurna walau lahir dalam usia 8 bulan. Mingyu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Tangisan bayi mengalun dengan indah ditelinga Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Nyonya Kim satu lagi ya, ayo semangat." Sang dokter memberi semangat.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi." Wonwoo menggeleng karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Sayang, kumohon berusaha lagi ya. Aku mencintaimu. Ya sekali lagi kumohon." Mingyu mengecup tangan Wonwoo yang terus digenggam selama persalinan.

Dengan semangat yang Mingyu berikan, Wonwoo menurut untuk berusaha lagi. Wonwoo mulai mengejan dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Tak lama sang bayi kedua lahir dan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Kondisinya juga sempurna. Mingyu tersenyum senang langsung mencium kening sang istri. Wonwoo tersenyum senang setelah bayinya lahir semua. Perjuangan diantara hidup dan mati. Namun senyum Wonwoo perlahan memudar, ia terlihat sangat lelah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa? Bangun sayang!" Mingyu panik sedikit mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo membuat para perawat dan dokter menoleh. Perawat langsung memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo, dokter menyuruh mengambil persediaan darah.

"Tuan Kim sebaiknya anda keluar dulu." pinta seorang perawat.

"Tapi… tidak saya tetap disini." Mingyu menolak keluar.

"Tidak, tolong anda keluar. Kami akan berusaha menolongnya."

"Tidak, saya tetap disini. Saya ingin terus berada disampingnya."

"Kami akan berusaha, tolong jangan menghambat kerja kami." sang perawat bersikap tegas.

Mingyu keluar ruangan dengan perasaan tak rela, sekilas ia melihat kedua bayinya dijaga perawat lain.

"Mingyu, bagaimana? Sudah lahir?" tanya ibu mertuanya yang panik selama menunggu. Mingyu menatap ibu mertuanya dan ada ayah mertuanya yang sudah datang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bayinya selamat, sempurna tapi Wonwoo…"

"Wonwoo kenapa? Kenapa dia…" sang ibu mertua makin panik sambil mencengkeram lengan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo seperti pingsan." Ucap Mingyu lirih membuat sang ibu mertuanya merosot namun langsung ditahan ayah mertuanya.

"Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon Wonie putriku! Dia harus sadar! Dia tidak boleh tertidur!" ibunya Wonwoo mulai meracau ketakutan dengan kondisi putrinya.

Mingyu tak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding. Ia terus berdoa demi keselamatan istri tercintanya.

 _"Nanti kamu menyesal."_

 _"Nanti kamu menyesal."_

 _"Aku minta maaf."_

 _"Aku sangat takut."_

 _"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga mereka."_

 _"Aku takut tidak bisa melihat mereka."_

 _"Ini sangat sakit."_

Kalimat yang Wonwoo ucapkan terus terngiang-ngiang dalam ingatan Mingyu. Mingyu benar-benar menyesal tidak menuruti kemauan istrinya yang minta ditemani sejak pagi hari. Wonwoo seperti sudah mendapat firasat akan begini.

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka, sang perawat membawa kedua bayi. Mingyu kaget langsung menghampiri setelah menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf tuan Kim, bayi anda kuning saya harus segera membawanya agar mereka masuk kedalam inkubator. Saya permisi."

"Bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo, sang ibu." Ibunya Wonwoo panik ingin mengetahui kondisi putrinya.

"Masih ditangani dokter Oh. Kondisinya belum stabil. Saya permisi harus segera membawa bayi ini."

Mingyu terduduk lemas setelah tahu kondisi Wonwoo yang masih pingsan ditambah kedua bayinya yang lahir prematur harus masuk inkubator. Ibu mertuanya jatuh pingsan dan perawat lain yang berjaga membantu membawa ke kamar rawat lain bersama ayah mertuanya. Mingyu duduk sendiri menunggu kabar dari dokter yang masih didalam.

"Mingyu." Seseorang menepuk pelan bahu Mingyu yang sedang tertduduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mingyu mengangkat wajah dan menolehnya.

" _Hyung_!" Mingyu menghambur dan memeluk seseorang, mencurahkan kesedihannya yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

" _Hyung_ , ini bagaimana? Wonwoo! Aku tidak mau kehilangan ia!" Mingyu menangis sedih meluapkan semuanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan air mata sudah mengalir deras, Mingyu tidak peduli bahwa ia seorang lelaki. Ia menangis dalam pelukan kakak sepupunya, Rowoon.

"Tenang, Gyu. Kita sama-sama berdo'a. Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sangat ketakutan _Hyung_! Seharusnya dari pagi aku tidak berangkat kerja! Wonwoo memintaku untuk menemaninya, aku menyesal _Hyung_ sudah mengabaikannya. Selama ini aku selalu menuruti apa kemauannya. Seharusnya aku tidak menolak apapun yang ia minta!"

"Oh astaga aku baru menyadari ini semua, beberapa bulan lalu ia menyiapkan berbagai album foto, rekaman kehamilan. Dia selalu beralasan untuk cerita ke anak-anak. _Hyung_ , Wonwoo seperti sudah mengetahui kalau ini akan menimpanya. _Hyung_ , aku tidak mau kehilangan ia! Aku sangat mencintainya!" Mingyu meremas dan menarik-narik pakaian Rowoon dengan gemas.

"Mingyu, Mingyu tenang! Tenang! Aku tahu kamu sedih, ketakutan. Sebaiknya kita berdo'a. Tenang oke." Rowoon ikut panik dengan sikap Mingyu berusaha melepas cengkeraman dari Mingyu yang membuatnya hampir kesulitan bernafas.

Mingyu langsung terdiam sambil menunduk dan masih terus menangis, Rowoon hanya menarik nafas melihat keadaan adik sepupunya yang sangat stress. Ia diberi tahu ibunya agar menemani Mingyu setelah mendapat kabar dari orang tua Mingyu yang mengatakan kalau Wonwoo mau melahirkan. Rowoon datang disaat Mingyu sedang merasa down, tanpa bertanya alasannya Rowoon sedikit paham kalau Wonwoo sedang berjuang didalam ruang bersalin setelah menemukan Mingyu menangis seorang diri dan terjadi keributan kecil ibunya Wonwoo yang jatuh pingsan.

oOo

 **Happy Ending?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong** ,

Maaf ya kalau plotnya dipercepat saat melahirkan coz belum pernah mengalami, cuma sekedar cari info via internet aja. Chap melahirkan sudah dibuatkan sesuai permintaan para reader + tambahan plot berenang, mianhae kalau pada nungguin chap ini. Mendekati ending ya, bakal happy ending atau sad ending?

Review juseyo ~~~

Big thank's for

 **jilalalalalala / Mocka2294 / Cha KristaFer / KimKaChoi / rizka0419 / marinierlianasafitri / tunanganwonupacarmingyu / Re-Panda68 / giyu05 / NCTzenmulfand / wortelnyasebong / auliaMRQ / KimHaelin29 / daebaktaeluv / kimnimgyu / fera95 / Devil Prince / Park RinHyun-Uchiha / WooMina / Khasabat04 / XiayuweLiu / Dardara / heolgyu**

Big thank's too untuk yang memfavorite dan memfollow.

Saranghae reader-nim 😘😘😘


	12. Chapter 12

.

 _"Mingyu, maaf mengganggu. Bagaimana bayimu? Apa sudah lahir?"_ terdengar suara Seokmin diseberang.

"Hmm iya sudah." jawab Mingyu lirih.

 _"Chukkae, akhirnya kamu jadi seorang ayah. Ini berita bagus! Anakmu lahir bersamaan dengan proyek kita! Jisoo noona mengatakan kalau proyek kita goal!"_ Seokmin bersorak girang.

"Hmm sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Jisoo _noona_."

 _"Kamu kenapa Gyu? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Bayiku selamat, tapi Wonwoo… pingsan. Belum sadarkan diri."

 _"Oh, maaf Gyu. Aku doakan semoga Wonwoo cepat sadar dan kembali berkumpul bersamamu beserta anak-anak kalian."_

"Hmm… terima kasih Seokmin."

 _(telepon terputus)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanie Married Life**

 **(Last Chap)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka dan seorang wanita keluar, Rowoon menyentuh pundak Mingyu dimana ia masih menunduk lemas. Mingyu yang kaget langsung tersadar dan menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

"Tidak apa, mungkin ia sangat lelah, sejak datang kesini juga ia selalu histeris ketakutan jadi fisiknya melemah. Sebentar lagi perawat akan membawanya kembali ke kamar."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih dokter sudah menolongnya!" Mingyu menangis haru lagi dan membungkuk hormat pada wanita yang telah membantu dalam persalinan.

"Iya, dia wanita yang kuat. Saya ucapkan selamat atas kelahiran putra dan putrinya. Saya permisi."

"Terima kasih dokter." Rowoon ikut mengucap terima kasih. Sang dokter tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu serta Rowoon.

" _Hyung!_ " Mingyu memeluk Rowoon karena merasa sangat senang telah melewati masa kritis.

"Selamat Gyu!" Rowoon ikut senang membalas pelukan sambil menepuk punggung sang adik.

Mingyu melepas pelukan masih tertawa dan menghapus air matanya. "Aish rasanya seperti naik roller coaster ada kegembiraan dan kepanikan secara bersamaan." Mingyu mengusap wajahnya lagi.

"Yak! Cuci muka lah, tampangmu sangat jelek!" Ledek Rowoon.

"Yak! _Hyung!_ "

"Eh tapi biarkan saja begitu, jadi aku paling tampan tidak ada saingan." Rowoon terkekeh geli dibalas dengan pukulan Mingyu. Mingyu hanya pasrah selalu diledek setiap bertemu kakak sepupunya itu.

Tak lama pintu ruang bersalin terbuka dan Wonwoo yang masih berbaring dibawa keluar dengan selang infus yang sudah menempel dipergelangan tangannya. Raut wajah Mingyu makin bersinar dengan senyumnya yang cerah melihat Wonwoo terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan memberi tahu orang tua dan mertuamu." Ucap Rowoon.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_." Mingyu mengangguk senang dan berjalan mengikuti perawat yang membawa Wonwoo kembali ke kamar. Sementara Rowoon mencari orang tua Wonwoo untuk memberitahu kabar gembira mengenai kondisi Wonwoo dan segera mengabari orang tua Mingyu.

.

.

"Mingyu, pulanglah. Mandi dan ganti bajumu. Biar Wonwoo, _appa_ yang jaga." saran sang ayah mertua.

"Aku tidak apa, aku akan terus disini sampai Wonwoo bangun." Mingyu belum beranjak sejak Wonwoo dipindah ke kamar rawatnya dari ruang bersalin. Kondisinya sudah membaik dengan detak jantung yang stabil hanya saja Wonwoo masih tertidur setelah melahirkan bayinya.

"Pergilah makan, isi perutmu sejak kemarin kamu belum makan. Jangan sampai kamu ikut sakit." Saran ibu mertuanya.

"Aku tidak apa, aku akan terus disini. Aku ingin jadi orang pertama saat Wonwoo membuka matanya."

Mertuanya Mingyu hanya menarik nafas melihat menantunya yang keras kepala. "Baiklah, _eomma_ belikan kamu makanan ya. Jam berapa orang tuamu datang?"

"Nanti siang mereka sudah sampai, dari bandara langsung menuju kemari."

Orang tua Wonwoo keluar untuk membeli makanan, meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih setia menunggu Wonwoo sampai siuman.

"Sayang, bangun ya. Anak-anak menunggu mamanya." Mingyu terus menggenggam tangan Wonwoo sambil menciumnya.

"Sayang, kamu tahu mereka sudah sehat, tadi perawat bilang mereka sudah keluar dari inkubator. Mereka ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Mingyu terus mengajaknya berbicara, yang ia yakini Wonwoo mendengarnya.

"Sayang, bangunlah sudah pagi, biasanya kamu selalu bangun lebih awal. Lihat, matahari sudah tinggi, biasanya kamu selalu mengomel kalau aku kesiangan berangkat kerja. Lihat sayang, ASI kamu merembes sudah waktunya memberi susu. Kasihan anak-anak."

Mingyu terus memandang wajah tenang Wonwoo sambil ia duduk, sesekali menarik nafasnya. Usaha untuk membangunkan Wonwoo belum berhasil. Namun akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doa Mingyu, Wonwoo yang sejak melahirkan tidak sadarkan diri mulai menampakkan reaksi dengan menggerakkan jemarinya.

Mingyu kaget karena ia merasa sesuatu bergerak, ia langsung bangun menatap istrinya yang sedang berbaring. Berharap ia membuka matanya. Harapan Mingyu benar adanya, ia menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung tertawa senang saat Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan. "Sayang, kamu sadar! Syukurlah!"

"Hngggg….." gumaman pertama Wonwoo yang keluar. Wonwoo masih terlihat sangat lelah dengan kedua matanya yang sayu. Mingyu tetap memandangnya sambil tersenyum menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari sang istri. Mingyu mengecup kening dengan sayang seolah menyalurkan rasa bahagianya karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan istrinya.

"Papa…." Kata pertama yang Wonwoo sebut, membuat Mingyu menangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, iya sayang. Kamu butuh sesuatu?" Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir Mingyu saat menatap wajah wanita yang paling ia cintai.

"Papa, haus…"

"Oh iya sayang, sebentar ya."

Mingyu langsung membuka botol air mineral dan memberikan sedotan agar Wonwoo mudah untuk minum. Mingyu membantu sedikit menegakkan bed agar Wonwoo merasa lebih nyaman.

"Ada lagi sayang?" Mingyu menutup botol air setelah Wonwoo menghabiskan minum hampir setengah isi botol.

Wonwoo masih sempat terdiam mencoba mengingat dia ada dimana, Wonwoo meraba perutnya yang tak lagi besar.

"Hmm, kenapa sayang?"

"Papa, sakit."

"Apanya yang sakit? Sebelah mana?" Mingyu panik lagi.

"Ini aku sakit rasanya." Wonwoo menunjukkan bagian bawah perutnya membuat Mingyu tersenyum.

"Sayang, kamu tahu? Kamu adalah wanita terhebat yang hadir dalam kehidupanku setelah ibuku. Kamu berhasil menyelamatkan anak-anak kita, aku semakin mencintaimu. Sakit ya? Kalau sakit remas saja lenganku seperti saat kamu berusaha sekuat tenaga ketika melahirkan anak-anak kita. Salurkan rasa sakit atas perjuanganmu padaku agar aku bisa merasakan perihnya." Mingyu mengecup bibir dan kening sambil mengusap lembut rambut sang istri.

Wonwoo merasa terharu mendengar kalimat bijak dari suaminya, ia hanya tersenyum bahagia dimana ia mempunyai pendamping hidup yang sangat baik. Kedua tangan Wonwoo terulur untuk memeluk, Mingyu makin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk sang istri.

"Aku senang bisa melihat kamu lagi." Wonwoo menitikkan air mata bahagianya.

"Aku juga senang kamu hadir dalam kehidupanku hingga saat ini." Mingyu pun ikut menitikkan air matanya tak kuasa menahan haru. Wonwoo melepas pelukan dan menghapus sisa air mata dari wajah suaminya.

"Papa, punggung aku pegal." Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak larut dalam kesedihan.

Mingyu tertawa senang istrinya mulai manja, ini lebih baik dibanding Wonwoo terus tertidur. Wonwoo memiringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan karena saat bergerak ia merasakan nyeri dengan bekas jahitan di kelaminnya, Mingyu mengusap-usap punggung Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Rasanya aku tidur lama sekali. Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu kamu lagi."

"Kamu pasti sangat lelah, aku sungguh salut sama kamu. Kamu benar-benar wanita hebat." Mingyu terus tersenyum sambil mencium kepala istrinya dan Wonwoo ikut tersenyum.

"Papa, apa kamu sudah siapkan nama untuk putri kita?" Wonwoo terus memandang wajah Mingyu tanpa bosan dan tangan Mingyu terus mengusap punggung Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja, aku mengambil dari nama kamu juga sayang."

"Benarkah? Jadi nama mereka diambil dari nama kita berdua?" Wonwoo terkekeh geli.

"Iya sayang."

"Papa, mana anak-anak?"

"Iya nanti aku minta perawat untuk membawanya ya. Kamu tunggu ya." Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kemudian ia keluar kamar meminta perawat membawa bayinya serta menelepon mertuanya kalau Wonwoo sudah sadarkan diri.

.

.

-Kim Minhyuk (Baby Boy)

Weight : 2.1 kg

Height : 45 cm

-Kim Eunwoo (Baby Girl)

Weight : 1.9 kg

Height : 40 cm

Kim Mingyu & Kim Wonwoo (Parents)

.

Tulisan name tag yang terpampang pada box bayi yang ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan bersama Wonwoo selama di RS. Sesuai permintaan Wonwoo memberi nama bayi laki-lakinya Minhyuk mengikuti nama seorang drummer band dan Mingyu memberi nama Eunwoo pada putrinya. Kedua anaknya adalah anugerah terindah yang telah hadir sebagai pelengkap keluarga kecil Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa sangat bahagia bisa melewati masa melahirkan yang sempat membuat ia pesimis. Semuanya menyambut gembira dengan lahirnya cucu pertama dan kedua dalam keluarga Kim dan Jeon.

"Lihat hidungnya mancung ya. Mirip siapa? Sepertinya hidungnya tiru mamanya." Ucap ibu kandungnya Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo senang telah dipuji.

"Sepertinya mereka putih nantinya baguslah tidak tiru bapaknya." Ledek ayah kandungnya Mingyu yang membuat Mingyu merengut kesal.

Wonwoo senang walau kedua bayinya terlihat sangat mungil tapi mereka semua sehat.

Ucapan selamat terus berdatangan dari teman-teman Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu mengambil cuti untuk menemani Wonwoo selama beberapa hari.

Seokmin dan Jisoo datang menengok setelah jam pulang kerja.

"Whoah lucu sekali mereka, calon arsitek sudah lahir." Ucap Jisoo yang merasa gemas.

" _Eonnie_ , cepatlah menikah dan punya anak agar sikembar ada teman." Ucap Wonwoo malah membuat Seokmin tersenyum malu karena ia belum lama menjalin hubungan dengan Jisoo.

"Begitu ya?" Ucap Jisoo sambil melirik Seokmin.

"Seokmin, jangan biarkan Jisoo _eonnie_ menunggu terlalu lama." Wonwoo memberi saran.

"Hmm, lihat ini Gyu dan Wonwoo." Seokmin meraih tangan kiri Jisoo dan memamerkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Jisoo.

"Apaan sih." Tepis Jisoo malu-malu, wajahnya menunduk karena sudah bersemu merah.

"Whoah!" pekik Mingyu dan Wonwoo serempak kaget dengan yang dilihatnya. Wonwoo bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan merasa senang. Seokmin hanya cengar-cengir sambil menyolek Jisoo.

"Jadi kapan?" Mingyu melirik ke arah Seokmin dan Jisoo yang masih terlihat malu.

"Sedang dipersiapkan lokasinya, pokoknya surprise!" Seokmin menyombongkan diri.

"Whoah kira-kira dimana lokasinya? Apa kalian akan ke Los Angeles?" Wonwoo makin penasaran.

"Tidak Wonwoo, terlalu jauh. Aku ingin acara yang sederhana saja namun tetap sakral dan berkesan. Rencana mau di pulau Jeju saja, aku ingin di _outdoor_ dan itu dipinggir pantai."

"Benarkah? Romantis sekali, _eonnie_ kalau aku tidak bisa hadir mohon maaf ya. Aku ucapkan selamat dari sekarang." Wonwoo terus menggenggam erat tangan Jisoo.

"Tidak apa Wonwoo-ya, yang terpenting adalah do'a." Jisoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tak ketinggalan kakak sepupu Mingyu datang lagi, kali ini menjenguk beserta istrinya Inseong dan anak angkatnya Chani.

"Mom! Chani nanti punya adik seperti ini ya? Mom! Chani mau adik perempuan!" Chani berceloteh heboh saat ikut membesuk ke RS.

"Mom! Mana adik Chani? Mau Chani ajak main sekarang!"

Inseong hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi Chani yang semakin cerewet. Mingyu hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Dad! Gendong! Chani mau lihat adik!" Tangan mungil Chani terulur minta digendong, Rowoon menurut menggendongnya sementara Inseong hanya menarik nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli ikut merasakan pusingnya seperti apa mengasuh anak aktif seperti Chani.

" _Eonnie_ bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Ya masih begini, sering mual tapi aku disuruh rutin minum ramuan turun temurun keluarga Kim." Curhat Inseong sambil menarik nafasnya.

Wonwoo langsung tertawa geli. "Oh astaga memang tradisinya begitu, aku pun rutin meminumnya. Sabar _eonnie_." Wonwoo mengusap lengan Inseong yang duduk dekat ranjangnya.

" _Noona_ mengidam apa saja?" Bisik Mingyu penasaran merasa ada bahan ledekan sambil melirik Rowoon yang sedang menggendong Chani.

"Hmm? Tidak mengidam yang aneh, hanya saja karena hobiku yang suka makan jadi sering merasa lapar tapi maunya makan masakan dia." Ucap Inseong malu-malu.

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo terkekeh geli.

"Iya dan dia akan memasak saat aku meminta walau itu tengah malam, dan aku tahu dia sangat lelah setelah seharian bekerja tapi keinginan sang bayi tidak bisa ditolak." Inseong menahan geli membuat Mingyu tersenyum maklum karena pernah mengalami sambil melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang pura-pura tidak mendengar karena merasa tersindir mengingat saat masa Wonwoo mengidam sering menyusahkan Mingyu.

"Sst kalian tahu? Pernah ia pulang kerja membeli alat make up lengkap lalu aku jadi kelinci percobaan diberi berbagai make up."

"Benarkah?" Mingyu agak meninggikan suara dan menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Lalu hasilnya bagus?" Bisik Wonwoo.

"Iya bagus, saat aku tanya belajar darimana dan ia menjawab dari tayangan televisi "Lipstick Prince", entah dorongan dari mana ia tiba-tiba menonton acara itu, ibuku bilang mungkin bawaan bayi." Inseong tertawa geli dan Mingyu tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kalian membicarakan aku ya?" Rowoon mendekati ranjang Wonwoo sambil menggendong Chani.

Inseong langsung terdiam dan menoleh. "Siapa yang membicarakan kamu? Aku hanya cerita kalau Chani sudah pintar berbagai hal, membagi pengalaman pada Wonwoo agar tidak repot dalam mengurus anak."

"Oh begitu."

Raut wajah Mingyu sudah merah menahan tawanya lagi setelah mendengar cerita dari Inseong mengenai sikap Rowoon yang aneh. Wonwoo hanya mengusap kepala suaminya yang saat itu menyembunyikan wajah sambil memeluk perutnya dari samping.

"Mom, Chani lapar." Chani sudah duduk ditepian ranjang.

"Eh lapar? Tadi kamu sudah makan sebelum kesini. Mau makan apa?"

"Ayam." Jawab Chani cepat, Inseong hanya menarik nafas.

"Aish ini anak makan ayam terus tidak mau makan sayur bagaimana bisa tinggi?"

"Mom mau ayam." Chani mulai merengek. Mingyu tertawa geli melihat interaksi keluarga kakak sepupu beserta anak angkatnya.

"Iya nanti beli ayam ya." Inseong memeluk Chani sambil mengusap lembut punggung Chani.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Wonie, sudah belum?"

" _Eomma_ , jangan kesini aku malu. _Eomma_ panggilkan Mingyu suruh kesini." Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau bertatap dengan ibu kandungnya.

"Iya iya _eomma_ panggilkan Mingyu." Ibunya Wonwoo keluar kamar memanggil menantunya. Wonwoo sudah keluar dari RS, karena masih cemas dengan kondisi putrinya yang baru punya anak jadi ibunya menginap selama beberapa hari. Begitu juga dengan ibunya Mingyu yang ikut menginap karena masih ingin bersama cucunya.

"Mingyu, istri tercintamu memanggil." Ucap nyonya besar Jeon agak kesal.

"Oh iya ada apa ya?" Mingyu bangun dari duduknya, ia sedang di ruang keluarga bersama ibu kandungnya. Mingyu langsung menuju kamar menemui Wonwoo.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya nyonya besar Kim, ibunya Mingyu.

"Masa sama ibunya sendiri dia bilang malu. Padahal dari kecil saya yang memandikannya, saat dapat menstruasi pertama saya juga yang mengajarinya cara memakai dan membersihkan."

Nyonya besar Kim hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan besannya.

Mingyu menghampiri istrinya dikamar. "Kenapa mama sayang?" ucap Mingyu lembut.

"Ini sudah selesai." Wonwoo menyerahkan wadah plastik berisi air susunya yang baru ia pompa sendiri. Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencium kepala istrinya sementara Wonwoo membersihkan payudaranya.

"Papa, aku lapar."

"Iya, _eomma_ sudah masak. Aku taruh ini dulu ya." Mingyu keluar membawa wadah yang berisi ASI.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya ibu mertuanya dan Mingyu mengangguk.

"Huh lihat padahal tadi saya baru dari kamar tapi dia lebih memilih suaminya." Ibunya Wonwoo masih kesal sambil mengambil plastik ASI guna membungkus air susu untuk disimpan di lemari pendingin. Saat air susu Wonwoo merembes memang sudah waktunya dipompa walau bayinya masih tertidur.

Ibunya Mingyu ikut membantu sambil tertawa mengingat kelakuan manja sang menantu.

Mingyu menyiapkan makanan untuk Wonwoo. "Dia pasti sangat lapar, air susunya banyak sekali." Ucap ibunya Mingyu sambil terkekeh geli, Mingyu hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Gyu, apa kamu sudah pernah mencobanya?" ibunya Mingyu mengacungkan plastik yang baru diisi.

"Apa sih _eomma_ , Wonwoo bakal marah-marah kalau aku mencicipinya." Wajah Mingyu bersemu merah karena malu.

Ibunya senang bisa meledek putranya, dan ibunya Wonwoo kaget dan tertawa geli mendengar putrinya berani mengomeli suaminya sendiri.

Tak lama Wonwoo datang, Mingyu sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan. Wonwoo langsung duduk menyantap makanan dengan lahap, perutnya merasa sangat lapar.

"Wonwoo, makanlah yang banyak. ASI kamu bagus." Ucap ibu mertuanya dan Wonwoo mengangguk senang sambil mengunyah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Semenjak ada bayi, jam tidur Mingyu dan Wonwoo terganggu. Wonwoo yang lelah seharian mengurus kedua bayinya harus bangun tengah malam untuk menyusui agar kedua bayinya bisa tidur lagi. Mingyu yang juga lelah dengan pekerjaan dikantornya harus rela bangun untuk menemani Wonwoo.

Dengan masih mengantuk, Wonwoo bangun dan Mingyu menyiapkan posisi yang nyaman untuk Wonwoo saat menyusui. Karena ada 2 bayi jadi Wonwoo harus menyusui keduanya.

Wonwoo mengikat rambutnya, sementara Mingyu mengambil bantal untuk bayinya. Setelah Wonwoo siap, Mingyu menggendong perlahan bayinya dan diberikan ke Wonwoo. 1 bayi sudah Wonwoo susui dilanjut bayi keduanya disusui bersama. Mingyu hanya menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan setiap harinya seperti itu. Tidak ada jatah untuk Mingyu sampai 2 tahun kedepan.

Awal menyusui Wonwoo sampai menangis karena perih, sempat tidak mau tapi terus dipaksa oleh ibunya.

"Kenapa? Kok melihatnya begitu?" Wonwoo tertawa geli sambil mengusap kepala Mingyu.

"Hmmm papanya tidak kebagian." Mingyu menopang dagunya sambil melihat ke arah kedua bayinya yang seakan berlomba menyusu. Mingyu mengecup satu persatu kepala bayinya dan berakhir mencium bibir istrinya.

"Sudah." Wonwoo melepas setelah dirasa putrinya sudah tidak menyusu, Mingyu langsung menggendongnya dengan perlahan sambil menepuk pelan agar bayinya bersendawa.

Sementara putranya masih menyedot susu, kebiasaannya memang berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya. Putranya menyusu lebih kuat mungkin karena anak laki-laki jadi tenaganya lebih kuat.

"Ini ditutup, nanti aku kepengin." Mingyu tersenyum genit sambil menutup sebelah payudara Wonwoo yang masih terbuka setelah menyusui dengan kain. Wonwoo hanya membalas mencubit tangan Mingyu karena malu, lalu mengelus punggung putrinya yang masih digendong dengan posisi berdiri tak lama putrinya bersendawa. Mingyu mencium putrinya begitu juga Wonwoo sebelum membaringkannya lagi di box bayi.

Tak lama putranya menyusul selesai menyusui dan Wonwoo langsung menggendong sambil menepuk sampai bersendawa. Memberikan kecupan lagi lalu menyerahkan pada Mingyu untuk diletakkan dalam box bayi.

Kedua bayinya sudah tertidur nyenyak karena sudah kenyang, giliran Wonwoo minta disayang seperti biasa. Mingyu akan memeluknya seperti biasa sambil mengusap punggung istrinya. Tubuh Wonwoo kembali seperti semula walau sempat naik banyak berat badannya. Sudah lama Mingyu tidak memeluknya dengan sangat menempel karena dulu terhalang perut Wonwoo yang besar, membuat ada jarak diantara mereka.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo suka mengajak kedua bayinya berjemur sebentar di pagi hari, tentunya dengan Mingyu sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Kini kedua bayinya mengalami kemajuan dari segi berat badan dan terlihat makin sehat.

"Dedek bayi!" sapa Kookie dipagi hari berlari kecil menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang memangku Minhyuk.

"Kookie mau sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo karena Kookie sudah rapi dengan seragamnya.

"Iya tante, sama papah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Tante, Kookie berangkat dulu ya. Dadah dedek bayi!" pamitnya pada Wonwoo dan dibalas anggukan, Kookie berlari ke arah Namjoon yang sudah rapi dan siap berangkat kerja.

"Ma, aku mau mandi." Ucap Mingyu sambil menggendong putrinya.

"Hmm iya." Wonwoo bangun dan menggendong putranya masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan kedua bayinya sebentar dan ia mulai menyiapkan segala keperluan Mingyu untuk berangkat kerja. Tugas Wonwoo bertambah, ia menjalaninya dengan ikhlas.

"Kamu tahu, aku sering diledek Seokmin karena ada bau bayi yang menempel." Ucap Mingyu saat Wonwoo memakaikan dasi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak peduli karena aku sangat menyukai aromanya." Mingyu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir sang istri meminta _morning kiss_ -nya. Walau mereka sudah punya bayi, Mingyu tidak mau kehilangan perhatian dari Wonwoo.

Wajah Wonwoo merona malu-malu setelah Mingyu melepas ciumannya. "Makin cantik saja nyonya Kim."

"Apa sih, masih gendut begini juga." Wonwoo menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mana gendut? Makin berisi tidak gendut, aku tambah suka. Cantiknya utu utu utu utu…." Mingyu menggoda sambil mengelitik pinggang Wonwoo sampai tanpa sadar mencium leher jenjang dan putih bersih istrinya dan tak lama putra mereka menjerit seketika menghentikan kegiatan Mingyu. Wonwoo buru-buru melihat putranya, sementara Mingyu hanya pasrah diganggu anaknya sendiri.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu hanya pasrah dengan sikap istrinya, yang biasanya Wonwoo selalu menyambutnya saat pulang kerja saat ini jarang sekali Wonwoo melakukannya. Wonwoo yang sekarang terlihat agak 'berantakan' tidak serapih dulu sebelum ada bayi.

Namun dimata Mingyu, Wonwoo tetap yang paling cantik. Seperti sore ini, Wonwoo terlihat habis memandikan kedua bayinya. Bayinya sudah tampan dan cantik serta wangi sementara Wonwoo sendiri? Rambutnya yang terlihat kusut di ikat dengan asal, bajunya yang basah dan ada noda mungkin bekas muntahan salah satu bayinya.

"Haruskah kita pekerjakan baby sitter?"

"Tidak usah, aku mau urus semuanya sendiri."

"Tapi setidaknya meringankan kamu juga sayang. Jangan sampai kamu jatuh sakit karena kelelahan." Mingyu memeluk dari belakang, menempelkan dagunya di pundak sang istri.

"Aku tidak apa, lagipula sudah ada bibi Lee yang membantu. Hmmm aku minta maaf."

"Hmm maaf untuk apa?"

Wonwoo berbalik badan menatap suaminya. "Maaf kalau aku jarang memberi perhatian padamu. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus anak-anak." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Mingyu.

"Hmm sebenarnya aku cemburu tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap Mingyu dibuat dengan wajah yang pura-pura sedih sambil memainkan guling kecil.

"Owh bayi besarku yang tampan ini cemburu? Baiklah kalau sekarang aku urus bayi besar ini, mau tidak?"

"Mau diurus apa?"

"Mumpung anak-anak tidur, mama mau mandiin papa. Mama gosok punggung papa sambil pijat-pijat. Mau?"

"Jangan ditanya, sudah pasti mau." Mingyu menyingkirkan guling kecil langsung memeluk sang istri dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Mingyu yang baru pulang kerja dan Wonwoo yang baru menina bobokan kedua bayinya juga belum mandi.

Berendam berdua di bathtube, quality time berdua sambil bersenda gurau layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Wonwoo menepati janjinya menggosok dan memijat punggung sang suami benar-benar membuat Mingyu merasa nyaman. Rasa lelahnya seharian bekerja telah terbayar. Mingyu senyum-senyum berbalik badan memeluk sang istri untuk memberinya ciuman. Jarak bibir keduanya kurang dari 1 cm namun samar-samar terdengar salah satu bayinya menangis kencang membuat Wonwoo mendorong suaminya dan bergegas bangun dari bathtube kemudian bilas sebentar lanjut membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk dan meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri yang masih berendam.

Mingyu hanya tertawa, bukan hanya sekali kegiatannya diganggu anaknya sendiri saat ingin bermesraan berdua dengan Wonwoo. Tak lama ia ikut bangun dan bilas dibawah guyuran shower dan menyusul istrinya untuk membantu mengurus kedua buah hatinya.

Sial. Libido seorang Mingyu memang tinggi, saat berendam saja ia sudah sangat terangsang, ditambah dengan yang dilihat sekarang? Wonwoo yang belum berpakaian sedang menyusui salah satu bayinya, dan handuk yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya digunakan menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya saat duduk di tepian ranjang. Namun Mingyu tidak bisa langsung 'menyerang' mengingat istrinya yang belum lama melahirkan.

Mingyu hanya menggaruk kepalanya, saat ini Wonwoo hanya menyusui putranya, Minhyuk. Ya lagi-lagi selalu Minhyuk yang mengganggu, dan payudara istrinya yang sebelah dibiarkan begitu saja. Mingyu yang hanya memakai bathrobe duduk disamping, sambil menatap putranya yang sangat tenang sedang menyusu.

"Ma, yang ini rembes sebelah." Mata Mingyu mengedip lucu karena biasanya Wonwoo selalu menyusui kedua bayinya secara bersamaan.

"Oh, tapi Eunwoo masih tidur." Wonwoo memegang putingnya yang rembes dengan jarinya lalu ditempel dengan sengaja ke bibir Mingyu. Mingyu kaget dan mencoba mengecap seperti apa rasanya.

"Kurang berasa, minta lagi boleh?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengedip. Tak lama putrinya merengek membuat Mingyu kehilangan kesempatan lagi. Mingyu bangun sambil menggaruk kepalanya, untuk melihat putrinya lalu menepuk pelan punggung sang putri dan tak lama kembali tertidur. Wonwoo tertawa geli melihatnya, Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah untuk terus menahan. Tangannya mengambil guling kecil lagi dan menggigit-gigit dengan gemas sambil menatap putranya yang belum selesai menyusu.

"Pakailah baju, nanti masuk angin." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menggendong putranya karena selesai menyusu.

"Apa bedanya kamu yang belum pakai baju juga? Kamu pakai baju dulu." Mingyu mengambil alih untuk menggendong dan membiarkan Wonwoo berpakaian terlebih dahulu.

Begitulah keseharian Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang baru menjadi orang tua dengan dua orang anak.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sesuai janji, Jihoon dan Soonyoung pulang ke Korea untuk menengok anak Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Bulan ini menginjak umur sikembar 6 bulan, banyak perkembangan yang di berikan sikembar untuk kedua orang tuanya. Minhyuk dan Eunwoo sudah bisa merangkak dan juga duduk.

Kwon Ji Young putra Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah berumur setahun. Wajahnya mirip Soonyoung versi Soonyoung kecil, pipinya yang bulat serta matanya yang sipit. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga beserta anak-anak mereka. Lantai rumah khusus ruang keluarga dialasi karpet warna warni bergambar binatang, angka dan huruf karena sikembar sering merangkak di sekitar rumah.

"Da da da da da da da…." Eunwoo mengoceh sambil merangkak menuju kaki Wonwoo sang ibu yang sedang duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Jihoon. Sementara Ji Young hanya melihat setiap gerakan Eunwoo sambil dipangku Soonyoung sang ayah.

Entah apa yang membuat Ji Young terus memerhatikan Eunwoo, saat itu Eunwoo memakai dress warna soft pink dengan bokong yang menonjol karena popok yang dipakai serta bandana yang dipakai di kepalanya. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, ditambah kulitnya yang putih bersih turunan dari Wonwoo.

Minhyuk sendiri sibuk bermain sendiri dengan mainannya. Ia terlihat sangat tenang saat fokus dengan sesuatu. Bisa dibilang mirip dengan Mingyu sifatnya. Eunwoo berbelok menuju saudara kembarnya, Ji Young yang melihatnya minta turun untuk bergabung.

"Jihoon, aku buat puding. Bantu aku ya untuk menyiapkan." Wonwoo mengajak Jihoon ke dapur. Sementara Soonyoung fokus ke interaksi anaknya yang mau mendekati Eunwoo.

"Gyu-ah, anakmu cantik seperti Wonwoo sepertinya anakku tertarik." Ucap Soonyoung sambil terkekeh geli.

"Ya, mereka masih bocah." jawab Mingyu sambil terus memerhatikan kedua buah hatinya. Ponsel Mingyu berbunyi, ia pergi untuk menjawab.

.

.

 _'Plak'_

"Hak hak hak hak huaaaaaa….. huaaaaaa…." Ji Young menangis membuat Minhyuk ikut menangis melihat Ji Young menangis tak terkecuali Eunwoo ikut menangis seperti saudara kembarnya.

"Hahahahaha!" Soonyoung tertawa geli melihatnya.

Mingyu berlari mendekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, begitu juga dengan Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

Soonyoung terus tertawa geli sampai kedua matanya tidak terlihat, tampak tangannya memegang ponselnya yang masih menyala.

"Kamu apakan anakku? Kenapa mereka menangis?" tanya Mingyu bingung langsung menggendong kedua anaknya secara bersama, kanan dan kiri dalam dekapan papanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apakan mereka, hanya merekam saja. Wonwoo, putramu sifatnya menurun dari kamu ya?" Soonyoung menggendong putranya untuk menenangkan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Minhyuk memukul Ji Young karena tidak suka Ji Young tiba-tiba mencium pipi Eunwoo." Soonyoung memperlihatkan rekaman dari ponselnya pada Wonwoo. Jihoon merasa tidak enak pada Wonwoo, karena anaknya bersikap begitu, Wonwoo kaget melihat rekaman dari ponsel Soonyoung lalu tertawa.

"Ini pasti kamu yang mengajari!" Jihoon mengomel memukul bahu suaminya.

"Bukan aku! Anakmu sendiri yang agresif."

"Anakku? Anak kamu juga!" Jihoon gemas mencubit Soonyoung.

"Yak hentikan jangan bertengkar malah membuat mereka ketakutan!" omel Mingyu. Wonwoo mendekati putranya dan menggendongnya.

"Hyukie sayang, minta maaf ya sudah pukul Ji Young _hyung_. _Hyung_ kan tidak nakal." Wonwoo mendekati putranya pada Ji Young untuk mengajarinya berbaikan. Wonwoo mengajaknya bersalaman dan Ji Young hanya diam tak lama mau bersalaman dengan Minhyuk. Semuanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku anak mereka.

"Jadi, ciuman pertama putriku sudah direbut anakmu." Mingyu menatap lurus ke Soonyoung.

"Ya ampun Gyu hanya pipi bukan bibir. Tidak Wonwoo, tidak Eunwoo sifatmu tidak berubah tetap protektif." Soonyoung bergidik ngeri.

"Karena mereka bidadariku semua. Tentu saja harus aku lindungi." Mingyu mencium pipi Eunwoo dengan gemas dan putrinya tertawa geli merasa senang.

"Aku akan berpikir lagi kalau mau berbesan denganmu." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Yak, memangnya aku sudah setuju tawaranmu yang dulu itu?"

Jihoon dan Wonwoo melihat suaminya berdebat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka memang selalu berdebat sejak dulu.

"Aish kalian ini berdebat terus. Anak-anak saja susah berbaikan." Ucap Jihoon sambil mengusap kepala Minhyuk yang tampak nyaman dalam dekapan Wonwoo.

"Tapi Wonwoo, kalau saja anakku perempuan, aku mau saja anakku di jodohkan dengan Minhyuk." Ucap Jihoon membuat Wonwoo kaget, Mingyu pun ikut melongo mendengarnya.

"Ah kalau begitu bagaimana kita memberi adik untuk Ji Young. Oh aku ada kenalan yang bisa meramal agar kamu bisa hamil anak perempuan. Bagaimana?" Soonyoung berubah semangat.

"Yak, apa sudah kamu pikirkan kembali untuk berbesan denganku?" tanya Mingyu meledek sambil tertawa. Soonyoung hanya menggaruk kepalanya, karena ucapannya menjadi bumerang.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu sangat menyukai saat menghabiskan waktunya bersama anaknya saat dirumah. Eunwoo merasa sangat lengket pada papanya, Mingyu selalu menemani menonton acara baby tv. Sementara Minhyuk lebih menyukai mengacak-acak mainan didepannya. Mingyu membelikan mainan edukatif dan putranya sangat menyukainya.

Tanpa Mingyu sadari, putrinya menghisap ibu jarinya dengan tenang. "Eh, jangan sayang." Mingyu menarik tangan dari mulut putrinya, merasa terganggu Eunwoo menangis. Baru menangis sebentar air mata sudah banjir rasanya. Mingyu hanya diam karena saat melihat putrinya menangis sangat mirip dengan Wonwoo saat hamil dulu. Mingyu pun sudah paham cara menenangkannya, tidak jauh beda dengan Wonwoo. Ia hanya perlu memeluk dan mencium, biasanya Eunwoo langsung diam namun kali ini putrinya masih menangis.

Eunwoo memutar tubuhnya mencari sosok mamanya, Wonwoo yang seolah merasa terpanggil menghampiri putrinya yang terus menangis. "Kenapa sayang? Anak mama kok menangis?"

"Itu tadi hisap ibu jarinya, takut kotor banyak kuman." Mingyu mengadu.

"Ooh anak mama haus ya? Mau susu?"

"Mau." Jawab Mingyu sambil nyengir dan dibalas cubitan dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo duduk disebelah Mingyu dan mulai menyusi putrinya yang ternyata benar haus namun matanya sesekali fokus ke tv lagi.

"Eh ini mau tidak? Nanti diminta papa lho." Wonwoo mengancam dan putrinya kembali menyusu, Mingyu hanya melirik tajam saat mendengarnya dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum senang bisa meledek. Minhyuk merasa bosan, ia mulai merembet belajar berdiri sendiri mendekati papanya. Mingyu sengaja membiarkannya karena ingin melihat proses perkembangan putranya. Tak lama Minhyuk terjatuh karena kakinya yang belum kuat.

"Lihat jagoan papa semakin pintar saja." Mingyu menggendong putranya dan mencium pipinya. Ia melihat saudara kembarnya sedang menyusu hanya diam saja.

"Hyukie mau juga?" tanya Mingyu, putranya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau mau nanti ya setelah papa. Harus antri." Ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa.

Wonwoo kesal mendengarnya, mencubit pipi suaminya dengan gemas. "Aduh aduh bercanda mama sayang." Mingyu mengecup bibir istrinya agak tidak marah.

'Pok'

Tanpa di sadari, Minhyuk memukul pipi Mingyu setelah melihat orang tuanya berciuman. "Oh ya ampun, lihat galak sekali. Tidak boleh pukul papa sayang. Ini tidak boleh pukul begini, Hyukie usap saja seperti ini ya." Mingyu buru-buru mengajari putranya agar tidak bersikap kasar. Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Ini, Hyukie cium papa begini. Tidak boleh pukul lagi ya." Mingyu mencium putranya tak lama Minhyuk tertawa geli disangkanya diajak bercanda padahal sedang dimarahi tapi dengan cara yang halus.

Melihat Minhyuk tertawa, Eunwoo yang sedang menyusu ikut tertawa. Mingyu jadi gemas sendiri kedua anaknya tertawa geli padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Wonwoo mencium pipi suaminya. Eunwoo yang melihat ikut bangun untuk memeluk papanya, begitu juga dengan Minhyuk. Kedua anaknya berebut untuk mencium papanya. Mingyu sangat senang dengan sikap manis kedua buah hatinya, namun agak risih juga karena pipinya basah kena air liur anak-anaknya. Wonwoo tertawa geli melihatnya. Lama-lama tidak tega, Wonwoo membersihkan pipi Mingyu dengan tissu. Gantian Mingyu membalas cium kedua anaknya dan terakhir istri tercintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Finally ff dengan chap terpanjang yang pernah dibuat dalam 1 judul telah selesai, semoga tidak mual saat membacanya. Seperti yang diminta Happy Ending coz ga tega kalau buat Sad Ending.

Banyak sekali masukan dalam ff ini, dari poin ide cerita yang aku kembangkan lagi dan permintaan cast lainnya. Kira-kira KCON LA nanti Seventeen bisa bareng SF9 ga ya? atau saat ISAC nanti? Hehe secara ff ini banyak cast dari SF9 juga.

So, disini happy ending semua ya. Seoksoo happy ending **,** akhir-akihir ini sering lihat Jisoo senyum-senyum bikin gemesss manis banget **.** Yang minta Rooseong colek **Mockaa2294** juga udah dimunculin lagi **,** selama ngetik ngebayangain tampang Inseong yang tetep sabar saat digangguin para dongsaengnya. Yang minta SoonHoon, hayoo siapa yang minta kembalikan SoonHoon ke Koriyah lagi? colek **Cha KristaFer** , udah dibuatkan ya gantian nagih kado ultah yang chap 2, hehehe...

Terima kasih buat reader yang setia menunggu, menyempatkan membaca, **memberi review** walau banyak sider it's okay lah selama bisa menghibur kalian. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah **memfollow** dan **memfavorit** (mianhae ga bisa disebut satu persatu)

Special thank's yang masih setia memberi review dan beberapa nama akun baru:

 **Mockaa2294 / Ririn-ah / daebaektaeluv / XiayuweLiu / giyu05 / wonwoo7teen / kimnimgyu / Dardara / KimKaChoi / jeonwoww / rizka0419 / auliaMRQ / heolgyu / wortelnyasebong / junhuifirst / KimHaelin29 / marinierlianasafitri / Meanie0617 / BlackberryPlatinaCool / Devil Prince / Cha KristaFer / jilalalalalala / Guest / Khasabat04 / helojagung / WooMina / Guest / Chocoluv 525**

See you bye-bye di lain judul kalau ada kesempatan dan diberi ide cerita, jangan kangen ya wkwkwk (PD banget :D)

Gomawo ^^

Saranghae 😘😘😘

 **1 Agustus 2017**


	13. Note

Note :

Untuk kelanjutan dari ff Meanie Married Life sudah di publish dengan judul The Slice of Sweet Family.

Gomawo and Happy Reading 😘😘😘


End file.
